Le ciel nuageux contre le destin
by Lia Angelique
Summary: AU: Circée Cavallone débarque à Valla et décide de défier le destin de l'avatar en prenant contrôle de son foetus avant qu'elle naisse. La sorcière se rendra cependant rapidement compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule anomalie dans ce monde! HPxFire Emblem FatesxFate/Grand Order cross over. 2eme spin-off de ma saga: Le Ciel Nuageux. Circée est une femHarry et maintenant une femKamui!
1. prologue

_**Le Ciel nuageux, Huang Beiyue **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et Nintendo. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Le chapitre suivant sera le premier chapitre d'un des spin-offs de ma fiction **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** ! Il s'agit d'un Crossover avec **_**Fire Emblem : Fates**_**.**

**Importante Note !: Dans cette fiction, ma fem-Harry Circée remplace l'avatar du jeu**_**, **_**ainsi l'intrigue de ce spin-off se déroule dans l'univers de Fire Emblem : Fates plusieurs siècles après la fin du préquel. Circée qui est immortelle, a voyagé à travers les dimensions, visitant ainsi de nombreux univers grâce à sa maîtrise partielle du Kaléidoscope (elle peut simplement passer d'une dimension à une autre, elle ne possède pas le pouvoir de se connecter à toutes les versions parallèles d'elle-même ou celui d'augmenter momentanément l'énergie magique à sa disposition en prenant l'énergie des Circée parallèles). Parfois elle ne fait qu'explorer ces dimensions à la recherche de trésors mais dans d'autres occasions elle est allée jusqu'à prendre possession des corps d'humains de ces univers afin de vivre certaines aventures (autrement dit elle remplace un personnage d'anime/manga/jeux vidéos/roman, une liste approximative sera donnée dans la note de fin de chapitre). Dans le premier cas, elle ne reste généralement que quelques années dans ces mondes, mais dans le second puisqu'elle y démarre une nouvelle vie, elle peut y vivre des décennies et même des siècles, fondant même une nouvelle famille !**

**Tout cela pour dire que Circée est assez OP et que c'est justifié ! Quand on est âgée de plusieurs siècles, qu'on est immortelle, qu'on dispose d'une réserve de magie illimitée et qu'on est capable de manipuler le temps et l'espace dans une certaine mesure, être surpuissante est juste logique ! Circée n'aura donc pas de vrai rivale dans cette fiction à part le Boss final, car l'enjeu n'est pas vraiment de la rendre encore plus puissante. Il s'agit simplement de voir comment Circée parvient à préserver une part de son humanité en s'investissant dans la vie des hommes tout en cherchant à défier sa "destinée" et comment elle jongle avec les différentes personnalités qu'elle a adoptées au fil de ses « vies » (pour info, parfois elle vivait en tant que mâle donc elle a un large éventail de personnalités qui peut rivaliser avec un certain Servant Assassin souffrant d'une personnalité multiple).**

* * *

**LISTE UNIVERS DANS LESQUELS CIRCEE A VECU :**

Circée a voyagé dans des centaines de monde, mais elle n'a vraiment « vécu » que dans un peu plus d'une vingtaine. Voici une liste approximative qui pourra être actualisée par la suite, avec quelques détails sur la manière dont elle vivait dans ces mondes :

1) Fate/Stay Night : Le premier monde qu'elle visita et dans lequel elle est restée près de cinquante ans. Elle est arrivée quelques heures après que Caster ait tué son Maître et les deux femmes se sont croisées avant que Caster ne parvienne jusqu'au temple pour rencontrer Kuzuki. Circée décide de devenir le nouveau Maître de Caster, mais le duo de sorcières n'est pas très intéressé par le Graal étant donné que Circée peut aisément exaucer par elle-même le vœu de Médée. Elle se met tout de fois d'accord avec Caster pour attendre qu'on arrive à la moitié de la guerre, afin que personne n'invoque un autre Caster si Médée devient humaine. Elle invoque aussi un Servant Assassin, Semiramis, avec qui Médée et elle s'entendent à merveille. Le trio a créé grâce aux riches ressources de Circée un bon nombre de trésors magiques que l'Association des Mages envierait à coup sûr. Circée profite de la guerre pour kidnapper Sakura, tuer Zouken et visiter Arturia après que Shirou l'ait invoqué. Lors de cette visite, elle l'appellera « Grand-tante » et donnera à Saber des conseils pour séduire Shirou, la traitant même comme une poupée qu'elle pouvait habiller et maquiller avec l'aide de Médée. Après la guerre, Circée devient le professeur de Sakura et maudira Shinji pour qu'il ne puisse plus être excité par les femmes… Disons simplement qu'il ne sera plus le dominant après qu'elle en ait fini avec lui. Circée se liera aussi d'amitié avec Zelretch dans cet univers, affinant ainsi sa maîtrise des voyages interdimensionnels.

2) Fate/Grand Order : Circée visite ce monde juste après avec Semiramis mais sans Médée qui a fini sa vie avec Kuzuki par un étrange hasard. Circée rejoint Chaldea avant la Singularité F et est ajoutée à l'équipe A car elle a déjà un Servant. Elle est courtisée par Kirschtaria Wodime à son grand amusement mais le rejette pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne lui donne une chance qu'après la quatrième Singularité à Londres. Avec sa présence, tous les Maîtres qui se trouvaient dans leurs « cercueils » pour être envoyés à Fuyuki, ainsi qu'Olga, ont survécus sans être blessés. Chaldea a donc tous ses Masters, mais le reste de l'équipe a tout de même des pertes. Lors des Singularités, elle retrouvera ses enfants après qu'ils soient tous les six devenus des Pseudos-Servants des Esprits Divins dont ils portent les noms ( Viviane la Dame du Lac, Hadès, Lugh, Loki, Niké et Hestia). Circée épouse Kirschtaria après la fin de la menace sur l'humanité et son histoire, elle reste une bonne centaine d'année dans ce monde pour veiller sur son seul fils et sa descendance. Semiramis reste dans ce monde comme familier de ses descendants.

3) One Piece : Circée visite ce monde pour s'éloigner un peu de la magie et ses conséquences, elle rencontre Ace et intègre son premier équipage en tant que docteur/pharmacienne et second cuisinier, puis celui de Barbe Blanche avec son capitaine et le reste de ses camarades. Pour protéger Ace, elle jette le sort de Fidelitas sur les circonstances de sa naissance et l'identité de son père biologique, faisant d'Ace le gardien du secret. Elle reste une cinquantaine d'années dans ce monde épousant même Ace au passage, même si leur union sera sans descendance. Elle collectionnera un paquet d'épées rares de ce monde qu'elle stockera dans une poche spatiale qu'elle a créé avec l'aide de Médée et Semiramis. Elle utilisera sa magie uniquement pour soigner, se téléporter et de manière discrète pour se renforcer physiquement, son style de combat sera surtout spécialisé en tant que sniper/tireuse d'élite.

4) Fairy Tail : Elle arrive dans ce monde quelques heures après qu'Erza décède et comme elle connait la trame de la série et l'importance du personnage par la suite, elle décide de tenter de prendre possession du corps de la défunte afin de remplacer Erza. Lorsque Jellal arrive, elle utilise des sorts de magie élémentaire pour éliminer tous les gardes sans exception et prend la tête du groupe d'esclaves afin de fuir la tour. Au passage, elle aperçoit Ultia et décide de l'enlever pour la convertir à son camp, chose aisée puisqu'elle a toujours ses flammes du Ciel. La troupe d'esclaves rejoint le territoire principal de Fiore et prévient les autorités de ce qu'ils ont vécu dans la tour. Erza, ses amis et les futurs Oraccion Seis qui étaient eux aussi des esclaves rejoignent Fairy Tail en suivant Rob, renforçant davantage la guilde qui lorsque Lucy arrivera, aura 10 mages de classe S : Makarov, Gildartz, Luxus, Mystogan, Erza/Circée, Mirajane, Jellal, Ultia, Midnight/Macbeth et Hot-Eye/Richard. La présence de Circée à la place d'Erza entraînera de nombreux changements, notamment lors de l'arc sur le Nirvana et les Oracion Seis. Elle finira par épouser Jellal, même si celui-ci ne saura jamais que l'originale Erza dont il était amoureux, était morte il y a bien longtemps. Ils auront deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, qui seront eux aussi de puissants mages de Fairy Tail. Au final, Circée restera environ quatre-vingt ans dans ce monde, étendant encore davantage son répertoire de magie et sa collection de trésors en créant des copies de toutes les clés des Esprits des Constellations, plus une collection assez large d'armures et d'armes (elle remplace Erza, surnommée Titania la Reine des fées de Fairy Tail après tout !). Elle organise le « décès » d'Erza Fernandez née Scarlett et laisse donc le corps d'Erza être enterrée dans ce monde.

5) Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (et Destiny) : Parce que la technologie lui manque, Circée visite un univers bien plus avancé technologiquement que ceux qu'elle a connus. Elle arrive dans le laboratoire du père biologique de Kira Yamato et décide de prendre possession du fœtus qui était sensé devenir Kira, sans changer son sexe par curiosité. Elle grandit donc dès la naissance en tant que Kira Yamato, un génie dès son plus jeune âge, se lie d'amitié avec Azran sur la Lune, puis se rend à Héliopolis avant le début de canon Gundam Seed. Kira/Circée se montre un encore meilleur pilote que canon Kira, sauvant ainsi au passage le père de Flay et la navette des réfugiés. Kira ne sortira pas avec Flay, mais cherchera tout de même à la faire changer d'avis sur les Coordinateurs avec l'aide de Lacus. Il épousera Lacus et Circée lui révèlera son secret avant le début de Destiny. Le couple aura trois enfants ensemble et Circée restera environ quatre-vingt ans dans ce monde, préparant le décès de Kira Yamato, un an après celui de Lacus. Elle emportera toutefois des Mobiles Suits avant de quitter ce monde, qu'elle stockera dans sa poche dimensionnelle.

6) Pokemon : Circée se rend dans le monde de Pokémon qu'elle explore pendant trois ans pour capturer une cinquantaine de Pokémon, avant de décider de devenir la championne de l'arène de Jadielle deux ans avant que Sacha débute son voyage avec Pikachu. En tant que championne, elle se spécialise dans les Pokémons de type fée et présente ainsi à ses adversaires des Pokémons d'autres régions afin de les encourager à voyager. Lorsque la Team Rocket commence à étendre ses opérations, elle aide les héros à l'affronter mais ne se mêle pas trop des voyages de Sacha. Elle est la seule championne d'arène que Sacha ne vaincra jamais au final, ce qui changera canon car Sacha obtiendra son dernier badge de la ligue de Kanto dans une autre arène que la sienne. Son équipe en tant que championne est composée de Melodelfe, Grodoudou, Gardevoir, Togekiss, Nymphali et Diancie. Elle sortira pendant quelques années avec Peter, le maître de la ligue de Kanto et Johto, avant de décider qu'ils étaient plus heureux en tant que simples amis. Circée restera quarante ans dans ce monde avant de donner sa position de championne à l'une de ses apprentis et repartir en voyage avec tous ses pokémons.

7) Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas : Circée décide de faire un doigt d'honneur aux Dieux pour s'amuser lorsqu'elle arrive dans ce monde, plus précisément dans une petite ville d'Italie là où se trouve un certain orphelinat dont elle adopte tous les orphelins, notamment la réincarnation d'une déesse, l'un de ses futurs chevaliers et le futur hôte du Dieu qui est leur ennemi... Hadès renonce très vite à poursuivre les Guerres Saintes avec la présence de Cissy qui par sa connexion à Hel, Hécate et Morrigan détient une certaine résistance au Cosmos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fait que son fils aîné (James Vicento Hadès Black) soit lui-aussi le meilleur hôte d'une version alternative d'Hadès jouera d'ailleurs en sa faveur. Par un étrange concours de circonstances, elle finira marier à Sisyphe et ensemble ils élèveront les orphelins du village de Sasha, Tenma et Alone pendant des décennies. Elle quittera ce monde au bout de soixante-dix ans, quelques mois après le décès de Sisyphe avec une copie de l'armure de Chevalier d'or du lion créée par Héphaïstos (après qu'elle l'ait harcelé bien sûr).

8) Fire Emblem Awakening : Circée remplace Robin lorsqu'elle est un bébé et décide qu'un certain agaçant géniteur et mage noir ferait un excellent hôte de Grima à sa place. Sa mère fuit Plégia avec elle et Aversa (au temps ne pas laisser Aversa avec Valldar et puis la compétence unique d'Aversa la rend l'unique unité capable d'utiliser la magie noire dans toutes les classes utilisant des tomes ! ) et lorsque canon commence Robin/Circée (non-amnésique) et Aversa rejoignent ensemble les Veilleurs. Robin/Circée utilise principalement une épée orage lorsqu'elle combat au sol en tant que Stratège/Maître Stratège et une lance orage lorsqu'elle vole sur un Pégase Noir, dans les deux cas elle peut utiliser tous types de magie sans tome ou bâton. Chrom et elle nouent une relation sérieuse, mais Circée ne souhaite pas l'officialiser et épouser un membre d'une famille royale. Donc peu après la fin de la guerre (avec la survie d'Emmeryn), elle rompt leur relation et quitte Ylisse pour rejoindre le continent de Valm avec Virion, Aversa, des troupes de Férox, Lon'zu, Olivia, Gregor, Nowi, Tharja et Anna afin d'aider la Résistance à lutter contre Walhart. En chemin, Circée leur expose son idée d'appeler Priam et ses mercenaires en renforts, (elle et Aversa ont rencontré Priam quelques années avant le début d'_Awakening_) ce que le descendant d'Ike accepte. Son groupe s'allie avec Yen'Fay et Say'ri de Chon'sin parvenant ainsi à stopper Walhart jusqu'au saut temporel de deux ans lorsque les Veilleurs les rejoignent. Durant ces deux ans, elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte de Chrom et donne naissance à son fils, Morgan, qui est de quelques mois plus âgés que Lucina et possède la marque de Naga dans son dos. Elle se rapproche aussi encore plus de Priam qu'elle épouse un peu avant que les Veilleurs les rejoignent, Priam reconnait même Morgan comme son propre fils. Chrom ne saura jamais que Morgan était son fils, même lorsqu'il retrouvera Robin et les anciens Veilleurs à Valm. Walhart est rapidement vaincu et les efforts des Veilleurs se tournent ensuite vers Valldar et Grima, même s'ils ne peuvent que sceller Grima avec Falchion puisque Valldar refuse de se suicider. Par la suite, Robin et Priam parcourent le monde avec Morgan lorsque celui-ci atteint sa dixième année et deviennent de célèbres aventuriers et mercenaires. Au final, Circée restera environ soixante-dix ans dans ce monde.

**9) Fire Emblem Fates, Le monde dans lequel la fiction se déroule que je ne résumerai pas ici pour ne pas vous spoiler.**

**Les mondes qui suivent, Circée ne les a pas encore visité dans la chronologie actuelle de cette fiction:**

10) Yasei no Last Boss ga Arawareta!

11) Percy Jackson/Héros de l'Olympe.

12) Sailor Moon.

13) Dragon Quest : Les sentinelles du Firmament.

14) Naruto.

15) Macross Delta.

16) Slayers.

17) Overlord.

18) Tate no yuusha no nariagatari (The Rising of the Shield Hero).

D'autres mondes seront ajoutés par la suite, mais pour le moment vous avez déjà de quoi avoir une idée des compétences de Circée aujourd'hui ! Pour les mondes visités après _Fire Emblem: Fates_, si vous souhaitez avoir un résumé, je vous renvoie à mon premier spin-off: _Le Ciel Nuageux, Huang Beiyue_. Le prologue de cette fiction résume le reste des vies de Circée après qu'elle quitte Nohr.


	2. Chapter 1

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Elle est la protagoniste de mes fictions appartenant à la saga du Ciel Nuageux. En termes de chronologie, cette nouvelle fiction se déroule avant **_**Le Ciel Nuageux, Huang Beiyue**_**, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire cette fiction. Même si lire la fiction originale **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** est recommandé pour avoir un aperçu de la personnalité de ma protagoniste lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.**

**Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates****.**

**Stratégie 1 : Comment devenir une demi-dragonne**

Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone, ou tout simplement Circée Cavallone, était une sorcière, une très puissante sorcière soit dit en passant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était surnommée la « Sorcière de l'infini » et « l'enchanteresse céleste » dans plusieurs des mondes qu'elle avait explorés!

Non seulement elle était immortelle, mais elle détenait une réserve d'énergie magique inépuisable car infinie. Son âme produisait constamment de l'énergie magique telle une machine à mouvement perpétuelle. Elle n'avait donc plus depuis longtemps à se soucier de conserver son énergie magique en cas d'urgence. Elle pouvait lancer des sortilèges très coûteux en mana sans que ses réserves ne se vident. Une caractéristique que tout magicien se respectant lui envierait, car lancer des sorts sans avoir à garder un œil sur sa réserve serait le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël pour un magicien ou tout praticien de magie.

Alors avec son immortalité et son énergie infinie, une fois son premier époux Dino Cavallone mort, Circée avait entrepris un périple à travers les dimensions, errant inlassablement grâce au pouvoir du Kaléidoscope qu'elle avait développé avec son apprenti, Byakuran. Elle n'avait guère envie de vivre plus longtemps dans ce monde qui lui rappelait constamment l'amour qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'avait aucune gêne à avouer qu'elle était faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de son défunt époux et que son absence l'avait plongé dans un profond chagrin duquel elle n'était sortie qu'après des années de vagabondage interdimensionnel.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa dimension d'origine, elle passait d'un monde à l'autre comme un voyageur ou un explorateur. L'errance soulageait son chagrin et satisfaisait son désir de liberté absolue. Parfois, elle ne restait dans un univers que quelques années à la recherche de trésors et dans d'autres cas, la sorcière commençait une nouvelle vie dans un de ces mondes en question, prenant soit la place d'une personne décédée ou pas encore née, soit elle se créait une identité de toutes pièces.

Son périple l'avait rendu bien plus puissante. Elle avait amassé au fil de ses voyages un arsenal de magie, techniques, objets et connaissances inestimables durant ce périple. Elle pouvait aisément prétendre être l'égale de certaines divinités mineures grâce aux nombreux pouvoirs qu'elle avait accumulés. D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était pas limitée à développer sa magie, elle avait entraîné son corps (et les corps qu'elle avait créés comme remplacement/marionnettes) dans l'art du combat à toutes les distances. Elle était ainsi une combattante chevronnée mais était assez sage pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Il fallait aussi compter la respectable collection d'objets et trésors que Circée avait assemblée dans la poche spatiale qu'elle avait créé grâce à son contrôle de l'espace et du temps comme l'un des as qu'elle avait dans sa manche. Sa trésorerie assumait ainsi les fonctions d'armurerie mobile, réserve, garde-robe et garde-manger. Elle y rangeait tout ce qui avait ne serait qu'un peu de valeur à ses yeux et qu'elle considérait comme potentiellement utile. Autant garder les choses utiles à porter de main après tout !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Circée se trouvait dans l'univers d'un de ses jeux vidéo préférés. Durant sa longue errance, elle avait rapidement découvert que ce qui était considéré comme simple fiction dans son monde de naissance, existait réellement dans d'autres dimensions. Alors en tant qu'Otaku, elle avait décidé de ne pas se priver d'explorer ces mondes qu'elle avait tant aimés derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, sa télévision ou ses consoles. Si elle devait voyager de monde en monde, pourquoi ne pas visiter ceux qu'elle avait admiré à distance ?

L'univers de _Fire Emblem : Fates_ était une de ces dimensions qu'elle n'avait connue qu'à travers l'écran de sa console mais qui l'avait marqué, après qu'elle se fut initiée à la série des _Fire Emblem_ avec _Awakening_, une autre dimension qu'elle venait de quitter un peu plus tôt d'ailleurs. Ses personnages étaient très attachants avec des personnalités uniques, qui l'avaient distrait pendant des centaines d'heure. Alors pour elle, il était normal qu'elle visite ce monde au moins une fois dans son vagabondage interdimensionnel.

Actuellement, Circée se trouvait à l'intérieur du château de Gyges dans le pays caché de Valla. Elle avait pris possession d'un fœtus il y a plusieurs mois et était donc née il y a quelques semaines… Une sensation qu'elle regrettait toujours d'expérimenter lorsqu'elle choisissait de prendre le contrôle d'un enfant pas encore né pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Son nouveau corps valait toutefois le coût, car il s'agissait de celui de l'Avatar/Corrin que les joueurs de _Fire Emblem : Fates_ pouvaient customiser à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient une partie. Ainsi, elle avait une place de choix pour assister et participer à l'intrigue qui déterminera l'avenir de ce monde. Heck, c'était _**ses**_ décisions qui décideraient du futur !

La sorcière était particulièrement excitée par les promesses futures de sa nouvelle vie. L'univers de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ avait été une escale formidable dans son périple sans fin et elle était sûre que ce nouveau monde la divertirait tout autant. Il faudrait juste qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas causer un trop grand effet papillon durant cette vie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait des dimensions qui s'adaptaient très mal aux changements causés par des éléments étrangers comme elle. Zelretch, le détenteur de la seconde Vrai Magie le Kaléidoscope, lui avait parlé des dangers de l'effet papillon dans ces univers. Il existait des dimensions qui réagissaient très mal aux perturbations de leur destinée et future, comme l'apparition d'une personne étrangère à ce monde par exemple et ses conséquences, ces dimensions « s'effondraient » mystérieusement car la toile de leurs destins était trop endommagée pour survivre. Zelretch avait constaté que bizarrement, les univers de jeu vidéo appartenaient souvent à ce type de dimensions fragiles qui ne permettaient que des changements limités. Circée ne souhaitait donc pas prendre le risque que l'univers de _Fire Emblem Fates_ soit dans un tel cas de figure.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le vérifier car la Racine de cet univers était hors d'atteinte pour elle actuellement. En temps normal elle se connectait à Akasha pour pouvoir délimiter son possible champ d'action, mais dans ce monde Akasha était gardée par des dragons aux pouvoirs quasiment divins. Même Circée n'était pas capable de défier autant d'êtres aussi puissants sur un coup de tête ! Et puis, même le début du chemin jusqu'à la Racine était dans un langage que la sorcière ne parvenait pas à comprendre. À tous les coups, même si elle réussissait à pénétrer au cœur des secrets de cette version d'Akasha, elle ne parviendrait pas à les assimiler à cause de la barrière du langage !

Circée avait donc décidé de suivre le flot et la trame du jeu en ne causant que de légers changements, une chose pas très difficile à faire pour le moment puisqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Les premiers mois dans un corps de bébé étaient toujours les plus difficiles à supporter pour la sorcière de génie. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant pour une personne aussi fière et arrogante qu'elle qu'être traitée comme un bébé ordinaire dans les premiers temps et être incapable de s'occuper de ses besoins par elle-même. Sa bien-aimée indépendance et autonomie était mise au placard pour quelques mois et elle devait supporter d'être changée, déféquer sur elle (Oh, l'horreur des couches ! Première chose à apprendre : aller au pot !), se nourrir au sein de sa mère (Au moins sa nouvelle mère avait un buste généreux, avec un peu de chance elle en hériterait !) et toutes les autres horreurs inhérentes à la vie d'un nouveau né !

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre, même si la monotonie de la vie d'un bébé était d'un ennui mortel, elle avait conservé son intelligence et profitait donc de son temps libre pour analyser son nouvel environnement. Dans la trame de _Fire Emblem Fates_, le pays dans lequel elle se trouvait et ses habitants avaient été décimés par Anankos, le dragon du Néant et le géniteur de l'Avatar. Les images du jeu montraient donc des paysages en ruines de Valla, pas le pays et sa civilisation lorsqu'ils brillaient encore. Par curiosité et pour pouvoir soulager une possible nostalgie dans le futur, Circée gravait dans son esprit chaque image de Valla et de ses habitants qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait que quelques semaines et n'avait donc pas eu l'opportunité de voir le pays dans ses moindres recoins, mais sa mère Mikoto et son père Valence avaient pris l'habitude de sortir en ville avec elle au moins tous les deux jours pour la présenter à la population de la capitale.

D'après les bribes de conversation que Circée avait pu entendre, Mikoto était tenue en haute estime par les habitants de la capitale et elle était donc souvent encouragée à amener sa petite fille pour que la population puisse la contempler et célébrer sa naissance. Circée, ou plutôt Reina, son nom dans cette vie, était le second enfant le plus chérie du royaume après Azura, mais c'était normal étant donné qu'Azura était pour le moment la princesse héritière. Reina était sa cousine et troisième héritière dans la lignée royale, avec Mikoto comme seconde héritière. D'après ce que Reina avait compris, Mikoto et sa sœur aînée la reine Arete étaient toutes les deux les filles légitimes du petit frère du précédent roi Baldur l'actuel souverain et mari d'Arete était leur cousin, mais sa naissance illégitime avait fait jaser lorsqu'il avait assumé le trône à la mort de son père. Baldur avait ainsi épousé sa cousine pour stabiliser sa position et faire taire l'opposition.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Valla était un pays avec sa propre culture et ses propres traditions, ainsi son mode de vie différait donc de ceux de Nohr et Hoshido comme montrés dans le jeu. La famille royale et la haute noblesse de Valla permettait la polygamie avec une épouse légitime et au maximum trois concubines pour la haute noblesse, sept concubines pour le roi. Le précédent roi avait ainsi une reine et trois concubines.

Baldur était le seul enfant de l'ancien roi mais sa mère était une concubine d'une famille de la basse noblesse. Son ascension au trône avait donc suscité des tensions et des jalousies jusqu'à ce qu'il marie Arete qui était en seconde position pour le trône. La reine Arete était pour le moment sa seule épouse et resterait probablement la seule jusqu'à la fin, Baldur n'avait pas le désir de fonder un harem

Cela, Reina l'avait appris de la bouche même de l'homme lorsque le sujet avait été abordé alors que le roi Baldur s'occupait d'Azura et Reina. Les deux cousines étaient généralement ensemble à la demande d'Azura, car la petite d'un an l'aînée de Reina était fascinée par l'apparence « étrange » de sa plus jeune cousine.

* * *

Reina était née avec des cheveux gris métallique et des yeux vairons, celui de droite vert émeraude, le gauche rouge rubis, à la surprise générale. Pour son œil rouge, il s'agissait clairement des gènes de sa mère (Valence avait des yeux blancs lavandes à la Hyuga), l'œil vert venait des manipulations génétiques que Circée avait effectué avant de prendre possession du fœtus. La sorcière était narcissique et préférait adapter ses futurs corps quand elle le pouvait grâce à l'alchimie et les connaissances sur la génétique qu'elle avait accumulée dans l'univers de _Gundam Seed_. Parmi ces modifications, elle avait introduit le gène des yeux verts de son corps d'origine et s'était arrangée pour qu'elle ait un buste et une taille acceptable une fois sa puberté finie. Circée avait encore des cauchemars sur son originale petite taille durant la moitié de sa scolarité à Poudlard, alors elle se débarrassait souvent de ce problème au plus tôt lorsqu'elle se « réincarnait ».

Mais la couleur métallique de ses nouveaux cheveux n'était pas de son dû. Elle était sûre de n'avoir rien changé sur cela, parce qu'elle n'avait aucun inconvénient à hériter soit des cheveux noirs de Mikoto, soit de la chevelure bleu de Valence/Anankos. En y réfléchissant, cet univers devait être un de ses mondes qui faisaient un doigt d'honneur à la génétique. Vous savez ces mondes où les membres d'une même famille peuvent avoir des tas de couleurs vives de cheveux ? Rose, bleu, vert, violet… Des couleurs capillaires qui n'existent pas naturellement dans les mondes ordinaires ?

En tout cas, la surprise dut à son apparence n'avait duré qu'un bref moment, la plupart des habitants de Valla avaient simplement haussé les épaules et accepté son étrangeté. La logique des univers issus des jeux vidéo et animés restait toujours un vrai mystère pour Circée….

* * *

La vie en tant que princesse Reina Téthys Léviathan de Valla était cependant assez calme. Lorsque Circée ne se trouvait pas à l'extérieur en promenade dans la capitale, elle partageait son berceau dans le bureau du Roi Baldur avec Azura. Son oncle adorait les enfants et était plus productif lorsque sa fille et sa nièce étaient auprès de lui, si Reina avait bien compris les marmonnements de sa tante Arete. Bizarrement, Baldur était beaucoup plus affectueux avec Reina que son épouse, alors même qu'Arete était plus proche par le sang. La reine de Valla regardait souvent avec suspicion sa nièce, sans que la sorcière réincarnée ne sache pourquoi….

L'entourage de Reina consistait en ses parents, son oncle, sa tante, Azura, les vassaux des membres de la famille royale et plusieurs serviteurs. Comme les membres des familles royales de Nohr et d'Hoshido, la royauté vallite avait des vassaux personnels. Baldur en avait cinq en plus de conseillers mais Circée ne les voyait que très peu, car deux d'entre eux étaient des ninjas, un autre un vicaire et les deux derniers des gardes du corps qui ne s'approchaient quasiment jamais de Reina et Azura. Arete en avait trois, deux femmes qui jouaient les rôles de dames de compagnie, gardes du corps et espions, et le seul homme qui était aussi un ninja. Enfin, Mikoto en avait deux et c'était ces deux-là que Reina côtoyait le plus souvent, deux femmes que Circée reconnaissait mais dont elle ne comprenait pas la présence dans ce monde.

La plus âgée des deux était un chevalier faucon du nom de Rossweisse avec une chevelure argentée et des yeux vert d'eau… Yep, _cette Rossweisse_, celle du manga/animé/light novel _High School DxD_. Même sa personnalité semblait similaire à celle d'une des « femmes » du Roi du Harem ! La vassale était stricte, mais maladroite et si on en croyait Mikoto, elle ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Mikoto avait mentionné près de sa fille un accident causé par une Rossweisse ivre et la sorcière avait dû/essayé de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Apprendre que la stricte jeune femme avait vomi sur Valence après n'avoir bu qu'un seul verre d'alcool était hilarant après tout. Reina ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence, ou tout simplement que la vassale était une version alternative dans cette dimension de la Walkyrie nordique mais sans autre rapport à ce panthéon. Mais elle doutait que cela importe vraiment par la suite, car dans le jeu aucune Rossweisse n'apparaissait….

Ensuite, surprise, la seconde vassale n'était autre qu'un double d'Erza Scarlet, ou Titania la reine des fées de la guilde Fairy Tail. Circée avait longtemps auparavant pris possession du corps d'une jeune Erza Scarlett qui venait de périr, alors elle avait une forte connexion avec la rousse. Il n'avait donc pas fallu une seule seconde pour que la sorcière la reconnaisse. Cette Erza, qui avait d'ailleurs le même prénom et nom de famille, était une bretteuse aux ordres de Mikoto. Elle était aussi la meilleure escrimeuse de Valla selon les affirmations de Mikoto, mais contrairement à ses versions dans _Fairy Tail_, Erza ne se servait pas de magie dans ce monde. Toutefois, sa personnalité était identique à celle de _Fairy Tail_ Erza. Ce que le sacrifice d'une excellente parte de fraisier avait prouvé dès la première semaine de la nouvelle existence de Circée.

Rossweisse et Erza passaient la majorité de leur temps près de Mikoto, et de facto près de bébé Reina, au grand dam de celle-ci car les deux femmes avaient la manie (parfaitement compréhensible, elle l'avouait) de toucher ses joues alors que la réincarnée réfléchissait. Cette manie était extrêmement distrayante et à chaque fois, elle causait à Reina de perdre le fils de ses pensées !

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle détestait leurs présences, elles étaient justes un tantinet agaçantes à la longue. Reina savait qu'elle était adorable, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'on l'agite en tout sens ! Alors pour se venger…

_ AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Princesse m'a vomi dessus !, s'exclama Erza qui tenait bébé Reina dans ses bras.

Comme l'épéiste venait de l'annoncer, Reina avait vomi sur son armure pour la punir de l'avoir trop asticoté.

'_Fallais pas me sous-estimer !'_, pensa Reina en riant mentalement comme un vilain.

_ Oh ! Laisse-moi reprendre Reina, le temps que tu prennes une douche et que tu te changes, répondit Mikoto en prenant sa fille des bras de sa garde du corps.

Erza hocha de la tête, puis quitta la pièce en se bouchant le nez pour ne pas respirer l'odeur du vomi. Mikoto accepta une serviette tendue par Rossweisse et essuya les traces de vomi autour de la bouche de son bébé. La jeune prêtresse remarqua ainsi avec étonnement que contre toute vraisemblance le vomi n'avait pas éclaboussé les vêtements de Reina lorsqu'elle avait régurgité, mais elle ne s'attarda pas davantage sur ce mystère.

_ Voilà, tu es toute propre maintenant ma puce, annonça Mikoto après avoir posé sur la table la serviette.

La princesse installa ensuite Reina près de sa poitrine et la sorcière pouvait entendre le rythme apaisant des battements du cœur de sa mère. Les bras de sa nouvelle maman étaient vraiment le meilleur endroit pour faire une sieste !

Mais sa sieste fut immédiatement interrompue par l'arrivée de Valence dans la pièce.

_ Chérie, je viens de croiser Erza couverte de vomi, tu as besoin d'aide ?, dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

_ Non, c'est bon. Par chance, Reina n'a pas été touchée par son vomi, répondit Mikoto en souriant radieusement à son mari.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Reina était née, mais elle pouvait déjà affirmer que ses parents étaient profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils se comportaient encore comme de jeunes mariés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Cela la rendrait presque jalouse, car avec son corps actuel, elle n'avait aucune chance de manifester ses propres élans amoureux, et puis il y avait aussi le manque de prétendant qui l'en empêchait, mais ce n'était qu'un détail qu'elle pouvait rapidement résoudre. Circée était séduisante et charismatique, alors Reina le serait aussi après tout.

Valence s'assit à la gauche de son épouse et plaça un bras sur ses épaules, tandis que de son autre main il caressait la chevelure grise de Reina. Une chevelure bleue, des yeux blancs lavande et des oreilles pointues ? L'apparence humaine de l'âme du dragon du néant Anankos était aussi étrange que celle de Reina, mais la sorcière trouvait que son look lui seyait malgré tout. Il était bel homme et un vrai bishonen. Reina croisait les doigts pour que ses gènes la rendent elle aussi séduisante une fois adulte.

Ses pensées concentrées sur sa vanité et son désir d'obtenir une beauté digne d'une femme fatale, Reina ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les yeux de son père masquaient un profond sentiment d'incertitude. Plus tard, elle regrettera son manque de concentration cet après-midi là.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Le nom complet de Reina à Valla est Reina Téthys Léviathan, Léviathan est le nom de la famille royale et son origine sera expliqué dans le chapitre 9. Téthys a été choisie par Valence comme second prénom car il s'agit du nom de la fille aîné de Cadros, le premier roi de Valla.**

**Pour Azura, son nom complet est Azura Viviane Léviathan.**

**Valence est le nom que Mikoto a donné à la forme humaine de l'âme d'Anankos.**

**Caméo apparence d'Erza et Rossweisse afin de donner un arrière-plan à Valla dans cette fiction. Dans cet AU, Valla est un pays avec un large mélange de culture, on y retrouve des traditions et des mœurs des pays de FE Fates (Hoshido, Nohr, Izumo, Mokushu etc…) mais aussi des cultures d'autres mondes à cause d'Anankos. Humain Anankos a été capable dans canon de voyager dans le monde d'Ylisse pour demander de l'aide, alors j'ai décidé qu'Anankos avant de devenir fou ouvrait régulièrement des portails vers d'autres mondes afin d'accueillir à Valla des réfugiés de ces mondes qui avaient leurs propres coutumes et civilisations.**

**Valla est ainsi une nation profondément multiculturelle qui protège les libertés d'expression et religieuses, certaines anciennes classes des précédents opus de FE apparaîtront donc sûrement parmi les ennemis vallites par la suite.**

* * *

**Je vous donne aussi certains détails sur les personnages et leurs situations dans cet AU.**

**Déjà, Anankos est le dragon du néant mais aussi le dragon de l'eau et de la divination, d'où la chanson de la famille royale vallite qui est en vérité une prophétie. La famille royale de Valla a reçu sa bénédiction et son sang, ainsi très souvent certains membres naissent avec le don de prescience comme Mikoto en plus de leur pouvoir sur l'eau.**

**Reina est la fille d'Anankos, alors son sang est extrêmement plus concentré en elle, ce qui fait qu'elle détient une forme encore plus puissante de prescience qui a fusionnée avec son hyper intuition. Son contrôle sur l'eau est aussi bien plus puissant et plus naturel. L'eau ne peut pas la blesser, bien au contraire elle lui redonne des forces comme pour Percy Jackson. La proximité avec l'eau augmente ses stats naturels de deux points et si elle est en contact avec de l'eau, ses stats sont multipliés par deux. En tant que Manakete, Reina a plus de puissance que Nowi, mais moins que Tiki, parce qu'elle n'est pas un pur dragon. Mais elle reste tout de même naturellement plus forte que des humains ordinaires.**

* * *

**Pour les âges des futurs frères et sœurs plus Azura, on a :**

**_ Ryoma/Xander = six ans.**

**_ Camilla = quatre ans.**

**_ Hinoka = trois ans.**

**_ Azura = un an.**

**_ Reina = quelques semaines.**

**Takumi et Leo seront de deux ans plus jeunes que Reina, Sakura et Elise de quatre ans.**

**Anniversaires par ordre de naissance :**

**Ryoma : 1 mai**

**Xander : 27 octobre**

**Camilla : 30 novembre**

**Hinoka : 18 août**

**Azura : 3 mars**

**Reina : 20 janvier**

**Takumi : 14 décembre**

**Leo : 30 juin**

**Elise : 19 mars**

**Sakura : 9 avril**


	3. Chapter 2

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Elle est la protagoniste de mes fictions appartenant à la saga du Ciel Nuageux. En termes de chronologie, cette nouvelle fiction se déroule avant **_**Le Ciel Nuageux, Huang Beiyue**_**, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire cette fiction. Même si lire la fiction originale **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** est recommandé pour avoir un aperçu de la personnalité de ma protagoniste.**

**Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates.**

**Stratégie 2 : Comment obtenir une belle-famille**

Plus d'un an était passé depuis la naissance de la princesse Reina de Valla et la trame du jeu Fire Emblem Fates avait proprement débuté.

Pendant cette année, la sorcière réincarnée avait stupidement commencé à s'attacher à son entourage. Elle croyait que ce monde pouvait être une dimension alternative dans laquelle la trame du jeu ne se déroulerait pas et n'avait donc pas gardé son cœur comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal lorsqu'elle interagissait avec des personnes sensés mourir d'ici peu. Sa longue errance lui avait fait comprendre que parfois, quoi qu'on change, le destin revenait toujours frapper à la porte pour emporter son dû. Certaines personnes survivaient temporairement grâce aux changements de leur avenir par les actions de Circée, mais mourraient par la suite d'une toute autre manière que même la sorcière ne parvenait pas à prédire.

Mais malheureusement, ses espoirs avaient été anéantis rapidement. Les tensions dans Valla étaient montées en intensité au fil des mois, jusqu'à culminer dans la mort de son oncle, Baldur. Reina avait sangloté pendant des heures en compagnie d'Azura ce jour-là et lors de l'enterrement. Vêtue tout en noir dans les bras de sa mère, près de son père qui était étrangement silencieux, les funérailles étaient sombres et lugubres. La pluie qui tombait ne permettait pas de distinguer les larmes des gouttes de pluie.

Pendant toute la cérémonie, Reina ne cessait de repenser aux journées qu'elle avait passées auprès de son oncle. Les après-midi dans son bureau avec Azura, lorsqu'il les aidait à prononcer de nouveaux mots. Les soirs où il chantait aux deux petites la chanson d'Anankos, _Lost in thoughts all alone_. Les rares déjeuners qu'il partageait avec sa famille et ses tentatives désespérées de faire manger Azura. Qui aurait cru que la future princesse chanteuse préférait jeter sa nourriture sur les gens que l'avaler ? Azura avait d'ailleurs une excellente précision quand il s'agissait de viser son père.

Baldur avait été une présence constante dans la vie de sa nièce et celle-ci ne pouvait pas nier ses larmes à la pensée que peut-être si elle avait été moins égoïste, elle aurait pu le sauver. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait décidé de simplement vaincre Anankos avec son corps d'origine ? Son oncle aurait-il survécu ou bien la mort l'aurait-il fauché d'une autre manière ? La sorcière ne le savait pas, malgré sa profonde connexion à la mort, certains de ses mystères lui étaient encore inaccessibles. La vie et la mort étaient tous deux des domaines beaucoup trop complexes pour sa compréhension malheureusement.

Après l'enterrement, tante Arete avait gardé sa position de reine et obtenu les pleins pouvoirs au grand dam d'un tiers du conseil royal. Elle avait immédiatement choisi de mobiliser l'armée afin de stopper la menace qu'était devenu Anankos, mais cette stratégie n'avait engendré que de lourdes pertes vallites et davantage de colère du côté d'Anankos. Le dragon du néant manifestait sa fureur en altérant l'environnement de tout le pays, ce qui était à la fois impressionnant et compréhensible, étant donné que c'était sa magie qui avait créé le royaume.

En tant que sorcière et magus intérimaire, Reina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser la magie au cœur du royaume et de sa création d'un œil critique. La plupart de ses questions portait sur la nature de la magie d'Anankos et combien de temps le lieu qu'était Valla pourrait perdurer sans son créateur. Même si Anankos était un dragon au pouvoir quasiment divin, la possibilité que Valla s'effondre s'il venait à mourir n'était pas nulle. Pour maintenir cette dimension, une quantité colossale de magie devait être nécessaire et d'après les premières recherches de la sorcière, Valla n'était pas magiquement alimenté par le mana dans la nature. En toute logique, toute son énergie provenait d'Anankos. Reina devait avouer que son « père » devait être doté d'une réserve magique anormalement large pour pouvoir accomplir un tel miracle. Ou peut-être détenait-il une manière de puiser de l'énergie extérieure, comme Zelretch grâce au kaléidoscope ? Dommage que son père ne puisse répondre à ses questions sur ce sujet, cela aurait pu être un intéressant sujet de conversation père-fille.

* * *

Deux mois après l'enterrement, Reina ne pouvait que constater avec amertume que Valla était fichu. L'environnement devenait beaucoup trop instable pour permettre au peuple de survivre même en se cachant d'Anankos et ses nouveaux sbires. L'anéantissement des fermes et des récoltes par les secousses et destructions causées par Anankos, ainsi que les attaques répétées des anciens soldats morts au combat contre le dragon puis ensuite ressuscités par ce dernier allaient mener le pays à la famine puis à la ruine. Le peuple l'avait compris, la reine et la noblesse l'avaient compris, de même que la famille de Reina.

Valence avait ainsi décidé qu'il était temps de quitter le pays pour remonter à la surface du continent. Son père avait retrouvé ses souvenirs au fils des jours après la mort de Baldur dont il était très proche. Il avait ainsi avoué à Mikoto sa véritable identité et l'avait supplié de fuir le pays avec le reste de la population pendant qu'il ralentirait son double. Reina l'avait entendu parler avec sa mère des desseins destructeurs de son double après avoir trop dégénéré.

_ Mikoto, tu ne comprends pas l'ampleur de sa menace. Mon double a perdu toute raison en tuant Baldur. Il ne souhaite plus que l'extermination du royaume afin de retourner au néant, au silence absolu qu'il pense être le seul remède à sa souffrance et folie. Anankos est d'une puissance considérable et c'est sa magie qui fait exister notre monde. C'est déjà un miracle que la dimension dans laquelle nous vivions ne ce soit pas simplement effondrée !, expliqua Valence à Mikoto alors qu'il la tenait par les épaules avec une expression d'angoisse sur son visage.

_ Valence… Je ne peux pas simplement fuir sans toi ! Et puis, pour aller où ? Notre population ne peut pas simplement remonter sur le continent au-dessus et espérer qu'on accepte l'apparition d'un nouveau royaume du jour au lendemain ! Anankos se contentera-t-il seulement de la destruction de Valla s'il est aussi perdu dans sa folie et sa haine que tu prétends ?!, rétorqua Mikoto en pleurs.

_ Anankos est lié à Valla et ne peut pas quitter cette dimension en personne. Mais ses serviteurs le peuvent. C'est pourquoi il est impératif pour nous de limiter le nombre de morts qu'il peut ensuite ressusciter pour se créer sa propre armée. Plus on attendra avant d'ordonner l'évacuation, plus ses rangs de soldats ressuscités s'accroîtront et là, la surface sera elle-aussi en danger. Hoshido et Nohr sont de puissants royaumes, mais leur antagonisme les empêchera sûrement de coopérer contre Anankos s'il lance des attaques à la surface. Seuls, ces royaumes tomberont et avec eux tout espoir de vaincre mon double. Les armes légendaires de ces deux pays combinés à Yato sont le seul moyen d'activer à nouveau le Sceau du Feu et me vaincre. Ma forme draconique est bien trop puissante pour des humains ordinaires… Seul un héros à la puissance exceptionnelle et ses valeureux compagnons pourront s'opposer à mon double et avoir une chance de l'emporter. Mais cet héro se verra proposer plusieurs voix possibles pour y parvenir, répondit Valence tandis que son regard s'était posé sur Reina lorsqu'il avait commencé à mentionner un héro.

Cette action n'était pas passée inaperçue et Mikoto avait palie en comprenant le sens de ce regard et ces propos.

_ Non…. Non ! Non ! Pas mon bébé ! Reina n'est encore qu'un bébé, elle ne peut pas vaincre Anankos et devenir un héro !, s'écria Mikoto en se plaçant entre sa fille et son époux les bras écartés comme pour cacher la petite fille.

_ Mikoto, c'est déjà trop tard. Reina est celle dont j'ai prédit l'existence il y a bien longtemps. _Lost in thoughts all alone_ est sa chanson, ces paroles décrivent les voix qui lui seront proposées dans le futur et les différents chemins qui la mèneront à stopper les ambitions de mon double. Mikoto, quoi qu'il arrive… n'oublie pas cela. Lost in thought all alone est plus qu'une chanson, c'est la prophétie qui guidera Reina durant sa quête. Reina est née avec mon sang et une partie de mon pouvoir, son existence même est le signe que la roue du destin est en marche et que sa vie sera forcément influencée par mon double et des forces de l'au-delà afin qu'elle l'affronte. Reina est la championne du Destin contre Anankos et ses desseins destructeurs, confessa Valence en serrant son épouse dans ses bras.

Mikoto s'effondra en entendant ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer davantage et Reina sentait son ventre se tordre de culpabilité en entendant ces sanglots.

Après cette conversation entre ses parents, Reina remarqua les jours qui suivirent que Mikoto était constamment inquiète et triste alors qu'elle s'attelait aux préparations de l'évacuation avec la reine et leurs vassaux. Azura et Reina étaient constamment confiées à leur nourrice pendant que leurs mères travaillaient et que Valence s'absentait pour espionner les mouvements d'Anankos.

* * *

Pour l'évacuation, Reina ne connaissait pas les détails car sa mère n'en parlait pas près d'elle, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la population était censée évacuer pour Izumo, Hoshido et Nohr. Reina avait entendu les noms de Suméragi et Garon une ou deux fois, en plus de la mention de l'archiduc d'Izumo. Mais la fillette ne savait pas exactement comment l'évacuation se déroulerait pour ses proches.

Dans le jeu, Mikoto arrivait à Hoshido avec son enfant et devenait la seconde épouse du roi Suméragi, tandis qu'Arete se rendait à Nohr avec Azura, là ou elle devint la seconde épouse du roi Garon. Reina ne comprenait pas la cause de cette séparation entre les deux sœurs, pourquoi s'être rendues dans des pays différents et surtout des pays ennemis ?

Reina ne pouvait qu'espionner le plus possible de conversations pour en apprendre davantage sur les plans de la reine et sa sœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire autant qu'elle le souhaitait à cause de la présence constante de sa nourrice !

Azura, avec qui Reina partageait son berceau, semblait elle-aussi ressentir l'atmosphère sombre et peinée dans le château et tout autour de leurs parents et proches. Au tout début, elle essayait de remonter le moral des résidents du palais royal, mais en voyant ses efforts échoués encore et encore, elle avait abandonné et se contentait de regarder silencieusement les adultes qui les entouraient. L'humeur sombre et attristée d'Azura n'avait fait que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité qui fleurissait dans le cœur de Reina et la sorcière commençait à se mépriser pour avoir laissé une enfant aussi jeune qu'Azura afficher une expression de peine aussi profonde sur son adorable visage de bambin.

* * *

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que l'heure du départ pour Mikoto et Reina sonne. Mikoto en tant que princesse de Valla était à la tête de l'avant-dernier groupe de réfugiés vallites qui fuyaient pour Hoshido. Arete dirigerait le dernier avec Azura et le reste de l'armée une fois que celle-ci se serait repliée pour protéger les derniers réfugiés. Ce dernier groupe avait pour destination Izumo, car Arete souhaitait s'entretenir avec l'archiduc sur une possible méthode pour stopper Anankos. Durant le trajet jusqu'au passage qui leur permettrait de remonter à la surface, le plus près d'Hoshido, un oiseau avec un message attaché à l'une de ses pattes atterrit sur la tête du cheval de Mikoto et Reina. Délicatement, la mère de la sorcière détacha la lettre tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber Reina, puis lut le courrier en palissant.

Pour la première fois en un peu plus d'un an, Reina entendit sa mère proférer des jurons. Son langage vulgaire attira l'attention de Rossweisse et Erza qui rapprochèrent leur pégase et cheval respectivement de leur maîtresse.

_ Princesse, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Erza de but en blanc.

_ Un message de Valence. Anankos a lancé une malédiction sur notre pays et sur son propre nom. Quiconque prononcera les noms de Valla et Anankos en dehors de Valla disparaîtra en se transformant en bulles d'eau. Anankos semble avoir deviné que nous souhaitions demander l'aide des autres pays pour le stopper. Il est allé jusqu'à effacer la mémoire des habitants de la surface sur l'existence de notre royaume !, rapporta Mikoto le visage pale.

_ Par les dieux ! Cela veut-il dire que les groupes partis plus tôt…. ?, jura Erza.

_ Je ne sais pas. Soit leurs souvenirs de Valla ont été effacés purement et simplement ce qui serait le meilleur des cas de figure, soit ils ont leurs souvenirs mais risquent d'être victimes de la malédiction s'ils prononcent le nom de notre royaume ou d'Anankos, répondit Mikoto avant de soupirer puis d'utiliser une magie de vent pour porter sa voix dans tout le groupe.

_ Écoutez-moi tous ! Je viens de recevoir un message alarmant. Anankos a lancé une malédiction sur notre royaume en faisant disparaitre de la mémoire des habitants de la surface tout souvenir de Valla ! Il a aussi maudit le nom de son royaume et son propre nom afin de nous empêcher de demander de l'aide aux royaumes de la surface ! Ceux qui prononceront ces noms en dehors de Valla se dissoudront en bulles d'eau !, déclara Mikoto avec sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Le chaos se répandit dans la foule à cette nouvelle et l'agitation monta d'un cran quand la population commença à enquérir auprès de Mikoto des détails sur la situation des précédents groupes. Mais à ces questions, Mikoto ne pouvait répondre que par des suppositions. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour rétablir l'ordre et que le groupe reprenne la route. Mais l'humeur qui était déjà maussade au départ n'avait fait qu'empirer à cette nouvelle et des disputes commencèrent à éclater ce qui ralentit davantage leur progression.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination, l'enthousiasme de la foule ne dura qu'un court instant, car une attaque surprise les frappa de plein fouet. Des soldats vallites partiellement invisibles avaient entouré le groupe de réfugiés et des archers avaient lancé un assaut en criblant les flancs de flèches.

_ Merde ! Princesse Mikoto ! Avancez avec le reste du groupe ! Les soldats et nous vous couvriront !, ordonna Erza en sortant son épée tandis que Rossweisse avait sa lance dans la main et avait fait s'élever son pégase davantage dans les airs.

_ Erza ! Rossweisse !, cria Mikoto tandis que la nourrice de Reina qui était la plus proche du duo mère-fille, tirait Mikoto par la manche pour la pousser à avancer.

_ Princesse Mikoto ! Pensez à la petite princesse Reina, vous devez fuir au plus vite !, supplia la nourrice.

_ Mais mes vassales !, répliqua Mikoto.

_ Elles sont fortes ! Croyez en elles ! Votre priorité doit être le groupe et Lady Reina !, rétorqua Amandine la nourrice.

Mikoto ferma la bouche et hocha faiblement de la tête, pour ensuite se tourner vers le groupe désorganisé.

_ Avançons pendant que les soldats retiennent nos ennemis !, ordonna-t-elle en pressant son cheval pour se rendre jusqu'au passage qui n'était qu'à cent mètres.

* * *

Du côté de Rossweisse, Erza et les soldats, le combat était mal parti. Rossweisse passait davantage de temps à éviter les dizaines de flèches qu'on lui lançait qu'à se battre et à part soigner quelques uns de ses alliés avec son bâton, elle ne pouvait rien faire si elle ne voulait pas que les archers ennemis l'abattent en plein air. Quant aux combattants à terre, ils avaient d'énormes difficultés à affronter des guerriers quasiment invisibles. La seule personne qui s'en sortait convenablement était Erza qui disposait d'un œil magique qui lui permettait de voir à travers les sorts d'invisibilité. Elle s'était attelée à éliminer en premier les archers, mais souvent d'autres épéistes ou des lanciers cherchaient à lui barrer le chemin.

_ Hors de ma route ! Cadavres ambulants ! Rossweisse déchaîne-toi ! Balance une vraie attaque !, rugit Erza en tranchant en deux un maître lancier ennemi.

_ O-okay ! Mes camarades mettez-vous à l'abri !, répondit Rossweisse en faisant apparaître tout autour d'elle des cercles magiques d'une grande complexité.

Même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance, Reina pouvait voir l'apparence majestueuse des cercles magiques de Rossweisse et était intérieurement furieuse. Qui aurait cru que Rossweisse avait une telle carte dans sa manche ? Reina ne pouvait que bouder à l'idée qu'une telle technique lui échappe si elle venait à disparaître avec Rossweisse dans ce combat. Après tout, utiliser des cercles magiques afin de lancer des attaques en barrels était une de ses stratégies préférées !

_ Prenez cela !, rugit Rossweisse en activant les cercles magiques qui projetèrent des rayons multicolores sur leurs ennemis invisibles.

Les rayons qui sortirent étaient telles des rayons lasers de différentes couleurs mais dont la puissance restait inchangée, car un seul de ces rayons pouvait détruire le sol sur une trentaine de centimètres de rayon. Le sol explosait à chaque fois qu'un des rayons touchait par terre et des cris ennemis résonnèrent dans la zone de l'attaque.

_ Bien jouée Rossweisse ! Laisse-moi achever les archers !, félicita Erza en reprenant le combat après une courte pause.

Elle trancha un duo d'archers, mais elle était si concentrée sur eux qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'un ninja dans son dos. Celui-ci lança ses kunais qui se fichèrent dans le dos de la rousse qui gémit de douleur.

_ Erza ! Tiens bon, j'arrive !, s'exclama Rossweisse en guidant son pégase vers sa collègue pour aller la soigner.

Mais en faisant cela, elle s'était mise en plein sur la ligne de mire du dernier archer ennemi, qui prit le temps de tirer une flèche afin qu'elle touche droit le cœur du pégase.

_ Non !, hurla Rossweisse en chutant du dos de son pégase.

Un lancier ennemi l'acheva en lançant un épieu qui la frappa alors qu'elle était encore dans les airs sous les yeux effarés et furieux d'Erza.

_ Salo- Gruurrgggg !, commença-t-elle à jurer avant d'être interrompue par la sensation de sa gorge transpercée par un kunai.

Erza tomba au sol, du sang jaillissant de son cou transpercé et des bruits abominables sortant de sa bouche.

Les dernières pensées de ces deux valeureuses et loyales combattantes furent adressées à leur bien-aimée princesse Mikoto. Toutes deux avaient jusqu'à la fin prié pour que leur princesse survive et connaisse encore le bonheur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

Avec leur mort, le combat avait rapidement tourné en un massacre pour les soldats vallites qui tombaient comme des mouches sous les coups de leurs opposants invisibles. Ceux qui avaient échappé à la mort avaient pris la fuite en direction du passage, là où Mikoto les attendait le visage sombre.

Les passages qui relaient Valla et la surface ne pouvaient être ouverts et fermés que par un détenteur du sang d'Anankos, car leur clé était liée à l'activation de veines dragunaires n'acceptant que le sang d'Anankos. Un membre de la famille royal de Nohr et d'Hoshido ne pourrait donc pas les activer ou les désactiver. Mikoto avait ouvert ce passage et le refermerait définitivement une fois que les derniers soldats encore en vie soient passés. C'était la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire et elle était la seule personne pouvant le faire en dehors d'Arete et Valence.

Dès que le dernier soldat la rejoignit, elle le poussa avec l'aide d'Amandine de l'autre côté, puis voyant leurs ennemis se rapprocher, elle ordonna à Amandine de passer à son tour avec Reina dans ses bras. Au final, il ne restait plus que Mikoto et celle-ci prit quelques secondes pour dire adieu à Valla avant de détruire la veine dracunaire comme Valence le lui avait enseigné, tout en pénétrant dans le passage.

* * *

Quand Amandine, Mikoto et Reina sortirent du passage, les deux femmes remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elles étaient seules dans une forêt que Mikoto assumait être hoshidienne. Il n'y avait aucune trace des autres réfugiés et même le soldat qui était passé juste avant elles n'était pas là. L'angoisse monta dans l'estomac et la gorge de la princesse Mikoto, la peur d'un potentiel funeste sort pour ses compagnons d'exil naquit dans son cœur face à cette étrange séparation. Se pourrait-il qu'Anankos… ?

_ Princesse, que devons-nous faire maintenant ?, enquerra Amandine en serrant avec inquiétude la jeune Reina dans ses bras.

La jeune femme avait environ vingt cinq ans et malgré son nom d'origine européen/nohrien, son apparence était typiquement hoshidienne. Des cheveux marrons foncés presque noirs, des yeux de la même couleur en amande, un teint asiatique/hoshidien et même sa petite taille faisait davantage penser à une jeune femme japonaise qu'européenne. Reina se demandait sincèrement pourquoi on l'avait prénommée Amandine à la naissance !

_ Je pense que nous nous trouvons à Hoshido. Essayons de nous rendre à la capitale pour rencontrer le roi Suméragi, si c'est lui il nous aidera sûrement…, répondit Mikoto après avoir fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Le roi Suméragi avait toujours eu une certaine tendresse pour Mikoto, il avait d'ailleurs désiré l'épouser lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais parce qu'il avait déjà une fiancée, lady Ikona, des discussions sur une possible union n'avaient jamais été initiées entre les deux familles royales. Mikoto avait néanmoins une excellente opinion du souverain d'Hoshido et savait que si c'était lui, il l'accueillerait les bras ouverts dans le château avec Reina.

Les deux femmes se mirent ainsi en route, Amandine tenant Reina qui s'était endormie dans ses bras, tandis que Mikoto un arc en main et un sceptre attaché sur son dos guettait les environs à l'affût du moindre danger. La princesse était la meilleure combattante entre les deux femmes et sans ses fidèles vassaux, leur sécurité reposait sur ses compétences au combat. Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures en suivant les maigres indications de Mikoto qui n'était même pas sûre du chemin à prendre, quand elles entendirent à une centaine de mètres devant elles des cris d'hommes. Mikoto se figea quelques secondes, mais se ressaisit très vite. Elle indiqua à Amandine de rester derrière elle pendant qu'elle avançait droit vers les cris. Après quelques mètres, les arbres disparurent pour laisser place à une plaine et encore plus loin à des champs.

Sur cette plaine, deux groupes de guerriers hoshidiens s'affrontaient. L'un était dirigé par un bretteur que Mikoto reconnut immédiatement malgré les années qui étaient passées depuis leur dernière rencontre, il s'agissait du roi Suméragi. Son armure et casque était reconnaissable entre mille ! Son groupe était en mauvaise posture, de nombreux blessés étaient assis par terre derrière lui avec un seul moine pour les soigner avec un sceptre, tandis qu'il n'y avait que sept samourais et lanciers à ses côtés au front, contre plus d'une vingtaine de brigands armés de battes et naginata et plusieurs devins parmi eux.

_ Suméragi est en difficulté. Il faut qu'on l'aide…, marmonna Mikoto à elle-même en analysant la tournure du combat.

Alors qu'elle observait l'affrontement à la recherche d'une ouverture qui pourrait donner l'avantage à son vieil ami, son sixième sens draconique s'arrêta sur un point pas très loin de sa position.

_ Une veine dragunaire ici ? … Je vais essayer de l'activer, Amandine reste à l'abri entre les arbres durant mon absence, chuchota la princesse après avoir reconnu la sensation d'une veine dragunaire à proximité.

Amandine hocha silencieusement de la tête, puis recula de quelques pas pour se cacher derrière un arbre avec Reina, qui était réveillée et observait le combat avec ses sens magiquement aiguisés. Mikoto s'avança discrètement vers la veine dragunaire, mettant à profit son entraînement de ninja lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. (Quand elle était petite, elle voulait devenir une kunoichi et avait même reçu des leçons de camouflage et d'espionnage. Elle n'était cependant pas très talentueuse dans les arts shinobis.) Quand elle parvint jusqu'à la veine, elle prit un instant pour en apprendre l'effet avant de l'activer en soupirant de soulagement.

En un fragment de seconde après l'activation de la veine, une grande secousse résonna dans la plaine et le sol sous les pieds des brigands commença à s'effriter. La plaine qui était auparavant stable avec un sol dure, changea partiellement en sables mouvants du côté des brigands. Les brigands les plus à l'arrière pouvaient voir que leurs pieds étaient comme aspirés rapidement par le sol devenu instable. Les guerriers en proie avec les gardes de Suméragi regardaient avec horreur leurs compagnons à l'arrière se retrouver ensevelis, même les soldats du roi semblaient surpris mais ils s'étaient rapidement ressaisis et avaient repris l'assaut avec davantage d'ardeur tout en prenant garde à ne pas marcher dans les sables mouvants.

La veine activée, Mikoto repartit en direction des arbres et rejoignit Amandine légèrement essoufflée, mais déterminée. Son arc en argent dans les mains, elle le leva puis se mit en position après avoir pris une flèche dans son carquois. Ses yeux parcoururent le champ de bataille à la recherche d'un possible leader des brigands, avant de s'arrêter sur un chef oni avec une batte en argent dans les mains. L'homme semblait le mieux armé du groupe et il donnait même des directives à ses compagnons en panique, il devait donc être leur leader !

Mikoto prit position une fois sa cible déterminée, son arc levé elle tira sa flèche qui fila droit vers la tête du chef oni qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Suméragi. La flèche frappa le chef oni en plein torse et le choc de l'impact le fit tomber en arrière. Suméragi saisit cette ouverture pour le transpercer et l'électrocuter avec Raijinto. Le bretteur leva ensuite la tête en direction de la forêt et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une jeune femme un arc en main et vêtue d'une toge blanche. Mais Mikoto n'avait pas remarqué cette réaction, elle se préparait déjà à décocher une seconde flèche droit sur un oni et pendant quelques minutes, elle ne se concentra que sur le combat et les cibles de ses flèches.

Avec la panique du côté des brigands et le soutien de Mikoto, la situation s'était renversée et le groupe de Suméragi avait battu les brigands. Une fois sûre que la situation était complètement sous le contrôle de Suméragi et ses hommes, Mikoto et Amandine marchèrent vers le souverain d'Hoshido et ses gardes. Le bretteur ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Mikoto se fut suffisamment rapprochée pour qu'il la reconnaisse.

_ Princesse Mikoto ?! Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?!, s'exclama le souverain en s'approchant de la princesse prêtresse.

La princesse soupira une fois de plus de soulagement, elle avait craint que la malédiction lancée par Anankos efface aussi son existence de la mémoire de Suméragi, mais celui-ci l'avait reconnu sans problème grâce au ciel !

_ Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié ! Mon royaume n'est plus ! Notre protecteur et fondateur a sombré dans la folie et a maudit le nom même de notre pays. Quiconque prononcera le nom de notre royaume se transformera en bulle d'eau pour ensuite disparaître ! Le nom lui-même de notre ancien protecteur devenu destructeur est dorénavant maudit ! Un sort a aussi été lancé pour effacer l'existence de notre royaume de la mémoire des habitants du continent, vos hommes sont ainsi incapables de me reconnaître, expliqua Mikoto en faisant attention à ne pas mentionner de noms.

Le dernier point, elle venait de le remarquer, car Saizo le vassal de Suméragi qu'elle avait souvent rencontré, ne semblait pas la reconnaître de même que deux ou trois autres soldats qu'elle était sûre d'avoir rencontré à Valla. Suméragi semblait être le seul à ne pas l'avoir oublié et Mikoto ne voyait qu'une seule raison à ce miracle, le sang du dragon d'albe qui coulait dans ses veines. Le sang de dragon devait l'avoir protégé partiellement au moins du sort d'Anankos !

_ Mes hommes ne vous reconnaissent vraiment pas ?..., commenta Suméragi incrédule en remarquant les regards étranges de ses plus proches vassaux.

_ Je pense que votre sang de dragon vous a protégé des effets de ce sort, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez le seul épargné sinon. On dirait que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour soigner le reste de vos hommes, heureusement j'ai un sceptre sur moi, répondit Mikoto avant de saisir son sceptre hivernal et de l'utiliser sur le soldat le plus grièvement blessé.

_ Merci pour votre aide princesse. Vous nous avez sorti d'un beau pétrin en activant cette veine et maintenant vous soignez mes hommes, remercia Suméragi.

_ Je vous en prie, c'est la moindre des choses. Surtout que le destin voulut que je tombe sur vous alors que je cherchais justement à me rendre à la capitale pour vous voir. Mon royaume perdu, j'espérais vous demander de l'aide pour retrouver mon peuple dont j'ai été séparé lors de mon arrivé à Hoshido. Je suis passée avec ma fille et mon amie juste après un groupe de réfugiés mais à notre arrivée, nos compagnons de fuite n'étaient nulle part. Je souhaitais demander votre aide pour contacter Izumo, ma sœur Arete est sensée s'y réfugier avec son propre groupe, expliqua Mikoto.

Reina était pratiquement sûre que c'était Anankos qui les avait séparées de leurs compagnons, lors du passage la fillette avait senti sa magie les entourer, mais elle l'avait repoussé fermement. C'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle les trois filles avaient pu rester ensemble. Amandine ne détenait pas le sang d'Anankos ou un pouvoir presque aussi puissant que celui du dragon pour le stopper, si elle était passée sans Reina, elle aurait sûrement été séparée du duo mère-fille.

_ Je comprends, la situation semble complexe et isolée vos chances de retrouver votre peuple sont faibles. Je suppose que la petite fille aux yeux vairons est votre fille ? Puis-je enquérir de son nom ?, répondit Suméragi en se tournant curieusement vers Reina.

La fillette ne perdit pas un instant pour lancer son plan : « charmer son futur beau-père pour qu'elle le tienne dans la paume de sa main ». Elle « activa » son charisme naturel et créa des illusions de fleurs, papillons, arc-en-ciel, licornes, bref tout ce qu'on pourrait trouver dans un épisode des bisounours ou une série pour gamins du même genre. Elle avait ainsi une apparence complètement pure (ha !) et innocente (urgghh ! La sorcière de l'heaven feel ? Innocente ?) qui relaxa immédiatement Suméragi, le bretteur la regarda soudainement avec affection et comme un adulte gâteux en face d'un adorable bambin.

_ Oh ! Elle est si adorable ! Ses yeux sont fascinants, l'un rouge rubis et l'autre vert émeraude, quels magnifiques couleurs ! Et ses oreilles ! Oh, quelle charmante petite fille !, s'exclama-t-il en tendant un doigt vers sa joue, mais Reina attrapa son doigt et se mit à le serrer dans ses mains de manière adorablement mignonne.

_ Son nom est Reina, votre Majesté. Ma fille a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, répondit Mikoto en regardant avec affection sa fillette qui tenait le doigt du roi tout en babillant.

_ Un excellent prénom, qui lui sied à merveille, affirma Suméragi.

_ Votre Altesse, nous devrions nous mettre en route. Si nous ne partons pas au plus tôt, nous ne serons pas de retour à la capitale d'ici la tombée de la nuit, interrompit Saizo.

_ Tu as raison, mon ami. Nous devrions nous mettre en route. Princesse, pensez-vous que votre amie et vous pourrez marcher jusqu'à la capitale ?, enquerra Suméragi.

_ Oui, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, répondit positivement Mikoto.

_ Alors mettons-nous en route, ordonna Suméragi en assemblant ses hommes devant lui avec les bandits survivants attachés poings liés. Nous allons laisser les brigands au bon soin du village puis marcherons pour la capitale.

Après avoir entendu ce dernier ordre, Reina se rendormit, son corps d'enfant avait encore besoin de sommeil.

* * *

Reina ne se réveilla qu'une fois arrivée au palais Shirasagi et durant sa sieste Mikoto et Suméragi avaient déjà formulé un plan pour expliquer la raison de la présence des trois femmes. Comme dans la trame du jeu, Suméragi avait décidé de faire passer Reina pour sa fille naturelle et Mikoto sa maîtresse, avec Amandine, maintenant renommée Amane, en tant que nourrice/domestique de Mikoto. Lorsque Reina s'était réveillée, s'était pour voir à moins de dix centimètres d'elle le visage d'un chibi Ryoma qui la regardait avec curiosité. Le jeune garçon d'environ sept ans semblait particulièrement fasciné par les yeux vairons de Reina.

Un peu plus loin, Suméragi discutait avec Mikoto et une femme aux cheveux roux et aux sourcils froncés vêtue d'un luxueux kimono blanc et rouge. Il devait sûrement s'agir de la reine Ikona, la mère des quatre frères et sœurs hoshidiens de l'avatar dans le jeu.

L'exclamation « elle est réveillée » de Ryoma avait interrompu la conversation des trois adultes et Mikoto s'était rapprochée de la nourrice et de sa fille pour prendre Reina dans ses bras. La sorcière babilla « mama mama » quand sa mère la saisit puis se blottit contre sa poitrine.

_ Mon ange, laisse-moi te présenter ton nouveau grand frère. Son nom est Ryoma, déclara Mikoto en se baissant pour que Reina puisse contempler le prince plus aisément.

_ Ryyyyyoooommaaa, prononça lentement Reina en regardant son frère.

En entendant son nom, le prince rougit, il semblait enthousiasmé et excité à l'idée que sa nouvelle petite sœur parvienne à prononcer son nom.

_ Bien joué ma fille. Reina, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon enfant et fais partie de ma famille, d'accord ?, annonça Suméragi en s'approchant à son tour.

Ikona ne semblait pas très contente, mais elle se tut pour le moment.

Après ces présentations et cette décision, Mikoto et Reina furent conduites jusqu'à une chambre près de celles des membres de la famille royale. Reina apprit ainsi en chemin qu'Hinoka était déjà couchée, mais qu'elle la rencontrerait le lendemain. Ikona et Ryoma se dirigèrent vers leurs propres chambres après un rapide bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Reina fut réveillée de bonne heure par sa mère et sa nourrice afin de partager le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de la famille royale. Pour la première fois dans cette nouvelle vie, les vêtements de Reina était de style hoshidien, un kimono assez simple et léger blanc, plutôt que ses habituelles barboteuses et grenouillères. Dans la salle à manger, Reina rencontra pour la première fois Hinoka qui assise à côté de son frère semblait attendre impatiemment.

'_Si c'est moi qu'elle attend, autant lui en donner pour son temps !'_, songea avec amusement la sorcière.

Encore une fois, elle activa son charisme arthurien (parce qu'il était le plus charismatique de ses ancêtres après tout) et s'entoura d'illusions toutes plus sucrées et angéliques les unes que les autres. Pour les personnes pessimistes, un tel déferlement de joie de vivre et d'innocence leur donnerait envie de vomir par overdose de sucre….

Mais dans le cas de la jeune Hinoka, qui n'était absolument pas immunisée aux effets d'une overdose de « mignonitude », elle rougit en voyant sa nouvelle petite sœur et ses joues étaient maintenant aussi rouges que ses cheveux. On ne voyait même plus la différence.

'_Yep, je suis absolument adorable, trop mignonne, parfaite, angélique, pure, innocente et à croquer ! Tu peux me vénérer si tu veux ?'_, pensa avec arrogance Reina en regardant de manière adorable sa nouvelle sœur. '_Elise est probablement la seule qui puisse rivaliser avec moi en termes de mignonitude ? Sakura est adorable, mais Elise la surpasse tout de même…. Peut-être à cause des Twintails ?'_

Et c'est ainsi que la princesse Reina Téthys Léviathan de Valla était devenue officiellement la princesse Reina no Tokisada d'Hoshido.

* * *

**NOTE :**

**Les détenteurs de sang de dragon sont immunisés au sort d'Anankos mais peuvent tout de même être possédé par ce dernier.**

**Amandine est un OC que j'ai créé grâce aux soutiens entre Kaze et Azura, elle deviendra après l'enlèvement de Reina, la nourrice d'Azura dans cette fiction. Sa famille paternelle a une apparence hoshidienne, mais celle de sa mère a des origines nohriennes d'où son nom Amandine. Elle est aussi la cousine éloignée d'Arete et Mikoto par son père qui était le cousin de la mère des deux femmes. Son apparence est proche de celle de Mikoto, même si sa chevelure est plus claire.**

**Hoshido, Izumo et Valla entretenaient des liens forts avant la destruction de Valla, alors que Nohr n'avait plus de relations diplomatiques avec Valla depuis cinq décennies suite à leur tentative d'envahir Valla. Garon n'a donc jamais rencontré Arete et Mikoto avant la destruction de leur royaume.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Elle est la protagoniste de mes fictions appartenant à la saga du Ciel Nuageux. En termes de chronologie, cette nouvelle fiction se déroule avant **_**Le Ciel Nuageux, Huang Beiyue**_**, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire cette fiction. Même si lire la fiction originale **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** est recommandé pour avoir un aperçu de la personnalité de ma protagoniste.**

**Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates.**

**Stratégie 3 : Comment passer une enfance paisible à Hoshido**

Reina était devenue une princesse d'Hoshido depuis plus de six mois quand sa nouvelle famille s'était à nouveau agrandie. La reine Ikona avait donné naissance à Takumi un 14 décembre et Reina avait observé son nouveau petit frère avec un plan machiavélique en tête : collecter le plus possible d'informations compromettantes et humiliantes sur lui (et le reste de ses frères et sœurs par la suite). Si sa mémoire ne la trompait pas, Takumi était particulièrement faible face à ce type de chantage, comme ses conversations de soutien avec Orochi l'avaient montré…

Hé ! Peut-être même qu'Orochi acceptera de lui donner un coup de main dans ce projet ? La jeune femme semblait aussi sadique qu'elle, donc elle pourrait être partante ? Hum, Reina avait maintenant hâte de la rencontrer !

Reina pouvait déjà imaginer le visage atterré de Takumi si elle venait à énumérer les moments les plus humiliants de son enfance lorsqu'elle serait ramenée à sa vraie famille quand la trame du jeu débuterait pour de bon. Bien entendu, elle ne l'humilierait que s'il se comportait comme canon Takumi avec elle, s'il restait sage et courtois, elle le laisserait tranquille. Après tout, la sorcière était peut-être sadique, mais elle restait surtout opportuniste et gaspiller ses ressources limitées sans raison n'était pas son style. Autant garder une telle matière lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de manipuler son petit frère ou le reste de sa famille….

… Nom de…. Elle était vraiment une horrible manipulatrice ! Planifier autant à l'avance la possibilité qu'elle ait à faire chanter sa propre famille était vraiment… urrgg Reina devait apprendre à contrôler davantage ses vieux instincts de Lady Black et ancienne matriarche d'une famille mafieuse. Elle commençait à conspirer un peu trop !

* * *

Avec la naissance de Takumi, bizarrement les relations entre Ikona et Mikoto s'étaient améliorées. La reine était reconnaissante envers Mikoto pour son aide avec Hinoka qui avait elle eu du mal à se faire à la naissance de son petit frère. La rousse semblait jalouse que sa mère se consacre autant à Takumi et avec Suméragi qui se focalisait sur ses devoirs de roi et l'éducation de Ryoma, Hinoka se sentait laissée pour compte. Reina et Mikoto l'avaient remarqué et le duo mère-fille avait pris l'initiative d'inclure la rouquine dans leurs propres activités. Oh, Hinoka gardait toujours une certaine distance avec Mikoto, mais elle acceptait toujours leurs invitations à passer la journée ensemble.

Comme adulte Ryoma l'expliquait dans son soutien de rang B avec l'avatar dans le jeu, la jeune Hinoka était une pleurnicharde et une trouillarde de surcroît. L'aînée des princesses craignait la solitude et souvent ne parvenait même pas à dormir seule. Hinoka avait ainsi développé l'habitude de quitter sa chambre en pleine nuit pour se rendre dans celle de Reina pour dormir avec sa jeune sœur adoptive. La sorcière avait finalement compris pourquoi Ryoma dans le jeu déclarait qu'Hinoka était attachée à l'avatar plus jeune… La princesse était pratiquement collée à elle !

Ainsi pratiquement tous les soirs, le scénario suivant se répétait :

La porte glissante de la chambre de Reina était ouverte en pleine nuit par une Hinoka tremblant comme une feuille en plein milieu d'une tempête. La rousse s'avançait maladroitement vers le futon de sa petite sœur dans le noir et Reina se réveillait toujours en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir seule ?, demandait la plus jeune gentiment, même si intérieurement elle était davantage exaspérée.

_ O-oui, d-désolée…, répondait Hinoka et Reina était sûre qu'elle rougissait d'embarras à cause du ton de sa voix.

_ Hum, okay, tu peux dormir avec moi, marmonna Reina sur un ton légèrement assoupi tout reculant pour faire une place à sa sœur dans son futon.

Hinoka s'installa rapidement sous la couverture et se colla à sa petite sœur pour obtenir du réconfort.

_ Merci, marmonna la rousse à sa sœur aux yeux vairons.

_ Paaaaas de quuuooooiii, bailla Reina. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non, c'est bon. Je veux simplement dormir, répondit Hinoka en fermant les yeux.

_ Comme tu veux, conclut Reina en fermant les yeux à son tour.

C'était la même chose pratiquement toutes les nuits et à chaque fois Hinoka refusait d'en parler.

* * *

Le premier anniversaire de Reina à Hoshido fut fêté en « famille » le matin même du 20 janvier. Cette petite fête avait été plus que chaleureuse, mais Reina ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Pour son premier anniversaire, sa fête avait été organisée par un enthousiaste oncle Baldur et son père Valence (complètement épuisé après avoir dû souffrir l'hyper activité du roi pour ce jour), toute sa famille était là ainsi que les vassaux royaux (Erza avait monopolisé le fraisier et pauvre Rossweisse s'était écroulée ivre après n'avoir pas bu grand-chose, elle tenait vraiment mal l'alcool). Cette fête avait été vraiment bizarre avec autant de personnages loufoques réunis, mais l'ambiance avait été mémorable pour Reina. La petite célébration organisée par sa nouvelle famille hoshidienne semblait moins vive et joyeuse par comparaison. Et même si Reina se sentait coupable de comparer ses deux familles ainsi, cela était purement une action instinctive qu'elle n'avait pas su bloquer.

La fête était ordonnée et calme, il n'y avait pas le brouhaha des vassaux vallites ou les exclamations énergiques de son oncle, juste Suméragi et Mikoto prenant la parole pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, suivis de près par Ikona, Ryoma et Hinoka. Les vassaux du roi et de la reine étaient absents en ce jour et la célébration se passait donc en petit comité.

_ Reina, tu peux maintenant ouvrir tes présents, avait annoncé Suméragi en tendant en premier un long mais fin paquet.

Reina avait pris son cadeau avec enthousiasme, même si elle pouvait déjà deviner ce que c'était grâce à sa forme. Elle déballa le long emballage en tissu et comme elle s'y attendait, son cadeau était en fait une naginata en bois !

_ Tu m'as dit vouloir apprendre à manier une naginata bientôt, donc je t'ai fait préparer une naginata d'entraînement ! Et si tu te débrouilles bien avec, Seiya* t'apprendra à chevaucher un pégase ma chérie ! Il m'a dit que tu te rendais souvent dans l'écurie et que nos pégases t'adorent, donc si tu souhaites devenir un chevalier céleste dans le futur, tu as ma bénédiction, expliqua Suméragi avec fierté.

Effectivement, Reina visitait souvent les écuries et aidait à prendre soin des pégases qui y vivaient. Sa connexion avec cette espèce équine était aussi forte que celles qu'elle avait avec les reptiles, dragons et wyverns inclus, ainsi que les chouettes et hiboux. La sorcière était aussi appréciée des kinshis, même si elle les trouvait moins majestueux que les pégases. Dommage qu'Hoshido n'est ni pégase noir, ni hippogriffe…. Les créatures en question lui manquaient beaucoup.

_ Merci beaucoup papa ! J'en prendrais soin et m'entraînerais souvent, je te le promets !, remercia joyeusement la fillette en soupesant la naginata.

Il s'agissait d'une naginata en bois ordinaire et assez légère, complètement différente de Rhongomyniad, Gae Bolg (celui de Cù et celui d'Awakening), Luna ou Gungnir qui étaient ses lances favorites au combat. Mais cette différence était logique puisque son cadeau était une arme d'entraînement, non pas l'une des armes légendaires qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser dans ses vies précédentes.

_ Tiens petite sœur, c'est notre présent à Hinoka et moi, déclara ensuite Ryoma en tendant son propre paquet.

Reina avait confié sa nouvelle naginata à sa mère avant de prendre le cadeau tendu et le déballer. Elle s'exclama de joie en voyant un ours en peluche marron à l'intérieur de l'emballage désordonné. Un joli ruban en soie rose avait été attaché autour du cou de la peluche, de même couleur que son nez et l'intérieur de ses oreilles.

_ Ryo-nii, Hino-nee ! Je l'adore ! Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau !, remercia-t-elle avec enthousiasme tout en serrant la peluche contre ses joues.

Reina avait une certaine affection pour les choses mignonnes et douces comme les peluches ou les poupées, elle en possédait à la pelle dans sa poche dimensionnelle.

_ Content qu'il te plaise, on n'était pas sûr si tu serais contente de notre choix, avoua Ryoma en se grattant la tête embarrassé.

_ C'est à mon tour maintenant, on dirait. Tiens ma chérie, voici mon présent, poursuivit Mikoto en tendant à son tour un paquet à sa fille.

Reina posa son ours en peluche sur la table puis accepta son présent en souriant. Elle savait déjà ce que c'était grâce à la forme singulière du paquet et était surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir finalement mettre la main sur un objet propre à ce monde. Comme elle s'y attendait, après avoir retiré l'emballage le présent de Mikoto était un sceptre printanier !

_ Tu m'as dit vouloir apprendre à guérir à l'aide de sceptre donc je m'en suis procurée un basique pour que tu puisses t'entraîner. Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?, demanda Mikoto.

_ Oh oui ! J'ai hâte d'apprendre à l'utiliser maman ! Ryo-nii, tu voudrais me servir de cobay-, je veux dire de patient après tes entraînements ?, répondit Reina pour ensuite se tourner vers son frère et enquérir « innocemment ».

_ Avoue Rei-chan, tu allais dire cobaye ?!, s'indigna Ryoma tandis qu'Hinoka pouffait de rire devant l'air offusqué de son frère.

_ Moi ? Bien sûr que non !, rétorqua Reina sur un ton plein de mauvaise foi.

Ryoma croisa les bras et la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Reina bien sûr ne faiblit pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux en jouant la pauvre innocente et pure fillette. Avec sa maîtrise inégalée des yeux de chien battu, Reina remporta ce duel de regards à plate couture, lorsque Ryoma détourna rapidement les yeux.

_ Hum, si tu te débrouilles bien avec une naginata et un sceptre, je suis sûr que tu pourrais devenir un excellent Chevalier Faucon, ma fille ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tes futurs entraînements donneront, commenta Suméragi en caressant la chevelure grise de sa fille adoptive.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, papa !, répondit Reina en souriant.

_ Il ne reste plus que mon cadeau à déballer, Reina. Laisse-moi le poser par terre parce qu'il est un peu lourd, annonça Ikona en plaçant aux pieds de Reina un assez lourd coffre, le plus large des quatre présents.

Reina ouvrit le coffre en bois et cligna des yeux en voyant qu'il était rempli de tissus et de trois autres petites boîtes. Elle sortit une à une les coffrets qui contenaient sûrement des bijoux pour les poser sur le côté et remarqua ainsi que les tissus à l'intérieur du coffre n'étaient autre que de luxueux kimonos, quatre kimonos pour être plus précis. Un blanc, un bleu, un rouge et un vert avec différents motifs exquis.

_ Une princesse se doit d'avoir des vêtements spéciaux pour certaines occasions comme des banquets ou des rencontres avec la noblesse. Les kimonos blanc et rouge sont pour de tels évènements, les deux autres peuvent toutefois être portés plus souvent. J'ai aussi préparé quelques bijoux acceptables pour une enfant de ton âge et des accessoires pour tes cheveux, expliqua Ikona en souriant gentiment.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour que la reine d'Hoshido accepte complètement la présence de Mikoto et Reina, même si elle savait que la fillette n'était pas la fille biologique de son époux. Son ressentiment initial était dû au fait qu'il était évident à ses yeux que Suméragi était amoureux de Mikoto, alors qu'il n'éprouvait pas un tel amour pour sa reine. Le roi respectait sincèrement son épouse mais n'était pas amoureux d'elle au grand chagrin de cette dernière. Mais malgré cela, Mikoto n'avait jamais cherché à se mettre entre le couple, bien au contraire elle faisait de son mieux pour soutenir Ikona et Sumeragi, tandis que Reina s'était immédiatement liée avec ses deux aînés. L'amabilité du duo mère-fille avait ainsi gagné l'estime et la confiance de la reine d'Hoshido.

_ Merci mère ! Je promets d'en prendre soin et de ne pas les abîmer, remercia Reina en ouvrant les petits coffrets pour contempler le choix d'accessoires de la reine.

Reina avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Ikona « mère » et Mikoto « maman » pour les différencier ce que la reine approuvait.

La plupart des bijoux était simples, pas trop extravagants ou vulgaires pour une petite fille. Des barrettes en formes de fleurs, des rubans, des baguettes pour cheveux et quelques peignes fins, en plus de colliers et bracelets en or. Les couleurs or, blanc et rouge étaient les plus récurrentes, mais c'était compréhensible car il s'agissait des couleurs emblématiques d'Hoshido.

Reina était plus que satisfaite de ses cadeaux, en particulier son nouveau nounours… qu'elle avait nommé Frederick par nostalgie. Elle trouvait que nommer un ours en peluche ainsi était une bonne manière de rire de l'aversion de Frederick pour la viande (pourtant délicieuse) d'ours. Hum, peut-être qu'elle devrait commencer une collection de peluches qu'elle nommerait en l'honneur d'anciens camarades ? Un dragon nommé Nowi ou Tiki ou Charlie ? Un poney nommé Dino, Sumia, Cordelia ou bien Cynthia ?

* * *

En tout cas, la vie à Hoshido était paisible, les tensions qui ternissaient toujours l'atmosphère de Valla n'existaient pas dans son nouveau pays. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que Mikoto avait oublié son peuple. Reina l'avait entendu discuter avec le roi Suméragi de recherches infructueuses dans les régions hoshidiennes et Mikoto craignait que le sort d'Anankos ait réussi à faire oublier aux Vallites leurs origines. Pour sa part, Reina était pratiquement sûre que c'était ce qui était arrivé. Elle se souvenait de la magie du dragon lors de leur passage à Hoshido et de la manière dont elle avait glissé sur Mikoto et Reina alors qu'elle avait tenté d'attaquer Amandine/Amane. Reina l'avait protégé de cette attaque et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait conservé ses souvenirs de Valla.

Les recherches pour retrouver Arete et Azura étaient elles aussi infructueuses, il n'y avait aucune trace de l'ancienne reine de Valla et de sa fille à Izumo. Reina avait senti son cœur se nouer en voyant Mikoto pleurer l'absence des deux femmes aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait difficilement pu se retenir de dévoiler le fait que les deux femmes se trouvaient sûrement à Nohr à l'heure qu'il est. Qui sait ce que cette information pourrait causer comme troubles par la suite ? Si Arete n'épousait pas Garon, Azura n'intègrerait pas la famille royale de Nohr et à coup sûr cela causerait un déséquilibre du destin ! Reina pouvait le sentir dans ses os que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle n'avait même pas besoin de son hyper intuition pour le comprendre !

Mais bon, mauvaise idée ou pas, destin ou pas, elle se sentait tout de même coupable de son silence dans un tel moment.

* * *

La vie avec trois frères et sœur était totalement différente de celle que Reina avait quand la personne la plus proche de son âge était seulement Azura. Si Hinoka était une pleurnicharde et un pot de colle, Ryoma quant à lui essayait de se montrer plus adulte qu'il ne l'était avec ses sœurs. Bien entendu, de telles tentatives n'étaient pas très efficaces sur Reina, puisque son esprit était âgé de centaines d'années. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Ryoma d'essayer encore et encore de s'afficher comme l'aîné mature. Reina éprouvait un plaisir particulier à ruiner ses tentatives.

Comme la fois où il avait commencé à réciter un discours sur son désir d'être « un pilier indéfectible pour ses petites sœurs » et que Reina saisie par l'ennui avait métamorphosé un caillou en large araignée derrière le dos de son frère. Elle avait ensuite pointé du doigt innocemment l'araignée et s'était délectée de ses cris de fillette. Ryoma criait encore plus comme une fille qu'Hinoka, qui l'aurait crû ? Mais Hinoka restait tout de même celle avec la plus forte poigne. Dans sa terreur, elle avait sautée sur le dos de Reina (merci, renforcement magique, mon pauvre dos te doit tant !) et l'avait serré si fort que Reina craignait que même avec son corps renforcé par magie, l'une de ses côtes se briserait…

Au moins, le visage embarrassé et honteux de Ryoma en avait valu le coup. Reina n'oublierait jamais sa réaction lorsque le roi et des gardes avaient débarqué et découvert la cause des cris, leurs expressions éberluées avaient vraiment gêné Ryoma…. (Avec le recul, Reina se demandait parfois si son sadisme de l'époque n'avait peut-être été davantage influencé par l'âge de son corps à l'époque, après tout elle venait juste d'avoir deux ans.)

* * *

Côté éducation, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Reina était un génie et fière de l'être. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se rabaisse à feindre d'être plus lente mentalement qu'elle ne l'était. Garder secret l'étendue réelle de ses capacités intellectuelles était une chose, mais se faire passer pour une personne simplette ou ordinaire en était une autre et elle n'avait aucune intention de faire croire à ses proches qu'elle disposait de la même intelligence qu'un enfant de deux ans ordinaire. Sa fierté ne l'acceptait pas et ne l'accepterait sûrement jamais. Reina pouvait parier sans aucune hésitation sur le fait que même dans ses futures vies elle continuerait à révéler au plus tôt son génie et à vivre en tant que prodige.

Ses leçons étaient donc d'une grande simplicité pour la sorcière et son tuteur avait été obligé de changer à plusieurs reprises son programme après qu'elle eut révélé qu'elle connaissait déjà le contenu de celui-ci. Au bout du troisième changement, le dit tuteur avait décidé d'évaluer les connaissances préalables de Reina _avant _d'établir un nouveau programme de leçons. Il lui avait fallu trois échecs pour que cette idée lui vienne enfin à l'esprit, Reina avait ainsi quelques doutes sur son intelligence….

La jeune princesse avait bien sûr profité de ce test pour démontrer sa brillance en montrant ses capacités de lecture et d'écriture de la langue hoshidienne et celle « commune » au continent. La langue hoshidienne était un mélange entre de l'ancien japonais et l'ancien chinois, tandis que la langue universelle sur le continent était extrêmement similaire au français. D'après les livres qu'elle avait consulté plusieurs mois plus tôt, il y avait six langues principales sur ce continent, le langage universelle similaire au français qui était originaire de Notre Sagesse, le langage hoshidien mélangeant vieux japonais et chinois, la langue nohrienne qui était identique à l'allemand, la langue de Cheve et du sud de Nohr (récemment conquis) qui était l'anglais moderne, la langue de Nestra qui était similaire au latin avec quelques termes italiens modernes et enfin celle des iles du sud qui était proche de l'espagnol et du portugais. Mais cette dernière était moins répandue. Il y avait aussi l'Ancienne langue (qui était celle officielle de Valla) et qui était principalement grecque mais avec quelques termes nordiques.

Reina connaissait toutes ces langues depuis déjà un moment. Valence l'avait aidé à apprendre les différents langages avant la mort de Baldur et son père avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de l'encourager à élargir toujours plus ses connaissances. Mikoto pouvait en témoigner et elle avait ainsi discrètement informé Suméragi que sa fille avait reçu des leçons depuis son plus jeune âge de son père biologique. Pour simplifier, Reina savait parler trois langues avant même de pouvoir marcher (yep, elle était paresseuse, mais il fallait la comprendre. Pourquoi se fatiguer à marcher quand elle avait toujours des volontaires pour la porter ?)

Au final, son tuteur avait décidé que la méthode d'enseignement traditionnel serait une perte de temps à la fois pour lui et son élève, alors il avait décidé de lui donner des lectures et des exercices à faire tandis que durant l'heure des leçons il ne ferait que la tester ou développer des points de ses lectures. Reina préférait clairement cette pédagogie qui lui donnait davantage de temps libre.

Puisque la fillette était déjà très en avance sur ses études, son nouveau père avait décidé que ce temps libre serait bien mieux utilisé si elle apprenait quelque chose. Reina s'était ainsi retrouvée à suivre des cours d'arts traditionnels hoshidiens comme celui de la cérémonie du thé, l'ikebana, la musique (koto et flute principalement) et le shogi. Ryoma ne lui avait d'ailleurs toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir écrasé à plat de couture lors de leur première et unique partie de shogi. Probablement parce que se faire battre par une fillette de deux ans était extrêmement humiliant ?

Ses leçons de cérémonie du thé et d'ikebana, la sorcière les partageait avec Hinoka qui se débrouillait plutôt bien dans le second, mais quand il s'agissait de faire du thé…. Disons simplement que Reina savait maintenant que cuisiner au sens large n'était pas le point fort de sa grande sœur. Son pauvre estomac….

Reina avait bien sûr sa classe préférée, celle de musique, elle apprenait à jouer du koto avec Ikona qui excellait dans cet art. Hinoka n'avait pas hérité de ce talent selon la reine (mais Sakura l'aura), car lorsqu'elle jouait, sa musique sonnait davantage comme une cacophonie. Au moins, la rousse avait toujours l'ikebana et la calligraphie comme domaine sur lesquels se reposer.

* * *

Entre ces leçons, le temps passa et Takumi grandissait rapidement. Contrairement à futur Takumi, le jeune nourrisson était une boule d'énergie et de joie et il était très attaché à Reina, qu'il appelait Rei. En fait, Rei était pratiquement devenu son surnom à cause de la présence au palais d'une autre personne nommée Reina. Yep, la sadique chevalier kinshi du jeu. Pour éviter toute confusion, la plupart de ses proches avait commencé à l'appeler Rei-chan ou Rei-hime, ce que la sorcière avait laissé passer sans protester puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de surnoms ridicules.

Parmi les autres personnages du jeu souvent présents au palais, il y avait nos ninjas jumeaux, Kagero et Orochi. Reina visitait souvent le dit quatuor lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire et elle s'était fixée comme mission de se lier d'amitié avec Kaze. L'apprenti ninja avait beaucoup de mal à s'opposer à elle ce qui l'arrangeait bien et il était pour le moment son plus fidèle et efficace minion. Reina avait d'ailleurs annoncé au reste de sa famille qu'elle avait déjà réservé Kaze comme futur vassal, ce que le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts n'avait pas cherché à protester. Smart boy !

Kaze lui servait ainsi de moyen de locomotion lorsqu'elle était envahie par la paresse, il était toujours prêt à la porter sur son dos ou à lui parler de son enfance à Igasato, là où il avait débuté son entraînement de ninja. Son dos était tout particulièrement confortable, alors des fois elle s'endormait sur lui au grand amusement de ses parents et l'exaspération de son frère et des deux Saizo. Kaze lui était juste gêné lorsque cela arrivait.

Orochi aussi était d'excellente compagnie, elle buvait souvent du thé avec Mikoto et Reina tout en discutant des différentes manières de prédire l'avenir. Mikoto disposait du don de prescience et Reina d'une hyper intuition qui était plus proche de la clairvoyance que d'un simple instinct aiguisé, alors qu'Orochi avait parfois des visions mais excellait surtout dans la lecture des cartes et l'usage de potions. Elles avaient donc toutes les trois des expériences différentes à partager sur ce sujet et Mikoto était sincèrement intriguée par les techniques des devins hoshidiens qui avaient été perdues bien avant sa naissance à Valla. Le clair intérêt et surtout respect de Mikoto envers le clan d'Orochi lui avait valu de gagner leur soutien et Reina pouvait maintenant comprendre de quelle manière Orochi était devenue l'une des vassales de Mikoto dans le jeu. Le devin semblait déjà considérer une telle occupation si la princesse lisait correctement les regards nerveux d'Orochi à l'encontre de Mikoto.

Cependant, il y avait une chose par rapport à Orochi que Reina avait toujours des difficultés à accepter, il s'agissait de….

_ Okay, Oro-chan où as-tu trouvé tes cartes de tarot ? Le style des illustrations est vraiment morbide… Est-ce fait exprès pour ajouter de l'ambiance lorsque tu tires les cartes ?!, demanda Reina en regardant fascinée mais aussi légèrement mal à l'aise les cartes de tarot de la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

Orochi lui avait proposé de lui tirer les cartes et Reina avait accepté, car elle s'ennuyait ferme en l'absence de Kaze et ses frères et sœur occupés ailleurs.

_ Mes cartes ? Oh, c'est Kagero qui les a dessinées pour moi ! C'est mon paquet favori, répondit Orochi avec un grand sourire.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter. Kagero a vraiment un style glauque dans tout ce qui touche à l'art. Alors même qu'elle cherche sérieusement à peindre normalement, ses œuvres tournent toutes au cauchemar. On peut dire que son style sort vraiment de l'ordinaire, commenta Reina en contemplant l'image d'une des cartes en question.

_ Moi, je trouve ses peintures très intéressantes. Le banal et l'ordinaire est d'un ennui, je préfère son style excentrique beaucoup plus intriguant, rétorqua Orochi en caressant l'une de ces cartes comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor.

Et pour le devin, ces cartes devaient sûrement être un trésor puisqu'elles étaient un cadeau de sa meilleure amie. Reina enviait presque leur amitié, qui lui rappelait l'absence de ses propres meilleures amies : Luna, Daphnée et Padma.

Même après des centaines d'années, le trio occupait une place spéciale dans le cœur de la sorcière, elles étaient les meilleures amies de Circée, la Sorcière de l'Heaven Feel dans toute sa complexité. Même si lors de chacune de ses spécifiques vies, la sorcière se liait d'amitié avec d'autres personnes, ses nouvelles amies étaient les meilleures amies de cette vie spécifique et pas de Circée dans tout son être. Ainsi en tant qu'Erina, ses meilleures amies étaient Cordelia et Tharja, mais leur amitié n'était pas aussi forte que celle qu'elle avait avec ses anciennes chevalières.

_ Je comprends, mais j'avoue quand même que ce n'est pas ses tableaux que personnellement je mettrais dans ma chambre. C'est un coup à me donner des cauchemars, affirma Reina.

Intérieurement, la princesse pensait que les tableaux de Libra qu'elle avait placé dans sa trésorerie feraient une excellente décoration. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas les sortir, au risque d'être interrogée sur leurs origines. Libra avait un véritable don pour la peinture et Reina conservait chacune de ses œuvres qu'il avait bien voulu lui donner avec le plus grand soin.

* * *

Les mois passèrent jusqu'à ce que l'été arrive et que Sumeragi informe sa famille de son absence de deux semaines, il souhaitait visiter son vieil ami Fuga, le chef de la tribu du vent. Reina, en entendant son projet de voyage, lui avait demandé de l'emmener, car elle voulait voir d'autres paysages que le château, la capitale et les environs les plus proches. Mikoto n'était pas du tout emballée par cette idée et avait immédiatement refusé, forçant sa fille à sortir son arme secrète les yeux de chien battu + illusions. Suméragi avait rapidement cédé devant ce regard et Mikoto avait suivi après un moment en soupirant. Au final, Suméragi avait décidé que c'était une bonne occasion de présenter sa concubine et sa nouvelle fille à son vieil ami, Mikoto avait donc été inclus dans ce court voyage.

Ryoma et Hinoka eux avaient catégoriquement refusé de s'y rendre. Le premier parce qu'il se souvenait de l'horrible et longue escalade de l'escalier sans fin et la seconde parce qu'elle avait entendu le récit de Ryoma sur le dit escalier. Hinoka n'avait aucune envie dans faire personnellement l'expérience, elle préférait rester au palais avec Ikona et bébé Takumi, loin de toutes ces marches. En l'absence de Sumeragi, Ikona était en charge du royaume et pouvait compter sur l'aide du jeune Yukimura, qui avait été promu deux mois plus tôt au poste de conseiller du roi.

* * *

Le jour du départ, une troupe d'une dizaine de soldats accompagnait les membres de la famille royale. Parmi les gardes, il y avait plusieurs visages familiers pour Reina. Elle avait reconnu Saizo senior, Reina le chevalier kinshi, Seiya le père de Subaki (le jeune garçon était d'ailleurs du même âge que Reina), Musashi un bretteur (Et si Reina en croyait son intuition, le futur père de Hana, ironiquement Musashi et Seiya étaient en rivalité, comme quoi la rivalité entre Subaki et Hana était génétique.), Hattori un maître ninja et le père de Kagero, Himiko une omnyoji et la mère d'Orochi, un second bretteur du nom d'Hiten qui était le père d'Hinata et un archer d'élite du nom de Tota qui ressemblait à une version masculine de Setsuna et qui devait probablement être son père. En plus de ces huit personnages, un moine guerrier et une gardienne les accompagnaient, leur groupe était donc assez diverse.

Après avoir dit au revoir au reste de la famille (la pauvre Hinoka semblait désespérée à l'idée que sa petite sœur s'absente pendant _deux semaines_), la petite troupe s'était mise en route et Reina avait obtenu l'autorisation de monter sur le pégase de Seiya pour la durée du voyage. Il fallait trois à quatre jours pour faire le trajet entre Shirasagi et le village de la tribu du vent même en charrette. Pendant ces trois jours, Reina était généralement installée soit sur le pégase de Seiya soit sur le kinshi de son homonyme, afin de ne pas être interdite de monter sur les deux créatures par la suite, la fillette se tenait à carreau et se comportait gracieusement avec le reste de ses compagnons de voyage.

Sa maturité et surtout son langage impeccable alors qu'elle n'avait même pas trois ans, avaient sérieusement surpris les soldats qui la connaissaient à peine. Hiten, dont la personnalité était similaire à celle de son fils une fois adulte, était même allé jusqu'à demander à Mikoto comment elle avait fait pour que la jeune princesse soit aussi intelligente. Mikoto avait répondu :

_ Rien du tout, Rei-chan a toujours été en avance. Surtout pour parler et lire, même bébé elle voulait toujours lire ou apprendre à prononcer de nouveaux mots ! En revanche, quand il s'agit de marcher, elle est plutôt paresseuse et préfère être portée à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion, déclara Mikoto l'air amusé par le ménage de sa fille.

_ Le second fils de Saizo peut en témoigner, le jeune Kaze est son cheval préféré !, ajouta Suméragi en riant.

_ Kaze est juste très serviable et il compatit à la douleur de mes pauvres pieds après une longue marche, bouda Reina de manière adorable.

_ On dirait que Rei-hime a définitivement mis les doigts sur ton fils, Saizo !, remarqua Hattori en donnant un léger coup de coude à son collègue.

_ Kaze est déterminé à devenir le vassal de Rei-hime et il a mon approbation sur ce point, répondit Saizo de manière succincte.

Le plus vieux des Saizo avait une personnalité similaire à celle de son fils aîné, Kaze tenait davantage de sa mère en termes de personnalité **et** look.

_ Hum, le jeune Saizo deviendra sûrement le vassal du Premier Prince Ryoma et Kaze celui de la princesse Reina, je me demande si l'un de nos propres enfants rejoindra les rangs des vassaux de la famille royale, commenta Tota.

_ Maintenant que tu en parles, je sais que ma fille Orochi souhaite devenir votre vassale Lady Mikoto, déclara Himiko qui était assise avec Mikoto dans la charrette.

_ Orochi-chan ? Je serais ravie de l'avoir comme vassale, nos conversations sont toujours intéressantes et instructives, répondit Mikoto sur un ton qui trahissait sa surprise à cette nouvelle.

_ Je suis soulagée de vous l'entendre dire. Nous, devins, ne sommes pas toujours bien considérés et je sais que cela pesait sur ma fille avant votre arrivée au château Lady Mikoto, dit Himiko.

_ Donc Orochi souhaiterait servir Lady Mikoto ? Hé, Hattori, quand est-il de Kagero ?, enquerra l'archer d'élite au second maître ninja.

_ Ma fille ? Elle n'a pas de personne spécifique qu'elle souhaiterait servir pour le moment, mais si Orochi devient votre vassale Lady Mikoto, Kagero désirera sûrement suivre les traces de sa meilleure amie en se mettant à votre service, répondit Hattori, puis il se tourna vers Hiten. Ta curiosité serait-elle motivée par l'ambition de voir ta fille rejoindre les rangs des vassaux royaux ?

_ Ma Setsuna ? Oh, non, la pauvre petite souffre d'une terrible malchance ! Aujourd'hui encore je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle fait pour tomber dans tous ces pièges et être aussi maladroite. Cela me tue de l'admettre mais Setsuna est un tel désastre ambulant, que j'en viens à craindre pour la vie des personnes qui l'entourent lorsque sa malchance frappe ! Elle a un certain talent pour l'archerie, mais l'intensité de sa malchance m'empêche en bonne conscience de la laisser suivre mes traces en tant que soldat, répondit Tota à la limite de la dépression.

Reina se retenait d'éclater de rire avec difficulté. Alors comme ça Setsuna était malchanceuse depuis toute petite ? La question maintenant était comment était-elle tout de même devenue la vassale d'Hinoka, alors que son propre père ne semblait pas prêt à la soutenir dans une carrière militaire.

Le seul moine du groupe tapota l'épaule de Tota en signe de camaraderie et solidarité avant de prendre la parole.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un enfant problématique. Mon fils Azama a une langue de vipère et ne s'attire que des ennuis dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ! Ma pauvre femme m'a même annoncé en pleurs que sa réputation de fauteur de trouble et langue de vipère commence à se répandre en dehors de la capitale ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il va devenir avec une telle personnalité, marmonna le moine guerrier en se massant la tempe.

Oh ! Alors ce moine était le père d'Azama ? Il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment pourtant, Azama devait sûrement tenir de sa mère ou d'un autre membre de leur famille. En tout cas, même plus jeune Azama était sacrément désagréable, cela promettait pour l'avenir. Reina aurait presque pitié d'Hinoka qui devra se trimballer les deux gugusses.

Le reste de la conversation tourna ainsi sur les enfants des gardes et du couple royal, Reina prenait diligemment en notes dans sa tête tout ce qui pourrait lui servir d'informations compromettantes par la suite.

* * *

L'arrivée au village de la tribu du vent avait été pour la plupart du groupe un véritable soulagement. Reina regardait les soldats expérimentés s'écrouler de fatigue après cette longue escalade, alors qu'elle-même était confortablement installée sur le dos de Tenma, le pégase de Seiya.

_ Tes hommes semblent manquer d'endurance, Suméragi mon ami ! Tu devrais les pousser à s'entraîner davantage !, commenta une voix masculine forte.

Une figure musclée (un euphémisme, l'homme était plus musclé que bon nombre de bodybuilders !) s'approcha de leur groupe. Même avec plusieurs années en moins, Reina le reconnut sans peine, il s'agissait de Fuga, le chef de la tribu du vent dans le jeu et il avait un katana en argent à la ceinture et une batte dans le dos.

_ Fuga, mon ami, tout le monde n'est pas capable d'endurer la montée de l'escalier sans fin aussi aisément que les membres de ta tribu. Mais cela ne fait pas d'eux de plus faibles guerriers !, répliqua Suméragi avec amusement.

Rien qu'au ton de la voix de son père, Reina pouvait deviner que cette discussion entre les deux guerriers était pratiquement une habitude pour eux. Fuga critiquait certainement à chacune des visites du roi d'Hoshido le manque d'endurance des soldats de ce dernier, et Suméragi venait à leur défense.

_ Hum, je vois que le jeune Ryoma ne t'accompagne pas cette fois-ci, mais qu'une petite fille le remplace, remarqua Fuga après avoir salué son ami.

_ L'escalier sans fin a définitivement marqué mon aîné, il n'a pas souhaité en refaire l'expérience. Mais Reina, ma plus jeune fille s'est proposée pour m'accompagner. Je me suis dit que c'était une excellente occasion pour te présenter Mikoto, répondit Suméragi tout en aidant Mikoto à se remettre sur pieds.

La charrette avait dû être laissée au bas de l'escalier, car la faire monter aurait été bien trop difficile. Mikoto avait ainsi dû monter l'escalier sans fin avec le reste des soldats tandis qu'Himiko, qui était celle avec la plus faible endurance était montée sur le kinshi de Reina.

_ Voici donc la dame Mikoto dont tu m'as si souvent parlé, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance, salua Fuga.

Mikoto s'inclina devant Fuga tout en répondant respectueusement à son salut. Reina pouvait voir très clairement que sa mère était soulagée de pouvoir vérifier de ses propres yeux que Fuga se _souvenait _lui aussi d'elle.

Lors de sa dernière visite, Suméragi avait testé la mémoire de Fuga pour savoir si ce dernier conservait ses souvenirs de Valla ou pas, et ce test avait confirmé le fait que les possesseurs de sang de dragon étaient probablement immunisés des effets du sort d'Anankos. Fuga se souvenait de Mikoto parce qu'il était un ami de longue date de Suméragi et que ce dernier lui avait souvent parlé de la jeune femme dont il était amoureux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Fuga n'avait jamais visité Valla mais il connaissait l'existence du royaume en question et ses souvenirs liés à Valla n'avaient pas été effacés parce que le sang du dragon du vent le protégeait.

Delà, Reina pouvait émettre l'hypothèse que les chefs des tribus du feu et de la glace s'ils connaissaient l'existence de Valla, conserveraient leurs souvenirs du royaume. Si cette hypothèse se révélait être vraie et que Kilma, le père des jumelles, avait été instruit sur l'histoire du royaume, elle pourrait peut-être lui faire rejoindre sa cause par la suite. Et puis il y avait la tribu du feu, Rinkah était sûrement trop jeune pour avoir appris l'existence de Valla avant que la malédiction soit lancée, mais avec un peu de chance, Reina pourrait obtenir une audience avec son père sur ce sujet. Plus elle aurait d'alliés, meilleures seraient ses chances de vaincre la moitié psychotique de son père après tout.

* * *

Les vacances du trio royal dans la tribu du vent passèrent en un clin d'œil. Tous les jours, Suméragi affrontait Fuga et ses hommes en combat, une partie de leurs gardes faisaient de même (Hiten, Musashi, Reina et Seiya) pendant que les autres gardaient un œil sur leur souverain. Reina assistait à chacun des duels entre les deux leaders et encourageait son père avec fougue au grand amusement des autres spectateurs. Sumeragi et Fuga étaient de forces à peu près équivalentes alors leurs duels finissaient souvent en match nul, mais cela ne décevait pas Reina, qui analysait généralement leurs techniques de combat au lieu de se focaliser sur qui avait l'avantage.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Fuga avait un style de combat typiquement hoshidien auquel il ajoutait le pouvoir de manipuler le vent. Cela lui faisait penser à Invisible Air, l'un des Nobles Phantasmes de son ancêtre le roi Arthur. Le style en lui-même ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Long'zu et des épéistes de Chon'sin, mais avec ses yeux aiguisés Reina pouvait remarquer les différences entre les deux styles malgré leurs nombreuses similitudes. La sorcière rangeait dans un coin de son cerveau ces petits détails afin de s'en servir plus tard pour améliorer sa propre technique à l'épée.

Pendant cette semaine, Reina avait poursuivi son propre entraînement à la naginata avec Seiya sous les regards approbateurs de Fuga et les utilisateurs de naginatas dans sa tribu. Parfois, ils donnaient même des conseils à la jeune mais extrêmement intelligente princesse qui les acceptait gracieusement. Même si Reina excellait déjà au combat à la lance, elle avait forgé sa technique en vu principalement de combattre sur une _monture_, de surcroît sa technique était influencée par le style européen et ylisséen du combat à la lance. Elle était donc une complète débutante mais avec un talent naturel dans le style hoshidien et l'utilisation de la naginata. Son père était d'ailleurs très fier de ses progrès et la félicitait souvent pour ses efforts dans son entraînement.

La jeune princesse était ainsi souvent mentionnée de manière positive par les membres de la tribu du vent qui étaient tout aussi impressionnés par son intelligence et son instinct naturel au combat que les Hoshidiens. Reina pouvait fièrement affirmer que la tribu était sous son charme. Les femmes de la tribu la prenaient d'ailleurs souvent à parti pour lui remettre de petits cadeaux. Des cadeaux dont elle se souvenait avoir lu dans les conversations de soutien entre Hana et Hayato dans le jeu. Des bourses, des sacs, des accessoires, des vêtements, des poupées et même des friandises. Avec tous leurs cadeaux, Reina pouvait remplir deux larges boîtes !

Pour remercier leurs hôtes, Reina avait pris l'habitude de porter ou d'utiliser le plus souvent possible ces cadeaux durant le séjour. Les hauts et jupes à motifs floraux qu'on lui avait offerts étaient beaucoup plus adaptés au climat météorologique aride du village de toute façon.

Bien entendu, elle ne s'était pas montrée avare et avait mis de côté deux sacs l'un pour Ikona et l'autre pour Hinoka, ainsi qu'un troisième à motif de fleurs de cerisier pour Sakura lorsqu'elle naîtrait. Elle avait aussi gardé la moitié des friandises (celles le plus longtemps conservable) pour les partager avec Ryoma et Hinoka lorsqu'elle rentrerait à Shirasagi.

La semaine terminée, Reina avait dit ses au revoirs avec les membres de la tribu et avait promis de revenir avec son père lors de la prochaine visite de ce dernier. Le chemin du retour fut légèrement plus rapide, car la descente de l'escalier sans fin était plus rapide que la montée. Reina avait retrouvé sa place sur le dos de Tenma avec un enthousiasme enfantin qui avait grandement amusé ses compagnons de voyage.

Leur retour à Shirasagi fut salué par les habitants de la capitale et le convoi fut accueilli à l'entrée du palais par Ikona avec Takumi dans ses bras, Ryoma et Hinoka qui semblaient heureux et soulagés de les revoir en bonne santé. Reina embrassa chaleureusement son frère et sa sœur aînés, puis donna un baiser sur le front de bébé Takumi qui se mit à rire.

'_Comme c'était bon de rentrer chez soi !',_ pensa la sorcière tout en se lançant dans le récit de ses vacances.

**NOTES :**

***Seiya est le nom du père de Subaki dans ma fiction. C'est un OC qui sera mentionné par la suite lorsque Reina commencera son entraînement de chevalier céleste. Pour l'instant, sa classe est chevalier faucon et il est le leader des troupes aériennes de l'armée d'Hoshido. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner l'origine de son prénom, mais je vous donne un indice il s'agit d'une référence à un célèbre protagoniste de shonen.**

**La conversation entre Reina et Hinoka dans ce chapitre constitue une version alternative de leur soutien de rang C, de même que celle entre Reina et Orochi.**

* * *

**Informations sur les anciens statistiques de Reina lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le monde de FE : Awakening en tant qu'Erina :**

**Classes apprises dans Awakening :**

**Base : Stratège. Mage noir. Cavalier pégase. Chevalier wyvern. Archer. Voleur. (toutes apprises avant d'intégrer les Veilleurs)**

**Avancé : Maître Stratège. Sorcier. Paladin noir. Chevalier Pégase noir. Chevalier griffon. Cavalier archer. Baladin. Walkyrie et Assassin.**

**Spécial : Jeune mariée.**

**Autrement dit, Reina possède déjà toutes les techniques de ces classes grâce à son expérience dans Awakening.**

**Pour ses rangs d'armes au final :**

**Epée : A**

**Tome : A**

**Lance : A**

**Arc : B**

**Bâton: B**

**Hache: C**

* * *

**Voici aussi une liste des armes d'Awakening qu'elle détient dans sa trésorerie/poche dimensionnelle, les moins rares existent en plusieurs exemplaires, lui permettant ainsi d'imiter Gilgamesh lorsqu'il attaque grace à sa Gate of Babylon :**

**Epée : épée bronze, épée fer, épée acier, épée argent, épée héros, cuiracide, dracocide, fer létal, épée orage, rapière, rapière noble, fer féroce, épée d'Elywood, épée d'Eirika, épée de Leif, épée de Seliph, Sol, Mercurius, Tyrfing, Balmung et Mistilteinn.**

**Lance : lance bronze, lance fer, lance acier, lance argent, lance héros, javelot, petit épieu, épieu, lance létale, lance orage, besticide, lance bénie, Hast d'Ephraim, Lance de Sigurd, Luna, Gradivus, Gae Bolg et Gungnir.**

**Hache : hache bronze, hache fer, hache acier, hache argent (inutilisable pour l'instant), hache héros (inutilisable), hachette, hache courte, tomahawk (inutilisable), marteau, tonnerre (inutilisable), hache létale, hache d'Orsin, Hache de Titania, hache d'Hector (inutilisable), Vengeance (inutilisable), Hauteclaire (inutilisable) et Armadès (inutilisable).**

**Arc : arc bronze, arc fer, arc acier, arc argent, arc héros (inutilisable), arc létal, arc béni, Grand-arc, Arc double (inutilisable), Astra, Yewfelle (inutilisable), Parthia (inutilisable), Nidhogg (inutilisable), arc d'équité, arc féroce, arc de Wolt et arc d'Innès.**

**Tomes : Feu, inferno, embrassement, Bolganome, Valflamme, foudre, éclair, Feu du Ciel, Thoron, Mj****ö****lnir, vent, tempête, ouragan, fimbulvetr, Excalibur (renommé Rexcalibur pour éviter futurs quiproquo), Forseti, Livre de Naga, Flux, Nosferatu, Ravage, Désolation, Goétie, Fange, Feu de Micaiah, Eclair Katerina, Tome Féroce, Vent de Celica et Nuit d'Aversa.**

**Bâtons : Soin, Cure, Remède, Restitution, Secours, Bouclier, Trempe, Soulagement, Fortifiant, Catharsis et Halo (inutilisable).**

**Pierres : Dracopierre et Dracopierre + (utilisable après être devenue Reina).**

**Certaines armes dans sa trésorerie ne pouvaient pas être utilisées par Erina car elle n'avait pas atteint le rang d'arme suffisant dans le monde d'Awakening. Quand aux dracopierres, elle se les est procurée en prévision de sa future vie en tant qu'avatar de FE : Fates.**

* * *

**MEILLEURES AMIES DE CIRC****É****E DANS CHACUNE DE SES VIES JUSQU'A FATES :**

**1) Luna Lovegood, Daphnée Greengrass-Zabini et Padma Patil.**

**2) Dans Fate/Stay Night : Médée et Semiramis.**

**3) Dans Fate/Grand Order : Médée, Semiramis, Da Vinci et Irisviel.**

**4) Dans One Piece : Whitey Bay**

**5) Dans Fairy Tail: Biska et Mirajane.**

**6) Dans Gundam Seed et séquels : Miriallia mais leur amitié est moins développé car Circée remplace Kira Yamato.**

**7) Pokémon : Personne**

**8) Saint Seiya : Personne**

**9) Fire Emblem Awakening : Cordelia et Tharja.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas. Même chose pour les séries _Fate/_ et tous leurs spin-offs, qui viennent de Type-Moon.**

**De même que la chanson « Ashita Kuru Hi » de l'animé **_**Kobato**_**.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Elle est la protagoniste de mes fictions appartenant à la saga du Ciel Nuageux. En termes de chronologie, cette nouvelle fiction se déroule avant **_**Le Ciel Nuageux, Huang Beiyue**_**, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire cette fiction. Même si lire la fiction originale **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** est recommandé pour avoir un aperçu de la personnalité de ma protagoniste.**

**Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates.**

**L'illustration de ce chapitre a été créée grâce **_**à Chibi Maker**_** un jeu de dress up sur Dollsdivine. La première tenue tout en violet est celle que Reina porte lorsqu'elle chante près du lac avec Kaze, la seconde le kimono est la tenue qu'elle porte lorsqu'elle se plaint de Ryoma à Sumeragi.**

**Stratégie 4 : Comment célébrer la naissance du cerisier.**

Notre protagoniste Reina avait fêté récemment ses quatre ans et attendait avec impatience la venue au monde du dernier membre de sa famille hoshidienne : Sakura. La reine Ikona était tombée à nouveau enceinte il y a plusieurs mois et l'accouchement devrait avoir lieu début avril. Reina, ses frères et sa sœur étaient tous les quatre excités par cette naissance et Reina avait déjà préparée des présents pour Sakura. La sorcière souhaitait choyer le plus possible la petite fille avant qu'elle soit enlevée par Garon. Son enthousiasme amusait énormément sa mère et sa nourrice Amane (qui était aussi devenue la nourrice de Takumi), qui la regardaient s'afférer en se retenant de rire.

Environ un mois avant l'accouchement, Reina s'était rendue au bord du lac derrière le château en compagnie de Kaze. Le ninja passait généralement son temps libre avec elle, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante, car Ryoma et Hinoka était devenus de plus en plus occupés au fil des mois et Takumi était encore trop jeune pour la suivre seul à l'extérieur. Comme d'habitude, Kaze la portait sur son dos durant le trajet. Ha ! Avoir un aussi docile porteur était vraiment le paradis !

Le lac que Reina visitait lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, était celui qui apparaissait dans le jeu quand Azura apparaissait pour la première fois dans et après le prologue. Un lieu avec une symbolique particulière autrement dit. La sorcière aimait s'y rendre car, sauf en fin de printemps et en été, le lac était généralement un endroit peu peuplé malgré sa beauté. Reina était la personne qui s'y rendait le plus souvent à vrai dire.

La plupart du temps, Reina s'asseyait avec Kaze près du bord pour discuter ou pratiquer l'un de ses nombreux hobbies. La sorcière avait toujours été une personne curieuse (pas autant qu'Hermione toutefois) et qui aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses lorsqu'elle en avait l'opportunité. Cette curiosité la poussait ainsi à tester différentes activités pour savoir si elle lui plaisait ou pas.

Ainsi, elle pouvait fièrement affirmer exceller dans les activités souvent considérées comme traditionnellement féminines, par exemple la danse, la gymnastique, le chant, la couture et la cuisine. Mais elle était aussi une excellente peintre, joueuse d'échecs, musicienne, patineuse artistique, artiste martial et escrimeuse. En revanche, elle n'avait aucun talent pour le golf à la grande surprise de Neville qui pratiquait fréquemment ce sport, et n'aimait ni le football, ni le rugby, ni le tennis, ni la pétanque. Ses anciens amis lui avaient même interdit de pratiquer ces sports afin d'éviter d'augmenter sa liste de blessés !

Ce jour-là, Reina avait apporté pour se divertir son dernier projet de couture, un kimono de bébé pour Sakura. Elle y cousait des fleurs dans différentes teintes de roses et rouges, principalement des fleurs de cerisier bien sûr. Mais avant de se mettre au travail sur son cadeau, elle avait décidé de profiter du beau temps et du paysage si calme et idyllique pour s'entraîner au chant. Avec sa voix fluette de petite fille, son répertoire de chanson était assez limité, encore plus quand on prenait en compte la présence de Kaze à un mètre d'elle. Reina se résolut donc à chanter une chanson japonaise d'un des nombreux animés qu'elle avait regardé il y a si longtemps.

La fillette prit une grande inspiration puis expira, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et commencer à chanter :

_Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku_

Pendant tout le premier couplet de la chanson, Kaze aurait pu jurer que les feuilles des arbres qui les entouraient, s'étaient mises à scintiller et que des fleurs avaient éclos alors qu'une minute plus tôt ce n'étaient que des bourgeons.

_Asa ni furu ame  
Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue_

Au milieu du second couplet, les rares nuages dans le ciel se dispersèrent et la lumière du soleil illuminait encore plus la surface du lac et par extension la jeune chanteuse.

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Durant le troisième couplet, Reina avait fait un pas vers le bord du lac puis avait tendu les mains pour ensuite lentement s'enlacer les yeux fermés, sous le regard fasciné de Kaze.

_Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa_

La surface auparavant complètement lisse du lac fut perturbé par la chute d'une feuille qui lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'eau, créa une légère ondulation. Mais malgré cela, le ninja avait l'impression que l'atmosphère autour d'eux était plus légère et douce qu'un peu plus tôt. Comme s'ils ne se trouvaient que tous les deux dans un monde à part de pure douceur et compassion.

_Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori wo sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi wo  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

Cette fois-ci, Reina avait croisé ses mains et s'était mise en position de prière encore une fois les yeux fermés. La lumière du soleil qui l'éclairait, formait une sorte d'halo tout autour d'elle devant les yeux ébahis de son ami.

_Watashi wo michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto_

Une légère brise musicale se répandit autour du lac, Kaze avait l'étrange impression que le vent lui-même chantait en chœur avec la princesse !

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Au dernier couplet, la brise qui entourait la princesse souleva légèrement sa chevelure grise qui apparaissait argenté sous la lumière éblouissante du soleil. En voyant Reina entourée d'un halo, la chevelure flottante et scintillante ainsi que les mains tendues, l'image d'une bienveillante déesse envahit l'esprit de Kaze, qui était complètement focalisé sur la petite fille. Une déesse qui ouvrait les bras au monde comme pour l'étreindre maternellement. C'était une image d'une si grande beauté que le jeune garçon laissa des larmes de bonheur couler de ses joues.

Lorsque Reina se tut, la brise partit et quelques nuages recouvrirent à nouveau une partie du ciel. La fillette se tourna avec enthousiasme vers son compagnon pour lui demander ses impressions sur son chant, mais sa joie disparut momentanément en le voyant pleurer.

_ Kaze ?! Tout va bien ?! Ma voix et ma chanson étaient aussi mauvaises que ça pour que tu pleures ?, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton sincèrement inquiet et déçu.

Reina croyait qu'elle avait une voix agréable malgré son jeune âge, mais la réaction du ninja avait fait naître des doutes sur ce qu'elle pensait être un fait.

_ Rei-hime ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre chanson était si belle que j'en ai pleuré de joie. Vous écoutez chanter était un véritable honneur et j'espère que vous chanterez à nouveau en ma présence, déclara Kaze en séchant rapidement ses larmes.

_ Oh ! Avec joie ! Kaze est mon meilleur ami et aussi mon premier fan !, répondit Reina en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Des titres que j'assumerai avec honneur pour vous Rei-hime. Vous pouvez compter sur mon indéfectible loyauté dès maintenant, même si je n'ai pas encore l'âge d'assumer officiellement la position de vassal, affirma le ninja en souriant joyeusement.

_ Excellent, je compte donc sur toi, Kaze-kun ! Tu seras le premier à écouter mes chansons avant que je puisse les partager avec ma famille, ton opinion futur sera déterminante pour la concrétisation de mon rêve !, annonça Reina en levant son poing serré afin de s'auto-encourager.

_ Votre rêve ?, releva Kaze avec curiosité.

_ Tu as entendu parler de l'opéra de Cyrkensia, n'est-ce pas ? Mon plus grand rêve est de monter sur cette scène ! Je veux y chanter et danser au moins une fois, alors je m'entraîne quand je peux, révéla la princesse en claquant les mains de manière adorable.

_ Si c'est vous, Rei-hime, je n'ai aucun doute que vous réussirez. Vous avez une voix hypnotique et un charisme naturel qui fascine ceux qui vous écoutent et regardent. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous soutenir dans votre rêve, croyez-moi, répondit Kaze.

_ Merci beaucoup, Kaze ! Ton amitié et ta présence à mes côtés m'encouragent déjà à donner le meilleur de moi-même !, conclut Reina.

* * *

_ Ryo-nii, ces takoyaki ont l'air vraiment délicieux! Puis-je en avoir ?, demanda Reina en se montrant sous son jour le plus adorable pour persuader son frère aîné.

Ryoma sourit quelques secondes devant le manège de la plus jeune, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il ouvrit sa bourse puis après avoir vérifié qu'il aurait suffisamment d'argent pour le reste de leur promenade, il donna quelques pièces au marchand pour payer les takoyakis. Une fois que le marchand lui passa les boulettes de poulpe, il remit la nourriture à sa plus jeune sœur tout en l'avertissant que le plat était trop chaud pour qu'elle le mange immédiatement. Reina hocha la tête puis offrit un grand sourire à son frère aîné.

En ce bel après-midi, Ryoma et Reina se promenaient ensemble dans la capitale, après que Ryoma ait proposé cette sortie à la fillette. Le matin même, il avait aussi invité Hinoka mais celle-ci avait une leçon de prévue et n'était donc pas libre pour les accompagner. Le frère et la sœur se promenait donc seuls dans la ville et parcouraient les différents étals du marché à la recherche d'un article pour leur future petite sœur qui naîtrait dans quelques jours. Ryoma souhaitait acheter un présent mixte puisque le sexe du bébé était indéterminé, mais Reina avait répliqué en déclarant que le bébé était à coup sûr une fille, donc un objet mignon et doux était le meilleur cadeau à ses yeux. Cela va sans dire, mais Ryoma avait échoué encore et encore à changer d'avis sa sœur.

La ville était pleine d'activité et bien que le duo ne fût pas vêtu de leur tenue habituelle afin de se fondre davantage, de temps en temps quelqu'un les reconnaissait et les saluait avec enthousiasme et respect. Reina était souvent celle qui leur répondait en premier car ses précédentes vies avaient fait disparaître la plus grande partie de ses hésitations à l'idée de parler en public ou converser avec des étrangers. Son aisance impressionnait grandement son frère d'ailleurs.

_ Quant tu joues en ville avec Hinoka, cela vous arrive d'être reconnues par les habitants ?, enquerra Ryoma à Reina tout en faisant attention à ne pas lâcher sa main.

_ Parfois mais pas souvent. En plus on utilise souvent des faux noms pour se cacher dans la foule. C'est la première fois que je suis reconnue autant, au moins vingt personnes nous ont déjà reconnus au cours des quinze dernières minutes seulement! Ton apparence te fait sortir du lot grand frère et parce que je t'accompagne on me reconnait aussi. Ton aura de prince est impossible à cacher, répondit Reina en gloussant.

_ Ugh ... _peut_-_être_. Père m'enseigne tous les devoirs d'un prince, y compris comment maintenir de bonnes relations avec les citadins. Pour régner honorablement, il faut que je garde toujours en tête qui je protège lorsque je gouverne, dit Ryoma à voix basse.

Reina remarqua l'expression troublée sur le visage de son frère quand il dit cela. Depuis quelques mois, Sumeragi avait commencé à emmener Ryoma avec lui dans les batailles et les patrouilles du territoire hoshidien. Biens sûr, c'étaient uniquement dans les batailles les moins dangereuses, face aux voleurs, bandits et autres petites nuisances par exemple. Leur père savait que son fils aîné n'était pas encore prêt pour affronter des soldats expérimentés de Nohr. Mais ils présentaient tout de même leurs propres dangers et risques. Après tout, même un combat qui semblait gagné d'avance, pouvait tourner à une tragédie si les combattants se reposaient sur leurs lauriers et se montraient imprudents.

Le prince devait être troublé par ces combats et les vies qu'il avait peut-être ôté dans un affrontement, mais le connaissant il ne lui en parlerait pas, même si Reina insistait. C'était l'un des rares sujets de conversation sur lequel même Reina ne parvenait pas à le faire parler.

Ryoma et Reina avancèrent dans le marché en se tenant par la main en direction d'un banc pour que la fillette puisse s'assoir et manger ses boulettes. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent près d'un banc vide sur lequel Reina ne perdit pas un instant pour s'assoir. Elle prit l'une de ses boulettes et commença à manger sous le regard amusé de son frère, qui trouvait qu'elle était absolument adorable lorsqu'elle mangeait aussi joyeusement.

_ Ne mange pas trop vite, petite sœur. Sinon tu risques de t'étouffer, conseilla Ryoma en s'asseyant à son tour.

Reina finit de mâcher la boulette qu'elle avait mise dans sa bouche avant de se tourner vers son frère.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'étouffer en mangeant, cela ruinerait à ma réputation de princesse prodige !, rétorqua-t-elle en bombant le torse avec fierté.

_ Pff, j'imagine déjà la rumeur qui en résulterait. La princesse Reina est un génie capable de parler plusieurs langues couramment à quatre ans, mais s'étouffe en mangeant des takoyakis ! C'est vrai que ce serait une humiliation sans précédent, commenta Ryoma avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_ Aucune chance que cela m'arrive, je te l'assure, grand-frère ! Je ne suis pas assez empotée pour m'étouffer avec des boulettes !, conclut Reina en tendant son plat à son frère.

_ Oh, prête à partager ? Et moi qui pensait que tu comptais tout dévorer seule !, taquina Ryoma.

_ Une demoiselle fait attention à sa ligne, grand-frère. Et puis, je ne suis pas si égoïste. C'est toi qui m'as acheté les takoyaki, donc tu as droit à une part, c'est normal !, rétorqua Reina en haussant le menton.

_ Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas oublié ce détail, et je goûterais avec joie à ces takoyakis, conclut Ryoma en prenant une boulette qu'il mit dans sa bouche.

Le reste de leur promenade, le duo acheta différents présents pour le futur nouveau né, puis retournèrent au château en conversant paisiblement. Ryoma portait Reina sur son dos, car cette dernière avait prétexté avoir mal aux pieds, en vérité elle se sentait juste trop paresseuse pour marcher davantage.

* * *

Les funérailles de la reine Ikona eurent lieu le quatorze avril, cinq jours après sa mort et la naissance de Sakura, lors d'une journée ensoleillée de ce premier mois de printemps. Elle fut enterrée avec le reste des anciens membres de la famille royale dans un tombeau situé à l'extérieur de la capitale. Les citoyens de Shirasagi étaient tous sortis de leurs maisons et se tenaient debout en silence dans un gigantesque rassemblement en son honneur. La famille royale et la noblesse se trouvaient en tête du groupe observant l'enterrement l'air sombre et attristé.

Reina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine amertume à cause de ce temps ensoleillé, elle aurait préféré qu'il pleuve afin que tous puissent pleurer la reine qui les avait quittés sans en être gêné. Voir Ryoma retenir ses larmes alors que c'était _sa mère_ qui venait de périr, l'attristait profondément. Il n'avait que dix ans mais son statut de prince héritier le stoppait de pleurer sa propre mère décédée en public. Au moins, Hinoka et Takumi n'avaient pas un tel fardeau sur les épaules et ils pleuraient tous deux dans les bras de Reina, sur le visage de laquelle de fines larmes coulaient aussi.

Même si Reina n'avait pas assisté à la mort d'Ikona en couche, elle avait appris la plupart des circonstances de sa mort en écoutant les personnes qui étaient, elles, présentes en discuter. L'accouchement avait connu des complications, car Sakura n'était pas dans la bonne position, c'était ses pieds qui étaient sortis en premier et non sa tête. Ikona avait ainsi perdu beaucoup de sang et les vies de la mère et de sa fille s'étaient retrouvées toutes deux en danger. Par miracle, Sakura avait survécu, mais Ikona… sa fièvre et son hémorragie n'avaient pas réussi à être soignés par les guérisseurs et elle était morte d'hémorragie une dizaine de minutes après la naissance de Sakura malgré tous les efforts des guérisseurs avec leurs sceptres. La dernière chose que la reine avait pu faire avant de donner son dernier souffle, était nommer sa fille, Sakura.

La plus jeune des princesses d'Hoshido était restée au château avec Amane et quelques gardes pour l'enterrement, par crainte que les complications de sa naissance ne l'aient laissé fragile. Mikoto se tenait entre Sumeragi et Ryoma, et avait une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, elle regardait ainsi avec tristesse Hinoka et Takumi, son désir de les prendre dans ses bras pour les réconforter était lisible dans son regard.

À quelques mètres de la famille royale, mais à une distance respectable, les vassaux royaux et leurs familles délimitaient un périmètre de sécurité et tout en faisant leur propre deuil assuraient la sécurité. Reina avait ainsi aperçu les jumeaux, Orochi, Kagero, Setsuna et Azama parmi eux, Kaze s'était approché un peu plus tôt de la fillette pour lui offrir ses condoléances, un geste qu'elle avait apprécié.

Ikona n'était peut-être pas la mère biologique de « Reina » mais elle méritait amplement le titre de mère. La reine avait été presque aussi présente que Mikoto dans la courte vie de la demi-dragonne, elle l'avait accepté parmi sa famille et offert son amour maternel malgré l'absence de lien de sang entre elle. Sa mort touchait donc fortement la fillette, qui était pourtant habituée à la mort et son processus.

' _Dieux ou équivalents de ce monde, si vous m'entendez, accordez à la reine Ikona un au-delà paisible. Ne nous la prenez pas pour ensuite l'envoyer dans un monde cruel ou votre équivalent des enfers, elle ne mérite pas une telle fin après une vie consacrée à sa nation et sa famille'_, pria mentalement Reina quand le corps d'Ikona fut complètement enseveli.

* * *

Huit mois après les funérailles, Sumeragi et Mikoto se marièrent officiellement et Mikoto succéda à Ikona en tant que reine d'Hoshido après avoir attendu une période de deuil.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans un sanctuaire de Shirasagi en une fin d'après-midi et en petit comité. Seuls les membres de la famille royale, leurs vassaux et amis proches avaient assisté au mariage en lui-même, tandis que le banquet qui avait suivi, avait été ouvert à davantage de convives. Reina était restée en compagnie de sa mère avant le début de la cérémonie et avait été la première à la complimenter sur son apparence. Le shiromukukimono (kimono blanc pour mariage) que la future mariée portait lui allait comme un gant et Reina avait déclaré à sa mère qu'elle était « resplendissante » et « magnifique » dans son kimono de mariée. Le visage de Mikoto avait brillé en entendant les compliments de sa fille et même la mauvaise humeur d'Hinoka tout le long de la journée n'avait pas terni son bonheur.

Mikoto n'était bien sûr pas la seule à être paré magnifiquement en ce grand jour. Son futur époux était tout aussi resplendissant dans son haori rouge et Reina avait complimenté son père lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé juste avant le début de la cérémonie. Mikoto semblait tout aussi satisfaite de l'apparence de Suméragi, car Reina avait remarqué que sa mère ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout le mariage. Reina doutait même que sa mère eut remarqué que la cérémonie passait, tant son esprit semblait focalisé sur Sumeragi. Un comportement plutôt adorable pour la jeune femme d'ordinaire plus pointilleuse de son comportement en public.

Après la cérémonie, la fête avait commencé et un grand banquet avait été préparé pour célébrer le mariage royal. Durant ces réjouissances, Reina était en compagnie de Takumi et regardait les performances d'un groupe de danseurs et chanteurs avec enthousiasme. Ryoma était au côté des mariés et Hinoka en retrait avec l'une des vassales de la défunte Ikona. La rousse persistait dans sa mauvaise humeur et sa colère envers Mikoto qu'elle voyait comme une usurpatrice. Reina avait décidé de la laisser tranquille pour le moment afin d'éviter d'attiser sa colère et qu'elle explose durant le banquet, ce qui pourrait être pris comme un mauvais présage pour le futur du couple.

Takumi était bien plus jeune et n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de sa mère, dans son esprit Mikoto était déjà devenu sa nouvelle mère, alors il n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment envers cette dernière contrairement à Hinoka ou Ryoma. Si Hinoka manifestait clairement sa rancœur envers Mikoto, Ryoma, lui, la cachait mais Reina pouvait aisément discerner ses véritables sentiments vis-à-vis de ce remariage. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ryoma considérait que ce remariage avait lieu bien trop après la mort de sa mère et il voyait en cette cérémonie et ces festivités une marque de trahison envers Ikona. Reina avait donc décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste en la compagnie de Takumi ce soir-là, pour éviter que la situation déjà instable explose subitement. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, le petit garçon était de bonne compagnie à deux ans, bien plus agréable que Futur Takumi.

_ Rei-nee, j'aime beaucoup le spectacle ! Mais pourquoi Ryo-nii et Hino-nee ne sont pas avec nous ?, demanda justement le petit garçon aux cheveux gris/blanc assis sur ses genoux.

Takumi était assez petit, alors pour qu'il puisse voir mieux les danseurs et chanteurs sur scène, Reina l'avait installé sur ses genoux et le tenait pas la taille pour l'empêcher de trop gesticuler.

_ Ryo-nii est avec papa et maman. Comme il est l'aîné, il doit rester avec eux pour discuter avec les autres adultes. On a de la chance, on peut profiter tranquillement du spectacle pendant que lui il doit travailler. Quant à Hinoka, elle est avec Saori-san, je pense qu'elle ne se sent pas très bien, alors il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille ce soir. D'accord, Taku-chan ?, répondit Reina avec un faux sourire.

Takumi était encore trop jeune pour qu'elle lui explique toute la vérité, alors ce soir elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas lui gâcher la cérémonie.

_ Mais je voulais qu'ils le regardent avec nous, marmonna tristement le garçonnet.

_ Désolée, ce sera pour la prochaine fois ? On pourrait demander à père de nous emmener voir un spectacle en famille pour rattraper cette occasion. Quand dis-tu ?, proposa Reina.

_ Okay, mais tous ensemble alors, déclara son frère.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de manger alors ouvre la bouche, Taku-chan, et fais « aaaahhh », ordonna Reina en prenant avec ses baguettes un sushi qu'elle savait être l'un des préférés de son petit frère.

Takumi s'exécuta sans discuter et ouvrit la bouche pour qu'elle le nourrisse. Pendant qu'elle plaçait le sushi dans la bouche du petit garçon, Reina ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. L'idée que Takumi, l'une des personnes qui doutait le plus de l'avatar dans le jeu, se laisse nourrir comme un bébé par elle, était sacrément hilarant quand on savait comment il deviendrait adulte. Dans ce genre de situations, Reina se félicitait mentalement d'avoir investi du temps dans sa première vie à apprendre l'occlumancie, afin de pouvoir garder un parfait poker face. Elle aurait eu l'air ridicule si elle s'était mise à rire pour rien.

Takumi avala rapidement son sushi puis leva les yeux pour regarder sa grande sœur avec des yeux brillants, Reina le regarda droit dans les yeux avec amusement tout en lui demandant :

_ Tu veux quelque chose d'autre, Taku-chan ?

Takumi hocha la tête très vite puis pointa du doigt un plateau garni à la droite de Reina.

_ Tu veux que je te nourrisse à nouveau ?, demanda la princesse en souriant.

_ S'il te plaît, Rei-nee !, répondit le garçon en faisant de son mieux pour la persuader avec des yeux de chien battu.

_ Pas besoin de me regarder ainsi, petit frère. Cela ne me dérange pas de te donner la becqué, je trouve cela adorable en fait. Mais ne va pas croire que _ce_ regard marche sur moi, je suis une experte des yeux de chien battu et donc immunisée à leurs effets, répondit Reina en prenant avec ses baguettes d'autres sushis pour les placer dans son assiette puis les mettre dans la bouche de son frère.

_ Merci grande sœur, dit Takumi en ouvrant la bouche pour être nourri.

_ Je t'en prie, Taku-chan. Ne mange pas trop vite et mâche avant d'avaler, répondit Reina tout en plaçant un sushi dans la bouche de l'enfant.

Intérieurement, la sorcière se réjouissait du comportement de bébé de Takumi, elle s'imaginait déjà taquiner futur Takumi en lui rappelant son enfance et cette scène. Encore mieux si elle le faisait en présence de ses vassaux. Oboro adorerait sûrement entendre des anecdotes sur bébé Takumi lorsqu'il était encore adorable !

* * *

Le lendemain du mariage, Mikoto fut officiellement présentée à la capitale comme la nouvelle reine d'Hoshido et la population l'avait acclamée avec joie. Durant les trois ans qu'elle avait vécu à Hoshido avec Reina, Mikoto s'était faite une place dans le cœur de la population en offrant ses services en tant que guérisseuse et en se montrant une voix de la paix à la cour. Même si le peuple était encore attristé par la mort de la regrettée Ikona, les Hoshidiens étaient prêts à accepter Mikoto en tant que reine.

Avec sa nouvelle position de reine, Mikoto avait reçu des vassaux officiels, l'une d'entre elles était Reina le chevalier Kinshi et l'autre Chizuru, une ninja et l'ancienne vassale d'Ikona qui avait gardé son poste afin de veiller sur Sakura. Mais Mikoto avait tout de même gardé l'une des positions vacantes pour Orochi, après que cette dernière eut confirmé la prédiction de sa mère des années plus tôt.

Amane était ainsi devenue la nourrice de Sakura, tandis que Takumi qui avait maintenant ses propres leçons royales, était la plupart du temps pris en charge par Saori, une autre ancienne vassale d'Ikona. La position de reine avait augmenté la charge de travail de Mikoto, qui ne pouvait plus passer autant de temps qu'avant avec les enfants royaux, mais faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper de Sakura en l'honneur d'Ikona.

Reina était ainsi le membre de la famille royale avec le plus de temps libre après Sakura et elle le passait à explorant le château à la recherche d'anciens passages secrets. Pour Reina, un château avait forcément des dizaines de passages secrets ou de mécanismes cachés, comme c'était le cas pour Poudlard, elle s'amusait ainsi à les repérer et les marquer sur sa carte personnelle du palais Shirasagi avec Kaze comme protecteur silencieux.

* * *

Quelques semaines après le mariage, des nouvelles inespérées de Nohr parvinrent jusqu'à Mikoto et Reina. Le roi Garon avait pris quelques jours plus tôt une seconde reine du nom d'_Arete_, qui avait une fille issue d'un précédent mariage nommée _Azura_. Quand Mikoto avait entendu cette information et une description de la nouvelle reine de Nohr et de sa fille, son visage avait trahi son soulagement pendant une fraction de seconde, mais Reina était la seule avec Sumeragi à l'avoir remarqué. Plus tard dans la soirée, Reina avait espionné une conversation entre ses parents à ce sujet. Sumeragi avait promis d'essayer de vérifier si cette Arete était bien sa sœur aînée en contactant Garon dans les jours qui viennent, ce qui avait apaisé la jeune femme.

Reina ne savait pas si cette action impacterait le futur et se demandait ce qu'une réunion entre les deux sœurs pourrait entraîner pour le futur. Garon serait-il possédé et chercherait-il à l'enlever ? Reina était incertaine sur la marche à suivre pour le moment, mais espérait sincèrement qu'Arete et Azura survivent à Nohr.

* * *

Plusieurs autres semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Reina était partagée entre le soulagement que sa tante et cousine aillent bien (une information confirmée par la communication postale entre Mikoto et Arete qui avait commencé après qu'elles aient confirmé la survie de l'autre) et l'agacement vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Ryoma et Hinoka envers elle. Après le mariage entre leurs parents, les deux aînés s'étaient montrés de plus en plus distants avec Reina, allant même jusqu'à l'_ignorer _quand elle s'adressait à eux ou les invitait à passer du temps ensemble. La sorcière n'avait pas bien pris du tout leur comportement à son égard et avait décidé de se venger en adaptant l'attitude la plus misérable possible pour ensuite se plaindre sur un ton pathétique à leur père de leur traitement envers elle. Reina était une comédienne naturelle et pouvait pleurer sur commande après s'y être entraînée des siècles plus tôt, il n'était donc pas étonnant que son jeu ait réussi à convaincre Sumeragi qu'elle était réellement misérable d'être ignorée par son frère et sa sœur aînés.

Le roi avait ainsi pris les deux aînés à part pour les sermonner sur leur comportement cruel envers leur « innocente » petite sœur, alors que celle-ci souhaitait simplement passer du temps avec eux. Ryoma et Hinoka semblait embarrassés par cette remontrance et le regard de chien battu que Reina leur adressa quand elle les croisa juste après leur réprimande, n'arrangea pas leur sentiment de culpabilité. Mais même s'ils se sentaient coupables, le duo était bien trop buté pour s'excuser ou arrêter de traiter avec froideur Mikoto et sa fille. Le sermon de Sumeragi n'avait pas suffi pour les convaincre de cesser ce comportement puéril, ce qui avait amené Reina à se plaindre une seconde fois à son père.

* * *

La seconde plainte avait eu lieu juste après que Reina soit allée voir Ryoma pour lui offrir un cadeau. Un peu plus tôt, la fillette en compagnie de Kaze, Mikoto, Reina et Orochi s'était rendue dans un champ de fleurs près de la capitale. La jeune princesse y avait cueilli des fleurs et en avait fait des colliers qu'elle avait ensuite distribué à ses compagnons, mais en avait mis quatre de côtés pour ses frères et sœurs. Si à son retour, Takumi et Sakura avaient accepté sans problème leur collier, Hinoka et Ryoma les avaient tout deux refusé. Ryoma avait même détruit le collier qu'elle lui avait fait devant ses yeux !

Reina s'était donc mise à sangloter (pour de faux bien sûr, elle n'était pas assez émotive pour pleurer à cause d'un caprice de son frère) dans les couloirs du palais ce qui avait fait paniquer Kaze qui l'escortait ce jour-là et les domestiques du château. Avec son nounours Frederick dans la main, ses cheveux attachés en une natte lâche sur le côté et vêtue d'un magnifique kimono vert foncé à motif de fleurs rouges et roses avec un large ruban assorti dans le dos attaché à son obi rouge, Reina ressemblait à une ravissante poupée, mais une triste poupée qui pleurait de manière complètement pathétique. Son apparence combinée à ses larmes et son expression absolument misérable la rendait particulièrement pitoyable aux yeux de la foule, qui cherchait désespérément à la réconforter, tandis qu'elle serrait Frederick dans ses bras et hoquetait tout en sanglotant.

Les adultes étaient absolument désemparés face à ses larmes et son chagrin, l'un d'entre eux avait donc décidé d'appeler Sumeragi en renfort en espérant que le roi parviendrait à sécher les larmes de sa fille. Quand le souverain arriva en marchant précipitamment, son cœur se serra à son tour devant la scène d'une Reina assise par terre contre un mur, sanglotant violemment en serrant son ours en peluche contre son visage. Kaze était à ses côtés complètement affolé alors qu'il cherchait à la consoler.

_ Ma petite princesse ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ma chérie ?, demanda Sumeragi en se baissant quelques secondes pour prendre Reina, puis en se relevant avec la fillette dans ses bras.

_ P-pap-pa ! C-C'est, hic, Ryo-nii, hic, i-il a, hic, d-détruit le, hic, c-collier de fleurs, hic, que je lui, hic, ai confectionné aujourd'hui hic !, hoqueta Reina avec les yeux bouffis à cause de ses larmes.

Sumeragi fronça des sourcils en entendant la réponse de sa fille puis il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

_ Sèche tes larmes, ma fille. C'est décidé, nous allons voir Ryoma pour qu'il s'excuse, d'accord ?, dit le roi en séchant d'un doigt les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'enfant.

_ Ryo-nii me déteste ! Il est m-méchant avec moi et m-même quand j'essaye d'être g-gentille et de lui offrir un c-cadeau, il le d-détruit c-cruellement ! Je ne veux plus le voir !, pleura Reina tout en feignant d'avoir du mal à respirer.

Sumeragi écarquilla les yeux en voyant la fillette respirer difficilement à cause de sa peine, il lui massa le dos et lui ordonna de se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration pendant un moment. Quand Reina respira à nouveau calmement, il soupira de soulagement avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils.

_ Ma chérie, si tu ne souhaites pas voir ton frère aujourd'hui, laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. Je parlerai ensuite à ton frère sur son comportement et le punirait pour avoir détruit le collier que tu lui as fabriqué. Je te le promets, déclara le roi en commençant à marcher en direction des appartements de la famille royale avec Reina toujours dans ses bras.

_ D-d'accord, papa…, répondit Reina en reniflant de manière misérable.

_ Rei-chan, je sais que ton frère et Hinoka semblent cruels à tes yeux parce qu'ils t'ignorent, mais je t'assure qu'ils t'aiment tous les deux. Il faut juste que tu leur donnes du temps pour accepter que ta mère prenne une place plus importante qu'auparavant dans notre famille. La mort de leur mère les a tous deux attristé et ils ne veulent pas que Mikoto la remplace. Mais ta mère sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas la remplaçante d'Ikona, elle ne cherche pas non plus à le devenir contrairement à ce qu'il croit. Mikoto veut juste être présente pour eux comme pour Takumi, Sakura et toi, car elle les aime autant que vous trois, chuchota Sumeragi à l'oreille de Reina.

La fillette hocha sagement la tête avant de répondre :

_ Je sais, maman aime Ryo-nii et Hino-nee malgré leur traitement cruel envers elle. Maman veut qu'on forme une vraie famille et moi aussi, mais eux ils ne veulent pas de nous, marmonna Reina avant de se blottir contre l'épaule de son père.

_ Laisse leur du temps. La situation s'améliorera, j'en suis sûr, répondit Sumeragi en lui frottant le dos.

_ Promis, papa ?, demanda Reina en levant les yeux.

_ Promis ma chérie, confirma le souverain d'Hoshido.

Mais cette promesse, il ne pourrait pas la tenir avant qu'une tragédie frappe leur famille.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Traduction française des paroles de la chanson « Ashita Kuru Hi » de l'animé **_**Kobato**_** :**

_Les fleurs qui fleurissent au printemps  
Et le ciel qui s'étend en été  
Scintillent et sont gravés  
Dans mon cœur._

_Même les jours où la pluie tombe le matin  
Et où je ferme la fenêtre,  
La lumière qui déborde de mon cœur  
Se trouve au-dessus des nuages._

_Que ce soit la joie ou la tristesse,  
J'avance en étreignant tout cela.  
Ce sont ces choses  
Qui joignent fermement  
Ta main à la mienne._

_L'automne se cache dans l'eau,  
Et l'hiver se cache dans la cime des arbres.  
À l'intérieur de ce monde,  
La gentillesse est infinie._

_Chaque fois que la nuit tombe,  
Faisons une prière  
Pour que nous puissions  
Silencieusement faire face à demain._

_Elle me guide,  
Cette voix lointaine,  
Comme si elle souriait,  
Comme si elle chantait,  
C'est le bruit du vent qui résonne._

_Que ce soit la joie ou la tristesse,  
J'avance en étreignant tout cela.  
Ce sont ces choses  
Qui joignent fermement  
Ta main à la mienne._

* * *

**La première partie de ce chapitre entre Reina et Kaze est ma version de la conversation de Soutien C entre les deux personnages, la seconde partie est l'équivalent pour Reina et Ryoma, la quatrième est le soutien de rang C de Reina et Takumi, enfin la dernière partie du chapitre est le soutien avec Sumeragi.**

**Pour le moment, Reina a atteint le rang C d'amitié avec Hinoka, Orochi, Kaze, Ryoma, Takumi et Sumeragi.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter, Fate/Grand Order**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Elle est la protagoniste de mes fictions appartenant à la saga du Ciel Nuageux. En termes de chronologie, cette nouvelle fiction se déroule avant **_**Le Ciel Nuageux, Huang Beiyue**_**, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire cette fiction. Même si lire la fiction originale **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** est recommandé pour avoir un aperçu de la personnalité de ma protagoniste.**

**Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates.**

**L'image de ce chapitre est une illustration de la tenue de Reina lorsqu'elle part pour Cheve et celle qu'elle porte durant le ballet à l'opéra.**

**S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews !**

**Stratégie 5 : Comment être kidnappée par un cadavre ambulant.**

Reina avait un peu plus de six ans lorsqu'elle sut que ses espoirs de voir le futur changer sans son intervention avaient été anéantis. La reine de Nohr, sa tante, Arete avait péri dans de mystérieuses circonstances que seuls Sumeragi, Mikoto et Reina pouvaient deviner en apprenant la nouvelle.

Ce décès avait profondément affecté Mikoto qui non seulement venait de perdre sa sœur, mais avait par sa mort reçu la confirmation que la malédiction de Valla existait réellement. Les dernières années avaient été si paisibles que dans un coin de sa tête, la jeune reine avait relégué Anankos en un simple cauchemar. Mais, maintenant, elle craignait à nouveau la menace que représentait Anankos et sa malédiction. Son seul soulagement était qu'Anankos ne pouvait pas quitter Valla en personne selon son ancien époux, car la force du dragon était liée à la réalité parallèle qu'était Valla.

Reina avait pleuré une fois seule dans sa chambre en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait feint de ne pas être affectée lorsqu'elle était en public car elle savait que cela paraitrait étrange si elle se souvenait de sa tante, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans. Après avoir sangloté un bon coup, son esprit s'était perdu dans des réflexions sur la vie d'Azura à Nohr, qu'elle pouvait deviner peu plaisante sans Arete, et sur ce que cela signifierait pour son propre futur. La conclusion la plus logique était que cette ligne temporelle suivait canon pour le moment, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait être emmenée à Nohr d'ici quelques temps. Ô joie…

* * *

Reina reçut la confirmation que la trame du jeu _Fire Emblem Fates_ se poursuivait un matin, alors qu'elle mangeait son petit-déjeuner en famille. Elle avait déjà remarqué que son père semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à leur dire, mais il s'était retenu jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner pour annoncer sa nouvelle. Son père toussa pour attirer leur attention avant de déclarer :

_ J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Demain, Ryoma, Reina et moi, partirons pour Cheve, annonça Sumeragi.

Reina s'immobilisa à cette annonce, son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour analyser cette information, quand Ryoma prit la parole.

_ Cheve ? Pourquoi allons-nous à Cheve ?, demanda le prince héritier.

_ Vous savez sûrement que le roi Garon et moi-même sommes en discussion depuis déjà quelques temps sur un éventuel traité de paix entre Hoshido et Nohr. Et bien, dans sa dernière missive, le roi Garon a proposé d'organiser une conférence de paix à Cheve. Lors de cette conférence, nous discuterons les conditions de ce traité et avec un peu de chance pourrons même le signer immédiatement. En tant que mon héritier, il est donc important que tu assistes à cette conférence à mes côtés Ryoma, expliqua Sumeragi.

_ Je comprends, c'est une formidable nouvelle ! Mais, père, si ma présence est normale, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Reina nous accompagne et non Hinoka ?, répondit Ryoma en fronçant des sourcils.

Les tensions entre Ryoma, Hinoka, Reina et Mikoto n'avaient pas disparu, mais après la dernière remontrance de son père sur la manière dont il avait blessé sa sœur, Ryoma s'était calmé par rapport à Reina. Même s'ils étaient encore loin d'être aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient lorsqu'Ikona était encore en vie.

_ … Si Reina nous accompagne, c'est parce que le roi Garon souhaite sceller un traité de paix avec un mariage royal. Plus précisément, il souhaite que son fils Xander, le prince héritier, épouse Reina dont la réputation de génie est parvenue à ses oreilles. Il semblerait que l'intelligence de Reina l'intrigue et il voudrait la rencontrer en face à face avant d'inclure un mariage dans les conditions du traité, soupira Sumeragi.

Reina cligna des yeux de surprise avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Mikoto semblait mal à l'aise à cette idée mais pas surprise, elle devait déjà être au courant de ce plan à l'avance. La fillette était légèrement blessée à cette idée, elle aurait préféré que ses parents lui en parlent en privé avant d'en informer le reste de la famille, c'était de _son_ mariage qu'on parlait après tout.

'_Si tant est qu'un mariage est vraiment lieu et qu'il ne s'agit pas juste d'un plan de Garon afin de la forcer à se rendre à Cheve avec son père pour qu'il l'enlève… Maintenant, je me demande pourquoi père emmène l'avatar du jeu avec lui pour cette conférence dans Fates…. Ici, Garon a une parfaite excuse, mais dans le jeu…'_, pensa la sorcière avant de prendre la parole.

_ Si j'épouse le prince Xander, cela fera de moi la future reine de Nohr, cela semble un peu déséquilibré comme condition. Penses-tu proposer un mariage entre nos deux familles pour Ryo-nii en plus ?, enquerra Reina.

Sumeragi cligna des yeux, puis commença à jouer avec son bouc.

_ Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, un double mariage pourrait être un moyen idéal de consolider la paix et d'assurer Nohr de nos bonnes intentions. Si je me souviens bien, Garon a plusieurs filles proches de l'âge de Ryoma, je pourrais aborder le sujet avec lui à la conférence…, répondit Sumeragi en réfléchissant sérieusement à cette idée.

Ryoma ne semblait lui pas très heureux que son père envisage sérieusement de lui faire épouser une princesse nohrienne. Alors que Mikoto au contraire semblait avoir reçu une illumination, elle se tourna ainsi vers Sumeragi avant de prendre la parole :

_ L'aînée des princesses de Nohr est Camilla et pour le moment elle est la troisième héritière. Mais sa mère, l'une des concubines du roi Garon a une réputation assez mauvaise. Alors que la seconde princesse Azura est la fille de la défunte seconde reine Arete, elle n'est peut-être pas la fille biologique de Garon, mais celui-ci l'a officiellement adopté et sa réputation est plus qu'acceptable. Avec la mort de sa mère, sa situation dans la cour de Nohr n'est sûrement pas des plus heureuses, devenir la fiancée potentielle de Ryoma serait probablement une chance pour elle, en plus ils n'ont que cinq ans d'écart, commenta Mikoto.

Sumeragi avait froncé des sourcils en entendant ces mots, il avait l'air à la fois intrigué et tenté par cette proposition, Reina ne pouvait cependant pas dire si c'était parce que c'était l'opportunité d'assurer le futur de sa nièce par mariage ou parce que Ryoma s'il épousait Azura, devenait le légitime prince consort de Valla. Si Anankos était vaincu, avec la mort d'Arete, le trône de Valla revenait à Azura et si elle épousait Ryoma, ce dernier serait roi d'Hoshido et de Valla.

_ Hum, c'est décidé, j'évoquerai ce sujet avec Garon dès le début de la conférence. Avoir comme future reine d'Hoshido une princesse nohrienne montrerait notre désir sincère d'une paix durable entre nos deux pays, montrer patte blanche comme on dit, dit Sumeragi en se tournant l'air sincèrement désolé vers Ryoma.

_ Une alliance serait d'autant plus importante que Mokushu se montre de plus en plus cupide. Leur invasion de Kohga est la preuve que leur Daimyo n'est pas le type d'homme à se satisfaire de gouverner un petit territoire, commenta Reina.

_ C'est vrai. Mokushu est pour le moment notre allié, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en leur Daimyo Kotaro. Il est cupide et ambitieux, le type d'homme a privilégié ses intérêts au respect de ses alliances mais avec suffisamment de talents comme shinobi pour cacher ses véritables intentions jusqu'au dernier moment avant de frapper. Même moi, il a réussi à me berner pendant des années avant qu'il décide d'envahir Kohga, révélant ainsi son véritable visage, confirma Sumeragi.

_ Père, penses-tu que Mokushu pourrait nous trahir ?, demanda Ryoma avec inquiétude.

_ Pas pour le moment. Et si la paix avec Nohr est signée, Kotaro perdra toute opportunité de nous attaquer. Mokushu ne dispose pas de suffisamment d'hommes pour envahir Hoshido, Kotaro aurait besoin d'alliés pour se le permettre. Or, Izumo est neutre, les tribus du vent et du feu sont nos alliés, de même qu'Isagato. Mokushu ne pourrait s'allier qu'avec Nohr pour pouvoir réussir à nous envahir, mais Nohr souhaite aussi la paix, donc on est tranquille pour le moment. Instaurer la paix sur notre continent doit être notre priorité mes enfants, retenez bien cela, expliqua Sumeragi et Reina pouvait sentir une trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu'il acheva ses explications.

Sumeragi devait sûrement craindre Anankos et les actions que le dragon pourrait commettre sur le continent si on le laissait agir librement. Pour le moment, le dragon était retenu à Valla, mais il augmentait ses troupes grâce à sa magie divine et Hoshido n'était pas en état de l'affronter seul. Une conclusion que Sumeragi, Mikoto et Reina partageaient.

Pour vaincre Anankos, une alliance de tout le continent était le moyen le plus sûr aux yeux du roi et de la reine. Reina était la seule à savoir que le Yato était en fait l'un des éléments clés pour y parvenir avec les quatre autres armes légendaires.

_ En tout cas, le prince Xander a le même âge que Ryo-nii, si je me souviens bien. Il a donc six ans de plus que moi, commenta Reina.

_ En effet, ma chérie. Mais six ans n'est pas un large écart dans ce type de mariage, souvent la différence d'âge peut dépasser la dizaine d'années comme c'est le cas pour Saizo et son épouse, répondit Sumeragi.

_ Cela ne me pose pas problème. Je me demande juste si on s'entendra bien. Même si on ne tombe pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, tant qu'on se respecte et travaille main dans la main, je serais contente. Je ferais de mon mieux pour faire honneur à notre pays, déclara Reina sur un ton sincère.

Si elle préférait se marier par amour, elle n'était pas contre les mariages arrangés quand ils étaient établis de manière correcte avec le consentement des deux partis. Respecter son futur partenaire était le minimum dans ce type d'arrangement et pouvoir vivre ensemble même sans amour était une seconde condition pour que ce type de mariage marche. Des fiancés qui se haïssaient n'avaient pas être mariés de force selon la sorcière, car cela ne finirait qu'en tragédie.

Sumeragi la regarda avec fierté et Mikoto avec une légère tristesse, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'opposer aux fiançailles de sa fille.

Le reste de la journée, Reina prépara ses sacs pour son voyage jusqu'à Cheve. Les objets auxquels elle tenait le plus, elle les avait rangés dans sa poche dimensionnelle dans l'éventualité que les évènements de canon arrivent. Elle espérait seulement que personne ne remarquerait leur disparition si elle était vraiment enlevée. Elle offrit aussi certains cadeaux qu'elle avait mis de côté à Sakura et la fillette de deux ans les accepta joyeusement. Elle fit ensuite de même avec Takumi en lui offrant cette fois-ci des poupées de tous les membres de la famille qu'elle avait fabriqué de ses propres mains, il y en avait même une à l'effigie d'Ikona.

Quant à Hinoka, Reina avait décidé de manière assez puérile, il fallait le reconnaître, de simplement l'ignorer. Si elle était enlevée, sa sœur aînée éprouverait à coup sûr un terrible sentiment de culpabilité par rapport à son attitude des deux dernières années. Lorsque canon commencerait, il serait ainsi plus facile pour Reina de convaincre sa sœur de la rejoindre si elle se sentait coupable. C'était une stratégie extrêmement cruelle et amorale, mais Reina comptait s'opposer à un ennemi qui pouvait être considéré comme un Dieu, dans ce genre de cas tout était permis pour remporter la victoire à ses yeux.

* * *

Le soir, lorsqu'elle s'endormit, elle rêva des jardins du palais pendant une belle journée ensoleillée. Trois enfants jouaient dans les jardins sous les regards bienveillants de Sumeragi et Mikoto. Le plus âgé des trois était un garçon blond avec des yeux marrons qui devait avoir plus de dix ans, le second était un garçon blond aux yeux rouges qui devait avoir entre neuf et huit ans, enfin la dernière une petite fille avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux verts identiques à ceux de Circée dans son corps d'origine. Le plus étrange était que tous trois portaient des vêtements de style européens/nohriens plutôt que des tenues hoshidiennes, de surcroit la qualité de leurs vêtements était aussi bien supérieure à ce que des roturiers pouvaient se permettre. Les trois enfants appartenaient très clairement à la haute noblesse.

En examinant davantage le trio, Reina écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'aîné comme une version plus jeune de Siegbert, le fils du prince Xander dans le jeu, le second comme Kana, le fils de l'avatar, tandis que la fillette ressemblait à Caster Anastasia en bien plus jeune. Et _tous les trois_ avaient les mêmes oreilles pointues que _Reina_.

'_Serait-il possible que ce trio soit mes futurs enfants avec le prince Xander ? Le roi Garon pourrait-il être actuellement sincère dans son désir de me fiancer à son fils ? Ou sont-ils le résultat d'une histoire entre Xander et moi après mon enlèvement par Nohr ?'_, pensa Reina.

Le fait que le trio lui soit lié par le sang lui paraissait être une évidence, elle pouvait sentir leur connexion et leur énergie magique similaire. Même si dans le cas du jeune Siegbert, cette énergie magique était bien plus faible que celle des deux autres. Le clone d'Anastasia était celle qui avait la plus large réserve de mana d'après la perception de Reina, toutefois le corps de la petite semblait étrangement fragile comparé à ceux de ses frères. Était-elle en mauvaise santé ?

Reina les contempla avec curiosité, cherchant à en apprendre le plus possible sur le trio rien qu'en examinant leur apparence et leur comportement. Les deux garçons, même plus jeunes que lorsqu'ils apparaissaient dans le jeu, portaient leurs amures personnelles. Noir avec des finitions dorées pour Siegbert l'apprenti cavalier, grise et noir pour Kana le jeune Sir de Nohr. Alors que chibi Anastasia portait une magnifique robe blanche avec des perles, des pendentifs et des finitions dorées sur la jupe, une robe parfaitement identique à celle que le Servant Caster en question portait lorsque Reina l'avait rencontrée pendant ses activités à Chaldea. La ressemblance était vraiment trop frappante pour être une coïncidence, et puis de toute façon ce genre de choses n'était jamais une coïncidence dans la vie de la sorcière de l'Heaven Feel, sa « chance » ne marchait pas de cette manière.

En observant les enfants interagir ensemble et avec Mikoto et Sumeragi, Reina pouvait deviner plusieurs détails sur ses enfants. Siegbert semblait déjà avoir sa personnalité canon, sa gestuelle démontrait clairement son statut de prince ainsi que sa stricte éducation, sa manière de s'adresser à Mikoto et Sumeragi était aussi extrêmement respectueuse, ce qui semblait amuser le couple. Kana lui semblait bien plus énergique, enjoué et surtout amical, il parlait avec enthousiasme à Mikoto qui le regardait et l'écoutait avec tendresse. Sa personnalité était donc aussi similaire à celle du jeu. Enfin, Anastasia (Reina avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de son nom) semblait timide mais en même temps elle paraissait contente et bien installée dans les bras de son grand-père. Elle regardait le paysage de manière discrète et adorable tout en ayant ses bras autour du cou de Sumeragi. Reina avait cependant quelques inquiétudes sur sa santé, car elle semblait trop mince et son teint bien trop pâle à son gout. La sorcière craignait que la petite ait une constitution chétive ou maladive, une crainte que Siegbert confirma pratiquement lorsqu'il plaça sur le dos de sa sœur une cape (encore une fois identique à celle de Caster) pour la réchauffer.

Reina ne put malheureusement rien entendre tout au long de son rêve, car il y avait un son de vagues en bruit de fond qui bloquait les paroles des protagonistes de son rêve. Elle se réveilla ainsi légèrement frustrée et surtout avec l'esprit qui fonctionnait à pleine capacité pour analyser les moindres détails de son rêve. La possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve prémonitoire était assez grande, étant donné que Reina avait parfois ce type de songes dans ses précédentes vies et qu'avec ses ancêtres actuels cette capacité était probablement dans son sang. Mais, ce rêve pouvait aussi être la projection inconsciente de ses propres désirs de fonder une famille avec le prince Xander, qui était physiquement très attirant et avec une personnalité assez droit et charmante dans ses soutiens.

Mais la présence d'un clone d'Anastasia clochait pour une telle possibilité, car elle n'était pas sensée exister dans Fates...

Mais dans le même temps, Reina avait rencontré d'autres sosies de personnages d'autres univers, ainsi Anastasia n'était pas la première personne à avoir un double dans ce monde. Ses « cousins » Shiro (le neveu par le sang de Sumeragi) et Nagayoshi (le neveu d'Ikona) ressemblaient physiquement respectivement aux Servants : Ruler Amakusa Shiro et Berserker Nagayoshi Mori. Même les personnalités des deux garçons étaient étrangement similaires à celles des deux Servants !

Reina avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle les avait rencontrés pour la toute première fois, elle pensait même qu'elle hallucinait. Mais, le plus étrange était qu'ils étaient tous deux plus âgés qu'elle de plusieurs années, donc sa présence dans ce monde ne pouvait pas être la cause de leur existence !

Elle avait par la suite cherché à savoir s'ils étaient de possibles réincarnations des deux esprits héroïques, mais son test n'avait obtenu aucun résultat allant dans ce sens. Leurs personnalités similaires mises à part, le duo n'avait aucun souvenir d'une possible vie précédente.

Alors avec l'apparition d'un clone d'Anastasia, Reina s'interrogeait sur le monde dans lequel elle résidait et ses connexions avec la terre.

'_Ma présence provoquerait-elle des bouleversements dans canon même lorsque je ne cherche pas activement à interférer avec le futur ? Ou bien, y a-t-il une autre force à l'œuvre ? D'autres personnes qui ne devraient pas exister dans ce monde croiseront-elles mon chemin ?'_, se demanda-t-elle tout en se levant de son futon.

Elle enfila un hakama violet à fleur et par-dessus un haori violet mais dans une nuance plus foncée avant de sortir de sa chambre avec plusieurs accessoires à cheveux dans les mains. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère en espérant que celle-ci y serait à cette heure-ci. La chance lui sourit car Mikoto était effectivement dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte coulissante et l'avertit de sa présence.

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer de sa mère, Reina ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre de la reine. Comme d'habitude, la chambre était impeccablement rangée et Mikoto vêtue et coiffée à son arrivée.

_ Maman, tu pourrais m'aider pour mes cheveux ? Je n'arrive jamais à faire des couettes parfaitement symétriques, demanda Reina en s'approchant de sa mère.

_ Bien sûr ma puce. Assis-toi sur cette chaise et je m'en occupe, répondit Mikoto en souriant chaleureusement.

Reina s'assit puis remit les rubans, un serre-tête et une barrette à sa mère.

_ Quelle coiffure souhaites-tu exactement ?, enquerra Mikoto en posant les accessoires pour ensuite prendre son peigne.

_ Deux hautes couettes à l'arrière avec le reste de mes cheveux détachés. Je mettrais ensuite le serre-tête et j'attacherais dessus la barrette sur le côté, détailla Reina.

_ Je vois, et bien je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Mikoto en commençant à peigner les longs cheveux gris de sa fille.

Une fois qu'elle avait fini de démêler la longue chevelure de Reina, Mikoto s'attela à lui faire deux hautes couettes, l'une de chaque côté de sa tête, en les attachant avec les rubans violets que la fillette avait apportés. Elle vérifia que les couettes étaient bien symétriques, puis prit le serre-tête violet et la barrette en forme de flocon, elle fixa la barrette sur le bandeau, puis plaça délicatement le serre-tête sur la tête de sa fille. Enfin, elle peigna les pointes de la chevelure de sa fille pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun nœud. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle contempla son travail puis déclara :

_ Je pense que c'est bon. Tes couettes semblent parfaitement symétriques, ma chérie, dit Mikoto.

Reina prit un miroir pour admirer le travail de sa mère et hocha la tête satisfaite.

_ Merci beaucoup maman ! J'avais peur d'avoir l'air ridicule si je les faisais de travers !, remercia Reina tout en reposant le petit miroir sur une table.

_ Je t'en prie, ma chérie. En tout cas, nous devrions aller rejoindre ton père, tes frères et tes sœurs dans la salle à manger, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, répondit Mikoto.

_ Okay, allons-y !, agréa Reina en prenant la main de sa mère et en l'entraînant vers la salle à manger.

* * *

Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner en famille, l'heure du départ avait sonné et toute la famille royale se trouvait à l'extérieur du château pour se dire au revoir.

Jusqu'à la toute dernière minute, Mikoto s'affairait autour de sa fille en lui donnant mille et une consignes pour le voyage et en vérifiant sa tenue et ses cheveux sous le regard amusé de Sumeragi.

_ Mikoto, nous ne serons absents que pendant deux à trois semaines au maximum. Je t'assure que tout ira bien, plaisanta le souverain en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

_ Je le sais bien, mais Reina n'a jamais passé autant de temps loin de moi jusqu'à maintenant, alors je ne peux que m'inquiéter, répondit Mikoto en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'obéirais à papa et serais sage pendant tout le voyage. Je te le promets, déclara Reina.

La sorcière avait pris bien soin de formuler cette promesse sans mentionner le fait qu'elle reviendrait à coup sûr. Les promesses pour les sorciers n'étaient pas le genre de chose à prendre à la légère.

_ J'ai confiance en toi ma chérie, je sais que tu resteras toujours avec ton père ou Kaze, dit Mikoto puis elle lui donna un baiser sur le front.

_ Je veux venir !, bouda Takumi en tirant sur le haori de son père.

_ Désolé Takumi, pas cette fois-ci. Mais je te promets que tu nous accompagneras la prochaine fois que j'irais au village de la tribu du vent, d'accord ?, répliqua Sumeragi en caressant la chevelure gris clair de son fils.

Takumi fit la moue mais ne répéta pas sa demande. Sumeragi dit ensuite au revoir à Hinoka et Sakura, tandis que Reina embrassait le front de son petit frère et de sa plus jeune sœur. Quand elle se retrouva en face d'Hinoka, elle ne lui offrit qu'un faible « au revoir » avant de courir rejoindre Kaze.

Sumeragi enlaça Mikoto puis suivit Reina jusqu'au convoi et monta sur un cheval. Reina montait avec Kaze sur un cheval dont les rennes étaient tenus par le jeune ninja aux cheveux vert, tandis que Ryoma se trouvait sur son propre cheval avec le plus jeune Saizo à sa droite. Les jumeaux les accompagnaient durant le voyage jusqu'à Cheve ce dont Reina était à la fois reconnaissante (elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui parler) et peinée (elle se souvenait du sentiment de culpabilité de Kaze à cause de son enlèvement dans le jeu). Nagayoshi aussi les accompagnait d'ailleurs, car son père était en charge de la diplomatie étrangère du royaume. Le jeune lancier aux cheveux roux et aux yeux oranges était de huit ans l'aîné de Reina et avait donc quatorze ans actuellement, il était d'ailleurs en voie de devenir un expert dans le maniement de la lance.

Durant leur périple, ils s'arrêtèrent à une ville portuaire afin de prendre un bateau qui les emmènerait ensuite à Cykensia, de là il reprendrait la marche jusqu'à Cheve. Le trajet en bateau était la partie la plus longue du voyage, mais aussi l'une des plus plaisantes pour Reina qui admirait l'océan dès qu'elle le pouvait avec Kaze comme protecteur silencieux derrière elle, mais à portée de main au cas où elle basculerait du bateau. Un accident qui avait failli arriver à Ryoma lorsqu'il vomissait (il avait le mal de mer, on dirait) et qu'une vague forte fit pencher le bateau. Saizo avait réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il tombe bien entendu, mais l'accident avait encouragé Kaze à se montrer plus prudent vis-à-vis de sa propre charge. Reina le laissait faire puisqu'il ne la gênait pas durant sa contemplation du paysage océanique et de la faune aquatique.

* * *

Leur arrivée à Cyrkensia quatre jours plus tard fut un véritable soulagement pour le pauvre Ryoma qui avait souffert la moitié du voyage (la seconde moitié du périple, Reina avait lancé un sort qui annulait temporairement les maux liés aux moyens de transport. L'entendre vomir était devenu lassant à la longue), alors que Reina débarqua sur le port en sautillant. Elle était la fille du premier dragon de l'eau, alors la mer et l'océan la renforçaient au lieu de l'affaiblir. La sorcière était même convaincue qu'avec son affinité pour cet élément, elle aurait pu prendre le contrôle de la mer sur laquelle ils avaient navigué. Elle n'avait juste pas jugé bon de vérifier son hypothèse.

Cyrkensia était la capitale du royaume de Nestra qui se trouvait tout au sud du royaume de Nohr. La ville portuaire était réputée pour son grand opéra qui accueillait souvent les familles royales du continent comme spectateurs. Reina avait toujours voulu visiter l'opéra en question et un jour monter sur sa scène. Son père savait qu'elle était fascinée par cette ville et avait donc décidé d'y faire une brève escale avant de reprendre la route pour Cheve. Par chance, le soir de leur arrivée était joué un célèbre ballet nohrien dont Reina était une grand admiratrice.

Il s'agissait d'une œuvre assez proche du _Lac des Cygnes _de Tchaïkovski (un de ses ballets préférés de la Terre) mais adapté aux conventions et appellations de ce monde. L'intrigue de ce ballet était inspiré d'une légende nohrienne et avait comme personnages principaux une princesse cygne Brynhildr et un prince cygne Siegfried, qui tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais étaient cruellement séparés jusqu'à la fin du dernier acte, là où ils étaient enfin réunis grâce à l'intervention de la lune. Les noms des deux protagonistes n'étaient ainsi pas une coïncidence. C'étaient ceux du premier roi et de la première reine de Nohr, les tous premiers détenteurs de l'épée légendaire Siegfried et du tome Brynhildr qui avaient ainsi reçu les noms de leurs propriétaires à l'origine.

Reina se demandait toutefois si trouver des ballets similaires au Lac des Cygnes lors de ses voyages interdimensionnels deviendrait une habitude par la suite. Même à Ylisse, il existait une adaptation de ce ballet* ! Olivia l'avait d'ailleurs dansé pour Donnel et Erina à leur demande.

Sumeragi, Reina, Saizo senior, Kaze, Seiya et Himiko furent les seuls à assister au ballet, car Ryoma et Nagayoshi n'avaient tous deux aucun intérêt pour la danse classique, ces rustres. Le reste de leur garde était donc resté avec Ryoma pour assurer sa protection en l'absence de leur souverain et princesse. Reina pouvait parier que son frère et son cousin s'entraînaient au combat pendant que les autres assistaient au spectacle.

L'intérieur de l'opéra était encore plus impressionnant en vrai que dans le jeu. Reina avait contemplé avec enthousiasme les gondoles qui flottaient sur l'eau, alors qu'elle entourait la scène principale et regrettait même que leurs places fussent dans les tribunes VIP plutôt que sur les gondoles au tout premier rang. Son excitation avait amusé Sumeragi qui lui avait promis de demander au directeur de l'opéra l'autorisation pour elle de monter sur l'une des gondoles après la fin du spectacle. Satisfaite de cette promesse, elle suivit son père et s'assit à sa place bien gentiment, tandis que Kaze et Himiko s'étaient placés juste derrière elle.

Quand les premières notes s'élevèrent, Reina focalisa son regard sur la scène et l'orchestre en attendant l'entrée de Siegfried sur scène. Elle suivit avec attention le premier acte en bougeant même la tête en suivant le rythme de la musique. Les danseurs étaient excellents, même si leurs costumes pouvaient être améliorés, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop en demander sur ce point étant donné l'époque dans laquelle elle vivait actuellement.

L'acte 2 vit la première apparition de Brynhildr, l'Odette de la version nohrienne du Lac des Cygnes. Et bizarrement, Reina pouvait jurer avoir déjà vu l'interprète de Brynhildr auparavant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où et quand. Pourtant son visage lui semblait _vraiment_ familier ! La danseuse était extrêmement talentueuse et le chant qui accompagnait cet acte sublimait encore plus la prestation des danseurs. Reina avait applaudi avec ardeur la fin de cet acte.

Le troisième acte était celui qui différait le plus du Lac des Cygnes de Tchaïkovski, car dans ce ballet une guerre se déroulait dans le royaume de Siegfried ce qui mena à la séparation du couple. Les danseurs devaient donc danser dans un style bien plus rapide et surtout plus brutal pour représenter les combats du prince. L'acte se concluait ainsi sur le prince blessé au combat et à terre.

Enfin, le dernier acte introduisait la lune comme l'alliée du couple après que celle-ci ait assisté aux larmes de Brynhildr, elle guide ainsi la princesse cygne jusqu'à son prince et les réunit enfin après la guerre. La danse de Brynhildr redonne vie à Siegfried qui se relève et danse avec sa bien-aimée tout cela sous la lumière protectrice de la lune.

Reina tout en séchant ses larmes avec un mouchoir ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la danse de Brynhildr lorsqu'elle ressuscitait le prince. Les pas étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'Azura performait dans le jeu lorsqu'elle chantait la première partie de _Lost in thoughts all alone_, même si la danseuse du ballet était bien meilleure dans leur exécution. La musique à ce moment précis était aussi celle sur laquelle Azura chantait la partie Héritage de _Lost in thoughts all alone _sur scène_._

Se pourrait-il que la Brynhildr à l'origine de cette légende soit affiliée à Valla et Anankos ? Cela ne serait pas si étrange. Brynhildr était sensée être une beauté aux yeux d'or pure, dont la chevelure rappelait le lac au bord duquel elle rencontra Siegfried lorsqu'il était illuminé par la lumière du soleil. Autrement dit, une chevelure bleu clair et des yeux jaunes dorés, les caractéristiques de la lignée bénie par _Anankos_. Même la manière dont la lune était censée guider Brynhildr auprès de Siegfried rappelait la connexion à l'eau d'Anankos, car c'était un chemin fait d'eau et de gouttes qui avait pointé Brynhildr dans le droit chemin !

Anankos serait-il en vérité la lune mentionnée, mais son identité se serait perdue au point que les artistes décidèrent de le remplacer par l'astre lunaire ? Cela ne serait pas impossible étant donné qu'il avait une profonde affection pour la lignée de Cadros jusqu'à il y a quelques années. Brynhildr était sûrement une princesse de Valla avant son mariage au prince Siegfried de Nohr et Anankos aurait ainsi décidé de l'aider à retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas vérifier auprès de son père cette hypothèse, mais peut-être qu'il accepterait de lui répondre juste avant qu'elle lui ôte la vie ? Humm, il faudrait qu'elle pense à l'interroger avant leur combat final…

Quand le rideau s'abaissa puis se releva pour l'acclamation de la troupe, Reina quitta son siège et s'approcha du balcon pour applaudir avec fougue les danseurs. Parce qu'elle était encore trop petite pour que les danseurs l'aperçoivent correctement, Kaze la souleva le temps qu'elle applaudisse et son père la rejoignit en offrant ses propres acclamations. La présence des deux membres de la famille royale fut ainsi remarquée et les danseurs leur offrirent une révérence particulière après avoir salué le public.

Lorsque le groupe hoshidien quitta leur tribune, Sumeragi les guida vers les coulisses de l'opéra en tenant Reina par la main. Une magnifique jeune femme au début de sa vingtaine s'approcha d'eux et fit une révérence à Sumeragi avant de prendre la parole :

_ Mes hommages Votre Altesse Sumeragi. Ma troupe et employés sont honorés que vous ayez assisté à leur représentation de ce soir, déclara la jeune femme.

_ C'est ma fille, la princesse Reina qu'ils doivent remercier, Madame Vivaldi. Elle a toujours voulu admirer l'un des spectacles de votre opéra, alors je me suis dit que cette escale avant de reprendre la route serait une excellente occasion de réaliser son souhait. La représentation de ce soir nous a tous deux impressionnés, votre ballet a beaucoup plu à ma fille. Alors, pour notre prochaine visite, je ferais en sorte d'emmener mon épouse et mes deux autres filles, je suis sûr que votre prochaine performance sera tout aussi grandiose que celle de ce soir et les éblouira à leur tour, répondit Sumeragi.

_ C'est un grand honneur que d'accueillir la famille royale d'Hoshido et je puis vous assurer que mes artistes donneront le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour satisfaire votre famille lors de votre prochaine visite, affirma Vivaldi respectueusement.

_ Merci, j'attends déjà avec impatience ma prochaine visite. J'aimerai aussi vous demander une faveur pour ma fille. Serait-il possible de la laisser monter sur l'une des gondoles entourant la scène ?, enquerra Sumeragi.

_ Bien sûr, suivez-moi je vous en prie. Je vais vous guider jusqu'au coulisse reliant aux gondoles et à la partie immergée de la scène, accepta Vivaldi avant de les conduire vers les coulisses.

En chemin, Reina salua les artistes qu'elle croisait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Vêtue en blanc et rouge vif, ainsi que sa tiare en or formée par un cercle d'étoiles, Reina attirait aisément les regards des personnes présentes alors elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître élégante et noble dans sa démarche et son maintient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les gondoles, Vivaldi lui expliqua la manière correcte d'y monter et ordonna à un des employés de l'opéra de ramer pour elle, afin qu'elle puisse faire le tour de la partie aquatique de la scène. Cette promenade en bateau ne dura que quelques minutes, mais laissa Reina plus que satisfaite car elle avait pu contempler la scène de plus près.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les six Hoshidiens retournèrent dans l'auberge dans laquelle ils logeaient pour la soirée et virent ainsi Ryoma être battu à plate couture par Nagayoshi aux cartes.

_ Alors, Rei-hime, ta soirée t'a plu ?, enquerra Nagayoshi quand il remarqua leur retour.

_ C'était fantastique ! La musique et la danse étaient vraiment à couper le souffle !, répondit Reina en s'approchant de son cousin.

Contrairement à Ryoma et Hinoka, Nagayoshi et ses parents avaient aisément accepté le fait que Sumeragi choisisse d'épouser Mikoto quelques mois après la mort d'Ikona. Le frère de la défunte reine pleurait toujours la mort de sa sœur, mais n'en voulait pas à Mikoto et était toujours cordial et agréable avec les deux anciennes Vallites. En fait, il était probablement le plus grand soutien politique de Mikoto, car ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux et désirs de paix avec Nohr. Nagayoshi traitait ainsi Reina de la même manière que ses cousins par le sang et avait même sermonné Ryoma et Hinoka sur leurs attitudes à plusieurs reprises cette année. Le rouquin était donc un bon ami et un excellent partenaire d'entraînement à la lance pour Reina.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le convoi reprit la route direction Cheve qui n'était plus qu'à un jour de marche. Ils partirent à l'aube et arrivèrent en début de soirée à Cheve.

_ Bien, installons-nous dans l'auberge qui nous a été réservé et demain nous verrons si nous pourrons débuter la conférence de paix, annonça Sumeragi à ses deux enfants et ses hommes.

Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge en tirant leurs montures par les rennes. Reina tenait la main libre de Nagayoshi tout en observant du coin de l'œil la ville. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait rien qui laissait présager que Garon se préparait à les tenir en embuscade, mais son hyper intuition lui indiquait le contraire avec caution et inquiétude. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, le propriétaire leur remit les clés de leurs chambres et Sumeragi annonça la distribution des chambres.

_ Ryoma et Nagayoshi, vous dormirez dans ma chambre ce soir, quand à toi Reina, tu partageras une chambre avec Himiko et Botan (une prêtresse), d'accord ?, dit-il à ses deux enfants.

Reina hocha la tête et prit la main d'Himiko quand l'onmyoji reçut la clé de leur chambre.

Leur groupe était environ une vingtaine, alors Sumeragi avait réservé six chambres à l'avance. Une pour lui, Ryoma et Nagayoshi, une pour Reina et les deux seules femmes les accompagnants, quatre autres pour leurs gardes mais celles-ci seraient sûrement utilisées à tour de rôle afin que les membres de la famille royale soient protégés en tout temps. Saizo senior s'apprêtait à partir pour surveiller la ville avec ses fils et le trio de ninjas qui leur servaient de gardes, quand Reina le stoppa en lui demandant si Kaze pouvait rester avec elle encore un peu avant qu'elle se couche.

Reina souhaitait en vérité tenir Kaze à l'écart de cette opération, afin qu'il ne souffre pas du sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait dans le jeu. S'il restait avec elle, il ne remarquerait pas les soldats nohriens qui devaient se trouver à proximité. Bien entendu, elle se doutait que si elle se faisait vraiment enlever, il se sentirait tout de même coupable, mais au moins il ne se rejetterait pas _l'entière responsabilité_.

Saizo senior accepta puis partit avec son fils aîné et leurs collègues, tandis que Kaze suivait Reina jusqu'à sa chambre.

_ Reina adore vraiment Kaze. Tu devrais faire attention Ryoma, à force de t'éloigner d'elle, elle pourrait finir pas préférer Kaze ou moi comme grand frère. Pas que cela me dérangerait, Rei-chan est tout simplement adorable, je serais heureux de devenir son « oniichan », taquina Nagayoshi une fois Reina et Kaze partis.

Ryoma pâlit, mais ne répliqua pas à sa pique, il croisa simplement les bras et fronça des sourcils.

_ Nagayoshi n'a pas tort sur ce point, mon fils. Ta froideur et celle d'Hinoka a poussé Reina à se rapprocher d'autres personnes comme tes cousins, Kaze, Orochi, Kagero ou Subaki. Lorsque tu comprendras que ton attitude envers elle était une erreur, il sera peut-être trop tard pour réparer votre lien fraternel. Tu devrais t'excuser tant qu'il en est encore temps, remarqua Sumeragi.

Il était sincèrement déçu du comportement de Ryoma et Hinoka envers Mikoto et Reina depuis le mariage, il avait cru que cela passerait rapidement étant donné que la mère et la fille vivaient déjà avec eux depuis des années, mais il avait eu tort. Ses deux aînés s'entêtaient à rejeter les deux princesses originaires de Valla depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus qu'espérer que leur amour fraternel ne soit pas détruit à tout jamais.

Dans sa chambre, Reina avait sorti son jeu de shogi et avait invité Kaze à jouer avec elle avant qu'elle se mette au lit, ce que l'attentionné ninja avait évidemment accepté. Une heure plus tard, Reina avait remporté trois parties, puis avait enfilé son pyjama pour se mettre au lit la boule au ventre. Kaze gardait la porte de sa chambre à sa demande, avec une poignée d'autres gardes. Les autres ninjas n'étaient pas encore de retour. Reina s'endormit en croisant les doigts pour que la nuit passe sans interruption, mais ses espoirs furent piétiner à peine une heure plus tard.

Kaze la réveilla brusquement de son sommeil en la prenant dans ses bras de manière soudaine et lorsque la princesse ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit était l'expression paniquée sur son visage.

_ Kaze… ?, murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_ Rei-hime, nous devons partir, nous sommes pris en embuscade, répondit le ninja en l'installant sur son dos afin de pouvoir plus aisément la porter.

Près d'eux, Himiko et Botan étaient toutes les deux réveillées et avaient sorti leurs armes prêtes à combattre malgré le fait qu'elles étaient encore en pyjama. Le quatuor sortit de leur chambre et arriva devant Sumeragi, Ryoma et Nagayoshi qui étaient tous les trois encore vêtus de leurs armures. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas allés se coucher contrairement aux femmes du groupe pour une raison ou une autre.

_ Nous allons tenter de fuir l'auberge en esquivant les hommes de Garon. Saizo a aperçu ses troupes entourées la ville, il semblerait que la conférence n'était en fait qu'un piège. Par chance, l'auberge n'a pas encore été entourée, nous devrions pouvoir fuir durant ce délai, annonça Sumeragi l'air sombre.

Ryoma à ses côtés avait l'air furieux alors qu'il serrait le pommeau de son katana, Nagayoshi lui avait l'air extrêmement concentré avec sa lance dans sa main droite.

_ Kaze, porte Reina le temps qu'on s'échappe, s'il te plaît. Reste aussi près de moi, il en va de même pour vous, Ryoma, Nagayoshi et jeune Saizo. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, entendu ?, ordonna le roi en croisant les bras.

Les quatre garçons hochèrent de la tête, puis Sumeragi marcha en direction des escaliers et le reste du groupe le suivit. Ils descendirent jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'auberge et sortirent par la porte après avoir reçu le feu vert d'un des ninjas les accompagnants.

_ Messire Saizo surveille les mouvements de l'armée du roi Garon, votre Altesse. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle arrive jusqu'ici, déclara le ninja.

_ D'accord, nous partons immédiatement, commanda Sumeragi en sortant Raijinto de son fourreau avant de courir.

Les gardes et les jeunes garçons l'imitèrent en courant derrière lui. Mais subitement, une étrange brume s'éleva dans les rues de Cheve, Reina pouvait sentir qu'elle était non naturelle car elle était chargée d'énergie magique. Himiko semblait la seule à avoir perçu cela et lorsqu'elle tenta d'avertir leurs compagnons :

_ Votre Altesse ! Cette brume est produite par magie, prenez garde !

Il était déjà trop tard, car le groupe avait été mystérieusement séparé, Reina se trouvait ainsi avec juste Kaze, Sumeragi et Himiko. Les autres n'étaient plus à leurs côtés et avec la brume qui troublait leur vision les retrouver prendrait du temps.

_ Fichus Nohriens ! Ont-ils tous prévu pour nous empêcher de fuir ?, jura Sumeragi en serrant plus fort Raijinto.

_ Votre Altesse ! Droit devant nous !, hurla Himiko en levant ses parchemins prête à se défendre.

Sumeragi se tourna dans la direction indiquée et lorsqu'il aperçut des silhouettes à la sortie de la ruelle, il rugit :

_ Roi Garon ! Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ?! Ne vouliez-vous pas établir une paix durable entre nos royaumes ?!

Les silhouettes en question étaient celles du roi Garon et d'un contingent d'archers nohriens. Garon portait son imposante armure noire et son manteau royal, son apparence était terrifiante et surtout pesante. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Reina glissa du dos de Kaze et sortit discrètement l'une des dracopierres de sa trésorerie/armurerie. Quand elle tient la pierre dans ses mains, elle se focalisa sur elle prête à se transformer au moindre signe d'une attaque.

_ Imbécile ! Nohr n'aura de paix qu'une fois Hoshido conquis par mon armée et votre mort lancera la guerre qui sonnera la gloire de Nohr !, répliqua Garon en rigolant machiavéliquement.

_ Hoshido ne tombera pas aussi facilement, Garon ! Même ma mort n'affaiblira pas mon peuple, bien au contraire les flammes ardentes de leurs âmes de guerriers brûleront encore plus !, affirma Sumeragi en se mettant en position de combat.

_ Nous verrons bien si Hoshido sombrera. Feu à volonté !, ordonna Garon aux archers derrière lui.

Sumeragi ne perdit pas une seconde et sans hésiter il se plaça devant Reina, Kaze et Himiko pour protéger le trio des flèches. Mais, Reina avait déjà anticipé ces actions avec son avantage de connaître cette partie du scénario du jeu, de larges ailes de dragon apparurent dans son dos et elle s'avança vers son père. Reina battit ensuite violemment des ailes créant ainsi une tempête qui balaya les flèches dans la direction des Nohriens.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser mon père ! Goûtez la colère d'un dragon !, rugit-elle tout en s'envolant dans les airs en créant des tempêtes parmi les troupes nohriennes.

Elle se concentra sur l'air autour d'eux et se focalisa sur les molécules d'eau dans l'air afin de les contrôler et les amplifier pour attaquer. Le sang d'Anankos dans ses veines lui offrait un contrôle extrêmement poussé de l'eau dans toutes ses formes. Avec son talent et cette prédisposition, il était simple comme bon jour d'attaquer en modelant l'eau dans l'air selon sa volonté. Elle contrôla ainsi l'eau pour lui faire prendre différentes formes, celles de fouets qui frappaient les soldats nohriens, de bulles qui entouraient leurs têtes pour les empêcher de respirer et enfin de canons à eau qui projetaient les soldats qu'ils touchaient plusieurs mètres en arrière. Yep, ses attaques étaient inspirées de _Pokémon_, mais le show avait d'excellentes techniques élémentaires qu'un mage/sorcier pouvait aisément reproduire avec un peu de jugeote. Donc Reina n'avait absolument aucune honte à s'en inspirer.

Au sol, la situation était pour le moment sous contrôle, Sumeragi et Garon s'affrontaient en duel, tandis qu'Himiko faisait de même contre Iago avec le soutien de Kaze. Iago était un bien meilleur mage qu'Himiko donc l'appui du jeune ninja était la bienvenue. Reina gardait un œil sur leurs combats tout en cherchant de l'autre le reste de ses compagnons grâce à son avantage aérien. Leurs compagnons se trouvaient séparés dans trois autres rues et affrontaient des soldats nohriens, mais par chance leurs adversaires étaient peu nombreux. Ils devraient pouvoir tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts avec Mikoto à leur tête selon son hyper intuition. Sa mère avait sûrement eu une vision de cette embuscade et rallié des chevaliers célestes, faucons et kinshi pour foncer droit sur Cheve.

'_Mais si elle arrive trop tôt, Garon échouerait à me prendre, ce qui est un obstacle à mon plan… Désolée, maman. Je ne peux pas rentrer avec vous pour le moment'_, pensa tristement Reina.

Pour la survie du continent, Reina devait absolument se rendre à Nohr et rallier les enfants de Garon à sa cause. Anankos ne mourrait pas seul, les armes légendaires étaient vitales pour le tuer et puisque chaque famille avait deux des armes nécessaires, elle les charmerait tour à tour pour les rassembler.

Reina n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'une occasion d'être capturée se présente. Un groupe de Lord Wyvern et Belliciste s'était envolé pour la stopper. Reina combattit pendant quelques minutes contre eux en les attaquant à coup de lames de vent et jets d'eau, elle feint ensuite de se fatiguer en respirant plus fort et de manière plus brusque. Ses opposants crûrent ainsi qu'elle faiblissait et ils l'attaquèrent brutalement avec leurs haches et lances, leurs tomes mis de côté après que Reina eut démontré sa résistance à leur magie. La demi-dragonne laissa ainsi une ouverture dans sa défense, dont un des Lord Wyvern profita pour lui transpercer le flanc avec une lance. Encore une fois, elle feint de souffrir le martyre et « chuta » vers le sol avant d'être attrapée par un Belliciste.

_ **REINA !**, hurla Sumeragi en voyant sa fille tomber puis être capturée par les Nohriens.

_ Ta fille est entre mes mains désormais Sumeragi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle sera mon enfant !, déclara Garon en riant comme un vilain traditionnel.

_ GARON ! Tu me payeras cette trahison, je te le promets !, rugit Sumeragi alors qu'il tentait de forcer un chemin vers le Lord Wyvern qui tenait sa fille et quittait le champ de bataille.

Alors que Reina était éloignée de la zone, Ryoma et le reste de leur groupe réussit à rejoindre Sumeragi. Ils étaient blessés mais n'avaient par chance subi aucune perte.

_ Père ! Où est Reina ?, demanda Ryoma en rejoignant Sumeragi.

_ Ces ordures ont réussi à capturer ta sœur ! L'un de leur Wyvern fuit avec elle, nous devons la récupérer !, répondit Sumeragi.

Mais Garon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il attaqua Ryoma mais Sumeragi stoppa sa hache avec Raijinto.

_ Vous me décevez, Sumeragi. Mon piège était presque grossier. Il est temps d'en finir avec vous et votre héritier !, affirma Garon en frappant le torse de Sumeragi d'un mouvement brusque de sa hache.

_ Urrgg !, gémit Sumeragi mais il se maintient debout devant Ryoma pour le protéger.

_ Sumeragi ! Ryoma !, hurla une voix féminine dans les airs tandis qu'une pluie de flèche tombait sur les Nohriens.

Mikoto et ses renforts étaient arrivés, la reine d'Hoshido était installée avec l'adulte Reina sur le kinshi de celle-ci.

_ Tch ! Nous nous retrouverons Sumeragi ! La prochaine fois, je vous couperai la tête sans faute !, conclut Garon avant d'ordonner le retrait de ses troupes.

Le kinshi de Reina atterrit près de Sumeragi, Mikoto sauta au sol puis fonça avec son sceptre droit vers son époux.

_ Sumeragi, laisse-moi te soigner !, dit-elle en activant son sceptre.

_ Vite, mon amour ! Poursuivez Garon ! Il a capturé Reina !, gémit Sumeragi malgré sa douleur.

_ QUOI ?! Il a pris notre fille ?, s'exclama Mikoto mais elle continua à soigner son mari tout en se tournant vers sa vassale Reina.

_ Je vais réunir une partie de nos hommes pour les poursuivre, Vos Majestés, assura la jeune femme.

Mais il était déjà bien trop tard, Iago avait anticipé cette action lorsque les renforts hoshidiens étaient arrivés et il avait utilisé un tome de Téléportation pour transporter Garon, Reina et lui directement au château Krakenburg.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** Le ballet en question est mentionné dans les conversations de soutien entre Donnel et Olivia dans le jeu.**

**Lena atteint un rang C de soutien avec Mikoto dans ce chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter, Fate/Grand Order**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Elle est la protagoniste de mes fictions appartenant à la saga du Ciel Nuageux. En termes de chronologie, cette nouvelle fiction se déroule avant **_**Le Ciel Nuageux, Huang Beiyue**_**, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire cette fiction. Même si lire la fiction originale **_**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**_** est recommandé pour avoir un aperçu de la personnalité de ma protagoniste.**

**Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates et à partir de maintenant notre protagoniste sera appelée Lena au lieu de Reina dès ce chapitre.**

**L'illustration de ce chapitre montre la tenue de Lena à son arrivée à Krakenburg, celle qu'elle portait, lorsqu'elle a appris l'enlèvement d'Azura et son armure pour le moment.**

* * *

**Stratégie 6 : Comment obtenir une troisième famille.**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Reina avait été enlevée par Garon et résidait à la Forteresse du Nord avec Gunter et sa plus jeune fille Emeraude. Il semblerait que deux de ses enfants aient survécu le massacre de sa famille, son fils aîné Gilles parce qu'il se trouvait en mission à ce moment-là et sa plus jeune fille qui était une domestique sous les ordres de Xander après avoir servi la défunte reine Katerina. Le trio avait donc de forts ressentiments envers Garon mais ils cachaient avec brio leur rancœur.

Emeraude était une jeune femme au début de la vingtaine, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux verts toujours tressés en couronne à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle était pour le moment la servante personnelle de Reina et les deux femmes passaient ainsi la plupart de leur temps ensemble, puisqu'Emeraude était en charge de son éducation. Pour le moment, Jakob, Felicia et Flora n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la forteresse, donc Gunter et Emeraude étaient les seules personnes que Reina côtoyait en dehors des jeunes princes et princesses de Nohr lorsqu'ils visitaient leur sœur « Lena ».

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, leur sœur _Lena_. Garon avait décidé que Reina sonnait trop hoshidien et avait rendu plus nohrien son prénom, ce qui donnait Lena. La sorcière ne s'en offusquait pas vraiment parce qu'elle avait déjà envisagé une telle possibilité une fois qu'elle serait kidnappée. En plus Lena était un nom qui lui plaisait et qui était suffisamment proche de Reina pour qu'elle se reconnaisse quand on l'appelait. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre sur son nouveau nom.

Même son nouveau second prénom, Regina était plaisant et élégant, bien qu'elle garde certains doutes sur son nouveau de nom de famille : Von Einzbern. Yep, le nom de la famille royale de Nohr était Von Einzbern dans cette dimension, Lena était raisonnablement inquiète à ce sujet. Les Von Einzbern de son monde d'origine étaient de respectables alchimistes, mais ceux du Nasuverse étaient bien moins respectables avec quelques exceptions.

La vie à la forteresse était plaisante elle-aussi, Emeraude était aux petits soins pour elle veillant à ce qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin et Gunter avait assumé le rôle de modèle/figure paternelle en prenant en charge son entraînement militaire. Elle ne souffrait pas non plus de la solitude car le père et la fille était de bonne compagnie et les visites de ses nouveaux frères et sœurs la divertissaient aisément.

En parlant de la famille royale nohrienne, elle savait déjà grâce à ses leçons à Hoshido que Garon était un chaud lapin avec plus d'une dizaine d'enfants tous nés de ses concubines sauf Xander et la princesse Jeanne, mais les voir tous en vrai avait fait l'effet d'un choc. Pour le moment, elle avait quatorze frères et sœurs nohriens, ce qui était déjà un grand nombre, mais on lui avait dit que huit enfants étaient déjà morts avant son arrivée ! Oui, Garon avait une quinzaine de concubines, mais tout de même avoir 22 enfants, 21 si on excluait Azura ?! N'était-ce pas un peu trop ?! Le gars devait vraiment être super fertile ou vouloir imiter Ozymandias pour avoir autant de gosses ? Au moins, il avait eu tous ces enfants avec plusieurs femmes, Lena aurait plaint la pauvre malheureuse qui aurait accouché elle-même de 21 enfants !

Ainsi parmi les quatorze survivants, on comptait évidemment Xander, le prince héritier et l'aîné, Camilla, la fille aînée, Azura sa cousine dont elle avait été séparée pendant cinq ans, Leo et Elise qui étaient respectivement les cadets de Lena de 2 et 4 ans. Mais, il y avait d'autres visages familiers dans cette ribambelle.

Le prince George, le second fils de Garon, ressemblait à l'archer Jeorge du premier opus _Fire Emblem_ et ses remakes et séquels, il était blond aux yeux marrons comme Xander, mais ses cheveux étaient longs et attachés en une queue-de cheval basse, il portait aussi une tiare noire à la place du bandeau de Jeorge l'archer Archanéen. Son nouveau frère, de cinq ans son aîné, était aussi un spécialiste en archerie et il s'entraînait spécifiquement à devenir un cavalier archer.

Le troisième prince Virion était aussi le portrait craché d'un des personnages d'un précédent opus de _Fire Emblem_, il ressemblait à Virion de _Fire Emblem_ Awakening non seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Lena avait personnellement connu le duc de Rosanne, elle reconnaîtrait entre mille l'archer séducteur ! Son frère Virion était déjà un flirt à neuf ans, il avait ouvertement dragué Emeraude devant le reste de leur famille. Il était aussi un passionné d'échec comme l'ancien ami de Lena et s'entraînait aussi à l'archerie.

Ensuite, il y avait Percival, blond aux yeux bleus et de quelques mois plus jeune que Lena. Le clone de _Percival de Fire Emblem : The Binding Blade_ et un apprenti cavalier et futur paladin comme l'original. Sa personnalité était la plus proche de futur Xander et il était absolument loyal à son père et son frère aîné alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore sept ans.

Du côté des princesses, Lucrèce ressemblait à Lucretia Zola de l'animé _Campione_, mais en plus jeune et beaucoup moins sexy, ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'elle avait seulement un an de plus que Lena. Mais, elle avait la même longue chevelure brune claire et les mêmes yeux violets. Sa personnalité était aussi similaire, puisqu'elle aimait taquiner les gens et faire des farces et tout comme Lucretia elle pratiquait la magie.

Jeanne, la seule fille de la défunte reine Katerina, était blonde avec des yeux violets et était le clone du Servant Ruler Jeanne d'Arc. D'un an la cadette de Lena, elle était déjà extrêmement croyante, même si sa foi était offerte au culte du dragon obscur, le dragon protecteur de Nohr. Sa mère étant morte quelques mois après sa naissance, Xander l'avait pratiquement élevée avec Emeraude et la nourrice Cassita. Jeanne était donc très attachée à la servante et peinée qu'elle se mette au service de Lena, mais elle ne laissait jamais paraître cette tristesse lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Lena.

Enfin, Ishtar, trois ans, avec ses cheveux violets et yeux de la même couleur présentait une forte ressemblance avec Ishtar de _Fire Emblem 4 : Genealogy of the Holy War_. Lena avait joué à l'application _Fire Emblem Heroes_ en tant que Circée et avait ainsi remarqué la ressemblance. Ishtar était la petite sœur née de la même mère de Camilla et l'aînée des princesses l'avait pratiquement élevée seule, car leur mère était une femme ambitieuse et cruelle qui voulait absolument avoir un fils pour le mettre sur le trône. La naissance de sa seconde fille l'avait ainsi enragée plus qu'autre chose.

Quand au reste de ses frères et sœurs, Lena ne les appréciait pas pour la plupart, car il la regardait cruellement et elle était sûre qu'ils planifiaient déjà sa mort. Elle préférait passer du temps avec Camilla, George, Virion, Azura, Lucrèce, Jeanne, Ishtar et Elise, ils étaient d'excellents compagnons d'amusement et le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble filait toujours bien trop vite.

Avec Camilla, elle cousait et prenait le thé tout en discutant de leurs journées. George lui décrivait les paysages de Nohr et avait pris en charge son entraînement à l'archerie. Virion était son adversaire le plus fréquent aux échecs, ce qui lui rappelait toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé à jouer à ce jeu avec le duc de Rosanne lorsqu'elle était Erina, ils étudiaient aussi la poésie et la littérature nohrienne ensemble. Avec Azura, elle chantait en duo ou l'accompagnait au piano lorsqu'elle chantait Lost in Thoughts All Alone, elles apprenaient aussi ensemble des chansons nohriennes ou dansaient sous la supervision d'Emeraude. Lena apprenait la magie avec Lucrèce et faisait des farces avec son aide, elles partageaient aussi des potins sur la cour et leurs frères et sœurs. Jeanne était la plupart du temps sa partenaire d'entraînement à la lance et l'épée, quand Gunter souhaitait évaluer leurs progrès, Lena l'aidait aussi dans ses études, car étudier n'était pas le point fort de sa petite sœur. Avec Ishtar et Elise, les deux plus jeunes, Lena les choyait le plus possible, jouant avec elle dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre. Elle leur lisait aussi des histoires, en inventant au passage ou racontant les contes de fée qu'elle avait lus à ses enfants lorsqu'elle était encore appelée Circée.

* * *

Lena avait réussi à s'intégrer de manière plus ou moins positive dans sa troisième famille, mais cela n'avait pas été aisé. Il avait fallu qu'elle feigne constamment « d'être amnésique » et qu'elle contrôle ses habitudes hoshidiennes, qui trahirait son masque. Elle avait ainsi dû cesser d'utiliser des honorifiques et revoir toute sa gestuelle. Garon et Iago avaient été aisément berné par son jeu d'actrice, ils pensaient que leur sort de blocage de souvenirs avait marché et que tous ses souvenirs avaient été refoulés au plus profond de son esprit, hors d'atteinte. Mais, Lena avait une formidable résistance à la magie grâce à son sang de dragon, un simple sortilège lancé par un sorcier humain n'était bien sûr pas suffisant contre elle. Si Anankos avait lancé lui-même ce sort, elle aurait sûrement été affectée, mais il l'avait sous-estimé alors qu'il devait savoir qu'elle était sa fille par le sang. Quel arrogant imbécile !

Lorsque Lena était arrivée à Windmire et au château Krakenburg, elle avait été très vite présentée au reste de la famille royale, une fois « sa mémoire effacée » et ses anciens vêtements brûlés. On l'avait forcé à se vêtir à la mode nohrienne, avec un chemisier noir à manches gonflés et un jupon vert foncé avec de la dentelle noire à l'extrémité, puis avait placé une coiffe verte sur sa tête, son nouveau look était de style gothique lolita et lui allait plutôt bien. Mais elle était tout de même furieuse que ses anciens vêtements soient juste brûlés alors qu'ils étaient d'excellente qualité ! Garon l'avait ensuite introduit comme sa fille, née d'une ancienne maîtresse qui avait préféré élever leur enfant à l'extérieur de la cour jusqu'à sa mort quelques jours plus tôt. Les concubines et la plupart des princes et princesses l'avaient cru, mais pas Xander, Camilla, Virion et George. Leurs doutes étaient évidents, mais ils avaient tenu leur langue.

Autrement dit, même à la Forteresse du Nord, les concubines et certains de leurs enfants en avaient après sa vie et en six mois, Lena avait déjà été victime de quatre tentatives de meurtre. Elle les avait toutes stoppés, mais devait avouer que cela commençait à devenir lassant à la longue.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Lena se tenait debout devant les grandes portes de la forteresse et attendait ses frères et sœurs pour leur habituelle visite de la semaine. Elle portait une magnifique robe gothique lolita bleue et blanche avec des tas de froufrous et de rubans, ses longs cheveux étaient détachés mais elle portait une coiffe assortie à sa robe sur la tête. Dans ses bras, elle serrait Yarne, son lapin en peluche bleu qui était un présent de Virion, avec la boule au ventre, elle était sûre que quelque chose de grave était arrivée. La forteresse était au nord de la capitale, à quelques heures de route à cheval ou wyvern, donc ses frères et sœurs arrivaient généralement au milieu de l'après-midi. Quand le groupe entra dans la forteresse, Lena les salua tour à tour mais s'immobilisa en remarquant l'absence d'Azura dans le groupe. Azura venait toujours avec le reste de la famille lors de ces visites, car elle détestait la vie au château et préférait le calme de la forteresse. Même malade, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de pouvoir venir, mais aujourd'hui elle était absente. Aurait-elle été… ?

_ Grand-frère Xander, Azura ne vous accompagne pas aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser voir son inquiétude.

L'expression sur le visage de Xander changea immédiatement, il prit la main de Lena avant de lui répondre :

_ Azura… Nous a été prise par des Hoshidiens. Ils l'ont enlevée il y a deux jours et nous n'avons pas reçu de ses nouvelles pour le moment, annonça Xander en serrant la main de Lena.

_ On a enlevé Azura ?... Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Lena en regardant Xander droit dans les yeux avec tristesse.

_ Nous ne savons pas, pour le moment nous n'avons pas reçu de demande de rançon. On ne peut qu'attendre et prier le dragon obscur pour qu'il veille sur notre sœur, répondit Xander en soupirant.

Le Xander qui lui faisait face n'était pas l'adulte et le strict prince héritier expérimenté du jeu, mais un jeune garçon même pas encore un adolescent qui était déjà écrasé par de lourds fardeaux, auquel s'était maintenant ajouté l'enlèvement d'une de ses petites sœurs.

Lena se blottit contre sa taille à la fois en cherche de réconfort mais aussi en signe de soutien.

Le reste de la journée passa de manière morose et même Ishtar et Elise paraissaient attristées et sans énergie.

* * *

Trois ans environ s'écoulèrent après l'enlèvement d'Azura et le nom de la jeune princesse aux cheveux bleus avait cessé d'être prononcé. Ishtar et Elise semblaient même avoir oublié son existence. Deux autres princes étaient morts durant cette période, les idiots s'étaient entretués lors d'un duel après avoir tous deux empoisonné les lames de leurs épées. Imbéciles….

La forteresse était aussi devenue plus animée avec l'apparition de Jakob puis de Silas. Jakob avait deux ans de plus que Lena, Silas lui seulement trois mois. Lena s'était attachée aux deux garçons et refusait de s'éloigner d'eux.

Malgré son incompétence initiale dans les taches domestiques, Lena avait ordonné à Gunter d'entraîner personnellement Jakob afin qu'il devienne son vassal. Une tâche que le vieux chevalier avait acceptée en prenant le jeune garçon sous son aile. Jakob n'était peut-être pas naturellement doué dans le métier de majordome, mais sa loyauté inconditionnelle envers Lena et son travail acharné commençait à payer. Gunter était satisfait de ses progrès, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la personnalité de Jakob avait autant changé durant cette période. L'apprenti majordome était assez rude avec les autres, à l'exception faite de sa maîtresse, la famille de celle-ci et Emeraude. Il appelait constamment Gunter vieil homme et traitait Silas comme un naïf idiot. Résultat, le chevalier l'entraînait encore plus durement afin de lui inculquer des manières, mais sans véritable succès. Jakob s'accrochait tout de même afin de ne pas être séparé de Lena, ce qu'elle trouvait adorable.

Silas était l'épitome du futur paladin, gentil, compatissant, brave, loyal et sincèrement épris de justice. Dès son arrivée à la forteresse, il avait fait de son mieux pour illuminer les journées de Lena tout en donnant des coups de mains aux autres résidents de la forteresse. Même ses frères et sœurs l'appréciaient et n'arrivaient pas à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, il était simplement trop gentil et aimable pour s'attirer leur colère. Silas était aussi toujours près à aider Lena à divertir ses trois plus jeunes sœurs, il jouait même le cheval pour Elise et Ishtar sans se plaindre ! Le sol de la forteresse était glacial, mais il passait tout de même des heures à quatre pattes pour amuser Ishtar et Elise. Un véritable bon samaritain !

Lena n'avait donc aucune envie de le voir quitter la forteresse, elle avait ainsi évité de formuler son désir de sortir de la forteresse pour contempler le monde extérieur. De toute façon, avec l'une de ses boules de cristal stockées dans sa poche dimensionnelle, il était simple comme bonjour pour elle « d'observer » les environs de sa résidence et même la capitale.

Aujourd'hui, aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne lui avait rendu visite, elle s'entraînait ainsi avec Gunter, Jakob et Silas, car ce dernier désirait devenir un noble chevalier de Nohr comme Gunter ou son père pour servir Lena. Gunter lui-même approuvait la personnalité et dévotion de Silas, alors il l'avait pris sous son aile sans protester. Lena était sûre qu'il se revoyait plus jeune en Silas, d'où son acceptation aussi rapide du jeune garçon. La princesse en était évidemment heureuse, car Gunter avait repris goût à la vie en la compagnie des trois enfants, sa haine envers Garon ne le contrôlait pratiquement plus. Il en allait de même pour Emeraude, qui semblait avoir mis de côté ses précédents plans de vengeance. Pendant les deux premières années dans la forteresse, Lena l'avait surpris regardant discrètement avec haine ses frères et sœurs, comme si elle voulait les incinérer simplement avec son regard. Mais depuis quelques mois, cette haine avait commencé à diminuer et la domestique regardait maintenant avec affection les plus jeunes princesses.

_ Vos attaques sont trop timides, jeune Silas ! Quand vous attaquez, vous devez y mettre plus de force et ne pas hésiter ! Sinon, vos ennemis pourront profiter de votre hésitation afin de bloquer vos coups puis contre-attaquer. Jakob, lorsque vous lancez vos dagues, gardez toujours la cible des yeux ! Votre manque de précision pourrait coûter la vie de vos alliés lors d'un vrai combat ! Vous avez failli toucher Silas lors de notre affrontement ! Dame Lena, serrez davantage votre lance si vous ne voulez pas être désarmée par un ennemi !, déclara Gunter d'une voix forte une fois leur premier match d'entraînement fini.

Les trois enfants venaient d'affronter Gunter tous ensemble et Lena pouvait l'avouer, le match aurait pu tourner bien mieux. Déjà, Silas hésitait beaucoup lorsqu'il se préparait à attaquer, ne sachant pas où frapper avec son épée de bois afin d'atteindre le chevalier. Jakob lui manquait énormément de précision lorsqu'il lançait ses dagues, il avait failli toucher Silas quand celui-ci était aux prises avec Gunter. Quand à Lena, même avec sa force draconique, Gunter avait réussi à projeter sa lance en bois dans les airs avec un coup bien placé, parce que Lena avait dû faire attention à ne pas serrer trop fort son arme au risque de la briser. Au moins, elle avait réussi à porter plusieurs attaques avant de perdre son arme et même une fois désarmée, elle avait continué à attaquer à mains nues et avec des petites boules de feu, afin d'offrir des ouvertures à ses coéquipiers.

_ Bien, Jakob, reprenez votre entraînement de lancer, mais cette fois-ci vous devrez courir et lancer en même temps. Silas, nous allons reprendre votre entraînement au corps à corps ensemble. Princesse Lena, j'ai fait préparer des cibles pour votre entraînement de magie au fond de la cour, alternez entre vos sorts avec et sans tome, je vous prie, ordonna Gunter.

_ Entendu, Sir Gunter. Pourrais-je essayer de me servir d'un tome Foudre ?, répondit Lena.

Gunter réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ C'est d'accord, mais vous n'avez le droit qu'à trois essais avec aujourd'hui. Je ne souhaiterai pas que vous vous épuisiez avant vos leçons de l'après-midi, accepta le grand chevalier.

Le déjeuner ne serait servi que dans une bonne heure, Lena avait donc suffisamment de temps pour pratiquer ses sorts seule et récupérer une partie de son énergie pour ses classes de l'après-midi dirigées par Emeraude. Ces journées en dehors des visites de sa famille étaient plutôt réglées. Le matin c'était les entraînements militaires de Gunter durant lesquels elle s'entraînait à manier la lance, l'épée et les tomes, en plus de faire de l'équitation, car savoir monter un cheval était indispensable pour tous soldats nohriens. Puis le déjeuner, avec une demi-heure de pause digestion, suivi par les leçons d'Emeraude afin de lui donner une véritable éducation de princesse, l'histoire de Nohr, les mathématiques, l'étiquette, la musique, la dance, les arts, ainsi que les classes de premiers soins et j'en passe. Tout cela était étudié avec Emeraude l'après-midi et elle alternait ses leçons chaque jour. Ces classes finissaient à dix-huit heures et Lena avait ensuite une heure et demie de libre avant le dîner, afin de jouer avec Silas et Jakob. Après le repas, Lena avait deux heures et demie de libre avant son couvre-feu, qu'elle passait la plupart du temps à étudier ou à pratiquer certains de ses hobbies.

Cette routine n'était pas des plus excitantes, mais la princesse ne s'en plaignait pas, car sa vie actuelle était suffisamment confortable. Lena était peut-être profondément égoïste, mais elle n'était pas si avare et cupide, qu'elle désirait encore et toujours plus pour satisfaire son ego.

Ses entraînements pratiques de magie étaient toutefois un moment qu'elle attendait toujours avec impatience. Lena était une sorcière et elle adorait la Magie, rechercher ou lancer des sorts étaient au cœur de sa vie et de son existence. Elle était fière d'être magique et ne changerait cela pour rien au monde, quoi que certaines personnes puissent en dire. Alors, pratiquer la magie sous n'importe quelle forme était toujours une source de joie et contentement pour elle.

_ Pour m'échauffer, je vais lancer des sorts Feu sans tome. Simple comme bonjour, se dit-elle à elle-même à voix haute une fois qu'elle fut devant les cibles.

Lena posa son sac contenant plusieurs tomes magiques, puis se mit en position et concentra son mana afin de former une boule de feu depuis la paume de sa main qu'elle tendait verticalement. La boule était aussi grande et large que Lena elle-même. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour la créer, alors que des mages plus âgés auraient pris beaucoup plus de temps pour obtenir un tel résultat.

_ Parfait ! Ma boule de feu réduit cette cible en cendres !, déclara Lena avant de la lancer contre le mannequin en bois qui lui servait de cible.

L'attaque brûla avec aisance le mannequin et Lena sourit devant ce résultat. Les sorts nohriens étaient moins versatiles et simples d'utilisation que ceux que Circée avait appris à Poudlard, mais leur dangerosité était supérieure à leur version terrestre.

_ Reparo, murmura Lena avec un petit geste de la main.

Immédiatement, le mannequin en bois se reforma à partir de ses cendres sous le regard fier de la sorcière.

_ Ce sortilège est vraiment idéal pour réparer mes cibles. Je peux vraiment m'en donner à cœur joie sans avoir à craindre les remontrances de Gunter, commenta la princesse en se remettant en position pour lancer d'autres boules de feu.

Après avoir détruit encore cinq fois sa cible, pour ensuite la réparer, Lena décida qu'il était temps de tester son nouveau tome Foudre. Elle sortit le tome magique de son sac et l'ouvrit à la page en question, elle se concentra ensuite sur son mana et celui du tome, puis se mit en position.

Une décharge de foudre entoura sa main immédiatement et Lena en augmenta l'intensité avec une simple pensée.

_ FOUDRE !, rugit-elle tandis que la décharge électrique jaillit vers le mannequin à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'elle avait utilisé Feu, le mannequin avait pris feu, mais avec Foudre, certaines parties de son corps s'étaient tout simplement brisées.

_ Trop facile. Dommage que je ne puisse pas mettre la main sur de meilleurs tomes de Nohr, souffla Lena.

Les tomes Feu et Foudre de Nohr étaient similaires à ceux d'Ylisse et Valm, mais pas complètement identiques, donc Lena les avaient étudiés en profondeur avant de les utiliser. Pratiquement toutes les armes nohriennes étaient assez similaires à celles d'Ylisse, mais Nohr en avait plusieurs d'unique, de même qu'Ylisse. Lena était impatiente de pouvoir toutes les collecter !

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Lena rangea ses affaires puis marcha en direction de la porte de la forteresse en sautillant. Son entraînement ne l'avait pas du tout épuisé et ses réserves de mana étaient complètement pleines, ou tout au moins ne se vidait pas vraiment. L'avantage d'avoir une énergie infinie bien entendu.

* * *

Les repas à Nohr étaient bien moins copieux que ceux à Hoshido, mais après trois ans, Lena s'y était habituée. Pour pallier à un possible manque de nourriture dans le futur, Lena plantait les graines des fruits qu'elle mangeait, puis à l'aide de sa magie et de ses pouvoirs hérités d'Anankos, elle facilitait leur croissance et rendait la terre de la forteresse plus fertile. Anankos était un dragon lié à l'eau, mais il possédait aussi une énergie magique qui facilitait la croissance des plantes et la fertilité de la terre. Valla était une terre fertile et très agricole grâce à _sa magie_. Lena était sa fille quoi que le dragon fou en pense et avait hérité de cette faculté, qu'elle utilisait en combinaison de ses connaissances en botanique. Merci beaucoup tante Pétunia et professeur Chourave pour vos leçons sur ce sujet !

Dans la cour de la forteresse, Lena avait donc créé un verger à la surprise de sa famille et ses gardiens, pommiers et poiriers y poussaient ainsi aisément même sur les terres désolées de Nohr. Ce succès lui avait ainsi permis de retourner à Windmire pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée à la forteresse du Nord. Garon et la cour voulaient savoir _comment_ Lena était parvenue à faire croître des arbres fruitiers dans les terres du nord qui étaient les moins fertiles. Lena avait bien sûr feint d'ignorer la réponse et avait simplement décrit ses gestes lorsqu'elle jardinait.

Après cela, elle avait reçu sa première mission en tant que princesse, planter des graines dans tout le royaume et assister les agriculteurs pour cultiver ses plantations. Ce projet avait pris presque un an pour aboutir, Lena avait ainsi passé la majorité de cette année en dehors de la forteresse et loin de ses deux amis, Jakob et Silas qui eux étaient restés à la forteresse avec Gunter. Emeraude l'avait accompagnée tout le long en tant que gouvernante, tandis que Gilles, le fils de Gunter et le frère aîné d'Emeraude, dirigeait sa garde. Gilles avait une personnalité similaire à celle de son père, mais était plus gentil que ce dernier. Le problème était son apparence, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes à Gilles de Rais lorsqu'il était invoqué en tant que Saber (Merci dieux, pour ne pas avoir ajouté Caster Gilles/Barbe bleu dans la folie qu'était sa vie) et sa présence plus celle d'un clone de Jeanne d'Arc dans ce mondé était devenue une source constance d'inquiétude pour Lena. Elle craignait qu'il imite Caster si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Jeanne, dont il deviendrait bientôt le vassal à l'insistance de la petite blonde.

Autres visages familiers parmi ses gardes, Benny, qui était déjà un soldat dans l'armée de Nohr et n'avait même pas encore vingt ans. Même plus jeune, il avait toujours un visage et physique qui terrifiaient les autres. Le seul à ne pas le craindre était le second visage familier du groupe, Napoléon. Yep, encore une fois un doppelgänger d'un servant rencontré lorsqu'elle appartenait à Chaldea. Ce Napoléon avait vingt-cinq ans et était membre d'une troupe d'élite de Balistaires, oui, vous avez bien entendu, Napoléon possédait une version nohrienne et « primitive » d'un tank dans ce monde…. Personnellement, Lena trouvait que cette classe lui allait comme un gant…. Il était aussi un romantique, il avait même commenté l'apparence de Lena en déclarant que dans dix ans, elle serait une véritable beauté. Pour ce compliment, elle ne l'avait pas frappé, contrairement à Gilles.

Cette familiarité avait conduit Lena à passer davantage de temps avec le trio masculin et elle espérait pouvoir les intégrer à sa future armée pour abattre Anankos quand l'heure serait venue. Mais, même avec leur compagnie, la forteresse et ses résidents manquaient terriblement à Lena. Goûter le thé préparé par Jakob puis le noter lui manquait, jouer à la princesse et au paladin avec Silas lui manquait aussi, de même que les leçons de Gunter. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas vu non plus ses frères et sœurs pendant toute cette année et elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Alors, son retour définitif à la forteresse après le succès de ses plantations agricoles l'avait rendu plus qu'heureuse et elle n'avait pas pu contenir sa joie.

_ GUUUNNNTTEEEERRR ! SSSIIIIIILLLLAAAAAASSS ! JJJAAAAKKKOOOBBB ! Je suis rentrée à la maison !, s'était-elle exclamée en entrant en trombe dans la forteresse.

Elle s'était ensuite jetée dans les bras de Gunter, qui tout d'abord surpris, avait ensuite répondu à son étreinte. Elle le lâcha après un bon moment, pour se jeter dans les bras de Jakob puis ceux de Silas.

Le trio lui avait _vraiment_ manqué !

_ Je pense que je me fais le porte-parole de Silas et Jakob, lorsque je dis que votre retour nous comble tous de joie, Madame. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, bon retour à la maison, déclara Gunter en s'agenouillant dignement devant Lena.

Jakob et Silas l'imitèrent immédiatement en souriant. L'expression de leurs visages manifestait clairement leur bonheur au retour de leur amie.

_ Merci Gunter. Je suis moi aussi heureuse de rentrer à la maison et tous vous retrouver. Tous ces mois, loin de la forteresse, étaient si difficiles. Votre absence à mes côtés était une source de solitude et chagrin que je ne parvenais pas à combler, dit Lena.

_ Vous êtes de retour, c'est tout ce qui importe maintenant. Votre chambre a été complètement nettoyée et tous vos vêtements dépoussiérés et lavés, vous pouvez aller vous changer immédiatement si vous le désirez, répondit Gunter.

_ Merci pour votre prévenance, j'y vais de ce pas. Le voyage m'a éreinté, je ferais une petite sieste si cela ne vous dérange pas, Sir Gunter, annonça Lena.

_ Pas le moins du monde, votre emploi du temps du jour a été laissée vide pour aujourd'hui. Mais dès demain, nous reprendrons notre ancienne routine. J'espère que cette année n'a pas affectée négativement vos compétences de combattante, affirma Gunter.

_ Sir Gilles a pris soin de reprendre mon entraînement lors de mon temps libre, donc mes muscles ne se sont pas atrophiés, répondit Lena en souriant.

_ Excellent, j'enverrai Jakob vous réveiller un peu plus tard, Mademoiselle, conclut Gunter.

* * *

Comme promis, dès le lendemain, Lena reprit son ancien quotidien mais Gunter avait tout de même une surprise pour elle.

_ Il y a une semaine, Lord Xander s'est arrêté à la forteresse pour me remettre un présent pour vous. Il s'agit d'une armure pour vos entraînement, déclara Gunter alors qu'il se trouvait avec Jakob dans la chambre de Lena tôt le lendemain matin.

_ Une armure ? Il faudra que je remercie mon frère aîné pour cette attention lors de sa prochaine visite, répondit Lena en inspectant l'équipement en question.

L'armure était bien évidemment noire avec des finitions dorées et il ne s'agissait pas de l'armure canon de l'avatar au début du jeu. Elle était composée de jambières, solerets et genouillères pour la protection des jambes, canons d'avant-bras mais pas de gantelets pour les bras, des tassettes pour la taille et une sorte de corset en métal noir pour le ventre. Il n'y avait pas de plastron toutefois. Mais, une épée et un bouclier assortis à l'armure avaient été placés juste à côté.

_ L'épée qui va avec est un présent de Lord George, le bouclier lui vient de Dame Camilla. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls équipements qu'on vous a offert durant votre absence. Il y a un mois, Lord Von Grantz vous a offert une magnifique lance pour vous remercier de vos efforts dans son territoire, bien entendu la lance a été délivrée à la forteresse. Lord Von Rietsburg lui vous a envoyé quelques tomes de rang C et B, parmi lesquels se trouve celui pour Fimbulvetr. Lord Von Klaude and Von Littenheim vous ont fait parvenir des bijoux et de luxueux objets de décoration, quant à Lady Von Messina elle a fait livrer de rares tissus. Tous ces cadeaux sont des témoignages de leur reconnaissance pour votre travail agricol, énuméra Gunter.

Tous les nobles en question détenaient des territoires que Lena avait visités au cours de cette année pour y planter des arbres et d'autres végétaux. Lord Von Grantz était même le père de Peri, que Lena avait rencontré il y a quelques mois. La jeune fille de treize ans était déjà une psychopathe qui tuait ses domestiques à tout va, Lena avait préféré garder ses distances avec elle durant son séjour dans son domaine, même si lors de leurs rares rencontres elle avait cherché à l'influencer pour qu'elle devienne un cavalier dans l'armée. Si Peri se rend à la capitale, les pauvres servants du domaine des Von Grantz pourraient enfin souffler.

_ Je vais rédiger des lettres de remerciement pour chacun d'eux ce soir. Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour enfiler cette armure, répondit Lena en se levant.

Elle enfila des bas et un chemisier préparés par Jakob, puis avec l'aide du jeune majordome, elle mit sa nouvelle armure. Jakob attacha ensuite ses cheveux assez lâchement avec un ruban assorti à l'armure selon les instructions de sa maîtresse.

_ Mademoiselle, Dame Lucrèce vous a aussi offert un cadeau, cette broche pour aller avec votre armure, déclara Jakob en sortant de la boîte à bijou de sa maîtresse une broche avec une large améthyste au centre.

_ Bien, donne-moi mon jabot violet s'il te plait, j'y attacherai cette broche, ordonna Lena.

Jakob obéit en sortant d'un tiroir le jabot en question, qu'il passa autour de sa maîtresse pour ensuite y placer la broche.

_ Excellent, nous pouvons rejoindre Sir Gunter pour notre entraînement, déclara Lena une fois satisfaite de son apparence.

Le duo sortit de la chambre et Lena entama une nouvelle conversation avec Jakob.

_ Dis-moi Jakob, quelque chose d'intéressant est-elle arrivée dans la forteresse en mon absence ?, demanda la princesse.

_ Non, Mademoiselle, la forteresse était très calme pendant ces longs mois. Rien de vraiment intéressant est survenu, mais je pense qu'avec votre retour cela changera. Le vieil homme a été informé ce matin-même que deux nouvelles apprenties domestiques rejoindraient notre équipe pour vous servir, Milady, répondit Jakob.

_ Oh ? Deux nouvelles arrivantes ? J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. Sais-tu quand elles sont sensées arriver ?, enquerra Lena avec les yeux brillants de curiosité, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il devait s'agir des jumelles de la tribu des glaces, Flora et Felicia.

_ Demain ou après-demain selon le vieil homme, répondit Jakob.

_ Excellent, j'espère que je m'entendrais aussi bien avec les nouvelles qu'avec Silas et toi. J'aurais bien besoin de davantage de présence féminine dans cette forteresse !, gloussa Lena. En fait, comment se passe ton entraînement et celui de Silas ?

_ Très bien, Mademoiselle. Le vieil homme m'a assuré que dès l'année prochaine je pourrais devenir officiellement votre vassal. Il semble satisfait de mes progrès au combat et dans mon service en tant que majordome, mais continue de me pousser à progresser encore davantage. Bien sûr, je ferais de mon mieux pour devenir le meilleur des majordomes pour vous, répondit Jakob.

_ Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Jakob. Ta loyauté envers moi est évidente et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tes efforts ont payé. Tu es une personne importante pour moi, encore plus qu'un précieux subordonné, tu es un véritable ami. Je souhaite ainsi que tu trouves le bonheur dans la voie que tu as choisi, affirma Lena.

_ Mademoiselle, il n'y a pas plus grand bonheur pour moi que de vous servir. Ma vie vous appartient, faîtes en ce que bon vous semble, déclara Jakob avec une absolue conviction.

_ Ta loyauté t'honore Jakob. Mais rappelle-toi que ta vie m'importe énormément, alors ne cherche pas à mourir noblement à mon service. Fait-tout pour revenir à mes côtés si nous venons à être séparés, même si cela signifie quitter Nohr…, rétorqua Lena avant de conclure ses ordres à voix basse.

Jakob écarquilla des yeux, mais hocha de la tête avec une sincérité évidente. Lena sourit devant cette réaction.

Lena n'avait pas perdu son temps ces cinq dernières années depuis son enlèvement, elle avait petit à petit converti les personnes qui l'entouraient à sa faction. Gunter et Emeraude avaient été les plus simples à convaincre, ils haïssaient tous deux Garon pour l'exécution de leur famille. Il avait suffi à Lena de leur montrer avec une boule de cristal l'apparence d'Anankos et ce qu'il avait fait à Garon (ce qui avait conduit à la mort de leur famille par la suite), pour que le père et la fille acceptent de la soutenir dans son futur combat. Lena leur avait bien entendu avoué avoir récupéré une partie de ses souvenirs d'Hoshido parce qu'elle avait hérité du don de clairvoyance de sa mère. Un petit mensonge auquel ils avaient tous deux cru lorsqu'elle leur avait montré Anankos.

Lena était probablement la seule personne sur ce continent capable d'utiliser une boule de cristal pour pénétrer avec son troisième œil dans Valla et jusqu'à la cachette d'Anankos, le dragon n'avait ainsi pas construit de défense contre ce type de magie car il se pensait hors d'atteinte à Valla. Lena remerciait son manque de paranoïa et était soulagée que son « géniteur » ne suive pas la doctrine de « Vigilance constante » de Maugrey.

(Lena admirait sincèrement le vieil auror, sa devise lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises.)

Jakob et Silas avaient aussi été ralliés à la cause de Lena, le premier par pure loyauté envers Lena, le second parce qu'il croyait en la cause juste de la princesse. Mais Lena évitait de trop exposer ses plans devant les jeunes garçons de peur qu'ils ne révèlent accidentellement des détails compromettant sur ses actions près d'oreilles indiscrètes. Après tout, la forteresse était peuplée d'une dizaine de gardes et de six autres serviteurs, même si Lena ne les côtoyait que rarement.

_ En tout cas, j'ai hâte de pouvoir tester par moi-même tes progrès en tant que majordome. Après notre entraînement, j'aimerai goûter une tasse de thé préparée par tes soins, ordonna la princesse.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je vous préparerai la meilleure tasse de thé que vous n'ayez jamais bu, affirma Jakob.

_ Oh ? Meilleur que celui de Gunter ? J'ai hâte d'y goûter !, conclut Lena en riant.

L'entraînement matinal passa rapidement, Gunter semblait satisfait de Lena et avait même annoncé qu'elle pourrait commencer à s'entraîner comme Chevalier Faucon noir (l'équivalent nohrien du Chevalier Pégase noir ylisséen) d'ici quelques semaines, le temps qu'un pégase noir soit amené à la forteresse pour elle. Il s'agissait de la récompense qu'elle avait demandée à Garon lorsqu'elle était retournée à Krakenburg pour offrir son rapport sur ses activités agricoles dans tout le royaume. Garon avait accordé son souhait de devenir un chevalier Faucon noir et promis de lui faire préparer une monture pour ce faire.

Le déjeuner passa aussi rapidement, quand Lena ne mangeait pas elle rattrapait le temps perdu avec Silas, qui avait gagné en muscles durant cette année et en centimètres aussi. Il était de dix centimètres plus grand que Lena à la grande déception de cette dernière. Mais elle croisait les doigts, elle avait altéré les gènes de son corps il y a des années afin de maximiser son physique une fois adulte le plus possible. Taille, poitrine, peau, visage, la sorcière avait pris en compte tous ces éléments pour manipuler son futur corps selon ses critères de beauté. Elle était narcissique et ne s'en cachait pas, si pour satisfaire sa vanité elle devait opérer des modifications génétiques sur son corps elle le ferait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait pour « Erina ».

* * *

L'après-midi, elle avait des leçons de musique avec Emeraude. Elle jouait le piano sous la direction de son instructrice et avec l'autorisation de celle-ci, elle avait improvisé des morceaux originaires de la terre. Notamment le thème culte du Lac des Cygnes, qui différait partiellement du ballet similaire d'origine nohrien et la_ Sonate au Clair de Lune_ de Beethoven. Emeraude l'écoutait joué ces mélodies avec une grande attention mais aussi une certaine admiration. Mais, Lena n'en était pour une fois pas vraiment fière, car ces morceaux n'étaient pas de sa création, elle aimait simplement les jouer.

Quand elle joua la dernière note, Lena leva les yeux et retira délicatement ses doigts de son piano pour regarder son instructrice.

_ Excellent, Mademoiselle. Votre technique était parfaite, de même que votre posture. Même avec votre manque de pratique de ces derniers mois, vous n'avez pas perdu la main, j'en suis soulagée, déclara Emeraude en l'applaudissant légèrement.

_ Merci professeur. Je dois avouer que jouer du piano m'avait manqué durant notre voyage, répondit Lena.

_ Compréhensible, vous jouiez au moins trois à quatre fois par semaine avant notre départ de la forteresse, mais ces derniers mois vous n'avez probablement pu toucher un piano que deux ou trois fois. En tout cas, je dois avouer que vos deux derniers morceaux m'ont tout particulièrement impressionné. Serait-ce des compositions originales ?, enquerra Emeraude.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne me souviens absolument pas d'où elles peuvent venir, répondit négativement Lena.

_ Quel dommage, ces compositions auraient pu vous permettre de vous démarquer des autres pianistes nohriens et surtout de vos frères et sœurs. Vous êtes la meilleure pianiste du groupe, mais avoir vos propres compositions seraient toujours un plus, dit Emeraude.

_ Je comprends, mais je doute qu'un jour je puisse exposer mes talents de pianiste au grand public. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais au moins chanter, soupira Lena.

_ Mademoiselle, vous devez croire en votre talent et surtout votre « chance ». Il est possible qu'une opportunité vous tombe dans les bras lorsque vous ne vous y attendrez pas, rétorqua l'adulte.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est plus que possible avec ma « chance » particulière, gloussa la princesse.

_ Bien, nous avons encore du temps. Passons à votre entraînement de danse, laissez-moi vous accompagner au piano, déclara Emeraude en tapant dans ses mains.

Lena se leva avec enthousiasme puis se plaça au centre de la pièce, tandis que son professeur s'installa devant le piano.

Lena s'échauffa pendant une dizaine de minutes en faisant des étirements, puis une fois son échauffement terminé, elle se mit en position et fit signe à son professeur.

_ Bien, je vais jouer la _Danse de la fée dragée_. Vous vous souvenez des pas ?, déclara Emeraude.

_ Oui, professeur. Je suis prête, répondit Lena en se mettant dans la position de départ pour cette danse.

Les premières notes de ce morceau du **Casse-noisette** de Tchaïkovski s'élevèrent et Lena avança gracieusement. La danse classique faisait partie de son éducation à Nohr, elle pratiquait le ballet au moins deux fois par semaine en temps normal et les danses de salon une fois par semaine avec Silas comme partenaire. Ces leçons étaient ses préférées parmi toutes ses classes avec celles de musique. La musique Nohrienne ou de Nestra était extrêmement similaire à celle européenne au cœur de la musique classique sur terre, de nombreux ballets ou opéra terriens existaient à Nohr et Nestra mais avec quelques différences. Le Casse-noisette de Tchaikovsky était le ballet le plus proche de son double de Nestra, seuls quelques noms avaient été changés et la période. Mais sinon le récit était identique.

_ Bien, très bien, Mademoiselle. N'oubliez pas de sourire tout le long et rappelez-vous les mouvements de vos bras doivent être gracieux !, commenta Emeraude tout en jouant du piano.

Le lendemain, comme Lena l'avait deviné, Flora et Felicia arrivèrent à la forteresse. La première semblait froide et distance, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle était furieuse de sa nouvelle position, tandis que la seconde semblait enthousiaste et très amicale.

Lena pensa immédiatement :

'_Et bien, cela promet. Je devrais enseigner au plus tôt les sortilèges ménagers que Mme Weasley m'a appris à Felicia. Sinon, on va finir sans vaisselle en moins d'un mois. Quant à Flora, il faudra lui faire croire que nous éprouvons aussi une forte rancœur en vers Garon avant de chercher à la convaincre de nous rejoindre,_' remarqua la princesse mentalement.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Lena atteint un rang C de soutien avec Jakob, Gunter et Emeraude dans ce chapitre.**

**Emeraude est un OC, tandis que les frères et sœurs nohriens en plus, ainsi que Gilles et Napoléon sont des personnages crossovers.**

**Les jumelles arrivent enfin à la fin du chapitre.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre est une illustration de trois tenues, celle que Lena porte en début de chapitre en accueillant Xander, celle qu'elle porte durant ses expériences et sa rencontre avec une partie de sa famille, enfin la nouvelle armure de chevalier wyverne de Lena. La première a été créée grâce au jeu de dress up **_**Lolita Creator**_** sur le site de **_**CloudNovel**_**, la seconde est une image de Formidable d**_**'Azur Lane**_** et la troisième est une image d'Excella Noa Aura du jeu vidéo **_**Shining Resonance**_**.**

**Please ! Laissez des reviews si vous voulez que je poste plus rapidement, sinon je ne posterai qu'un chapitre par semaine ! **

**Stratégie 7 : Comment développer des liens familiaux.**

_ Grand-frère Xander, sois le bienvenu !, salua Lena âgée de treize ans maintenant.

Derrière elle, Jakob qui était maintenant son vassal officielle ainsi que Flora et Felicia s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le prince héritier de Nohr.

_ Petite princesse, merci pour cet accueil. Cela faisait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu, répondit calmement Xander en descendant de son cheval.

Silas arriva en compagnie de Gunter à ce moment-là et prit les rennes de la monture de Xander pour la conduire aux écuries.

_ En effet, cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Grand-frère, tu m'as terriblement manqué !, affirma Lena en boudant d'une manière adorable.

_ Pardonne-moi petite princesse. Père m'a confié davantage de responsabilités dans notre armée après mon retour de Sapientia, je n'ai pas pu trouver de temps pour te rendre visite avant aujourd'hui, s'excusa Xander.

Xander avait pratiquement vingt ans maintenant et l'année précédente il était allé rendre visite au Sage de l'Iris afin d'obtenir sa bénédiction. Il était revenu complètement métamorphosé de ce périple, fini l'adolescent et jeune homme gringalet, bonjour l'homme musclé et imposant qui apparaissait dans le jeu. Cette transformation pourtant attendu par Lena avait quand même surpris cette dernière pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'il l'avait visité après son retour à Nohr. C'était une chose de savoir que cela allait arriver, mais une autre de contempler de ses propres yeux cette métamorphose.

_ Grand-frère a de la chance d'avoir une petite sœur aussi clémente que moi ! Je te pardonne ton manque de visite bien sûr, mais promets-moi que si cela doit se reproduire, tu m'écriras des lettres à la place que nos frères et sœurs pourront me remettre. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de responsabilités, mais rédiger une simple lettre ne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit Lena.

_ Des lettres ? Ma foi, il s'agit d'une excellente idée. Je t'écrirais des lettres quand je ne pourrais pas te visiter personnellement, accepta Xander.

_ C'est vrai ? Oh, je suis si contente ! L'écriture de grand frère est superbe, j'aime lire tes écrits. Et je te promets de répondre à tes lettres sans faute, même si je n'ai rien de bien intéressant à dire, s'exclama Lena.

_ Je suis sûre que quoi que tu m'écrives, cela sera intéressant petite princesse. Tu grandis si vite et tu es déjà en voie de devenir une femme, répondit Xander en souriant légèrement.

_ Oh, Emeraude m'a dit la même chose ! Je commence déjà à gagner de la poitrine, j'espère que j'aurais des courbes aussi voluptueuses que celles de grande sœur Camilla !, déclara Lena avec enthousiasme tout en croisant les bras juste en dessous de sa poitrine pour la mettre en avant.

Xander toussa et rougit à ce geste, il avait déjà remarqué que sa petite sœur adoptive commençait à gagner de la poitrine à cause du décolleté et de la forme du haut de sa robe qui mettaient en valeur cette partie de son corps.

_ En tout cas, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ma petite prince. Cette robe te sied à ravir, de même que ta nouvelle coiffure, les boucles te vont à merveille, complimenta Xander.

Aujourd'hui, Lena avait décidé de boucler le bas de ses cheveux en des boucles anglaises dans un style lolita pour aller avec sa nouvelle robe de ce style. Sa robe bleu foncée comportait des dentelles, des rubans et des froufrous, elle portait aussi des gants et un serre-tête assortis, ce qui complétait son look lolita mystérieux.

_ Je suis soulagée que cela te plaise, j'ai cousu cette robe avec l'aide de Camilla !, déclara Lena en faisant un tour sur elle-même pour montrer sa robe sous tous les angles.

_ Et il s'agit d'un très bon travail, mais je vais devoir te demander d'aller te changer. Père m'a demandé d'évaluer moi-même tes progrès en tant que guerrière, annonça le prince héritier en fronçant des sourcils l'air beaucoup plus sérieux et stricte que précédemment.

Lena cligna des yeux un instant, puis s'inclina devant son frère.

_ Je comprends, mon frère accorder-moi un moment pour enfiler mon armure, répondit la jeune fille.

_ Bien entendu, rejoins-moi à l'arrière, agréa Xander.

Lena s'excusa puis se dirigea avec ses domestiques vers les escaliers menant à ses appartements, sa chambre se trouvait tout en haut de la plus haute tour de la forteresse, le trajet prenait donc beaucoup de temps.

Après s'être changée avec l'aide de Jakob et Flora, Lena redescendit plus de vingt-minutes plus tard et salua son frère qui l'attendait avec Gunter dans la cour arrière là où se déroulaient les entraînements physiques.

_ Petite princesse, mon présent te sied encore, mais plus pour très longtemps, on dirait. Lorsque je retournerais à Windmire, je commissionnerais une nouvelle armure pour toi, commenta Xander.

_ Merci beaucoup pour cette attention, mon frère ! Je suis prête, mais comment comptes-tu me tester ?, répondit Lena.

_ Nous allons tout simplement nous affronter, bien entendu je ne compte pas t'obliger à me vaincre aujourd'hui, mais c'est tout de même une excellente manière de m'assurer de ton niveau. Tu as le droit d'utiliser n'importe quelle arme, même la magie, j'ai entendu dire que tu excellais à la magie comme Lucrèce, mais aussi à la lance. Toutefois, je suis désolée mais notre affrontement aura lieu au sol, donc tu ne pourras pas te battre sur le dos de ton Faucon noir, expliqua Xander.

_ Très bien, j'ai compris les règles de notre affrontement, hocha Lena de la tête avant de prendre une lance et un tome que Gunter avait préparé pour elle.

La lance était en cuivre et le tome un simple foudre, suffisant pour un tel test. Xander lui-même avait une épée et une lance en cuivre, plutôt que Siegfried.

_ En garde, mon frère !, déclara Lena une fois prête, lance en main et tome à la ceinture.

_ C'est l'heure de combattre, petite princesse ! Montre-moi que tu es une digne héritière du dragon obscur !, répliqua Xander.

Le combat dura une bonne dizaine de minutes mais se conclut par la victoire de Xander. Lena avait combattu tout le long en frappant avec sa lance qu'elle entourait d'électricité grâce à son tome Foudre. Xander avait écarquillé les yeux puis marmonné quelque chose sur « une naginata éclair » devant cette stratégie et il avait fallu un moment pour que Lena se rappelle que la naginata en question était la version hoshidienne de la lance d'orage qu'elle utilisait à Ylisse. Ainsi, Lena avait fait de son mieux pour transpercer l'armure de son frère et l'électrocuter, tandis qu'il tentait de la poignarder et la couper en deux. Lena esquivait ces attaques comme une danseuse en faisant des pirouettes ou en sautant dans les airs, à la manière de futur Azura mais avec la grâce et l'agilité de Felicia. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides que même Xander lui en fit la remarque à la fin du combat :

_ Petite princesse, tu t'es formidablement bien battue aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai remarqué, que lorsque tu te bats, on dirait que tu danses sur le champ de bataille. Ton style se concentre sur la vitesse, la précision et ton agilité, tu esquives au lieu d'essayer de parer et tes coups privilégient la rapidité à la force. Ton style au combat diffère de celui de la cavalerie nohrienne, commenta Xander après avoir aidé sa petite sœur à se relever.

_ Je sais, mais je préfère esquiver que chercher à bloquer une attaque et je suis suffisamment agile pour me permettre cela. Porter une armure plus lourde ou encombrante m'empêcherait de mettre à profit au maximum mes points forts au combat, répondit Lena.

La princesse pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son frère à cette idée, son style se rapprochait davantage des techniques des soldats d'Hoshido qui favorisaient l'infanterie que celui nohrien qui privilégiait la cavalerie et les unités volantes. Les Nohriens frappaient forts et encaissaient les coups grâce à leur grande défense. Alors que les Hoshidiens frappaient vite et esquivaient le plus possible.

_ Je vois, bien je tâcherais de commander une armure avec ces critères en tête, petite princesse, conclut finalement Xander, mettant ainsi fin à leur entraînement.

* * *

Après ce test que Lena avait réussi, Xander ne revint pas la voir pendant plusieurs mois, mais ses frères et sœurs lui avaient remis des lettres qu'il avait écrites pour elle en plus de l'armure qu'il lui avait promise. Lena avait rangé toutes ces lettres dans un magnifique coffret après les avoir lus et relus. Le Xander dans ces correspondances étaient très différents du frère qu'elle côtoyait dans le monde physique, il était bien plus honnête sur ses sentiments et son affection pour sa famille dans ses écrits que dans ses gestes dans la réalité. Lena adorait le Xander écrivain et comptait bien garder toutes ses lettres bien à l'abri dans son coffret enchanté.

Lena avait maintenant quinze ans et comme elle l'espérait son corps avait gagné en courbes devenant bien plus féminin et attractif aux yeux de la gente masculine. Ses frères aînés avaient ainsi pris l'habitude de toujours fixé ses yeux lorsqu'ils discutaient ensemble, pour ne pas que leur regard descendent jusqu'à sa large poitrine. Son buste n'était pas aussi large que celui de Camilla, mais était plus que suffisant pour faire tourner les têtes à sa grande joie. Flora et Felicia étaient d'ailleurs plutôt jalouses de ses impressionnantes courbes, leur propre puberté les avait laissées insatisfaites.

Lena se trouvait dans son atelier/laboratoire quand Flora frappa à la porte pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de Lucrèce, Leo, Ishtar et Elise à la forteresse, Lena jura quelques secondes puis sortit de la pièce sous le regard ébahi de la domestique.

_ Princesse ! Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ?, s'exclama la domestique aux cheveux bleus clairs.

_ … J'ai réussi à créer un sérum qui augmente en quelques secondes la longueur des cheveux et voilà le résultat… Je ne pensais pas recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui, soupira Lena en soulevant ses très longues couettes grises.

Elle avait une heure plus tôt des cheveux longs mais s'arrêtant aux fesses une fois détachés, mais maintenant ses cheveux touchaient le sol et y trainaient ! Elle n'aurait pas dû tester sur elle-même son nouveau sérum !

_ Princesse, ne vous avons-nous pas déjà prévenu de ne pas tester sur vous vos créations ?! Vos seins n'ont toujours pas retrouvé leur taille normale !, sermonna Flora en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Lena avait créé une potion permettant d'accélérer drastiquement la croissance des seins, il s'agissait d'un futur présent pour les jumelles, mais avant de la leur offrir elle avait voulu la tester. Bien sûr, elle en avait bu qu'une cuillère et s'était retrouvée avec une poitrine rivalisant avec celle de Camilla ! Le problème était qu'au lieu de faire effet pendant seulement trois jours, au bout de deux semaines sa poitrine n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce. Mais Lena ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, le seul inconvénient était au niveau de ses vêtements qui lui serraient légèrement la poitrine.

_ Oh, Flora ne t'inquiète pas autant, je peux aisément raccourcir mes cheveux, contrairement à mes seins. Une paire de ciseaux et le tour est joué ! Lucrèce sera sûrement heureuse de me les couper, répondit Lena.

_ Peut-être mais vous devriez prendre davantage soin de votre corps madame ! Quand vous expérimentez dessus, vous ne rendez pas la tâche de vos serviteurs plus aisée !, rétorqua Flora.

_ Désolée, je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi, mais j'aime créer et inventer de nouvelles choses. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'arrêter mes expériences et de les tester sur mon corps. Je ne compte pas vous imposer un tel rôle non plus, répondit Lena en soupirant.

_ Mademoiselle, nous sommes vos subordonnés et serviteurs, vous servir est notre travail, même si cela nous oblige à jouer les cobayes, contra Flora.

_ Flora, tu ne réalises pas à quel point, Felicia, Emeraude, Gunter, Jakob, Silas et toi m'êtes précieux. Jamais je ne me servirais de mes précieux amis comme rats de laboratoire, surtout quand mon propre corps est bien mieux préparé pour une telle tâche, déclara Lena en se rapprochant de sa domestique.

La princesse saisit le visage de Flora avec ses deux mains puis embrassa la jeune femme sur la bouche. Flora ne chercha pas à s'écarter, bien au contraire elle ouvrit la bouche donnant ainsi à Lena l'autorisation d'y mettre sa langue. Le baiser devient bien plus langoureux et plus sensuel, Lena avait lâché le visage de Flora pour l'encercler par la taille et l'avait serré dans ses bras tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Pendant une bonne minute, les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent avec fougue, Lena avait plaqué Flora contre le mur et quand elle la relâcha enfin, la domestique s'écroula au sol les joues rouges et l'air complètement perdu de plaisir.

_ Flora, tu embrasses encore mieux depuis quelques temps. Te serais-tu entraîner derrière mon dos ?, commenta Lena en s'accroupissant.

Elle caressa la joue de Flora puis passa son pouce sur les lèvres de la domestique.

_ Princesse ! J-j-je n'ai pas… ! De toute façon, nous avons assez perdu de temps, vos sœurs et Lord Leo doivent être en train de s'impatienter !, répliqua Flora en rougissant violemment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lena embrassait Flora, depuis près de deux ans, les deux filles entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicales même si elles n'étaient pas un couple. Elles s'embrassaient et se pelotaient mais Lena en faisait de même avec Felicia, ce que Flora savait et acceptait. Les trois jeunes filles étaient jeunes et envahies par leurs hormones, elles trouvaient donc du plaisir ensemble. Gunter et Emeraude fermaient les yeux parce qu'ils trouvaient cela préférable à l'alternative, les filles « se distrayant » avec Silas ou Jakob. Au moins entre elles, elles ne tomberaient pas enceintes.

Quand Lena entra dans le salon où l'attendait ses sœurs et Leo, une fusée blonde vêtue de noire et rose se jeta sur elle.

_ GRANDE SŒUR ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !, s'exclama Elise, qui n'était autre que la fusée en question.

_ Oh, Elise, mon petit ange ! Tu m'as toi aussi manqué !, répondit Lena avant de prendre sa plus jeune sœur par la taille et la soulever pour ensuite tourner rapidement sur elle-même.

_ Youpi ! Encore, grande sœur ! Je veux encore voler !, ria joyeusement Elise.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon ange !, dit Lena en la faisant tourner à nouveau dans les airs.

_ Sérieusement, Elise, grande-sœur vous agissez comme des enfants. Vous devriez vous comporter comme des filles de votre âge, critiqua Leo en levant le nez du livre qu'il lisait assis sur un fauteuil.

_ Leo, laisse-les s'amuser un peu. Pour ma part, je trouve que leur excitation et énergie sont une bonne chose, elles illuminent notre quotidien souvent sombre, rétorqua Camilla.

_ Grande sœur n'a pas tort, l'atmosphère au château est souvent lourde et stressante, alors qu'ici à la forteresse l'humeur est plus légère avec Lena et Elise, rajouta Lucrèce.

_ Autrement dit, ne gâche pas la bonne humeur générale, grand-frère !, conclut Ishtar.

Leo pouffa mais baissa les yeux pour reprendre sa lecture.

_ Mon cher petit frère, ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour lire ! Laisse ta grande sœur te dorloter durant ton séjour, dit Lena en lâchant Elise et en se rapprochant de Leo pour l'enlacer par derrière.

_ G-Grande sœur !, s'exclama Leo en rougissant.

_ Oh, Leo tu as pris quelques centimètres depuis ta dernière visite, on dirait !, ria Lena alors que sa volumineuse poitrine était collée à l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère.

Le pauvre préadolescent semblait au bout de sa vie, tandis que Camilla et Lucrèce contemplaient curieusement leur sœur.

_ Leo n'est pas le seul à avoir grandi. Lena, tu as gagné en poitrine et tes cheveux sont si longs qu'ils traînent par terre ! Tu n'étais pas ainsi il y a un mois, commenta Lucrèce.

Lena ria en lâchant Leo d'une main qu'elle plaça sur sa joue avec un air faussement embarrassé.

_ En fait, il s'agit du résultat de mes expériences. J'ai créé une potion accélérant le développement des seins et un sérum pour faire croître à toute vitesse les cheveux… Je les ai testés sur moi et voilà le résultat, expliqua Lena.

_ Petite sœur, tu ne devrais pas faire de telles expériences sur ton si précieux corps !, sermonna Camilla en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Désolée, Camilla. Mes serviteurs m'ont déjà sermonné sur ce point, mais je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives. Mon sang de dragon me protège de la majorité des effets négatifs de mes expériences magiques, mais les autres résidents de la forteresse n'ont pas cette protection, répondit Lena.

_ Si tu comptes faire des expériences magiques, ne perds pas ton temps avec des potions aussi stupides. Recherche des choses qui pourraient aider notre pays, critiqua Leo.

_ Petit frère, tu sous-estimes mon travail. Je peux t'assurer que les nobles dames de notre royaume tueraient pour mettre la main sur ces potions, une large poitrine est toujours un avantage pour attirer le regard de certains hommes après tout. Quant à mon sérum capillaire, même les hommes pourraient le vouloir, tout du moins ceux souffrant de calvities et de pertes de cheveux. Mes créations pourraient devenir une source secondaire de revenues pour moi quand je quitterais la forteresse, rétorqua Lena.

_ Peut-être bien, mais je te rappelle que tu es une princesse, pas une marchande. Père souhaite que tu joignes le champ de bataille et prenne le rôle de commandant dans notre armée, poursuivit Leo.

_ Je le sais bien Leo, mais avoir des carrières possibles comme alternatives au cas où, est tout de même important. Lorsque la guerre se terminera, je ne resterais peut-être pas soldat, il est possible que l'usure des combats m'encourage à me reconvertir. Me lancer dans le business n'est pas une mauvaise idée de carrière je trouve, contra Lena.

_ Tout de même, une princesse femme d'affaire n'est pas vraiment commun, marmonna Leo.

_ Cela m'importe peu, tant que je fais quelque chose qui me rend heureuse ou me satisfait tout me va. Nos frères et sœurs ont tous des talents qui serviront père ou Xander lorsque la guerre s'achèvera. Le mien c'est d'inventer des choses et la musique. Peut-être que dans plusieurs décennies mes efforts changeront l'image sombre et militaire de notre royaume en celle d'un pays « berceau de l'innovation » ?, annonça Lena.

_ …. Un bien grand rêve, ma sœur. Nous verrons si le destin te donnera l'opportunité de le concrétiser. Avec ta chance du diable, cela n'est pas impossible, répondit Leo avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

_ Merci pour ton soutien, petit frère ! Laisse-moi t'offrir un petit cadeau de remerciement, rétorqua Lena, puis elle se pencha légèrement et donna un baiser sur la joue de Leo.

_ GRANDE SOEUR !, s'indigna le blond en se levant précipitamment et touchant la joue qu'elle avait embrassée en rougissant.

_ Leo, tu es si adorable quand tu rougis !, ria Lena en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que son frère venait d'abandonner.

_ Voleuse, c'est ma place !, accusa Leo.

_ Qui part à la chasse, perd sa place, petit frère !, sifflota Lena tandis que leurs sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

Leo grommela mais alla s'assoir sur un autre fauteuil, tandis qu'Elise s'installa sur les genoux de Lena, qui l'enlaça.

_ Grande sœur ! On a reçu l'autorisation de rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! C'est super non ! On va pouvoir s'amuser pendant trois jours entiers et faire plein de choses ensemble !, annonça Elise avec énergie.

_ C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment génial ! J'ai plein de nouvelles histoires à te raconter avant de t'endormir, mon ange !, répondit Lena.

_ Youpi ! Je veux entendre d'autres histoires sur Arthur et ses chevaliers de la table ronde, grande sœur !, s'exclama Elise avec enthousiasme.

_ J'en ai de nouvelles en réserve sur nos chevaliers favoris, promis !, affirma Lena.

_ Chouette ! Ce soir, je pourrais dormir dans ton lit, grande sœur ?!, enquerra Elise avec enthousiasme.

Même à onze ans, Elise cherchait toujours à partager le lit de ses grandes sœurs, Lena ne le lui refusait jamais, car elle savait que la plus jeune princesse était simplement en manque d'affection. Garon était possédé et ne passait pas de temps avec elle comme un père ordinaire le ferait, tandis que la mère d'Elise ne voyait sa fille que comme un outil pour obtenir l'affection du roi. Sa mère n'était absolument pas maternelle et était aux yeux de Lena plus cruelle que Garon parce que lui avait une excuse raisonnable pour sa froideur. Xander avait pratiquement élevé Elise, avec l'aide de George et de Camilla après quelques années. Lena ne pouvait ainsi s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande tristesse et sympathie pour la petite blonde.

_ Bien, nous avons tout l'après-midi de libre mes sœurs et Leo. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'avais prévu aujourd'hui une surprise pour Lena. Accepteras-tu de me suivre dans la cour, ma puce ?, annonça Camilla.

_ Bien sûr, tu sais que j'adore les surprises, répondit Lena.

_ Ce présent est aussi ma manière de me faire pardonner pour les biscuits que tu n'as pas pu goûter lors de ma précédente visite, expliqua Camilla en se levant du canapé sur lequel elle était assise avec Lucrèce et Ishtar.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit grande sœur. Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, ce sont les garçons qui les ont tous mangés, sans m'en laisser un seul, rétorqua Lena en se levant à son tour.

L'accident était arrivée lors de la dernière visite de Camilla, cette dernière avait préparé des biscuits pour Lena, mais les avait laissés dans le salon sans surveillance. Ses frères étaient présents et avec Silas et Jakob s'étaient rendus dans le salon après la fin de leur entraînement, tandis que Lena était restée à l'arrière pour parler avec ses sœurs. Quand elles étaient arrivées, le panier de biscuits était vide, les garçons avaient tous mangé pensant qu'ils avaient été préparés par Emeraude pour une collation. Camilla avait été profondément affectée par cet échec alors même que Lena ne lui en voulait pas.

* * *

Le groupe sortit du salon et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le hall d'entrée de la forteresse, là ils ouvrirent les grandes portes et sortirent dans la cour, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'arrière et les écuries. Camilla ouvrit les portes de l'écurie et prit la main de Lena pour la conduire vers l'enclos d'une Wyverne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Wyverne dans l'écurie et bizarrement il ne s'agissait pas de Marzia, la Wyverne de Camilla.

_ Tadam ! Voici la wyverne que j'ai sélectionné expressément pour toi, Lena ! Tu m'as dis vouloir apprendre à monter une wyverne, donc j'ai cherché la parfaite monture pour ma chère petite sœur, annonça Camilla en souriant chaleureusement.

_ Merci Camilla ! Ce présent est vraiment formidable ! Puis-je monter sur cette wyverne tout de suite ?, s'exclama Lena avec excitation.

_ Je pense que oui, mais fais attention. Ta tenue n'est pas adaptée et tes cheveux sont si longs que le vent pourrait les souffler, alors ne vole pas trop haut d'accord, répondit Camilla.

Lena portait une robe noire avec un corset blanc à volants dont la jupe évasée s'arrêtait après les genoux, le décolleté soulignait son buste volumineux de même que son tour de cou en tissu noir et blanc. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en couettes avec des rubans assortis. Quand elle y repensait, Lena trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Formidable d'Azur Lane, mais avec l'œil droit vert émeraude plutôt que rouge. Sa robe était en tout cas identique, elle avait dû inconsciemment sans inspirer en la cousant….

_ Ha ha ha, désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me voir aujourd'hui, si j'avais su j'aurais enfilé une tenue plus pratique, dit Lena.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, petite sœur. Sortons la wyvern de l'écurie et tu pourras la monter, affirma Camilla.

_ Grande sœur, cette wyvern a-t-elle déjà un nom ?, enquerra Lena.

_ Non, je pensais que tu aimerais la nommer, et il s'agit d'une femelle, répondit Camilla.

_ Bien, un nom…. Hum, allons-y pour Leviathan et son diminutif sera Levia ! Cela te convient Levia ?, déclara Lena à la wyverne.

La dénommée Levia rugit et Lena qui comprenait le langage des wyvernes, parce qu'elles appartenaient à la même espèce que les dragons, se tourna vers sa sœur et dit :

_ Levia accepte son nouveau prénom, on peut donc commencer l'entraînement, déclara joyeusement la sorcière.

_ Très bien, laisse-moi te montrer comment placer la selle et le reste de l'équipement avant, répondit Camilla en prenant l'équipement en question.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Lena, Camilla plaça la selle sur le dos de Levia et l'équipa complètement tout en expliquant la raison de certains gestes à sa petite sœur. Après quelques minutes, Camilla s'écarta et annonça :

_ C'est bon, tu peux essayer de monter maintenant. Lorsque tu auras fini, tu devras retirer par toi-même l'équipement, d'accord ma puce ?, dit Camilla.

_ Pas de problème, j'ai tout parfaitement mémorisé. Prête pour prendre ton envol, Levia ?, répondit Lena en grimpant sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture.

Lena avait de l'expérience en tant que Cavalier Wyverne lorsqu'elle était Erina, elle avait appris à monter une wyverne dans l'éventualité où son pégase noir soit trop désavantagé. Certains climats étaient extrêmement dangereux pour les pégases, mais les wyvernes les supportaient sans problème. Toutefois, Lena devait avouer que ses relations avec les wyvernes étaient bien moins bonnes que celles qu'elle avait avec les pégases, même si elle comprenait parfaitement le langage des deux espèces. Elle était ainsi moins talentueuse que Zelcher ou Gérome (mais la mère et le fils avaient tout deux Minerva comme monture donc cela faussait les résultats) sur une wyverne, mais la meilleure sur un pégase parmi les Veilleurs.

Mais bon, voler était voler, tant qu'elle pouvait monter dans les airs et sentir la brise contre son corps et son visage, Lena était satisfaite.

Levia était une excellente monture et obéissait sans discuter à sa maîtresse, Lena n'avait donc aucune difficulté à la contrôler. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à voler au-dessus de la forteresse, Lena remarqua Camilla qui lui faisait signe de descendre, ce que Lena fit. Elle fit atterrir Levia en douceur près de Camilla puis descendit avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ Merci ! Merci beaucoup Camilla ! Il n'y a vraiment rien de mieux que voler !, déclara Lena.

_ Je suis heureuse que mon cadeau te plaise, je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de Levia, d'accord ?, répondit Camilla.

_ Tu peux bien sûr compter sur moi, je ne te décevrais pas ma sœur !, confirma Lena.

_ Je m'en doute, ma puce. Bien, retire son équipement et nous pourrons la ramener à l'étable puis rentrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Lena obéit et s'attela à enlever l'équipement de sa monture puis la conduire à l'écurie.

Lorsque les deux sœurs sortirent de l'écurie, le reste de leur famille les attendait et ils discutèrent tous ensemble tout en retournant dans le hall.

* * *

Le soir venu, alors que Lena lisait assise à son bureau, on frappa à sa porte et Lena dit « entrez ». Elise et Ishtar entrèrent ainsi vêtues de leur pyjama dans la chambre de Lena, qui haussa un sourcil en voyant Ishtar.

_ Ishtar, tu souhaites-toi aussi entendre mes histoires ?, enquerra la princesse aux yeux vairons.

Ishtar rougit avant de répondre :

_ Oui, Elise m'a raconté les histoires que tu lui relates lors de ses visites, j'avais envie d'entendre par moi-même pourquoi elle les trouvait aussi merveilleuses, répondit Ishtar en tournant la tête embarrassée.

_ Pas de problème, installez-vous dans mon lit toutes les deux, ordonna Lena en se levant de sa chaise, tandis que les deux plus jeunes princesses filèrent vers le lit et s'y installèrent.

Une fois qu'elles furent allongées, Lena s'assit près d'elle au bord de son lit et prit la parole.

_ Bien, ce soir, je vous raconterais la légende du chevalier Lancelot. Lancelot comme Elise le sait, fait parti des chevaliers de la table ronde au service du Roi Arthur de Bretagne. Arthur avait pour épouse Guenièvre et la légende de ce soir portera sur le périple de Lancelot pour la secourir allant jusqu'à salir son honneur pour réaliser sa quête. Mais commençons par le début de ce récit. Notre histoire débuta lors d'un banquet organisé par Arthur et auquel la noblesse de Grande Bretagne avait été conviée. Alors que les festivités passaient dans le calme, un chevalier arriva en trombe pour interrompre le banquet en apportant un sombre message avec lui.

_« Roi Arthur, j'ai dans mes prisons des gens de ta terre et de ta maison, chevaliers, dames et jeunes filles. Mais je ne t'en donne pas de nouvelles avec l'intention de te les rendre. Je veux au contraire te dire et te faire savoir que tu n'as ni forces ni richesses suffisantes pour les ravoir. Sache bien que tu mourras sans avoir pu les secourir. »_

Le roi fut très accablé par cette nouvelle et regarda le chevalier s'en aller, mais pas avant d'annoncer :

_« Roi, s'il se trouve un seul chevalier à ta cour auquel tu te fierais assez pour oser lui confier la responsabilité de conduire la reine à ma suite dans ce bois où je vais me rendre, je l'y attendrai, et je te promets de te remettre tous les prisonniers retenus sur ma terre si ce chevalier peut gagner sur moi la bataille dont elle sera l'enjeu, et faire en sorte qu'il te la ramène. »_

Ce défi agita la cour et arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du Sénéchal Keu, qui avait été élevé avec Arthur, car ses parents avaient pris soin du roi dans sa jeunesse. Keu approcha le roi et annonça sa décision de quitter son service envers ce dernier sans délai. Bien sûr, Arthur chercha à le faire changer d'avis, mais sans résultat. Le souverain demanda ainsi à son épouse Guenièvre de l'aider à convaincre Keu de rester à la cour, ce qu'elle fit mais avec grande peine, elle avait dû promettre que le roi exaucerait une faveur pour Keu quelle qu'elle soit.

Malheureusement, Keu demanda à être le chevalier accompagnant la reine jusqu'à la suite de leur ennemi et Arthur qui avait promis, n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. La reine et Keu partirent donc ensemble pour répondre au défi du souverain ennemi.

Un peu plus tard, Gauvain, un autre chevalier et aussi le neveu du roi Arthur, approcha son oncle et proposa de suivre avec d'autres chevaliers, Sir Keu et la reine, car il s'inquiétait pour la vie de sa souveraine. Arthur accepta et fit préparer des chevaux pour lui, son neveu et les autres chevaliers désirant les accompagner. Ils se mirent ainsi en route espérant réussir à rattraper le Sénéchal et la reine Guenièvre. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, la troupe vit un cheval sans cavalier s'approcher d'eux. Ils reconnurent immédiatement le cheval de Sir Keu et notèrent avec tristesse que son étrivière était tâchée de sang, ses rênes étaient tranchées et l'arçon de la selle était brisée et déchiquetée.

Lena poursuivit son récit en prenant soin de jouer certains passages et même changer sa voix lorsqu'elle récitait les paroles de certains personnages, tout cela sous les regards excités de ses deux sœurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de son récit et le duel entre Lancelot et Méléagant, Lena imita même leurs mouvements lors du combat avec son épée qu'elle gardait toujours près de son lit en cas d'attaque nocturne.

_ Les deux chevaliers se donnèrent de grands coups sur leurs écus et sur leurs heaumes lamés d'or, leurs attaques les avaient même fendu et bosselé. Mais Lancelot pressa son adversaire de plus en plus, et réussit à lui asséner puissamment un grand coup sur le bras droit, car l'écu de ce dernier l'avait laissé à découvert. Lancelot trancha net la main droite de Méléagant ce qui attisa la colère de son ennemi, qui jura qu'il le vendra cher. Dans sa fureur, Méléagant se précipita vers Lancelot en pensant le surprendre, mais ce serait sous-estimé Lancelot, qui était resté sur ses gardes. Du tranchant de son épée, Lancelot frappa son adversaire et fit une large brèche et entaille sur le nasal du heaume de Méléagant, ce dernier perdit ainsi trois dents qui se brisèrent dans sa bouche à cause du choc. La folie de Méléagant grandit encore plus à cette douleur, si bien qu'il était incapable de demander grâce à son opposant. Lancelot s'approcha de son ennemi à terre, délaça son heaume et lui trancha la tête, exécutant ainsi Méléagant. Le roi et tous ceux présents pour le duel manifestèrent leur joie à la victoire de Lancelot qui fut ainsi promené en triomphe. Ainsi se termine mon récit de la Légende de Lancelot ou le Chevalier de la Charrette, conclut Lena en s'inclinant devant ses deux sœurs comme pour saluer son public.

Les deux princesses applaudirent et Elise prit immédiatement la parole :

_ Lancelot est super fort ! Dis, tu me raconteras la suite de ses aventures demain ?, demanda Elise.

_ Non, pas demain, peut-être dans quelques années. Lancelot connaîtra un futur bien moins glorieux par la suite, je préfère attendre que tu mûrisses avant de te relater le reste de son histoire, répondit négativement Lena.

Ishtar semblait aussi déçue, mais semblait avoir une idée de la manière dont la vie de Lancelot aurait pu tourner à la tragédie.

_ Il se fait tard mes petits angelots, il est l'heure de dormir, annonça Lena en éteignant sa bougie.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit et s'installa à la droite d'Elise, tandis qu'Ishtar était à la gauche de la petite blonde.

_ Bonne nuit, grande sœur, je t'aime très fort, marmonna Elise en baillant.

_ Je t'aime aussi Elise, et toi aussi Ishtar, répondit l'aînée en laissant la blonde l'enlacer comme une peluche géante.

_ Je t'adore aussi grande sœur, murmura Ishtar avec embarras.

Elle n'était pas aussi énergique et franche qu'Elise quand il s'agissait de révéler ce type de sentiments.

Les trois sœurs s'endormirent ainsi paisiblement dans le lit de Lena en se serrant les unes contre les autres.

* * *

Le reste du séjour avec une partie de sa famille passa bien vite, Lena avait passé davantage de temps avec ses sœurs que Leo, le jeune garçon s'était pratiquement enfermé dans la bibliothèque de la forteresse et n'en ressortait que pour les repas. Lena jouait avec Elise et Ishtar après que cette dernière soit embarquée de force par Elise et s'entraînait à combattre sur le dos de Levia avec l'aide de Camilla qui lui avait même offert une armure pour cette classe.

Mais avant cela, Lucrèce lui avait légèrement coupé les cheveux afin qu'ils ne touchent plus le sol, elle avait refusé de couper davantage comme le souhaitait pourtant Lena.

_ Grande sœur, mes cheveux sont toujours beaucoup trop longs ! Cela va être un vrai calvaire à démêler chaque matin, argua Lena alors qu'elle regardait la coupe que lui avait faite sa sœur.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes à l'arrière de sa tête plutôt que les côtés mais même comme cela sa chevelure arrivait au minimum jusqu'à ses genoux, avec deux courtes mèches libres pour encadrer son visage. Lucrèce plaça ensuite une tiare noire sur sa frange ainsi que deux barrettes en forme d'ailes de dragon de chaque côté des couettes. Les barrettes étaient assorties à la nouvelle armure de Lena, mais cela était logique étant donné que le design avait été choisi par Lucrèce. Camilla l'avait commandé à un forgeron, mais Lucrèce avait donné un croquis à celui-ci en plus de certaines conditions. Son nouveau plastron était noir avec des finitions violettes pour rappeler Camilla, il n'y avait pas d'ouverture au niveau du décolleté contrairement à l'armure que Camilla souhaitait commander.

En fait, l'armure consistait en un plastron, des bottes en métal noir et des protections pour les épaules et les bras. Il n'y avait rien pour protéger les parties génitales à première vue, mais Lucrèce avait en fait enchanté une robe pour pallier à l'absence d'armure sur cette partie du corps. Le bas de la robe qui sortait du plastron était noire, blanc et violet de style gothique, avec une ouverture au niveau de l'entrejambe qui révélait une minijupe violette plissée sous la robe.

Vêtue de cette ensemble et armée de la lance offerte par la famille de Peri, Lena ressemblait à une sombre walkyrie et elle trouvait que ce style lui convenait à merveille excepté les cheveux.

_ Petite sœur, ce n'est pas toi qui te coiffes, mais tes servantes. Donc tu n'as pas à te plaindre, rétorqua Lucrèce en regardant avec satisfaction son travail.

_ Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui doit porter cette surcharge capillaire, je pense donc que mon avis sur ce point est prioritaire, répliqua Lena en regardant en boudant ses couettes.

Cette coiffure était ravissante et lui allait très bien en effet, mais ses cheveux étaient bien trop lourds et encombrants ainsi !

_ Ils ne sont pas si longs que ça et puis les hommes préfèrent les femmes aux cheveux longs, répondit Lucrèce.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier des préférences des hommes ? Regarde-moi, un magnifique visage, un large buste, des courbes généreuses et un superbe postérieur. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour charmer les garçons, ma sœur, commenta Lena en prenant la pose et en affichant les parties de son corps qu'elle avait mentionné.

_ Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe petite sœur, remarqua Lucrèce en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je ne fais que dire la vérité, les femmes de notre famille sont gâtées par la nature quand il s'agit de nos formes physiques. On attire tous les regards sans avoir besoin de nous mettre des tonnes de maquillage sur le visage comme des clowns, affirma Lena en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, mais de toute façon il est hors de question que je coupe davantage tes cheveux, ils sont si soyeux et doux, ce serait véritablement du gâchis que de les couper !, contra Lucrèce.

_ Lucrèce, encore une fois on parle de mes cheveux, alors s'il te plaît coupe-les, soupira Lena.

_ Lena, pourquoi ne garderais-tu pas tes cheveux encore un peu ainsi ? Si par la suite ils te gênent vraiment tu n'auras qu'à demander à Flora de les raccourcir, intervint Camilla qui était elle aussi présente dans la chambre de sa sœur.

_ S'il te plaît petite sœur !, soutint Lucrèce en jetant un regard de chien battu vers Lena.

_ Tu es plus âgé que moi alors ces yeux ne marchent pas sur moi. Mais c'est d'accord, laissons les ainsi pour le moment, soupira Lena. Mais dîtes-moi pourquoi Jeanne ne vous a-t-elle pas accompagné pour me rendre visite ? En temps normal, elle serait aussi de la partie.

_ … Je suppose que tu n'es plus une enfant. Autant te dire la vérité. Jeanne est clouée au lit après avoir été empoisonnée il y a quelques jours, répondit Lucrèce tandis que sa bonne humeur précédente disparut immédiatement.

_ Qui lui a fait ça ?, demanda Lena en fronçant des sourcils, sa colère visible sur son visage à l'idée que quelqu'un ait failli tuer sa petite sœur.

_ Nous ne savons pas encore qui précisément, mais il est probable que ce soit l'une des concubines de père, déclara Camilla en s'asseyant sur le lit de Lena.

_ Honnêtement, j'avais pensé que cela cesserait lorsqu'il ne restait que nous onze, mais c'était sous-estimer les ambitions des concubines. Pour ma part, je suis personnellement soulagée que ma mère ne soit plus de ce monde, cela fait un monstre en moins sur cette terre et une menace en moins à la cour. Si les autres concubines pouvaient aller la rejoindre dans l'au-delà, cela serait encore mieux, ajouta Lucrèce.

Lucrèce ne cachait jamais à Lena sa haine envers les concubines de leur père, elle les détestait toutes et n'avait d'appréciation que pour la défunte Arete, les autres étaient des monstres d'ambition à ses yeux.

_ Lucrèce, tu ne devrais pas dire cela, c'était tout de même ta mère, répondit Camilla en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Tout ce que cette femme m'a appris c'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse si je venais un jour à devenir mère à mon tour. Un excellent contre-modèle de maternité, c'est tout ce qu'elle est pour moi. Des fois, je t'envie Lena, ta mère à toi était différente des nôtres, elle n'a pas cherché à t'utiliser et t'a tenu à l'écart de la tanière des loups jusqu'à sa mort. Tu n'as pas eu à vivre avec ces monstres qui cachent leur nature derrière de beaux vêtements et du maquillage. Ton ignorance est ta bénédiction, Lena, poursuivit Lucrèce.

_ Tu as raison, j'ai été tenue à l'écart de ce monde et je dois avouer que je ne désire pas vraiment y mettre les pieds. Ma vie à la forteresse est plus que confortable et je vis une existence largement paisible ponctuée par vos visites. Je ne connais pas la vie à la cour au milieu de ces femmes et de la politique, mais cela ne signifie pas que je sois ignorante. Pendant un an, j'ai fait le tour de notre royaume rencontrant à la fois des nobles et des roturiers, cette année m'a fait voir l'avarice et la cupidité humaine. Ainsi que la noirceur dans l'âme de tous les hommes, même la mienne. Même avec mes circonstances plus favorables que les vôtres, je ne suis pas l'âme innocente que tu crois que je suis Lucrèce. J'ai vu l'obscurité et les ténèbres dans le monde et dans le cœur des hommes, je connais mon envie et mes propres désirs, j'ai accepté la corruption de mon âme et vois aussi celle de mes proches, rétorqua Lena sur un ton plus froid.

La sorcière n'appréciait pas l'idée que sa sœur la voit comme une personne complètement ignorante, Lena était une âme ancienne qui avait vu et vécu dans des mondes dans lesquels elle avait été confrontée aux pires de l'humanité. Et elle n'était ni stupide ni aveugle, l'homme n'était pas fondamentalement bon, mais une créature motivée par ses désirs quels qu'ils soient. La raison les contrôlait partiellement, mais le désir restait tout de même à l'origine des actions de l'humanité qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Lena ne croyait pas en la nature bienveillante de l'homme mais en son égoïsme et ses désirs, tant que les hommes désireraient, ils gagneraient en puissance et survivraient. Si leurs désirs venaient à disparaître, leur espèce disparaîtrait à son tour.

_ Lucrèce, Lena, cette conversation devient un peu trop sombre à mon goût, maintenant que Lena est prête, nous pouvons aller nous entraîner, déclara Camilla en rompant le silence qui s'était installé après les paroles de Lena.

Après le départ de ses sœurs et son frère, Lena ordonna à Flora de lui couper les cheveux afin qu'ils atteignent ses fesses, ce que la servante fit sans discuter. Lena se servit ensuite des cheveux coupés pour ses expériences alchimiques. Les cheveux d'une demi-dragonne étaient très utiles comme matériaux de transfiguration après tout, alors autant ne pas les jeter.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Lena a atteint un soutien de rang C avec Xander, Flora, Leo, Camilla, Elise, Ishtar et Lucrèce dans ce chapitre.**

**Le récit de Lancelot que Lena raconte ici vient de l'œuvre **_**Lancelot ou le Chevalier de la charrette**_** de Chrétien de Troyes. Les passages en italique et entre guillemets sont directement extraits de l'œuvre, le reste est paraphrasé ou résumé.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter, Fate/Grand Order**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Elle est la protagoniste de mes fictions appartenant à la saga du Ciel Nuageux. Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates.**

**L'illustration encore une fois montre les tenues de Lena dans ce chapitre, celle qu'elle porte lorsqu'elle danse avec Silas, celle dont elle se plaint mais porte pour le bal et enfin son apparence en tant que combattante à la fin de ce chapitre. Les deux premières images ont été créées à l'aide d'Azaleadolls, les deux dernières sont des illustrations d'Eir de **_**Fire Emblem Heroes**_**.**

**Tant que je n'ai aucune review pour mes nouveaux chapitres, je ne posterai qu'une fois par semaine tous les mercredis. Si on me laisse des reviews, je peux poster jusqu'à trois chapitres par semaine. J'ai déjà fini de taper le chapitre 19, donc j'ai de la réserve et peut me permettre de poster plus de chapitres en peu de temps.**

**ALORS LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS, PLEASE !**

* * *

**Stratégie 8 : Comment prouver sa valeur à son ennemi possédé.**

Lena avait dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau convoquée à Krakenburg par Garon. Parce qu'elle approchait sa majorité, son « père » avait décidé de lui faire passer un test avant son anniversaire pour prouver sa valeur pour le royaume. George avait été chargé de lui annoncer la nouvelle et son expression anxieuse lorsqu'il avait accompli cette tâche, avait attiré l'attention de sa sœur. Le cavalier archer était généralement peu expressif lorsque la conversation tournait sur des sujets liés à leur position royale, quand ils parlaient comme frère et sœur, il était affectueux, mais quand il s'adressait à elle en tant que Prince George, il adoptait un masque inexpressif. Là, son masque s'était effondré immédiatement quand il avait transmis le message. Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les plans que Garon avait pour elle.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit arrivée au début de la trame principale du jeu ? Rencontrerait-elle Rinkah et Kaze à Krakenburg ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu de match avec Xander depuis des semaines… ni même de rêve prophétique sur sa famille hoshidienne….

Canon allait-il démarrer, ou était-il encore trop tôt ? Tant de questions trottaient dans sa tête à cette nouvelle…

Elle partit le jour même pour la capitale avec tous ses vassaux, Jakob, Silas, Felicia, ainsi que Gunter et Flora. Emeraude resterait elle à la forteresse pour la garder avec les autres gardes. C'était un autre détail qui laissait croire que canon n'avait pas encore débuté, Lilith n'était pas arrivée à la forteresse de même que le trio d'Ylisse. Pour le moment, Xander n'avait que Peri comme vassale, les deux s'entendaient à merveille selon son frère, Camilla n'avait que Beruka et Leo seulement Niles. Aucune trace de Severa, Inigo ou Owain, Lena se demandait quand et si ils arriveraient, elle voulait vraiment les revoir et avait même prévu de les faire tourner en bourrique !

_ Ma sœur, tu as l'air bien préoccupé. T'inquiéterais-tu pour tes retrouvailles avec père ?, enquerra George qui chevauchait son cheval pour le combat.

Lena chevauchait à ses côtés sur son pégase Cordelia au lieu de la faire voler, autant ne pas prendre le risque de voler seule dans les airs en cas d'attaque.

_ Non, ce n'est pas cela, je m'interrogeais juste sur le test que père compte me faire passer. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce dont il pourrait s'agir, George ?, répondit Lena en penchant la tête sur le côté de manière adorable pour persuader son frère d'avouer ce qu'il savait.

George toussa les joues en feu pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas en quoi ce test consiste. Mais je pense avoir une idée de ce que père pourrait te demander. Il se trouve que depuis quelques mois un groupe de criminels nommé Darkbulls sème la pagaille à Windmire, ils commettent des crimes un peu partout à la capitale et le font en plein jour. Cela varie d'incendies, à des cambriolages, des meurtres et des destructions de bâtiments. Ce clan cherche aussi à prendre le dessus sur les réseaux de trafic illégal du royaume, anéantissant par la force brute de petits groupes de trafiquants et voleurs. On pense que ce clan est soutenu par Hoshido dans l'ombre et que leurs combattants viennent aussi d'Hoshido. L'usage de parchemins durant les attaques et l'accent de certains des membres de ce groupe le laissent à penser en tout cas selon les témoignages des rares témoins ou victimes ayant survécu. Je crois que père te donnera pour mission d'éliminer ce clan de criminels. Nos frères et sœurs sont sur différents autres fronts et moi-même je devrais repartir pour Cheve dans trois jours, donc cela ne serait pas étrange que père te confie une telle tâche, répondit George sur un ton hésitant.

Son inquiétude devait provenir du fait que ce clan était suspecté d'être connecté à Hoshido et comme George semblait au courant de la véritable identité de Lena, il craignait que rencontrer des Hoshidiens crée un accident. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que des Hoshidiens reprennent Lena durant cette mission.

_ Je vois, si ce clan pose autant de problèmes pour Nohr et est en plus soutenu par Hoshido, je comprends pourquoi père souhaite confier leur extermination à un de nous. Mais je me demande s'il mettra des soldats de la capitale sous mes ordres pour une telle mission, mes vassaux sont compétents mais à part Gunter, ils ne connaissent pas bien la capitale, dit Lena en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

_ Probablement, père n'ignore pas ton manque de familiarité avec Windmire après tout, répondit George.

_ Quant au bal dont père parle dans ce message, tu sais pour quelle occasion il est organisé ?, enquerra Lena.

En plus de l'informer du test, George lui avait annoncé qu'un bal serait organisé au château Krakenburg et qu'elle devrait y participer, mais il ne lui avait pas dit pour quelle occasion.

_ C'est pour célébrer une récente victoire contre Hoshido d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Mais, père ne m'a pas donné davantage de détails là aussi, répondit George.

_ Hum, d'accord. Tu seras là pour le bal George ?

_ Malheureusement non, je pars le lendemain à l'aube, alors participer à un bal la veille au soir ne serait pas une bonne idée. Désolé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être ton cavalier pour ta première danse en haute société, mais cela ne sera pas possible. J'essaierai de me rattraper pour le prochain bal auquel tu participeras, d'accord ? Réserve-moi ta première dans la prochaine fois, petite sœur ?, déclara George en regardant affectueusement sa sœur.

_ Oui, sans problème ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir danser avec toi, grand frère !, répondit en riant Lena.

George rapprocha son cheval du pégase de sa sœur, puis une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près pour la toucher, il posa sa main sur la joue de Lena et la caressa tendrement.

_ Bien, c'est une promesse, Lena. Ta première danse m'est réservée, conclut George.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent plusieurs heures plus tard à Windmire. La capitale, malgré les nombreux arbres fruitiers qui l'entouraient depuis quelques années, semblait toujours aussi lugubre que lors de la dernière visite de Lena. Le ciel était couvert et sombre, aucun rayon de soleil passait à travers l'obscurité et les nuages noirs. Un royaume de ténèbres éternelles, voilà ce qu'était actuellement Nohr.

Krakenburg n'avait pas non plus changé, l'atmosphère y était toujours aussi lourde et pesante, comme si on pénétrait dans les profondeurs infernales de la terre et le royaume d'Hadès. Une image peut-être pas si loin de la réalité, étant donné que le château avait été construit pour plonger sous terre. Encore une fois, Lena se demandait si cette architecture avait été choisie exprès pour s'opposer à Hoshido en construisant un château à l'opposé de Shirasagi. Le premier descendait dans les profondeurs terrestres, l'autre s'élevait haut dans le ciel comme pour atteindre le Ciel. Deux royaumes complètement inversés non seulement dans leurs valeurs mais aussi dans leurs symboles.

L'arrivée de Lena à la capitale se fit discrètement, l'obscurité naturelle de Nohr avait permis au groupe d'éviter toute commotion chez la population windmirienne à l'idée que la « Princesse verte » soit de retour. Lena avait gagné le surnom de « Princesse verte » durant son périple d'un an pour ses efforts dans la plantation d'arbres fruitiers et de plantes agricoles. Elle était celle qui avait redonné aux Nohriens l'espoir d'avoir un jour des champs et une terre fertile, d'où son surnom de « Princesse verte ». Un surnom préférable à celui qu'elle gagnera par la suite, être appelée la « Déesse de la fertilité » était bien plus embarrassant.

Le groupe mené par George ne s'était pas attarder d'avantage à l'extérieur du palais, préférant aller directement au château pour se présenter à leur père. Arrivés à destination, ils virent leur père debout les attendant dans la grande salle.

_ Tu es revenu saine et sauve, Lena…, commença Garon en la voyant en compagnie de George et ses vassaux.

Lena jura intérieurement en entendant cette réplique, mais extérieurement ne laissa rien paraître de son appréhension.

_ Oui, père. Je voulais revenir auprès de vous à Krakenburg depuis bien longtemps. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir prouver ma valeur comme mes frères et soeurs…, répondit Lena avec assurance et feignant le respect.

_ Ta présence ici n'est due qu'à tes efforts, on me dit que tu es devenue une fine guerrière, Xander lui-même m'a assuré que tes capacités seront amplement à la hauteur pour mon test. Tu possèderais selon lui la force nécessaire pour servir la puissance de Nohr dans le monde, répliqua Garon.

_ Je n'attends que cela, père. Je me suis entraînée dans le seul but de pouvoir faire honneur à notre royaume et vous servir, mentit Lena.

_ Lena, comme tu le sais, Nohr et le royaume oriental d'Hoshido sont en guerre, poursuivit Garon.

_ Oui, père, j'en ai conscience, répondit simplement Lena mais intérieurement son inquiétude croissait.

_ Notre famille royale descend des anciens dieux, les premiers dragons. En tant qu'héritiers de cette force divine, nous terrassons aisément nos opposants, quiconque apprend à la maîtriser peut détruire une armée entière. Tes aînés, ainsi que Jeanne et Leo ont d'ores et déjà prouvé qu'ils en étaient capables, je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, déclara le roi de Nohr.

_ Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, Père et je m'entraîne chaque jour pour faire honneur à ma famille, répondit Lena sur un ton assuré mais encore une fois faux.

_ Hmm… Tu sembles être à la hauteur pour la tâche que je souhaite te confier. Bien, Iago, explique à Lena en quoi son test consistera, ordonna Garon.

Iago qui s'était jusque là tenu légèrement à l'écart s'approcha du groupe et prit la parole.

_ Votre Altesse, votre test est simple, vous devez éliminer un clan de criminels opérant à la capitale nommé Darkbulls. Ces criminels saccagent depuis des mois Windmire en commettant de multiples crimes et cela même au grand jour. Le nombre de morts dû aux attaques des Darkbulls a déjà dépassé la centaine, il est grand temps de les anéantir. Je dois toutefois vos avertir, nous soupçonnons que ce groupe entretient des liens avec la nation ennemie d'Hoshido, leur armement et même l'accent d'une partie de leurs hommes sont clairement hoshidiens selon les rares témoins. Si possible, Sa Majesté souhaiterait que vous collectiez des preuves d'une éventuelle implication d'Hoshido dans leurs crimes. De telles preuves nous permettraient de discréditer Hoshido aux yeux du reste du continent par la suite, expliqua Iago.

_ Je vois, un clan de criminels avec de possibles connexions avec un pays ennemi, cette affaire nécessite beaucoup de prudence et de doigté. Sir Iago, pourrais-je faire appel à quelques soldats de la capitale pour accomplir cette mission ? Mes vassaux sont pour la plupart peu familiers avec notre glorieuse capitale, avoir des soldats connaissant bien Windmire serait d'une grande aide pour accomplir au plus vite ma mission, répondit Lena.

_ Bien entendu, vous pouvez prendre quelques uns de nos soldats. Je vous ferai parvenir des rapports sur les actions criminels des Darkbulls dès ce soir et demain, vous introduirais à nos soldats. Sa Majesté vous accorde quelques jours pour vous familiariser avec Windmire et votre adversaire avant que vous débutiez pour de bon votre test. Vous avez jusqu'au lendemain du bal pour vous préparer, Dame Lena, confirma Iago.

_ Je vous remercie pour cette attention, père. Je vous jure d'éradiquer les Darkbulls et de découvrir si Hoshido est impliqué dans leurs actions, déclara Lena en faisant une courbette.

_ J'attends beaucoup de toi, Lena. Va maintenant, une domestique te conduira jusqu'à ta chambre, conclut Garon en se tournant et quittant le hall.

Une domestique apparut juste à ce moment-là et demanda à Lena et ses vassaux de la suivre, ce que Lena fit sans discuter.

Sa chambre à krakenburg était propre mais complètement impersonnelle, contrairement à celle qu'elle avait dans la forteresse. On pouvait d'un coup d'œil deviner que personne n'y avait dormi depuis longtemps. Flora, Felicia, Silas et Jakob ne perdirent pas un instant pour ouvrir les valises de Lena et vider leur contenu, rangeant ainsi ses vêtements dans l'armoire et le reste de ses bagages dans les commodes, sur les tables de chevets et les étagères. Felicia brisa un ou deux objets, mais un rapide « Reparo » les remit comme neuf en une seconde. La domestique aux cheveux roses utilisait constamment ce sort, qu'elle était capable d'utiliser avec une simple pensée avec tout son entraînement ces dernières années. Lena se félicitait d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de lui enseigner dès son arrivée à la forteresse, Felicia était si maladroite qu'elle brisait constamment tout et n'importe quoi, mais le sortilège lui permettait au moins de réparer ses catastrophes au grand soulagement de sa sœur.

_ Bien, je pense que maintenant tout est en ordre pour mes livres. J'aimerai toutefois profiter de mon temps libre pour m'entraîner à danser pour le bal. Silas, accepterais-tu d'être mon cavalier pour cela ?, enquerra Lena à son ami après avoir regardé satisfaite sa bibliothèque.

Silas avait porté une majorité des bagages, laissant le trio de serviteurs ranger leur contenu, mais avait aidé Lena à placer ses livres sur les étagères.

_ Ce serait avec joie, Lena. Mais sais-tu où l'on pourrait s'entraîner ?, répondit Silas.

_ Oui, lors de ma dernière visite à Krakenburg, Emeraude m'a emmené jusqu'à une salle prévue à cet effet et je me souviens d'où elle se trouve, confirma Lena.

_ Bien, laisse-moi juste retirer mon armure et on peut y aller, répondit Silas en sortant de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne y déposer son armure.

_ Je vous confie le reste du rangement, d'accord ? Je ne m'absenterai pas trop longtemps, probablement pas plus d'une heure, annonça Lena au trio de domestique.

_ Entendu, Madame. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera impeccablement rangé à votre retour. Je m'assurerai personnellement que Felicia ne cause pas d'accident, déclara Jakob en s'inclinant respectueusement devant sa maîtresse.

_ Hé, Jakob ! Je ne cause pas toujours de catastrophes !, s'indigna Felicia.

_ Felicia, tu as déjà cassé plusieurs objets depuis qu'on a commencé à ranger les affaires de Dame Lena et je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que les chances pour que cela se reproduise en une heure sont astronomiquement grandes, répliqua sèchement Jakob.

_ Jakob, sois moins dur avec Felicia. Elle fait de son mieux et répare toujours ce qu'elle casse. Tant que s'est réparé, il n'y a pas de problème, intervint Lena.

_ Madame, elle ne devrait plus rien casser du tout, depuis le temps qu'elle est à votre service. Cela fait des années qu'elle travaille comme domestique pour vous, mais elle est toujours prône à causer des catastrophes ! Flora est arrivée en même temps que sa sœur, mais est depuis longtemps une excellente domestique contre qui je n'ai rien à redire, puisqu'elle prend son travail avec sérieux, rétorqua Jakob en soupirant.

Flora rougit aux paroles du majordome, Lena savait que Flora avait développé des sentiments envers Jakob ces derniers mois, ce qui avait causé une « rupture amicale » entre les deux femmes. Lena souhaitait sincèrement que Jakob le remarque, mais elle n'avait pas grand espoir, car le majordome était sacrément dense !

_ Felicia, servir n'est peut-être pas ton point fort, mais je t'assure que je suis fière de toi et de tes efforts pour progresser. Tu n'as pas à rougir de tes compétences en tant que combattante et mage, je sais que lorsque j'entrerai sur le champ de bataille, je peux compter sur toi pour protéger mes arrières. Il en va de même pour vous, Jakob et Flora, vos compétences me seront indispensables dans les années qui viennent, lorsque je rejoindrais mes frères et sœurs au front. Felicia, lorsque cette heure arrivera, je compterais sur ta loyauté et ta valeur de guerrière de la tribu des glaces, déclara Lena.

_ Je sais, Madame. Gunter lui aussi m'a répété que mes talents sont surtout pour le combat, mais j'aimerai tellement pouvoir vous servir au quotidien comme ma sœur et Jakob ! Je n'aime pas combattre, si possible je préférerais ne pas avoir à ôter la vie, mais je suis prête à m'y résoudre pour vous. Néanmoins, mon rêve reste de devenir une excellente domestique à l'instar de Flora et Jakob, qui peuvent vous servir sur le front et en dehors !, répondit Felicia.

_ Felicia, tu sais, moi je t'envie tes compétences au combat. Tout le monde sait que tu es bien meilleure que moi dans ce domaine et tu as aussi un talent naturel de mage. Alors que moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'accomplir des tâches domestiques ! Père lui-même était fier de tes capacités de guerrière, alors que moi…, intervint Flora l'air peiné.

_ Oh, Flora !, s'exclama Felicia l'air coupable.

_ Flora et Felicia, vos compétences se complètent en tant que domestiques et vous n'avez pas à rougir dessus. Flora, toi aussi tu as du talent en tant que mage et j'avais même pensé vous offrir à toutes deux un entraînement pour devenir Stratégistes. Dans l'éventualité où je dois mener un combat dans lequel avoir des montures est nécessaire, il serait préférable que vous deux ayez cette classe comme alternative. Pour toi, Jakob, j'avais songé à demander à Gunter de te former en tant que Grand Chevalier. Je suis fière de vous trois et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver, vous ne me décevrez pas, affirma Lena.

_ Un entraînement de stratégiste ? Vous êtes sûre, Madame ?, demanda Flora en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Oui, mais je pense qu'il faudra attendre notre retour à la forteresse pour cela. Et non, Jakob, je ne changerai pas d'avis, Gunter t'entraînera en tant que grand chevalier. La versatilité de cette classe pourrait changer le cours d'un combat un jour. Actuellement, Gunter est le seul parmi nous à pouvoir manier efficacement une hache, moi-même j'ai du mal avec lorsque je combats sur le dos de Levia. Savoir que tu peux utiliser une hache toi aussi, serait d'un grand réconfort, dit Lena.

Elle avait bien évidemment menti sur sa propre maîtrise de la hache, elle pouvait aisément combattre avec des haches ordinaires, mais elle avait feint d'avoir des difficultés pour ne pas attirer de suspicions chez ses frères et sœurs.

Immédiatement, la précédente insatisfaction de Jakob à l'idée de devoir reprendre son entraînement avec Gunter disparut, le majordome s'inclina en souriant devant sa maîtresse.

_ Madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi, j'apprendrais tout ce qu'i savoir du vieil homme pour devenir un formidable Grand Chevalier pour vous, répondit Jakob.

_ Très bien, je compte sur toi. Je vous laisse donc finir de ranger, il est temps que je rejoigne Silas, conclut Lena en se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre.

Elle sortit et vit que Silas n'était pas encore sorti de sa propre chambre. Elle attendit deux minutes de plus que Silas la rejoigne, puis le duo marcha en direction de la salle de musique et danse du château. Durant le trajet, tous les regards des résidents du château qu'ils croisèrent s'arrêtèrent sur Lena, les hommes regardaient avec désir sa poitrine généreuse (qui avait dégonflé deux mois après qu'elle ait pris la potion, pour ensuite encore s'élargir naturellement au fil des mois). Lena ne pouvait nier que ces regards la confortaient dans sa vanité, elle était narcissique et prenait soin de son apparence en toutes circonstances. Ses vêtements soulignaient généralement ses courbes de femme, qui faisaient sa fierté. Même ses yeux vairons grâce à ses efforts paraissaient charmants et mystérieux plutôt qu'inquiétants.

Aujourd'hui tout particulièrement, elle portait une tenue qui mettait en valeur ses formes et sa beauté. Un bustier vert avec un corset noir à rayure serré à la taille qui accentuait son buste, avec des manches assortis longues et détachés qui découvraient ses épaules. Une longue jupe noire fendue au milieu révélant ainsi ses longues et fines jambes, avec un ruban de la même couleur que son haut attaché au niveau des hanches. Des petites bottes noires avec des contours verts aux pieds, un tour de cou en tissu vert maintenu en place par un ruban noir qui attirait l'attention sur son top et une parure de bijoux enchantés assortis à sa tenue. Avec sa longue chevelure grise détachée, Lena était sexy, mais pas à la manière de Camilla, davantage comme Lucrèce qui titillait l'imagination mais sans tout dévoiler.

Lena était accrochée au bras de Silas quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle en question que Lena ouvrit sans aucune hésitation. Ils y entrèrent et comme la princesse l'espérait, la salle était vide.

_ Parfait, nous sommes seuls. Nous pouvons nous entraîner sans un public indésirable, déclara Lena en plaçant une de ses mains sur ses hanches tout en fixant Silas après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

_ Mais pour la musique, que comptes-tu faire ?, demanda Silas.

_ C'est très simple ! Ceci !, répondit Lena puis elle claqua des doigts.

Immédiatement plusieurs instruments se trouvant dans la salle se mirent à jouer d'eux-mêmes, comme si un fantôme les utilisait. Une belle mélodie sonna dans la salle de danse et Silas écarquilla les yeux bouche bée devant un tel spectacle.

_ Comment as-tu fait cela, Lena ?, questionna Silas incrédule.

_ Magie, mon cher Silas. La magie permet de faire des choses extraordinaires comme animer des instruments de musique. Bien, maintenant que nous avons de la musique, dansons mon ami !, affirma Lena en clappant dans ses mains.

_ Comme vous le souhaitez, Madame. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?, demanda Silas en s'agenouillant respectueusement, la main droite posée sur son cœur et la main gauche tendue vers sa maîtresse, presque comme s'il la demandait en mariage.

Lena ria face à ses gestes, mais sa main droite saisit la main tendue que Silas prit délicatement. Son vassal la guida au milieu de la piste de danse, puis saisit son autre main et commença à l'entraîner dans une valse sur la mélodie de _Vespertine Bloom_*(5) que Lena avait choisi pour l'occasion.

Tout en dansant, Lena chantait à voix basse les paroles de la chanson, que Silas ne connaissait pas.

_**Dance with me through the night  
Take me to another world  
If I could give you the stars  
I'd gather them inside my heart**_

Le duo dansait assez lentement, car Silas ne voulait pas prendre le risque de marcher sur le bas de la jupe de Lena qui traînait sur le sol même quand cette dernière portait des bottes à talons. Progressivement, Silas l'avait guidé vers la gauche, Lena le suivant aisément et il valsait maintenant en tournant. Le cavalier écoutait sa partenaire chanter tout en gardant une partie de son attention sur ses pas.

_**Dance with me through the night  
To the ends of the earth we live on  
So let me share a part of your sorrow and pain  
To help me find the garden where you smile**_

_**Follow our hearts  
Shining your light  
One two three  
Feel your amazing tune**_

_**Stepping with ease  
A murmur in the breeze  
Mermaids deliver wishes of the seeds**_

_**Dance in the vespertine bloom  
Where would I be without you**_

Au quatrième mouvement du pas au carré, Silas lâcha Lena en retirant sa main droite, avant de monter sa gauche au-dessus de leur tête et de faire tourner la princesse. La sorcière se laissa diriger en souriant contente, elle pivota sur elle-même en suivant la cadence de Silas avant de finir le pas en carré. Son partenaire lui sourit en retour et initia un second surtourné juste avant que la chanteuse poursuive avec un nouveau couplet.

_**Stepping with ease  
A murmur in the breeze  
Mermaids deliver wishes of the seeds**_

Le couple accéléra la cadence, fini le rythme lent du départ, comme une machine bien huilée, ils valsèrent de plus en plus vite. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre comme pour communiquer rien qu'avec le regard, ils étaient complètement focalisés sur la musique et leur dance.

_**Dance in the vespertine bloom  
I'll save my breath only for you**_

_**You touched my heart  
Here in the vespertine...  
**__**Vespertine bloom**_

Les dernières notes et le dernier couplet de _Vespertine Bloom _annoncèrent la fin de leur première danse, mais les deux amis avaient encore du temps pour continuer de danser, ce qu'ils firent pendant encore un bon moment. Lena valsait joyeusement avec son ami d'enfance qui était un excellent danseur et s'imaginait déjà danser au bal sous les regards envieux des autres invités. Comme lorsqu'elle avait participé au bal de Noël de Poudlard avec Neville en quatrième année.

* * *

Le soir du bal arriva très vite et Lena commença à se préparer pour la soirée de bonne heure avec l'aide de ses domestiques, pourtant….

_ C'est hideux ! Non sérieux, ce jupon est absolument hideux avec le reste de la robe ! La robe est verte avec un corset noir à lacet ce qui est très bien, mais le jupon en dessous est noir avec des motifs Paisley brodés avec des fils d'or, cela ne va pas du tout avec le reste de ma tenue !, s'indigna Lena en se contemplant dans son miroir à pieds.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ondulés à l'arrière, mais une tresse lui servait de couronne au sommet de sa tête et elle avait aussi une frange qui couvrait son front. La tiare sertie d'émeraude posée sur sa tête indiquait son statut royal. Des rubans verts avec des aigues-marines au centre retenait de chaque côté sa tresse coiffée en couronne. Elle portait aussi un collier en or serti d'une trentaine d'émeraudes autour du cou et des boucles d'oreille en or. Lena n'avait rien à reprocher à la partie supérieure de son apparence, mais son jupon la dérangeait sérieusement !

_ Madame, ce type de jupon est à la mode à la cour en ce moment selon Emeraude. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en passer si vous souhaitez impressionner les autres invités, rétorqua Flora en inspectant l'apparence de sa maîtresse à la recherche de la moindre imperfection.

_ Pff, quel gâchis, cette robe serait bien belle avec un différent jupon, grommela la princesse en regardant insatisfaite le vêtement en question.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, la mode change constamment, vous n'aurez sûrement pas à le remettre à l'avenir !, commenta Felicia pour tenter de consoler sa maîtresse.

_ Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort. Bien ce n'est que pour une soirée, je suppose que je peux supporter ce manque de goût pour un soir, maugréa Lena.

_ Madame, votre escorte pour le bal est arrivée, annonça Jakob en entrant dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.

_ Oh, t'a-t-il donné son nom ? Iago m'a juste dit que père avait choisi mon partenaire pour mon bal d'introduction à la haute société, mais il ne m'a pas révélé son identité, dit Lena.

_ Il s'agit du Comte Edmond Dantès, un sorcier de six ans votre aîné si je ne m'abuse, répondit Jakob.

Lena écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom et immédiatement, elle se prépara à voir un nouveau visage familier. Franchement, elle se demandait ce que cette ligne temporelle avait avec les sosies de Servants des univers du studio Type-Moon.

Lena marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de sa chambre se trouvait effectivement un homme extrêmement familier, même s'il y avait des différences avec l'Edmond qu'elle connaissait. L'homme avait bel et bien des cheveux gris et des yeux rouges, mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs et attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Son visage aussi manifestait davantage d'émotion que l'Avenger qu'elle avait connu. En tout cas, Lena n'avait rien à redire sur sa tenue, son costume était splendide et lui allait comme un gant.

_ Bien le bonsoir, Comte Dantès, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous avoir comme escorte pour mon tout premier bal, salua Lena en faisant une courbette puis en tendant sa main.

_ Tout l'honneur est pour moi, princesse Lena. Lorsque Sir Iago a annoncé à quelques uns de mes collègues qu'il cherchait un cavalier pour vous, je me suis immédiatement proposé afin de pouvoir vous offrir mes remerciements pour vos actions dans mon domaine. Grâce à vos efforts, ma population réussit à se nourrir ces dernières années et mon domaine a pu se développer positivement, répondit Edmond après avoir donné un baiser sur sa main.

_ Je vous en prie, je n'ai fait que ce qui était de mon devoir en tant que princesse de Nohr. Soutenir mon peuple est ce que je souhaite pouvoir faire du mieux possible, déclara Lena.

_ Votre sens des responsabilités en tant que princesse vous honore Milady, permettez-moi de vous escorter jusqu'à la salle du bal, demanda Edmond en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Lena.

_ Cela va sans dire, mais je me fais une joie d'être escortée par vous pour cette soirée, Comte. Je suis sûre que ce bal sera formidable si je le passe en votre compagnie, répondit Lena.

_ Je m'efforcerai de tout faire pour que votre tout premier bal vous soit inoubliable, même si votre escorte n'est pas l'un de vos frères, annonça Edmond.

La tradition à Nohr voulait qu'après leur dix-septième anniversaire, toutes jeunes femmes participant à leur premier bal soient escortées par un membre masculin de leur famille. Cette tradition incluait aussi les membres de la famille royale, Camilla avait été escortée par Xander à son premier bal et Lucrèce par George. Mais, dans le cas de Lena tous ses frères étaient absents ou dans le cas de George, ne pouvait pas se permettre de participer au bal. Normalement, Garon aurait dû prendre leur place, mais on parlait de _Garon_. Le roi possédé de Nohr n'avait même pas escorté ses filles aînées biologiques, laissant ses fils s'en charger, alors il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se donne une telle peine pour son _pion_.

Lena regrettait un peu l'absence de Xander pour cette soirée. Elle avait toujours pensé que son frère aîné serait son premier cavalier durant son bal d'introduction, alors son absence était légèrement déroutante.

_ L'absence de mes frères pour cette grande occasion m'attriste, mais je compte bien profiter pleinement de cette soirée en votre compagnie, répondit Lena en prenant le bras que le comte lui avait tendu.

Tout en guidant Lena jusqu'à la salle du bal, le duo discuta à voix basse.

_ Dîtes-moi, Comte Dantès, je suis curieuse de savoir comment travailler auprès de Sir Iago se passe. Je pratique moi-même la magie et je dois avouer que j'ai souvent envisagé de demander à Sir Iago de me prendre parmi son groupe de Sorciers royaux, commenta Lena.

_ … Si je puis me permettre, Milady. Mais je doute que travailler sous les ordres de Sir Iago vous satisfasse, ce n'est pas un travail vraiment plaisant. Moi-même j'envisage de démissionner et d'accepter l'offre du prince Virion, répondit Edmond en fronçant des sourcils.

Autrement dit, oubliez cette idée car travailler pour Iago est horrible.

_ Oh, mon frère vous a fait une offre ?, enquerra Lena.

_ Oui, il m'a proposé de devenir son vassal. Il a déjà mademoiselle Rosanne à son service, mais celle-ci est une cavalière Wyverne, alors il souhaiterait avoir un mage ou un sorcier en plus. Malgré son excentricité, Lord Virion est une personne honnête donc je considère sérieusement sa proposition, répondit Edmond.

Lena hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce qu'Edmond voulait dire. Virion était un vrai flirt et avait un langage assez snob, c'est vrai. Mais il était juste et travailleur, il prenait soin du domaine qu'il avait hérité de la famille de sa mère et était un excellent seigneur d'après le reste de ses frères et sœurs. L'avoir comme employeur était une chance, même Zelcher Rosanne l'avouait.

Zelcher Rosanne était le sosie de la Zelcher que Lena avait connu lorsqu'Erina s'était rendue à Valm. La vassale avait même un double de Minerva la Wyverne ! Et tout comme les Virion et Zelcher du précédent monde que la sorcière avait visité, son frère et sa vassale étaient en couple. Même s'ils n'affichaient pas ouvertement leur relation. Lena l'avait deviné parce que Virion avait visité la forteresse avec sa vassale, ce qu'aucun autre de ses frères et sœurs n'avaient fait et qu'elle avait vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les observait.

_ Mon frère est un homme formidable, si vous acceptez son offre, je doute que vous le regretterez. Ah, nous sommes arrivés, déclara Lena.

Un majordome les salua et annonça leur arrivée avant de les laisser entrer :

_ Son Altesse, la Princesse Lena Regina Von Einzbern de Nohr et le Comte Edmond Christian Dantès !

Les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers le duo à cette annonce et Lena s'avança sans flancher dans la grande salle de bal, sa main dans la paume d'Edmond à leur entrée. Un léger air de musique résonnait en arrière-plan, mais Lena avec son ouïe aiguisée pouvait aisément espionner les différentes conversations à ce sujet dans la salle. Sa présence était devenue le centre de discussion de la noblesse réunie ce soir-là, tout chez elle était scruté puis analysé avec enthousiasme par les convives.

Mais Lena ne laissa pas paraître la moindre inquiétude ou le moindre embarras, elle marchait le dos bien droit avec assurance et souriait dignement aux autres invités. La sorcière avait l'habitude des bals après avoir participé à plus d'une centaine dans sa longue existence et savait comment les utiliser pour soutenir ses propres intérêts. Celui-ci n'était donc pas différent à ses yeux.

Edmond la dirigea droit vers le trône sur lequel Garon était assis et ils s'inclinèrent tout deux devant le cadavre ambulant lorsqu'ils atteignirent les premières marches menant au trône.

_ Relevez-vous, ma fille et Comte Dantès !, ordonna Garon de sa voix rauque et brusque.

Le duo se releva immédiatement et attendirent que Garon reprenne la parole.

_ Ce soir, ma fille et votre 3ème princesse se trouve parmi nous pour célébrer son tout premier bal en tant que débutante ! Elle ouvrira ainsi ce bal en dansant avec le Comte Dantès la première danse ! Musique !, annonça Garon après s'être relevé puis rassit quand les musiciens jouèrent une valse.

Edmond prit à nouveau la main de Lena et la conduisit au centre de la salle. Il lâcha sa main puis s'inclina en tendant une main à Lena qui la prit sans hésiter. Edmond tout en tenant l'une des mains de Lena passa son autre main sur la taille de la princesse pour démarrer une valse.

La musique était la mélodie de _Tales As Old As Time (Histoire éternelle _en français_) _du dessin animé _La Belle et la Bête_ de Disney. Nohr avait sa propre version du conte d'ailleurs. Edmond faisait valser avec expérience Lena et cette dernière était soulagée qu'il soit un excellent danseur, elle ne voulait pas que ses pieds soient écrasés après tout.

Durant toute cette valse, Lena feignait de se concentrer sur son partenaire et leurs pas, alors qu'en vérité ses pensées tournaient autour de sa robe. Si elle avait su que cette chanson serait choisie pour ouvrir le bal, elle aurait transformé sa robe en une copie de celle de Belle ! Même si la couleur or lui allait moins bien au teint que le vert….

Lorsque la mélodie s'acheva, Edmond la lâcha et s'inclina à nouveau devant Lena qui répondit par une courbette. Les autres convives les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse et Lena accepta plusieurs invitations à danser pendant une bonne demi-heure. Quand enfin elle put prendre une pause pour se rendre au buffet, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'une personne encore une fois familière s'approchait d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était guère surprise, ses frères et sœurs lui avaient déjà parlé de _cette personne_, l'un de leur professeur et surtout l'un des meilleurs académiciens du royaume, en plus d'être l'ancien premier ministre de Nohr. Avant Iago, le bras-droit de Garon et son père avant lui, c'était cet homme le Marquis _James Moriarty_. Yep, encore une fois un visage familier de Chaldea, le sosie du « Napoléon du Crime », le Professeur Moriarty, qui était aussi invocable en tant que Servant Archer.

Vous pouvez vous en douter, mais lorsque Lena avait entendu ce nom sortir de la bouche de Xander, elle avait commencé à avoir des sueurs froides. Elle craignait qu'il s'agisse encore une fois d'un double d'un servant, car Moriarty était doté d'une grande intelligence, d'un formidable sens de l'observation et d'un esprit de déduction rivalisant avec celui de Sherlock Holmes. Si quelqu'un pouvait percer à jour son jeu d'actrice et ses véritables intentions, c'était ce génie du crime ou son rival. Lena avait vainement espéré que le nom et la description donnée par sa famille ne furent qu'une simple coïncidence. Mais elle aurait dû savoir que c'était peine perdue, sa chance ne fonctionnait pas ainsi après tout.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Messire. Je suis Lena Regina Von Einzbern, se présenta respectueusement la princesse en tendant sa main.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux gris portait une paire de lunette qui ne parvenait pas à masquer l'intelligence derrière ses yeux bleu-gris et un costume marron avec sur ses épaules, la même cape qu'Archer Moriarty, celle avec le motif de papillons bleus.

_ Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Princesse. Je suis le Marquis James Moriarty et l'ancien professeur de vos frères et sœurs, sauf Lady Ishtar et Elise qui suivent encore mon enseignement, répondit le professeur en la scrutant comme si elle était un puzzle ou une énigme à la manière de Sherlock tout en prenant sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Un tic que les deux rivaux partageaient, même s'ils refusaient de l'admettre, un détail qui amusait toujours la sorcière qui avait une profonde affection pour les Servants originaires de Grande-Bretagne/Royaume-Uni comme elle. Son patriotisme se manifestait parfois bizarrement c'est vrai.

_ Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance Marquis. Mes frères et sœurs m'ont souvent parlé de vous et j'espérais pouvoir un jour vous rencontrer et suivre l'une de vos classes, déclara Lena.

C'était la vérité, tous ses frères et sœurs respectaient et admiraient leur professeur, mais Lena souhaitait le rencontrer pour s'assurer que ce Moriarty ne soit pas un « Marquis du crime » contrairement à son homonyme.

_ Oh, quelle coïncidence. Je souhaitais moi-aussi vous rencontrer princesse. Vos frères et sœurs m'ont aussi souvent parlé de vous, plus particulièrement de votre intelligence et capacités intellectuelles supérieures aux leurs. Vous devez vous en douter, mais à part le prince Leo, ils pensent tous que vous êtes la plus brillante dans le domaine académique de votre famille. Cette description a retenu mon attention, alors j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec un autre aficionado des matières purement académiques. En temps normal, le Prince Leo est mon interlocuteur pour ce type de sujets, mais son devoir en tant que prince et soldat de Nohr prend encore plus de son temps ces derniers mois. Je me retrouve donc sans partenaire de conversation, expliqua Moriarty.

Lena était sur ses gardes, elle pouvait déceler grâce à son hyper intuition que le Marquis l'avait approché avec d'autres intentions.

_ Cela serait avec joie, mais Père m'a confié une mission dès mon arrivée à la capitale. Je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps dans les jours qui viennent pour vous rendre visite, répondit Lena en feignant sa déception.

_ Une mission dîtes-vous ? S'agirait-elle d'éliminer les Darkbulls qui ravagent la capitale par hasard ?, enquerra Moriarty à voix basse.

_ En effet, c'est bien cela. Sa Majesté m'a ordonné d'éradiquer ce clan au plus vite pour rendre son calme à Windmire, répondit Lena elle-aussi à voix basse.

_ Je vois, je me doutais bien que votre arrivée au château paraissait étrange. Qu'on vous confie une telle tâche pour prouver votre valeur, est pile le genre de chose que j'attendrais de Iago et notre souverain, d'une pierre deux coups comme on dit. Toutefois, vous avez vécu loin de la capitale pendant plus de dix ans, vous ignorez sûrement la cartographie de Windmire et l'organisation dans sa banlieue, commenta Moriarty.

_ Encore une fois vous avez mis dans le mille. J'ignore tout de la capitale comme la plupart de mes vassaux, mais j'ai tout de même obtenu l'autorisation d'emprunter quelques soldats connaissant bien la ville pour accomplir ma mission, répondit Lena en portant un verre de vin à sa bouche.

_ Humm, l'idée qu'un membre de la famille royale se lance dans une entreprise dangereuse sans un maximum d'informations m'inquiète. Si je puis me permettre, j'ai moi-même enquêté sur ce clan de criminels, alors je pourrais vous transmettre les informations que j'ai obtenues pour vous aider à accomplir votre mission ? Cela pourrait vous donner une meilleure idée de votre opposant, proposa Moriarty sur un ton qu'il voulait sympathique et paternaliste.

Lena sourit en baissant son verre puis répondit :

_ Toutes informations seraient la bienvenues, Monsieur le Marquis. Par hasard, sauriez-vous si ce clan entretient des connexions avec d'autres nations ?, enquerra Lena.

_ Non, même si une partie de leurs membres sont des étrangers, leurs activités ne semblent pas être sponsorisées par une autre nation, Mademoiselle. Je vous compilerai un rapport sur ce que mes subordonnés ont pu apprendre sur les Darkbulls et vous le ferait parvenir demain dans la journée. Oh, il faut que je m'excuse, il semblerait que mes vieux amis m'appellent ! Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, Princesse Lena, conclut Moriarty avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre un groupe de nobles d'âges mûrs.

Lena reprit une gorgée de son vin tout en cogitant cette rencontre. Moriarty n'était pas le genre d'homme de son vivant à offrir son aide sans avoir un plan derrière la tête et Lena était prête à parier que le Marquis était pareil sur ce point. Son hyper intuition lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas connecté aux Darkbulls (une possibilité pour le sosie du « Napoléon du Crime »), donc il devait sincèrement vouloir leur éradication. Elle avait l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas par patriotisme toutefois. Ce gang devait sûrement interférer avec ses propres business, dont elle était certaine qu'ils étaient aussi plus qu'illégaux, une pensée à laquelle son hyper intuition hochait pratiquement de la tête.

'_À__ tous les coups, même dans un autre monde, Moriarty reste un génie du crime, employant son intelligence à des fins criminelles. Espérons que mes frères et sœurs ne l'apprennent jamais, ils en auraient le cœur brisé, car ils l'admirent tous tellement ! Toutefois, je dois avouer que ses possibles connexions criminelles pourraient me servir dans le futur. On ne sait jamais, avoir des criminels de son côté offrait parfois des résultats inattendus et de possibles bras supplémentaires…'_, pensa intérieurement Lena en se remémorant les décennies qu'elle avait passé en tant que matriarche d'une famille mafieuse.

Le bal dura encore plusieurs heures et Lena fit de son mieux pour élargir ses connections dans la haute société nohrienne en discutant avec le plus de nobles possibles. Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bal, elle était satisfaite de ses efforts et réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont elle pourrait utiliser ses nouvelles connections.

* * *

Le lendemain du bal, Lena reçut en début d'après-midi le rapport que Moriarty lui avait promis et avait été impressionné par les informations que ses hommes avaient collectées. Le rapport que Iago lui avait remis semblait bien vide en comparaison. Moriarty avait même listé certains lieux qu'il pensait être des bases secrètes de ce gang et Lena ne perdit pas de temps pour le vérifier avec sa boule de cristal et ses facultés de clairvoyance.

Bizarrement, éliminer les Darkbulls fut extrêmement aisé. Non seulement le groupe n'avait même pas une dizaine de base dans le royaume, mais la plupart étaient dans ou près de Windmire. Lena s'était chargée seule de toutes les bases à l'extérieur de la capitale, afin de s'en servir comme punching ball. Elle les avait envahi puis avait passé à tabac à mains nus toutes les personnes à l'intérieur des bâtiments aussi vite que possible. Son corps était renforcé par magie et ses capacités physiques de demi-dragon, alors tabasser des criminels était simple comme bonjour pour la sorcière. Elle s'était complètement déchainée contre les Darkbulls prenant plaisir à entendre leurs os se fracturer sous ses coups, les mettant au tapis en une seule attaque physique. Elle dansait et riait cruellement tout en les cognant l'un après l'autre en alternant les parties de son corps qu'elle utilisait pour frapper : poings, pieds, coudes, genoux, doigts et même ses cheveux.

Lena n'avait nulle besoin d'armes pour les vaincre, son corps lui-même suffisait et toutes ces parties de son corps les mettaient K.O sans aucun problème dès qu'elles les touchaient et cela avec moins d'effusion de sang. Elle cognait toutes ses victimes de manière à leur causer une contusion et une perte de la mémoire sur la manière dont elle les avait vaincues. Elle ne souhaitait pas révéler ses véritables capacités à Garon et Iago après tout. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait fait tout cela en portant la tenue de Wonder Woman juste pour ridiculiser encore plus ses adversaires, gagnant au passage une nouvelle appréciation pour les justaucorps qui étaient bien pratiques pour les combats requérant une grande agilité. Dommage que question défense ils ne servent à rien et qu'ils montrent un peu trop certaines des parties de son corps…

Dès qu'elle avait vidé l'une des bases de fond en comble, elles utilisaient un tome de téléportation pour envoyer ses victimes directement dans les geôles de Nohr. Là où elle pouvait les interroger sur leurs activités à loisir sous le regard légèrement impressionné de Iago. En deux jours, elle avait détruit tous leurs repaires en dehors de la capitale, il n'en restait donc plus que deux entre les murs de Windmire.

Pour s'occuper des deux dernières bases, elle avait décidé de prendre un groupe de combattants avec elle et laisser Gunter en diriger un second afin de pouvoir lancer une attaque simultanée. Son groupe compterait Silas, Jakob et Flora, tandis que Gunter serait accompagné de Felicia et d'une dizaine de soldats de la capitale. Un peu à la dernière minute, le Comte Dantès s'était proposé pour les accompagner et avait ramené avec lui un de ses amis dans l'armée. Il s'agissait d'un Héros nommé Sigurd, qui était le sosie du Servant Saber du même nom.

Lena s'était demandée deux choses en le voyant pour la première fois. La première pourquoi c'était ce Sigurd qui se trouvait dans cette ligne temporelle et non le Sigurd de _Fire Emblem : Genealogy of the Holy War _(mais en y repensant, la présence d'Ishtar et de ce second Sigurd aurait pu créer des étincelles). La seconde, Brynhildr se trouvait-elle aussi dans ce monde ? Lena espérait que l'ancienne Walkyrie soit présente elle-aussi, lorsqu'elle travaillait à Chaldea, Brynhildr était une très bonne amie avec qui Lena pouvait « parler » (lire, se plaindre) de ses ancêtres divins nordiques.

Edmond et Sigurd avaient ainsi rejoint le groupe de Gunter, ce qui avait rassuré Lena, car les autres soldats de la capitale ne sortaient pas vraiment du lot comparés à ses vassaux ou aux deux nouvelles additions.

Le soir de l'attaque, Lena et ses trois compagnons espionnaient invisible les va et viens dans la base ennemie, une simple illusion masquait leur présence aux cinq sens des ennemis.

_ Mademoiselle, que comptez-vous faire des Ulfhedins que ces brigands ont capturé ?, demanda Flora à voix basse.

Leurs activités d'espionnage avaient révélé que les Darkbulls s'adonnaient au braconnage d'Ulfhedins, ce dont Lena n'était guère surprise à vrai dire. Elle savait qu'il existait des braconniers spécialisés dans la capture des Ulfhedins résidant au Mont Garou grâce aux conversations de soutiens de Keaton dans le jeu et les leçons de Gunter. La fourrure d'Ulfhedins était considérée comme un produit de luxe qui valait son pesant d'or, il n'était donc pas étonnant que des criminels comme les Darkbulls s'y adonnent pour obtenir des fonds.

_ Nous allons les libérer et je les ramènerai au Mont Garou avec mon Tome de Téléportation. S'il le faut, je présenterais mes excuses à leur chef pour l'emprisonnement de ses compatriotes. Je préférerai que nos relations avec la tribu des Ulfhedins ne s'enveniment pas davantage, répondit Lena à voix basse.

_ Mademoiselle, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, nous vous y aiderons, mais si Sa Majesté et Iago apprennent que vous les avez libérés, ils seront furieux, commenta Silas.

Silas ne l'appelait pas par son prénom et ne la tutoyait pas quand ils étaient entourés de personnes en qui Lena n'avait pas 100% confiance ou lorsqu'ils étaient en mission officielle comme c'était le cas ici.

_ Je sais, Garon préférerait les exécuter immédiatement, car il considère les Ulfhedins comme des pestes. Mais je refuse de commettre un tel acte gratuit. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour les épargner apparaîtra comme un excellent choix. Une question de karma on peut dire, répondit Lena en fronçant des sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une autre personne se trouvait à proximité d'eux pour espionner la base des Darkbulls. Malgré quelques années en moins que l'image qu'elle avait en tête, elle reconnut immédiatement l'identité de l'espion, il s'agissait de _Shura_.

_ Oh, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à avoir un compte à régler avec les Darkbulls. Mes amis, regardez à votre gauche, ordonna Lena à ses vassaux.

Le trio obéit et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la silhouette de Shura.

_ Mademoiselle, que souhaitez-vous que nous fassions de cette personne ?, enquerra Flora en sortant une dague.

_ Cette personne pourrait devenir notre allié lorsque la guerre éclatera, alors ne l'attaquez pas, répondit immédiatement Lena.

_ L'avez-vous vu dans une de vos visions, Mademoiselle ?, demanda Jakob tout en gardant un œil sur l'ancien résident de Kohga.

_ Oui, cette personne est prête à me rejoindre dans la plupart de mes futurs. C'est un bon allié à avoir, il connaît bien la capitale et a des connections avec la pègre du royaume. En plus d'être un bon archer et soigneur, il a aussi un entraînement de ninja. Son but est d'éliminer Kotaro, le Daimyo de Mokushu, puis refonder le royaume de Kohga, deux objectifs que je suis prête à soutenir pour gagner son allégeance, expliqua Lena.

_ Il se bat pour sa nation perdue ? C'est une décision que je respecte, murmura Flora.

S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre Shura, c'était Flora, étant donné qu'elle était l'héritière de la tribu des glaces et qu'un jour elle devrait gouverner sa tribu. Ce type de responsabilités ne lui était donc pas inconnu et Lena était sûre que Flora aurait suivi le même chemin que Shura, si c'était pour sa tribu.

_ Flora, ne t'inquiète pas pour la tribu des glaces, si Garon menace ta famille, je t'aiderai à les cacher. J'ai une carte dans ma manche pour une telle éventualité, affirma Lena en serrant la main de son amie.

Ce joker n'était autre que le plan Astral. Même sans Lilith, Lena était capable d'y accéder et d'y téléporter des gens, elle avait même profité de ses soirées de libre à la forteresse pour s'y rendre et y créer des bâtiments. Elle préfèrerait garder le plan astral en réserve jusqu'à l'apparition de Lilith, mais était tout de même prête à l'utiliser pour aider la tribu des jumelles.

_ Merci beaucoup pour votre bonté, Mademoiselle, remercia Flora tout en se redressant.

_ Bien, c'est décidé, je vais entrer en contact avec Shura et lui proposer de nous rejoindre pour cette mission, déclara Lena en se levant.

Ils se trouvaient tous sur le toit d'un bâtiment délabré, de même que Shura bien qu'il soit sur un autre toit. Ses trois vassaux soupirèrent, mais la laissèrent faire puisqu'ils la savaient butée.

Lena garda en place l'illusion masquant la présence du trio, puis sauta toujours invisible jusqu'au toit sur lequel était installé Shura. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis à toute vitesse, elle captura ses bras et ses jambes avec son propre corps avant de désactiver sa propre invisibilité.

Shura se crispa pendant cette capture, mais il ne se débattit pas immédiatement, car il ne sentait aucune arme contre son coup ou son torse.

_ Hello, pardonnez-moi mon entrée quelque peu violente, mais comme je souhaitais parler à un homme très clairement entraîné, j'ai préféré prendre des précautions pour que vous ne m'attaquiez pas dès mon arrivée, salua rapidement Lena.

_ Je vois, mais si vous souhaitez simplement me parler, vous pourriez peut-être me relâcher ?, répondit calmement Shura.

_ Dans une minute, mon cher. Laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Lena Regina Von Einzbern, troisième princesse de Nohr et la personne que le roi Garon a choisie pour éradiquer les Darkbulls. J'ai déjà avec mes hommes détruit toutes leurs bases en dehors de la capitale, il ne reste donc que celle devant nous et une autre à l'ouest qui est déjà encerclée par une partie de mes hommes, expliqua Lena et quand elle eut fini, elle lâcha Shura.

Le voleur étira légèrement ses bras et ses muscles, mais ne chercha pas à se venger des actions de Lena contre lui, ce qui était une très bonne chose pour Lena.

_ Je suis certaine que vous êtes aussi ici parce que les Darkbulls sont vos ennemis. Je vous propose donc de me rejoindre pour attaquer la base dès la tombée de la nuit. Trois de mes vassaux m'accompagnent pour cette mission et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont tous d'excellents combattants, surtout dans un tel terrain. Un combat à l'intérieur d'une base limite le nombre d'ennemis attaquant simultanément ainsi que la manœuvrabilité de certaines armes comme les lances. Mais des experts en dagues comme mes deux domestiques, ou un ancien ninja auront l'avantage, déclara Lena.

Shura fronça des sourcils tout en analysant Lena des pieds à la tête afin de tester la validité des proclamations de la princesse. L'ancien ninja semblait comme intrigué par son apparence, comme si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de qui. Avec ses connections à Hoshido, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait reçu une description physique de Reina, mais que son esprit ne fasse pas immédiatement le lien. Après tout, Lena ne ressemblait pas à une Hoshidienne et contrairement à Hinoka et Sakura, elle avait des courbes à la pelle.

Lena avait de longs cheveux gris attachés en une haute queue-de-cheval et une tiare noir sur la tête qui signalait son statut royal, ses yeux vairons brillaient dans l'obscurité ce qui fit frissonner Shura. Elle portait une robe blanche ample dont le bas était déchiré, par-dessus une armure légère noire avec des touches de gris qui protégeait surtout ses cuisses et ses seins, des manches larges détachés noires mais dont l'intérieur était blanc. Elle avait de longs gants noirs pour protéger ses mains et une paire de bottes noires à ses pieds avec des talons en métal. Au final, Lena ressemblait à Eir de _Fire Emblem Heroes _mais avec des yeux vairons bien plus impressionnant selon elle_._

_ C'est d'accord, mais si je vois que la situation tourne mal, je partirais, compris ?, accepta Shura.

_ Parfaitement acceptable, et si vous trouvez quelques coffres remplis d'or, je ne chercherais pas à compter leur montant total, répondit Lena.

Autrement dit, s'il trouve le butin des Darkbulls, Lena fermerait les yeux s'il se servait une part. Shura haussa un sourcil à ses mots et on pouvait le comprendre, une princesse qui acceptait de laisser un voleur s'enfuir avec une partie du butin semblait incompréhensible.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous m'avez simplement l'air sympathique et j'ai la certitude que vous avez un lourd mais respectable fardeau sur les épaules, commenta Lena.

Le duo sous couvert d'une des illusions de Lena rejoignit les trois vassaux de Lena et là ils firent les présentations puis attendirent la tombée de la nuit. Même si à Nohr, la distinction entre le jour et la nuit était difficile à confirmer à cause du ciel constamment couvert pas les ténèbres.

_ Allons-y. Silas et moi serons en première ligne, Jakob et Shura vous protègerez nos arrières et Flora fermera la marche. Flora, dès que nous entrons, bloque la sortie avec un mur de glace, ordonna Lena en tendant à Shura une partie de ses dagues.

Un arc n'était pas l'arme idéale pour un combat d'intérieur, des dagues ou des shurikens étaient plus adaptés, d'où le fait que Lena en porte attachés à ses cuisses. Même si elle en donnait une partie à Shura, elle pouvait toujours dupliquer celles qu'elle conservait avec ses flammes des nuages ou en créer d'autres par magie grâce à Gradation Air.

Le groupe descendit du toit et une fois devant la porte de la base, Shura la crocheta en quelques secondes. Lena entra la première, suivit par Silas, puis Shura, Jakob et enfin Flora. La base était bien éclairée, alors Lena fit un signe de la main à Flora pour qu'elle givre la porte. Flora hocha de la tête puis plaça ses mains vers la porte et immédiatement, une couche de glace commença à la recouvrir. Quand la porte fut recouverte d'au moins dix centimètres d'épaisseur de glace, Lena ordonna au groupe d'avancer.

Pendant deux à trois minutes, ils ne croisèrent personne mais ils savaient qu'ils marchaient dans la bonne direction, car ils entendaient du bruit devant eux. Lena sortit deux dagues, une dans chaque main et les chargea de ses flammes des nuages pour multiplier leur durabilité et tranchant. Quelques instants plus tard, ils croisèrent leur premier ennemi et Lena fonça en une fraction de seconde sur le brigand lui tranchant la tête avec sa dague. Le criminel n'avait pas eu le temps d'hurler et alerter le reste de la base de la présence d'intrus. Lena attrapa immédiatement la tête et le corps de sa victime avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol et créent du bruit. Flora et Silas semblaient les plus affectés par ses actions, mais sinon ses compagnons restèrent calmes.

Ils reprirent la route et après quelques minutes rencontrèrent à nouveau des gardes, forçant ainsi Silas et Lena à les attaquer. Lena trancha la gorge de l'un, tandis que Silas transperçait un autre de son épée. Jakob et Shura avaient tous deux éliminé les deux derniers en transperçant leurs têtes avec leurs propres dagues. Mais cette fois-ci, leur confrontation avait fait du bruit et alerté la reste de la base que quelque chose clochait.

_ On continue, maintenant qu'ils se doutent de notre présence. Plus besoin de faire dans la dentelle, Flora n'hésite pas à faire appel à tes pouvoirs sur la glace contre eux, mais évite de trop t'approcher d'eux. Tu es notre principale soigneur pour cette mission, commanda Lena.

Ses trois vassaux qui la connaissaient bien, pouvaient discerner dans son regard son excitation à l'idée des combats qui les attendaient. Lena adorait se battre et prenait plaisir à s'adonner à sa violence. Elle cachait simplement mieux cet aspect de sa personnalité que Peri.

Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour éliminer les occupants de la base sauf leur boss que Lena gardait en vie pour l'interroger. Silas et Jakob avaient reçu quelques blessures mais rien que Flora ne pouvait pas soigner avec son bâton. Pour un « premier combat », ses vassaux s'en étaient sortis à merveille et Lena était heureuse de voir que leur première mort ne les avait pour le moment pas affectés négativement. Oh, à coup sûr, il faudrait qu'elle ordonne à Gunter de leur en parler plus tard, mais pour le moment, ils ne s'étaient pas immobilisés au moment d'ôter leur première vie, donc c'était toujours une bonne chose à prendre en plein milieu d'un combat.

_ Tous les Darkbulls ont été massacrés sauf leur chef. Flora et Silas, retournez aux geôles pour parler avec les Ulfhedins et les autres prisonniers puis ramenez-les à l'entrée. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, restez à l'entrée avec les prisonniers pour que Flora puisse les soigner. Shura, vous pouvez vous rendre dans la salle où ils ont caché leur butin et quand vous aurez fini, retrouvez-nous à l'entrée. Je ferais fondre le mur quand nous aurons tous fini, mais j'aimerai que vous donniez un coup de main à Flora pour soigner les prisonniers. Jakob, garde un œil sur le gros lard pendant que je fouille son bureau, ordonna Lena en distribuant les tâches.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête avant de se séparer pour accomplir leurs tâches respectives et Lena se concentra sur les documents stockés dans le bureau. Guidée par son hyper intuition, elle trouva aisément les cachettes du gros lard dissimulées un peu partout dans le bureau qu'elle ouvrit pour en retirer le contenu. Elle rangeait systématiquement tout ce qui n'était pas un document dans la pochette enchantée attachée à sa cuisse à côté de ses dagues, tandis qu'elle survolait les documents avant de les ranger. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour collecter tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur dans la pièce que ce soit des objets ou des documents compromettant. Lena se tourna ensuite vers Jakob qui surveillait le chef des Darkbulls encore inconscient par terre.

L'homme était chauve et gros avec des bourrelets qui étaient un signe évidence de sa goinfrerie, une chose que Lena trouvait absolument immonde à contempler à Nohr. Quand la majorité de la population du royaume doit se rationner en permanence afin de pourvoir survivre, un tel faste était simplement une aberration. Même elle en tant que princesse faisait attention à ne pas s'empiffrer avec les ressources à sa disposition ! Mais ce salopard était encore plus gros et gras qu'un porc !

_ Rien qu'en le regardant, j'ai envie de lui trancher la gorge et l'éventrer, marmonna Lena en s'approchant de son majordome.

_ Je vous comprends Mademoiselle, moi-même j'ai du mal à me retenir de plonger ma dague dans ses tripes, répondit Jakob.

_ Humm, malheureusement, il faut qu'on le garde en vie. Les documents que je viens de feuilleter révèle que le gang à des liens avec Mokushu. Il semblerait que le Daimyo Kotaro soit encore plus cupide et ambitieux que je le pensais. Il veut créer des troubles à Nohr pour préparer une possible conquête après celle d'Hoshido, annonça Lena.

_ Quel imbécile. Pense-t-il pouvoir conquérir notre continent ?, répondit Jakob avec dédain.

_ Probablement, Izumo est sa première cible, puis ce serait le tour d'Hoshido. Il compte annexer toute la partie est du continent, pour ensuite s'attaquer à l'ouest, en commençant par Nestra puis Nohr d'après ces documents. Les Darkbulls étaient sensés semer le chaos à Windmire pour permettre la création dans tout le royaume de bases pour Mokushu à l'avenir, expliqua Lena.

_ Le Marquis Moriarty est donc passé à côté de tout cela, c'est étonnant quand on pense à sa réputation, commenta Jakob.

_ Pas vraiment, à part Gros lard, aucun autre membre du groupe semblait au courant de leur connexion à Mokushu. Gros lard utilise cette boîte enchanté pour transmettre des rapports à Kotaro discrètement, rétorqua Lena en pointant une boîte placée sur une étagère.

La boîte était enchantée de sorte que tout objet placé à l'intérieur soit téléporté dans une seconde boîte identique à laquelle elle était magiquement connecté. Un concept similaire aux Armoire à Disparaître de son monde d'origine, mais qui n'était pas applicable sur les êtres humains dans le cas des boîtes.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant. Si seul le chef est au courant de leur véritable objectif mais ne se montre jamais, cela n'est pas étonnant que même le Marquis soit passé à côté, agréa Jakob.

Lena n'était toutefois pas certaine que Moriarty ignore cette connexion à Mokushu. Le vieil homme était absolument brillant, si quelqu'un pouvait l'avoir découvert, c'était lui.

Lena s'approcha du chef et lui lança un sortilège d'allègement, un sort bien pratique lorsque l'on portait quelque chose de lourd, car une fois enchanté l'objet devenait aussi léger qu'une plume.

_ Jakob, tire le Gros lard jusqu'à l'entrée. Je vais passer par la salle du butin puis je vous rejoins, ordonna Lena en sortant du bureau.

Dans la salle du butin, Lena remplit sa poche dimensionnelle avec une partie de l'or et quelques uns des objets que son hyper intuition lui ordonnait de prendre. Le reste, elle laisserait les soldats de Iago le prendre. Elle fit ensuite le chemin inverse pour retourner à l'entrer, là où ses compagnons l'attendaient avec une dizaine de prisonniers. L'un d'entre eux discutait même à voix basse avec Shura, il devait s'agir d'un de ses hommes que les Darkbulls avaient dû capturer.

_ Bien, tout le monde est là, excellent ! Voici comment nous allons procéder, je vais faire fondre la porte puis téléporter les Ulfhedins jusqu'au Mont Garou pour les ramener chez eux, mais j'aimerais que vous autres attendiez mon retour avant de partir. Quand je reviendrais, mes hommes et moi alerterons les gardes de la réussite de notre mission, ils envahiront ainsi la base. Mais bien sûr, je vous laisserais tous partir avant cela. Il en va de même pour toi et ton compagnon, Shura. Ton aide nous a été précieuse ce soir, j'espère que notre prochaine rencontre se conclura aussi sur une note positive, déclara Lena.

_ Je dois avouer princesse que vous m'avez impressionné aujourd'hui. Vos talents de combattante sont à la hauteur de ceux de votre famille, vous êtes peut-être même encore plus forte que les autres princes et princesses. Je prie pour ne jamais avoir à vous affronter en tant qu'ennemi. Je doute que j'y survivrais, répondit Shura.

_ Quel charmeur ! Cessez de me complimenter ainsi mon bon monsieur, sinon je vais finir par y croire !, rétorqua Lena en jouant la noble demoiselle courtisée.

Shura esquissa un sourire face à cette réponse puis dit :

_ En tout cas, vous semblez similaire au prince Virion, sa personnalité fait l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs dans Nohr, commenta Shura.

_ Et elles sont toutes vraies, sauf celle comme quoi il aurait son propre harem et une dizaine d'enfants illégitimes. Sa vassale ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'en tirer s'il avait même songé à créer un harem, répondit Lena en hochant sagement la tête.

Ses vassaux ricanèrent à cette réponse, car ils savaient tous trois que c'était l'entière vérité. Zelcher aurait passé Virion à tabac puis l'aurait donné en pâté à Minerva s'il avait cherché à faire une chose aussi stupide. Virion était peut-être un flirt, mais pas un idiot, il tenait à sa propre vie !

Lena se téléporta ensuite avec les Ulfhedins jusqu'au Mont Garou, là où elle croisa Keaton. Ce dernier lui accorda même son soutien lorsqu'elle expliqua au reste de la tribu les circonstances derrière la capture puis la libération de leurs compatriotes. Grâce à Keaton, Lena avait ainsi pu éviter une insurrection au Mont Garou, mais elle craignait que la situation s'envenime avant que la trame de _Fire Emblem Fates_ débute pour de vrai.

Une fois de retour, Lena modifia les souvenirs des autres prisonniers pour qu'ils oublient la présence des Ulfhedins dans cette affaire. Shura et son camarade promirent de tenir leur langue puis s'enfuirent dès que Lena les laissa sortir.

Au final, la mission fut couronnée de succès à la fois du côté de Lena, mais aussi celui de Gunter, qui avait aisément éliminé les criminels installés dans la seconde base avec l'aide de Felicia, Edmond et Sigurd. Garon avait ainsi approuvé Lena en tant que princesse et combattante, après que Iago lui ait résumé le rapport de mission de cette dernière.

Toutefois, Lena dut tout de même retourner à la forteresse malgré ce succès afin d'y attendre sa prochaine mission.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Lena atteint un soutien de rang C avec George, Felicia, Silas, Edmond, Moriarty et Shura dans ce chapitre.**

*** **_**Vespertine Bloom**_** est l'un des OST de l'animé **_**Mahouka koukou no rettousei.**_** Le rythme lent et les paroles m'ont fait choisir cette chanson pour la première danse entre Silas et Lena, je vous la conseille si vous aimez écouter les OST d'animé. Pour clarification, Silas et Lena sont simplement amis et rien de plus. Pour le moment, Felicia est la seule personne avec qui Lena entretient une relation plus qu'amicale.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter, Fate/Grand Order**_** et **_**Fire Emblem: Fates**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre est une illustration de la tenue de capitaine de Lena et sa transformation en sirène. L'image a été créée à l'aide d'Azaleadolls.**

**Stratégie 9 : Comment écraser une bande de pathétiques pirates.**

Il fallut attendre la célébration du dix-huitième anniversaire de la princesse Lena de Nohr, pour que cette dernière fût à nouveau convoquée à Krakenburg. Deux semaines après que Lena fêta ses dix-huit ans et donc sa majorité comme reconnue dans Nohr, elle avait reçu une mission spécifique de la part du roi Garon. Le cadavre avait pris son temps après le succès de Lena contre le clan de criminels des Darkbulls pour lui confier une nouvelle mission, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il doutait d'elle. Sa victoire triomphale avait permit à la jeune femme de tromper Garon et lui faire croire qu'elle était effectivement de son côté. L'imbécile pensait sincèrement qu'elle était fidèle à son « Père », même Iago n'avait vu que du feu face à ses talents d'actrice !

En tout cas, maintenant qu'il croyait la savoir loyale, Garon avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle se rende aussi utile que le reste de ses frères et sœurs en s'impliquant activement dans les affaires militaires de leur royaume. Il lui avait ainsi confié comme mission d'anéantir un groupe de pirates qui naviguaient entre Nestra et Nohr attaquant les bateaux de marchandises entre les deux royaumes.

En temps normal, Camilla aurait dû s'en charger, car ses troupes aériennes excellaient comme scouts, mais elle et ses troupes étaient occupées près des frontières tout au nord du royaume à garder un œil sur des mouvements étranges dans ces montagnes et Jeanne avait été envoyée en renfort. George et Leo eux se trouvaient à Cheves à cause des récentes multiples attaques sur les bases militaires nohriennes dans le duché. Xander, Virion, Lucrèce et Perceval quant à eux avaient été postés près du canyon et de la frontière avec Hoshido, car ces derniers mois il y avait eu plusieurs escarmouches entre les soldats des deux pays.

Il ne restait donc que Lena comme membre de la famille royale capable de se charger d'éradiquer cette piraterie. Ishtar et Elise étaient encore trop jeunes pour accomplir de telles tâches. Une mission que la jeune sorcière avait acceptée avec joie, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas montée sur un bateau et qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'océan !

Pour cette mission, ses vassaux, Gunter, Jacob, Silas, Flora et Felicia étaient tous au rendez-vous encore une fois, mais elle avait aussi obtenu l'autorisation de prendre deux ou trois autres soldats avec elle parmi les troupes postées à la capitale. Lena avait refusé mais demandé à pouvoir mobiliser quelques hommes postés au sud du royaume, car ils connaîtraient sûrement mieux le terrain et la situation selon elle. Iago avait concédé à cette logique et lui avait fourni un mandat qui lui permettrait de réquisitionner des hommes une fois sur place.

Le trajet jusqu'au port d'où ils embarqueraient, fut assez rapide car son groupe était tous à cheval ou dans le cas de Lena sur son Pégase noir Cordelia. Flora et Felicia avaient troqué leurs tenues de domestiques pour l'uniforme des stratégistes, tandis que Jakob portait une armure de cavalier. Mais le trio gardait toujours des dagues dissimulées sous leurs vêtements.

Une fois à Port Dia, Lena s'était immédiatement rendu à la caserne de la ville afin d'engager des soldats pour sa mission. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide aux soldats et gardes frontaliers mais seuls deux sortaient du lot. Elle n'était pas surprise de retrouver Benny parmi eux, car dans le jeu il est spécifié qu'il est un garde frontalier. La présence de Charlotte n'était pas non plus très surprenante, mais Lena pensait tout de même que la blonde aurait rejoint l'armée un peu plus tard, car elle paraissait avoir le même âge qu'elle ou au maximum un ou deux ans de plus. En discutant avec Charlotte par la suite, Lena fut étonnée d'apprendre que Charlotte était en vérité de quatre ans son aînée et avait l'âge de Camilla. Qui l'aurait cru ?

La présence de Benny et Charlotte, deux personnages jouables dans le jeu, était une aubaine pour Lena, alors puisqu'elle avait l'autorisation du roi pour réquisitionner des soldats pour sa mission, elle n'hésita pas à engager le duo de gardes frontaliers pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Elle leur avait même promis un bonus pour ce travail, ce qui avait fait briller les yeux de Charlotte bien sûr.

Avec l'addition de Benny et Charlotte, son groupe était maintenant huit, un nombre minuscule lorsqu'on se rappelait que leur tâche consistait à éliminer une bande de pirates. Mais, Lena préférait la qualité à la quantité, son groupe était plutôt fort et puisqu'ils se trouveraient en mer, Lena en tant que dragon aquatique et mage aurait un net avantage sur ses ennemis. Elle pourrait aisément couler leurs navires ou bien avec l'aide de Flora et Felicia coincer leurs bateaux dans une large couche de glace.

Leur groupe resta deux jours de plus au port avant de monter sur l'un des navires que la Marine nohrienne avait mis de côté pour elle et son groupe. Leur commandant Sir Gustave était un homme strict et arrogant qui avait tenté de convaincre Lena de le laisser se charger lui-même des pirates en soulignant sa jeunesse et son manque d'expérience. La princesse ne s'était pas laissée faire et après s'être téléportée dans son dos, elle avait placé une dague sous le cou du militaire pour lui rappeler qui était en charge.

* * *

La veille du départ, Lena lisait un rapport sur les activités des pirates menés par un dénommé « Requin » lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre à l'auberge.

_ Entrez, répondit immédiatement la princesse en tournant la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit et Charlotte entra dans la chambre en tenant un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

_ Bonsoir princesse Lena, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ainsi, alors que vous travaillez, mais vos vassaux m'ont informé que vous n'êtes pas descendue dîner. Je me suis donc proposée de vous apporter un repas que j'ai moi-même préparé, déclara Charlotte de manière « adorable ».

Lena devait applaudir ses talents de comédienne, Charlotte jouait le rôle d'innocente et fragile jeune femme à merveille. La sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elles avaient toutes les deux beaucoup en commun. Elles portaient toutes deux des « masques » afin de parvenir à leurs fins et manipulaient la vision que les autres avaient d'elles pour mieux les retenir dans leurs griffes.

_ Merci beaucoup pour cette attention Charlotte, je dois avouer n'avoir pas vu le temps passé en lisant ces rapports, accepta Lena en déplaçant une partie des papiers sur la table qui lui servait de bureau pour que Charlotte puisse y poser son plateau.

_ Oh, hihihi je vous en prie, je souhaitais juste pouvoir me rendre utile avant notre de départ de demain ! Je ne suis pas très forte, donc je ne sais pas si je vous servirais à grand-chose lorsqu'on quittera Port Dia et prendra la mer, mais je peux au moins m'assurer que vous ayez pris des forces avant de rentrer me coucher à la caserne, répondit Charlotte toujours en jouant son rôle.

Charlotte et Benny vivaient tous deux dans la caserne de Port Dia, tandis que Lena et son groupe s'étaient installés dans une auberge pour ces quelques jours. Lena et Gunter avaient tous deux une chambre individuelle, tandis que les jumelles en partageaient une troisième et Jakob et Silas une quatrième.

_ Charlotte, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les faibles fleurs avec moi et mes hommes, tu sais ? J'ai déjà une bonne idée de tes compétences et sais que tu es loin d'être faible. Je ne t'aurais pas engagé sinon, rétorqua Lena tout en plantant sa fourchette dans son poisson.

Port Dia était une ville portuaire avec une grande activité de pêche, les spécialités locales étaient donc généralement à base de poisson, car la mer à laquelle les habitants avaient accès, était riche en poissons et créatures marines comestibles.

_ Hihihi, princesse est bien trop généreuse. Comparée à Benny ou aux autres soldats, je ne suis pas très forte, répéta Charlotte.

_ Sérieusement, Charlotte, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec moi tu sais ? J'ai déjà percé à jour ton masque et je dois avouer que même si tu es une excellente actrice, je préfère la vraie Charlotte. Je me sens plus proche de toi quand tu te relâches, cela me rappelle que moi aussi j'ai besoin de me montrer sous mon vrai jour de temps en temps. Jouer un rôle devient épuisant quand on garde trop longtemps son masque, en tout cas c'est ce que moi je ressens quand j'arrête de faire semblant d'être pure et innocente pour mes frères et sœurs. Ils ont tous cette image idéalisée de moi comme une princesse ignorante enfermée dans sa tour, juste parce que j'ai vécu loin d'eux dans ma propre forteresse. À la longue, cela en devient limite agaçant, soupira Lena.

_ Princesse, êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous jouez un rôle lorsque vous êtes avec le reste de la famille royale ?, demanda Charlotte incrédule.

_ La plupart du temps, oui. Je joue l'innocente et adorable sœur afin qu'ils puissent me choyer à leur guise. C'est difficile de passer du temps avec toute sa famille quand on a dix frères et sœurs de tout âge avec des goûts variés, surtout quand on vit séparée d'eux. Lors de leurs visites, je fais de mon mieux pour passer du temps avec chacun d'eux et souvent je feins d'être plus puérile que je ne le suis, afin de pouvoir les rendre heureux, expliqua Lena.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une princesse puisse faire la même chose que moi pour parvenir à ses fins, commenta Charlotte et cette fois-ci elle avait laissé tomber son masque, laissant voir son véritable jour.

_ On va vraiment bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! Quand on embarquera pourquoi ne pas s'échanger des conseils pour améliorer nos jeux d'actrice ? J'ai pleins d'astuces pour charmer les hommes aussi !, proposa Lena.

_ J'ai déjà hâte, mais il se fait tard, il est temps que je rentre, répondit Charlotte en souriant vulgairement.

_ Bonne soirée et à demain Charlotte. Merci aussi pour le repas, c'est vraiment délicieux, encore meilleur que les plats préparés par mes serviteurs ! Si tu quittes l'armée, je peux t'assurer que tu auras un brillant futur en tant que cuisinière et je serais prête à t'engager, affirma Lena en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_ Merci, j'ai appris à cuisiner pour séduire un homme riche par son estomac, gloussa Charlotte.

_ Une excellente stratégie. Rendre les hommes accros à des plats faits maison marche souvent surtout dans l'armée !, ria Lena.

Cela lui rappelait la relation entre la version femelle de son ancêtre le roi Arthur et Shiro Emiya. Le jeune homme avait séduit Arturia en gagnant son estomac avant son cœur !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lena et ses hommes embarquèrent à l'aube sur leur bateau, après que Lena eut fini sa discussion avec le capitaine et son équipage. Leur job serait de patrouiller la mer tout en assurant la sécurité de plusieurs navires de commerce qui seraient certainement pris pour cible en route. Le navire de Lena partirait en premier en reconnaissance et assurer la sécurité des bateaux qui les suivraient. La mer était cependant calme dans les premières heures de ce voyage. Lena ne voyait rien à l'horizon et même son hyper intuition était silencieuse alors qu'elle se tenait à la proue avant du navire.

Pour la rigolade, elle avait décidé de mettre de côté son armure habituelle, au profit d'une tenue qui faisait davantage pirate ou corsaire mais toujours en noir et vert, ses couleurs à Nohr. Une minijupe vert foncée avec un top assorti dont le décolleté soulignait son buste généreux, encore plus avec le corset en métal qui protégeait sa taille et sa ceinture noir. Ses épaules étaient couvertes par des spallières en acier noir et aux finitions dorés, auxquelles une cape verte était attachée à l'arrière ainsi que des manches ouvertes détachées de son haut. Elle portait des bottes cuissardes noires qui remontaient quasiment jusqu'à sa jupe, avec des touches de vert aux pointes du pied et une émeraude tout en haut ainsi que des plumes. Elle avait aussi au cou un col noir détaché et un chapeau de style corsaire vert sur la tête. Elle était séduisante et surtout avait l'air d'une femme mûre ainsi vêtue, ce qui était l'effet voulu bien sûr. Elle était enfin majeure dans ce monde et comptait bien en profiter !

Deux jours plus tard, les ennemis firent leur première apparition à la grande joie de Lena, qui s'ennuyait légèrement à ne rien faire. Contempler la mer pouvait être lassant à la longue.

Dès qu'un des membres de l'équipage se trouvant sur le mat du navire hurla que des bateaux pirates s'approchaient, Lena sourit avec satisfaction et une touche de soif de sang, mais cette expression disparut très vite lorsqu'elle se tourna pour donner des ordres à ses subalternes.

_ Bien, Flora et Felicia, essayez de stopper les mouvements des bateaux ennemis avec vos pouvoirs sur la glace. Ensuite, séparez-vous pour rejoindre nos combattants sur le pont au cas où ils auraient besoin d'être soignés ou de soutien au combat. Gunter et Jakob, je vous confie l'avant du bateau, Silas et Charlotte l'arrière. Benny, protège Flora et Felicia, puis escorte-les jusqu'aux deux autres groupes si nécessaire. Moi je vais prendre Cordelia et survoler les bateaux ennemis, ordonna Lena.

_ Mademoiselle, ne serait-il pas plus prudent que je vous accompagne ? Si des archers vous ciblent dans les airs, je pourrais vous guérir immédiatement, commenta Jakob.

_ Pas besoin, Cordelia et moi serons beaucoup plus rapides seules et aussi bien plus agiles sans un poids supplémentaire. Je pourrais aisément esquiver leurs archers ou leurs possibles mages si je suis seule à monter Cordelia. Je doute que nos ennemis aient les capacités de nous toucher, contrairement à moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de les mitrailler par les airs. Nos alliés se trouvent derrière nous, nous ne pouvons donc pas laisser ces pirates passer. Je compte sur vous tous pour ne pas faire de quartier au cas où l'un de ces équipages de pirates arrive à aborder notre navire, répondit Lena avant de courir jusqu'à Cordelia et monter sur le dos de son pégase.

Lena prit son envol sans perdre un instant une lance en argent dans la main et son tome personnel accroché à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Cordelia n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre que Lena lui donne des ordres, car le pégase connaissait bien sa maîtresse depuis le temps, elle pouvait aisément deviner ce que Lena souhaitait qu'elle fasse.

À pégase, la distance entre le bateau de Lena et les navires ennemis fut rapidement parcourue et Lena put observer les mouvements sur le pont des bateaux pirates. Les équipages de chaque navire pirate se préparaient à attaquer et chargeaient leurs canons. Une poignée d'entre eux remarquèrent Lena et se préparèrent à l'attaquer avec leurs arcs, mais Lena n'eut qu'à lever la main et hurler :

_ Foudre !

Pour qu'une décharge d'électricité jaillisse de ses mains et électrocutent les pirates qui se préparaient à la cribler de flèches.

_ Putain ! C'est un fichu mage ! Mettez-vous à l'abri, hurlèrent quelques pirates en contemplant leurs camarades être électrocutés vifs.

_ Nufufufu, pensez-vous vraiment que vous cacher vous sauvera de ma colère ? Laissez-moi vous montrer pourquoi vous n'êtes que des cafards à mes yeux, mes petits !, gloussa sadiquement Lena en plaçant de manière suave et tendre l'une de ses mains sur sa joue tout en touchant à peine d'un doigt sa lèvre inférieure.

Si ses proches la voyaient ainsi, ils ne la reconnaîtraient pas ou croiraient avoir affaire avec Camilla se déguisant en Lena, ou pire un succube prêt à les dévorer tout crû durant certains « actes ». Son masque d'innocente pucelle avait complètement disparu, révélant ainsi au grand jour la tentatrice et vicieuse sorcière derrière. Heureusement pour Lena, elle volait si haut dans les airs que personne ne pouvait remarquer son comportement sanguinaire et séducteur.

Toutefois, à la fois à Hoshido et à Nohr, les membres des deux familles royales frissonnèrent pendant quelques secondes. Tous partageaient le même étrange pressentiment que leur sœur Reina/Lena agissait en ce moment même d'une manière qu'ils désapprouveraient complètement. Et dans le cas de Ryoma, il avait aussi l'impression qu'il serait bientôt victime de ce comportement, alors qu'il se trouvait en route pour Cheve avec ses vassaux.

_ Hum, je devrais me calmer un peu, je deviens de plus en plus excitée et je n'ai personne avec qui satisfaire ma libido en pleine mer, bouh !, bouda légèrement Lena.

Elle était le type de femme à éprouver du plaisir sexuelle en écrasant ses adversaires. En temps normal, Felicia l'aidait à libérer ce type de pulsion, mais ici elle pouvait sentir que l'affection de sa domestique ne suffirait pas à la satisfaire. L'idée qu'elle puisse anéantir une flotte de bateaux pirates, avait fait bouillir son sang de dragon et elle savait que si elle succombait à ses pulsions sanguinaires aujourd'hui, elle aurait besoin de la compagnie d'un homme dans son lit ce soir.

_ Vraiment quel dommage qu'il n'y ait aucun homme à mon goût sur le bateau, soupira Lena tout en frappant les bateaux ennemis avec des lames de vent pour détruire leurs canons et semer la pagaille.

Jakob et Silas étaient séduisant, mais pas vraiment son type d'homme. Benny non plus ne l'attirait pas et il allait de même pour le reste de l'équipage. Elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir personne avec qui s'amuser sur le bateau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour passer une nuit avec un bel étalon ?!

Du coin de l'œil, Lena vit que l'un des bateaux pirates avait réussi à aborder son propre navire et que les navires de commerce qu'elle était sensée escorter se rapprochaient de leur position.

_ Il semblerait qu'il est temps de finir de jouer. Alors où se trouve ce fameux « Requin », que je lui montre qui est le vrai prédateur entre nous deux… Quoi ?! Il n'est pas là, tu en es sûre ? Merde, moi qui pensait pouvoir me débarrasser de lui vite fait bien fait, maugréa Lena après que son hyper intuition l'ait averti que sa cible n'était pas présente.

Dans sa fureur, elle lança des dizaines de sorts Foudre simultanément sur les embarcations ennemis, ce qui détruisait la charpente des bateaux. Au moins, les cris de panique des pirates servaient de baume pour atténuer la colère de la princesse.

_ Je me faisais une telle joie de capturer ce « Requin » puis de foncer à Cyrkensia pour visiter à nouveau leur opéra. Mais, non. Il a fallu que monsieur laisse ses sous-fifres faire le sale travail à sa place, tche ! Il verra ce que je lui ferais subir pour cet affront, grommela Lena tout en criblant les navires ennemis d'éclairs et de lames de vent.

Le chaos sur les navires étaient divertissant, mais Lena commençait à s'ennuyer de simplement les attaquer par magie. Elle voulait les tabasser ou les transpercer de sa lance ! Cordélia sentant son humeur descendit vers l'un des bateaux et atterrit sur le pont du plus large des navires.

_ Tu me comprends vraiment le mieux, Cordy !, félicita Lena en sautant du dos de son pégase pour entrer dans la mêlée.

Cordelia reprit son envol tandis que sa maîtresse se déchainait contre ses adversaires en les transperçant de sa lance ou en leur donnant des coups de pieds qui les projetaient hors du navire et dans la mer. La princesse se battait comme une lionne sans se préoccuper du navire qui encaissait certaines de ses plus violentes avec difficulté. Elle avait déjà fracassé le mat du bateau lorsqu'elle avait donné un coup de pied à un pirate qui avait propulsé ce dernier contre le mat, le brisant ainsi en deux à cause de la force du coup.

_ Oups, murmura-t-elle simplement mais elle ne s'attarda pas davantage sur cette destruction, car elle avait encore des pirates à passer à tabac.

La nostalgie de sa vie en tant que pirate de Barbe-Blanche dans l'univers de _One Piece _l'envahit alors qu'elle frappait et cognait ses ennemis. Vivre en tant que pirate avait été une expérience absolument merveilleuse, un mode de vie avec une si grande liberté et tant de combats que Lena avait songé rester pour naviguer sur ces océans, même après la mort d'Ace et ses anciens camarades. En tant que pirate, elle n'avait même pas besoin de porter son « masque » de noble jeune femme, elle pouvait jurer, boire, se battre et coucher avec n'importe qui et quand elle voulait. La sorcière avait finalement compris pourquoi Drake et les autres Servants anciens pirates de Chaldea ne regrettaient pas leur ancienne vie, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage d'Ace puis celui de Barbe-Blanche.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de nettoyer le bateau de fond en comble, Lena siffla pour que Cordelia revienne la chercher. Sa monture descendit immédiatement du ciel et Lena monta à nouveau sur son dos prête à voler jusqu'au prochain navire.

Une heure plus tard, la bataille navale se conclut avec la victoire de Lena et ses hommes. La princesse avait neutralisé seule quatre navires pirates et ses hommes deux après que les navires en question eurent accosté leur bateau. Son groupe n'en était ressorti qu'avec des blessures superficielles que leurs bâtons pouvaient facilement soigner et aucun membre de l'équipage de leur bateau n'avait été blessé au cours de l'affrontement. Ce qui était toujours une bonne chose, puisque cela prouvait les compétences de ses subordonnés à l'équipage ainsi qu'aux troupes de la Marine nohrienne qui les suivaient. L'agacement du Commandant nohrien face au premier succès de Lena était absolument délicieux à regarder pour la jeune femme.

* * *

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il y eut deux autres altercations avec des pirates, mais « Requin » n'avait jamais fait d'apparition pour s'attaquer à leur convoi. Lena en était si furieuse qu'elle avait fait sombrer l'un des navires ennemis lors de leur dernier affrontement. En tant normal, elle essayait d'éviter de complètement détruire les bateaux ennemis car elle souhaitait les dépouiller de tout ce qui avait de la valeur puis les ramener à Nohr. Mais, la troisième attaque avait eu lieu de nuit alors qu'elle se changeait les idées avec Felicia et ce fichu Requin n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, elle était donc super frustrée. Résultat, l'un des bateaux ennemis avait sombré après qu'elle l'eut incendié de rage.

Le Commandant Gustave avait après cette démonstration cessé de critiquer ses actions et n'avait ouvert la bouche que lorsque Lena lui en avait donné l'autorisation. Au moins une bonne chose de prise après une telle bavure.

Lena observait les vagues depuis la proue de son bateau quand elle remarqua Benny et Flora discuter ensemble à voix basse tout en portant des caisses. Lena fronça des sourcils en voyant cela, elle avait interdit à Flora ce genre d'activité après qu'elle ait été blessée lors de la dernière attaque. L'aînée des jumelles serait morte si Benny n'était pas arrivée à temps pour bloquer un trio de pirates qui s'était attaqué à l'héritière de la tribu des glaces. Ce sauvetage avait permis au duo de se lier d'amitié ce qui était toujours une bonne chose aux yeux de Lena. Surtout que ses autres vassaux avaient eux aussi suivi en cherchant à mieux connaître Benny tellement ils étaient reconnaissants de ses actions. Le soldat semblait sincèrement heureux qu'on cherche à lui tenir compagnie et à devenir son ami.

_ Flora, ne t'ai-je pas ordonné de ne pas te fatiguer ainsi ? Tu n'es pas complètement guérie de ta blessure, si tu ne fais pas attention tu risques de rouvrir tes plaies. Souhaites-tu être sermonnée par Jakob pour lui avoir donné du travail supplémentaire ? Tu sais bien qu'il veut te revoir très vite remise sur pieds pour l'aider en service, Felicia ne lui est pas d'une grande aide dans ce domaine, sermonna Lena en s'approchant de Flora et Benny.

_ Mademoiselle, excusez-moi de vous avoir désobéi, mais rester sans rien faire n'est pas mon style. Il y a tellement de tâches à accomplir sur le navire !, répondit Flora en rougissant d'être prise la main dans le sac en train de désobéir.

_ Je te comprends Flora, moi aussi je déteste n'avoir rien à faire alors que les autres autour de moi se démènent. Mais tes blessures étaient sérieuses, si tu bouges trop, elles vont se rouvrir et au lieu de n'avoir que trois à quatre jours de convalescence, tu vas te retrouver avec une semaine entière !, rétorqua Lena en prenant des mains de Flora la caisse qu'elle portait.

_ Mademoiselle !, protesta Flora.

_ Pas de cela, ma chère ! Va te détendre, c'est un ordre ! Si tu veux, tu peux lire un de mes livres dans ma chambre, mais pas d'exercices physiques !, ordonna Lena.

Flora soupira mais s'inclina devant Lena avant de partir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider avec ces caisses, Benny, dit Lena en transportant la caisse là où Benny lui indiqua qu'elle devait la poser.

Ils transportèrent ensuite d'autres caisses tout en discutant.

_ Benny, j'aimerai personnellement te remercier d'avoir sauvé Flora lors du dernier combat. Sans ton inversion, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en serait sortie surtout avec ses blessures. Ma vassale te doit la vie et je ne l'oublierais pas, déclara Lena.

_ Princesse, vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. J'ai fait ce pourquoi vous m'avez engagé et ce qui me semblait nécessaire sur le moment. Miss Flora était en danger alors j'ai couru auprès d'elle pour la protéger. Il n'y avait rien de plus normale à faire dans un tel cas de figure, surtout qu'avec mon armure je suis bien mieux protégé que Miss Flora, répondit Benny avec embarras en entendant les remerciements de Lena.

_ D'après Silas, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à venir à son secours et à te mettre entre elle et ses assaillants. Je peux t'assurer que pour un tel comportement héroïque, des remerciements en bonne et due forme sont dus. La vie de Flora m'est extrêmement précieuse comme celles de mes autres vassaux, nous sommes tous amis d'enfance, vois-tu, répliqua Lena.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous agissez tous comme des amis plutôt qu'un Maître et ses employés, dit Benny en hochant de la tête.

_ Ils sont tous mes amis depuis des années. Nous vivons ensemble dans une forteresse à quelques heures de la capitale plutôt qu'à Krakenburg, alors j'ai une plus grande liberté dans mes relations avec mes vassaux que mes frères et sœurs. Je suis probablement le membre de la famille royale ayant la meilleure relation avec ses vassaux, en plus d'être celle en ayant le plus, expliqua Lena.

_ Je me demandais d'ailleurs si c'était normal d'avoir cinq vassaux. Je pensais qu'à la cour deux était la norme, enquerra Benny.

_ Oui, deux est bel et bien la norme. Mais, parce que je vis à l'écart du reste de la famille une exception a été faite pour moi afin d'assurer ma sécurité et mon confort. Comme tu as pu le constater, Flora, Felicia et Jakob me servent généralement en tant que domestiques, tandis que Silas est un cavalier et Gunter un Grand Chevalier. Leurs fonctions diffèrent donc même s'ils sont tous mes vassaux et adeptes au combat, répondit Lena.

_ J'avais remarqué, je dois avouer que découvrir que le célèbre général Gunter a des talents cachés de majordome, est un peu déroutant, marmonna Benny.

_ Cela surprend toujours, Gunter n'a pas l'image d'un majordome, mais c'est pourtant lui qui a formé Jakob puis les jumelles avec l'aide de sa fille. Et il a fait de l'excellent travail, je dois dire, répondit Lena.

_ Mais, Flora…, commença Benny avant de s'arrêter.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Flora est la plus faible de notre groupe. C'est vrai, mais elle reste tout de même une bonne combattante, surtout que comme Felicia elle a du talent en tant que mage et guérisseuse. Flora ne risque pas non plus de tomber à l'eau en plein combat contrairement à sa sœur, elle est donc plus fiable que cette dernière. J'aimerai par contre que tu gardes pour toi cet aveu, Flora souffre depuis des années d'un complexe d'infériorité envers Felicia à cause du talent naturel de sa petite sœur au combat. D'après ce que j'ai pu soutirer de Flora, leur père favorisait Felicia quand elles étaient plus jeunes, parce qu'elle était la meilleure à l'entraînement des deux, soupira Lena.

_ Cela explique pourquoi Flora cherchait à me convaincre qu'elle était en pleine forme tout à l'heure, répondit Benny en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Flora est comme Jakob sur ce point. Elle ne souhaite pas montrer de faiblesse ou paraître incompétente. Elle fait donc tout pour se comporter comme la parfaite domestique en tout temps afin de pas être traitée comme une déception, déclara Lena en posant la dernière caisse.

_ Mais ses craintes sont infondées, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait peu de temps que je vous connais princesse, mais je peux déjà dire que vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à traiter froidement ses vassaux en cas d'échec. Vous semblez une personne ouverte d'esprit et très observatrice. Vous nous avez immédiatement engagé Charlotte et moi, sans aucune hésitation malgré mon apparence et les vêtements de Charlotte, affirma Benny.

_ C'est vrai que j'essaye de ne pas laisser les apparences me guider dans mes choix, après tout elles sont souvent trompeuses, contrairement à mon intuition qui est toujours correcte, répondit Lena en s'étirant les muscles. Bien, puisque nous avons fini, je vais aller m'asseoir dans ma cabine un moment, je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Benny.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la grande joie de Lena, Requin fit enfin son apparition sur le plus large bateau pirate qu'elle ait croisé durant son voyage. Son hyper intuition lui avait confirmé sa présence ainsi que le fait qu'il s'agissait de l'avant dernière flotte de son ennemi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traquer leur Q.G une fois qu'elle l'aura capturé et sa mission serait terminée.

La flotte ennemie était constituée de quatre bateaux avec celui de Requin en tête, qui était à la fois le plus grand et large de son groupe, mais aussi de celui de Lena. Qu'un bateau pirate fut plus imposant qu'un navire de guerre nohrien était une source d'agacement pour Lena, mais posait aussi des questions sur la provenance du navire en question.

D'après Sir Gustave, ce type de navire n'existait pas sur leur continent et il avait cherché à contacter des charpentiers à ce sujet avant l'arrivée de Lena. En fait, lorsqu'il avait affronté pour la première fois Requin et sa bande, le Commandant avait immédiatement remarqué que le bateau ennemi sortait de l'ordinaire et que ses performances étaient clairement supérieures aux navires existant sur le continent. Il avait émis deux hypothèses soit que Requin avait trouvé un charpentier de génie, soit qu'il venait d'un autre continent plus avancé en terme de construction navale. L'hyper intuition de Lena penchait pour la seconde option.

_ Préparez-vous tous au combat ! Cette fois-ci, Requin lui-même s'est montré et il est hors de question de le laisser fuir ! Si possible, j'aimerai essayer de le capturer vivant pour le questionner. Mais s'il le faut, n'hésitez pas à le tuer, sa vie ne vaut pas les vôtres, c'est entendu ?, ordonna Lena avant de monter sur Cordelia.

Ses subordonnés se préparèrent au combat, tandis que Lena prit son envol avec l'intention de confronter directement Requin. Le capitaine pirate était un homme extrêmement baraqué avec de nombreuses cicatrices sur tout son corps qu'il ne cachait même pas puisqu'il était pratiquement torse nu. Il était aussi chauve, mais portait tout de même un bandeau noir avec l'emblème de son équipage autour de son front. Une hache en argent à la main et une hache courte dans son dos, il paraissait à première vu impressionnant et Lena remarqua d'un coup d'œil qu'il appartenait à la classe Berserker et qu'il avait aussi atteint le niveau 7 de cette classe, comme s'il était un Boss ennemi dans le jeu.

En termes de gameplay, Lena serait un Chevalier Faucon noir de niveau 10 mais avec de biens meilleures statistiques que l'avatar qu'elle remplaçait à ce stade. La princesse avait surtout une statistique de magie qui dépassait et de loin le maximum possible, avec un 100 de magie, alors même qu'elle avait limité ses capacités. Le désavantage d'arme entre eux n'était donc pas un problème, car Lena excellait davantage avec les tomes que sa lance, le berserker ne parviendrait jamais à la toucher dans les airs.

_ Je suis la princesse Lena de Nohr ! Vous m'avez fait attendre Requin ! Fini de jouer les poules mouillés ? Faire perdre son temps à une princesse est un crime qui mérite la peine capitale, vous savez ? Laissez-moi défouler mon agacement sur vos hommes et vous pour expier vos fautes !, déclara Lena en volant à quelques mètres au-dessus de Requin qui la regardait avec haine.

_ Sale petite traînée ! Je vais te montrer qui est la poule mouillée ici et te remettre à ta place ! Si tu te laisses faire, j'épargnerais ton jolie minois et te montrerait ce que peut faire un homme un vrai !, rugit le pirate en prenant sa hache courte pour l'attaquer.

_ Si vulgaire, vous regardez et vous écoutez, offense mes sens ! Je vais vous montrer la différence entre ciel et terre ! Vous allez ramper à mes pieds comme le sale ver de terre que vous êtes !, s'exclama Lena en sentant son sang bouillir et la mer qui l'entourait répondre à sa soif de sang.

Alors qu'elle tendait sa main pour lancer le sort Blizzard qu'elle avait développé en s'inspirant du pouvoir sur la glace des jumelles, elle sentit une énergie sortir de son dos au même moment. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, un emblème était apparu sur son dos et derrière elle, qui fit pâlir Requin et une partie de ses hommes.

_ Putain ! Un emblème ! Comment diable une princesse nohrienne possède-t-elle un emblème, je croyais qu'ils étaient uniques à Fódlan* !, s'exclama Requin en reculant de terreur.

_ Quoi ?, marmonna Lena en fronçant les sourcils puis en tournant la tête pour apercevoir ce qui avait pu autant terrifier ses ennemis.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'un symbole brillait derrière elle, il s'agissait d'une étoile entourée d'une paire d'ailes et Lena reconnut immédiatement cet emblème puisque c'était le blason de Valla et Anankos !

__'Par Merlin, d'où vient cette marque ? Quoi ?! C'est mon emblème majeur ?! Comme dans Fire Emblem : Three Houses ? Je vois, papa a créé cet emblème pour moi en s'inspirant de ceux de F__ó__dlan… Hum ? Maman et Azura ont aussi cet emblème, mais le leur est mineur et donc moins puissant ? C'est donc cela que papa nous a donné avant de partir, je me souviens qu'il avait parlé d'une « bénédiction » qui nous renforcerait, mais sans rien préciser d'autre'_, pensa Lena en discutant avec son hyper intuition.

La sorcière se ressaisit vite après cela et décida de tester les capacités de son emblème.

_ Blizzard !, rugit-elle en lançant une tempête de glace contre les pirates.

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à un petit tourbillon de glace comme lors de ses entraînements, son attaque se révéla être deux fois plus fortes lorsqu'elle frappa Requin et ses minions les plus proches.

_ Urrrggg !, hurlèrent les pirates pris dans le tourbillon tandis que leurs corps commençaient à geler.

_ Oh, ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais, mais on dirait que mon emblème a doublé la puissance de mon attaque… Je vais définitivement garder ce corps en réserve lorsque je quitterais ce monde, ce serait du gâchis de perdre un corps avec du sang de dragon et un tel emblème, murmura Lena à voix basse.

Avec le boost conféré par son emblème, Lena terrassa avec aisance les pirates sur le bateau principal et conjura des cordes pour attacher les survivants dont Requin après les avoir complètement désarmé. Elle prit ensuite le contrôle du navire et le mena vers le bateau de Sir Gustave pour qu'il en prenne possession.

Le reste de la bataille passa à toute vitesse avec Lena menant pratiquement seule la charge grâce à Cordélia. Au final, la confrontation se termina avec une nouvelle victoire flamboyante au palmarès de la princesse.

Quand elle vola jusqu'au navire de Sir Gustave après la fin de la bataille, elle lui donna plusieurs ordres en atterrissant devant lui.

_ Sir Gustave, je vous confie les bateaux que nous venons de saisir et les prisonniers. Vous retournerez avec Gunter jusqu'à Port Dia pour informer Sa Majesté de la capture du Capitaine Requin dès ce soir, je vous confierai mon rapport à remettre à notre souverain au plus vite. Essayez aussi d'interroger Requin sur ses origines. Je pense qu'il pourrait être originaire de Fódlan, certaines de ses paroles lorsque je l'ai affronté le porte à croire, ordonna Lena.

_ Entendu votre Altesse, mais si je puis me permettre, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?, répondit Sir Gustave.

_ Nous n'avons pas éliminé tous ses hommes, alors je préférerais escorter personnellement les bateaux de marchandise jusqu'à Nestra ainsi qu'éliminer les derniers membres de son équipage, déclara Lena.

_ Je comprends votre Altesse, dès que vous me remettrez votre rapport, j'ordonnerais à mes navires de faire demi-tour, agréa le Commandant.

_ Très bien, il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mon navire et mes hommes, conclut Lena en reculant pour grimper sur le dos de Cordélia.

* * *

Le soir même, la flotte nohrienne fit demi-tour et Lena dut rassurer les capitaines des navires marchands sur ses capacités à assurer leur sécurité jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage.

Une fois seule avec les jumelles dans sa cabine, Lena retira le haut de ses vêtements pour ainsi se trouver torse nu et de dos devant son miroir. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval qu'elle avait ensuite soulevée pour mieux contempler la marque qui était apparue sur son dos.

_ Mademoiselle, cette marque semble vraiment étrange. On dirait même qu'elle dégage de l'énergie. Savez-vous comment et pourquoi elle est apparue sur votre dos ?, enquerra Flora en observant l'emblème de Valla.

_ Il s'agit d'un Emblème, Flora. Une marque qui m'offre davantage de pouvoir. Les emblèmes sont associés à la noblesse sur le continent de Fódlan, car les grandes familles nobles héritent d'emblèmes comme le mien, expliqua Lena en regardant sa marque qui ressemblait à un tatouage à l'encre bleu-vert.

_ Princesse, vous descendez de la noblesse de Fódlan ?, demanda Felicia la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. De toute façon, il ne s'agit pas d'un emblème de Fódlan, mais de celui de mon géniteur. Cette marque a la forme du blason du royaume où je suis née en plus d'être l'emblème de mon père. La partie humaine de mon père m'a probablement transmis cet emblème afin de me protéger et de me soutenir lorsque j'affronterais son autre moitié, répondit Lena en caressant la marque du bout des doigts.

_ Je vois, il s'agit d'une sorte de « bénédiction » en plus de votre capacité à activer les veines dragunaires, résuma Flora.

_ Oui, en quelque sorte. Comme les membres de la famille royale que mon géniteur draconique avait bénie, je peux naturellement activer les veines, mais aussi contrôler l'eau et grâce à mon chant purifier les corps et les esprits. J'ai aussi hérité du don de prescience qui coule dans son sang, comme ma mère et une partie de mes ancêtres maternels avant moi. Mais cet emblème fonctionne différemment, déjà il ne s'active qu'en fonction de ma chance et donc de manière hasardeuse. Il double momentanément la puissance de ma magie que ce soit pour attaquer ou soigner quelqu'un, ainsi que ma résistance, mais seulement pendant quelques minutes. Toutefois, le plus grand avantage est qu'il a une capacité passive de guérison lorsqu'une source d'eau se trouve à proximité. Autrement dit, combattre près d'un point d'eau me permet de guérir automatiquement sans avoir besoin d'un bâton ou d'activer une technique de classe, expliqua Lena plus en détail aux jumelles.

_ Par Hela*, un tel pouvoir est incroyable, Mademoiselle !, s'exclama Felicia avec enthousiasme.

_ Felicia a raison votre Altesse. Tant que vous restez près d'une source d'eau, vos blessures guériront alors même que vous combattez, cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Même certaines armes enchantées pour soigner leur utilisateur n'offrent pas une telle guérison constante et aussi rapide, confirma Flora.

_ C'est l'emblème d'un dragon divin après tout, normal que ces effets soient aussi puissants. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il ne serait pas possible pour vous deux d'obtenir l'équivalent de mon emblème en priant à Hela. Elle est ma tante après tout, si quelqu'un pourrait nous soutenir dans notre quête d'abréger les souffrances de mon père, c'est elle, commenta Lena.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que notre divin ancêtre accepterait une telle chose ?, enquerra curieusement Felicia.

_ La déesse dragonne des glaces est la précieuse petite sœur de mon père, mes visions m'ont montré leur passé commun et le lien familial qui les lie. Si c'est pour apporter la paix à mon père, je pense qu'elle acceptera de nous donner un tel coup de pouce, affirma Lena.

Parmi les premiers dragons du continent, Hela était celle qui entretenait la meilleure relation avec Anankos car ils étaient frère et sœur en plus d'avoir un élément principal qui s'associait sans problème, la glace pour Hela et l'eau pour Anankos ou de son vrai nom Léviathan. Comme Naga dans le monde d'Ylisse, Hela avait réussi son ascension transcendant ainsi les limites de son corps de dragon mortel et elle avait laissé derrière elle sa bénédiction et son sang à la tribu des glaces.

_ Si c'est pour protéger notre continent, ma sœur et moi prierons Hela une fois de retour à la forteresse, annonça Flora.

_ Non, je préférerai que vous retourniez à la tribu des glaces pour adresser cette prière. Vos chances d'être entendues seront plus grandes là-bas, car il s'agit du centre de son culte. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour garder secret votre absence de la forteresse en prétextant que vous êtes malades s'il le faut, rétorqua Lena en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Nous sommes à vos ordres Mademoiselle, répondit Flora.

_ Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait l'emblème de notre déesse et quel pouvoir il nous donnerait, commenta Felicia en penchant la tête curieusement.

_ Probablement une plus grande maîtrise de la magie des glaces ou un effet de guérison ? Hela est la dragonne de la glace et des morts après tout, répondit Lena en haussant les épaules.

_ Tant que cela nous permet de vous soutenir davantage, toutes améliorations sont bonnes à prendre, décréta Flora.

Lena pouvait deviner que l'aînée des jumelles espérait sincèrement recevoir un emblème qui l'aiderait à mieux combattre, son complexe d'infériorité envers Felicia dans ce domaine était profondément ancré dans son cœur.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Flora quitta la cabine, tandis que Felicia et Lena se couchèrent ensemble dans le même lit après s'être intensément embrassées. Felicia était si épuisée qu'elle s'endormit sur le coup, mais Lena était encore éveillée. Son hyper intuition l'avait maintenue éveillée et lui avait ordonné de monter discrètement sur le pont. Confiante en son intuition, elle sortit de son lit et de sa cabine puis monta sur le pont en restant loin du regard des gardes de nuit.

Elle regarda la mer quelques secondes et ferma les yeux un moment, car il lui semblait entendre des voix sous l'eau. Une fois sa curiosité attirée, elle décida qu'il ne servait à rien de faire demi-tour, alors elle sauta du pont du bateau puis en contrôlant la gravité autour d'elle grâce à des flammes de la Terre, elle plongea lentement dans l'eau sans faire trop de bruit.

Sous l'eau, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de partiellement se transformer afin de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau grâce aux facultés héritées d'Anankos. Bizarrement, sa transformation partielle lui donnait une apparence de sirène, avec des écailles et une queue de poisson d'un bleu clair brillant. Même ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient changé, elle ressemblait davantage à Azura maintenant, avec une longue chevelure bleu clair digne de Raiponce et les yeux jaunes typiques des membres de la famille royale de Valla. Des écailles bleues luisantes recouvraient ses bras, mais aussi une partie de sa poitrine, bien que son haut de pyjama les masque. Une tiare et un collier en or sertis de turquoises étaient aussi apparus sur elle, une fois qu'elle s'était transformée.

Lena se contempla quelques secondes avec curiosité puis décida qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, car si Felicia se réveillait et remarquait son absence, cela provoquerait une émeute sur le bateau. Elle nagea ainsi dans les profondeurs de la mer guidée par son hyper intuition et arriva après une dizaine de minutes devant des ruines d'une ville.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à explorer les ruines, une silhouette gigantesque apparut devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage.

_ _**Intruse qui porte la marque de mon frère ! Qui es-tu ?**_**, **rugit une voix rauque directement dans la tête de Lena.

_ '_Télépathie ?'_, pensa immédiatement Lena en fronçant les sourcils avant de décider de répondre.

_ _**Enchantée, mon nom est Lena et je m'excuse d'être entrée dans ces ruines sans autorisation, j'ai juste eu l'impression d'être appelée dans ces lieux par une force mystérieuse**_, répondit Lena par télépathie à son tour.

_**_ Ah, je comprends. Tu ne portes pas simplement la marque de Léviathan, mais tu es aussi sa progéniture. Je peux sentir des similitudes avec son énergie dans la tienne en plus de ton odeur**_, commenta la silhouette en se rapprochant davantage de Lena.

Lena sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsqu'elle vit que son interlocuteur était un gigantesque serpent/dragon des mers avec des écailles de la même couleur que celles de Lena lorsqu'elle se transformait en dragon.

_ _**Pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes le frère de mon géniteur ? Etes-vous **__**Jörmungandr ?**_, enquerra Lena.

_**_ En effet, jeune demi-dragonne. Mon nom est Jörmungandr, le dragon divin de la mer et des tempêtes, ainsi que le gardien de la ville engloutie d'Atlantis**_, confirma le dragon.

Lena écarquilla les yeux en regardant le dragon et les ruines. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir contempler de ses propres yeux les ruines de l'ancienne cité du peuple vallite avant qu'il s'installe à Valla. Elle savait, grâce aux histoires de son père Valence avant qu'elle et sa mère fuirent pour Hoshido, que le peuple de Valla résidait à l'origine dans une très grande cité nommée Atlantis qui se situait sur une île entre Nohr et Nestra. Tout comme l'Atlantis mythologique, la cité vallite avait été détruite et sombré dans la mer, c'était les affrontements entre les dragons Albe et Obscur, Ouroboros et Fafnir qui avaient entraîné cette tragédie. Mais Anankos/Leviathan le protecteur de ce peuple avait prédit cette catastrophe et évacué son peuple avant que la ville coule. Les habitants d'Atlantis s'étaient installés à Valla, là où ils étaient dorénavant hors d'atteinte des autres dragons. Jörmungandr, le petit frère d'Anankos et Hela, était lui resté dans le monde à la surface pour garder les mystères et les secrets cachés à Atlantis loin des mains des mortels.

_**_ C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Jörmungandr. Puis-je vous appeler mon oncle afin d'honorer notre lien de parenté ?**_**,** demanda Lena.

_**_ Je t'en donne la permission ma nièce. Même si je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais pensé que mon frère puisse engendrer une descendance, encore moins avec une humaine. Il n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour la romance lorsque nous étions plus jeunes**_, répondit le dragon divin.

_**_ Je suis sa fille aînée, père a récemment créé ma petite sœur Lilith grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais cela a des fins néfastes. Vous l'ignorez sûrement mais père a sombré dans la folie peu avant ma naissance, il a non seulement attaqué le royaume descendant d'Atlantis, mais il a aussi maudit son propre nom et celui du royaume ! Quiconque les prononcera disparaîtra en se transformant en bulles, ne laissant ainsi derrière eux qu'une flaque d'eau. Il a même pris possession du corps du Roi de Nohr pour lancer une guerre dans tout le continent afin de le dévaster, avant qu'il n'achève les survivants avec ses troupes de soldats invisibles contrôlés par nécromancie. Son but est de faire régner un silence total sur le continent et avec sa folie, je doute qu'il limite sa fureur à notre continent, il s'attaquera probablement au reste de la planète par la suite**_, expliqua Lena.

_**_ Je vois, alors sa prédiction se réalise en ce moment même. Je te crois ma nièce, mon frère a prédit il y a bien longtemps qu'il sombrerait un jour à la folie de notre espèce. Même le dispositif qu'il a mis en place pour retarder ce phénomène n'était pas suffisant comme nous nous en doutions. J'ai la certitude que ta naissance et l'état de mon frère sont liés, tu es probablement l'élue dont il a prédit l'arrivée. Celle qui le sauvera de sa folie**_, répondit Jörmungandr.

_**_ C'est ce que la partie humaine de mon père pensait aussi. Lorsque sa folie a commencé à prendre le dessus, père s'est séparé en deux entités. Son corps dominé par la folie et son âme qui s'est révélée être pratiquement humaine. Je suis née de son âme, tandis que Lilith a été créée par son corps**_, dit Lena.

_**_ D'accord, laisse-moi t'assister dans ta destinée ! Suis-moi ma nièce**_, ordonna le dragon en la conduisant plus profondément à l'intérieur des ruines.

Le dragon guida Lena jusqu'à un palais au centre des ruines et il se transforma à son tour en triton pour pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sous cette forme, sa ressemblance avec Valence était évidente, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau de la tête au ventre. Le triton nagea dans les couloirs du palais suivi de près par Lena, puis s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle il posa une main. D'étranges sigles apparurent sur la porte et ils se mirent à briller pour qu'ensuite la porte s'ouvre.

L'oncle et la nièce entrèrent et Lena regarda avec surprise les armes placées bien en évidence au centre de la pièce, protégés par une large bulle d'oxygène.

_ _**Pour éviter que ces armes légendaires s'abîment sous l'eau lorsque la ville sombrerait, mon frère avait demandé à Shen-Long le dragon du vent de créer cette bulle peu avant la catastrophe. Elles sont ainsi encore en parfaites états. Ces armes sont dotées d'un grand pouvoir et leur existence précède même celle des premiers dragons. Seul Leviathan connaissait leurs origines grâce à son savoir universel, mais il a toujours refusé de partager leur histoire avec nous autres. Avant de quitter Atlantis, il m'a demandé de protéger ces armes jusqu'à ce que l'élue apparaisse devant moi et soit acceptée ou non par ces armes. Ma nièce, le temps de tenir ma promesse est venue. Va et tente de prendre ces armes. Si elles t'acceptent, tu pourras les toucher, mais si au contraire elles te rejettent, ta main sera légèrement brûlée, **_expliqua le dragon.

Lena hocha de la tête puis s'approcha de la bulle. Quand elle y entra, elle reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine puisqu'elle pouvait maintenant respirer normalement. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha des armes, elle se figea immédiatement en reconnaissant certaines d'entres elles. Que diable pouvait bien faire Clarent dans ce monde ?! Même chose pour Carnwennan, Gandiva et Vijaya ?! Et l'épée un peu plus au fond, ne s'agirait-il pas de Caladbolg ?!

_ Quelle divinité est responsable de _ça_ ?! Je n'ose imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts si ces armes avaient été laissées dans les mains de mortels ! Le continent serait à coup sûr à feu et à sang ! Déjà que Raijinto, Yumi Fujin, Siegfried et Brynhildr sont entre les mains de royaumes ennemis…, maugréa Lena tout en s'approchant de Clarent.

Elle avait une opinion ambiguë sur cette épée, car dans son monde de naissance si l'épée appartenait à l'origine à son ancêtre Arthur, Mordred l'avait tout de même utilisé pour transpercer son père scellant ainsi le destin de Camelot. Cette épée était donc associée à la mort de son ancêtre qu'elle admirait sincèrement.

Mais connaissant Arthur, il lui demanderait de la brandir pour restaurer sa réputation au lieu de la laisser abandonnée pour toujours.

Lena prit donc le pommeau de Clarent et après avoir entendu quelques secondes sans que rien ne se passe, elle la brandit bien haut. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir que son oncle était satisfait du résultat, elle stocka donc l'arme et toutes celles dans la pièce une par une dans son armurerie ambulante. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sortit de la bulle et reprit sa forme de sirène pour rejoindre son oncle.

_**_ Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne chose que tu maîtrises la magie spatiale, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu prendre toutes ces armes**_, commenta le dragon.

_**_ C'est vrai. Je vous remercie encore pour m'avoir laissé prendre ces armes pour combattre père. J'espère que je survivrais pour pouvoir personnellement vous annoncer que père a été libéré de son fardeau**_, répondit Lena.

_ _**Tu es une bonne fille, ma nièce. J'attendrais ton retour à Atlantis, va maintenant,**_ conclut le dragon avant de s'éloigner.

Lena rebroussa chemin et sortit du palais immergé pour ensuite remonter à la surface guidée par son hyper intuition. Quand elle retourna finalement dans sa cabine, Felicia dormait encore profondément. Lena se recoucha et encercla la taille de son amante avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lena garda pour elle les événements de la nuit passée de peur que des membres de l'équipage surprennent ses conversations avec ses vassaux à ses sujets. Mais elle profita d'être seule dans sa cabine pour cataloguer les armes légendaires qu'elle avait obtenues. Certaines venaient des légendes et mythes de la terre, d'autres des précédents opus de la saga _Fire Emblem_, il y en avait même quelques unes venant d'œuvres de fiction. Mais toutes étaient d'une grande puissance, pouvant rivaliser avec les armes légendaires de Nohr et Hoshido.

Le reste de la semaine, Lena découvrit la base des pirates et par ironie, elle décida de la piller. Les pirates ayant survécu à l'assaut de son groupe étaient capturés puis jetés dans des cellules de son navire. Son équipage reprit ensuite la route direction Nestra afin d'y déposer les pirates emprisonnés. La flotte de Requin était haie de Nohr et de Nestra. Lena savait de Sir Gustave que le roi de Nestra souhaitait lui-aussi mettre la main sur ces pirates, alors elle comptait lui apporter un groupe comme cadeau afin de pouvoir séjourner quelques temps à Cyrkensia.

L'arrivée à Cyrkensia fut assez rapide par la suite, il ne fallut qu'un jour pour débarquer à leur port et Lena après avoir laissé des instructions à l'équipage de son bateau partit avec ses hommes jusqu'au palais du roi de Nestra pour y déposer ses prisonniers. Après une brève rencontre avec le souverain en question durant laquelle elle avait annoncé que Requin avait été capturé par Nohr, mais qu'elle lui avait apporté des membres de son équipage à exécuter pour apaiser son peuple, Lena lui annonça qu'elle resterait quelques temps en ville afin d'être sûre que la flotte entière de Requin avait été anéantie.

Bizarrement, le roi Florian ne lui proposa même pas de loger au palais comme son invitée durant son séjour, il semblait tout le long de leur conversation complètement paniqué. Lena comprit pourquoi dès le lendemain, lorsqu'elle aperçut en ville un visage familier sur le chemin vers l'opéra. Il s'agissait de _Ryoma_.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Lena atteint un soutien de rang C avec Charlotte et Benny, puis un soutien de rang B simultanément avec Flora et Felicia dans ce chapitre.**

*** F****ó****dlan est le continent sur lequel se déroulent les évènements de **_**Fire Emblem : Three Houses**_**. J'emprunterai certains éléments de ce jeu, comme l'idée des emblèmes, certains systèmes de magie et guérison sans arme et l'armement proposé. Je n'ai pas encore joué à ce jeu car je n'ai pas la Switch, mais je me servirais du wiki expliquant le système de jeu. Certains noms comme Seiros et Sothis pourraient être mentionnés par la suite dans ma fiction, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont une connexion avec Anankos. Les élèves de l'académie des officiers ainsi que l'avatar de ce jeu n'apparaîtront pas dans ma fiction.**

*** Hela est le nom d'une déesse nordique, qui est aussi connue sous le nom de Hel. Dans mon AU, la déesse dragon de la glace qui a béni la tribu des glaces d'où son originaire les jumelles est nommée Hela. Hela est aussi la sœur d'Anankos dans cet AU.**

**Remarque : L'emblème de Lena est celui d'Anankos, il prend la forme du symbole de Valla et apparait comme un large tatouage bleu sur ses omoplates. Cet emblème double la puissance de ses attaques magiques/sorts de soins et sa résistance aux sorts lors d'un combat, quand il est activé. Mais offre aussi passivement un bonus de terrain lorsqu'une source d'eau se trouve à proximité en offrant une régénération de la moitié des PV à la fin de chaque combat. Son activation dépend de la chance de Lena qui est assez haute lorsqu'il s'agit de jeu ou action dépendant du hasard. Lena détient un emblème majeur d'Anankos, tandis qu'Azura et Mikoto en ont un mineur et ne profitent pas de l'effet régénérateur en plus d'avoir une chance d'activation plus faible. Le trio vallite devient les meilleurs soigneurs du jeu lorsque leur emblème est activé.**

**Dîtes-moi si vous vous souhaitez que les autres membres des deux familles royales ainsi que les descendants des trois tribus aient leur propre emblème !**

* * *

**Voici aussi les noms que j'ai choisis pour quelques uns des douze premiers dragons dans l'univers de Fates, d'autres seront rajoutés plus tard :**

Anankos/Léviathan : Père de Lena et Lilith. Le dragon du Néant et de l'océan avec le don de prescience et de savoir universel ainsi que le créateur de Valla. Le frère aîné d'Hela et Jörmungandr.

Hela : L'ancêtre draconique de la tribu des glaces à qui elle a transmis le pouvoir de manipuler la glace. Elle est la dragonne de la glace et de la mort en plus d'être la protectrice de la tribu des jumelles. Elle est la petite sœur d'Anankos et la sœur aînée de Jörmungandr.

Jörmungandr : Le dragon des mers et des tempêtes résidant sous la mer au sud du continent. Le petit frère d'Anankos et Hela.

Fàfnir : Le dragon obscur et le protecteur de Nohr dont descend la famille royale nohrienne. Son frère jumeau est Ouroboros.

Ouroboros : Le dragon albe et l'ancêtre draconique de la famille royale d'Hoshido. Son frère jumeau est Fàfnir.

Shen-Long : Le dragon du vent et le protecteur de la tribu du vent à qui il a conféré le pouvoir de manipuler le vent.

Surtr : Le dragon du feu et le protecteur de la tribu du feu à qui il a conféré le pouvoir de manipuler les flammes.

Tarasque/Sage de l'Iris : Le dragon du métal et le maître de Sapientia. Il est le créateur des cinq armes légendaires et a été maudit pour les avoir forgé.


	11. Chapter 10

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter, Fate/Grand Order**_** et la saga **_**Fire Emblem**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de la 1****ère**** partie de cette fiction qui tourne autour de l'enfance et l'adolescence de Lena . Dès le chapitre 11, on entrera dans la seconde partie qui consiste en la trame du jeu avec des éléments AU. Je posterai le premier chapitre demain et m'excuse de n'avoir pas posté la semaine dernière et mercredi.**

**Les trois chansons qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre sont des chansons de la saga **_**Fire Emblem.**_

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre illustre les deux tenues de danseuse de Lena et celle qu'elle porte lorsqu'elle approche Ryoma vers la fin du chapitre.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Un passage de ce chapitre évoque une scène de sex, mais sans grand détail, je ne suis pas douée pour décrire ce type de scène.**

**Stratégie 10 : Comment captiver son public.**

Croiser Ryoma dans les rues de Cyrkensia n'avait absolument rien changé à la vie de Lena. Déjà parce qu'il ne l'avait même pas reconnu après l'avoir bousculé et aussi parce que Lena n'était absolument pas prête à retourner à Hoshido. C'était bien trop tôt pour initier l'affrontement contre Anankos à ses yeux, une partie de ses frères et sœurs n'étaient même pas majeurs après tout !

Si Lena n'avait aucune intention de l'approcher et de se présenter comme Reina auprès de son frère aîné, elle avait tout de même mal pris le fait qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Oui, elle avait bien grandi et la couleur de ses cheveux était plus claire que lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et oui, elle masquait son œil vert émeraude à l'aide d'une illusion laissant ainsi croire qu'elle avait deux yeux rouge rubis. Mais son visage n'était pas si différent et ses oreilles étaient toujours pointus ! Quel culot il avait de ne pas la reconnaître !

Il avait même pu voir tout son visage en l'aidant à se relever après l'avoir fait tomber, mais même face à face, il n'avait absolument pas réagi. C'était vraiment vexant !

Lena le remercia poliment puis s'excusa et reprit son chemin, alors qu'intérieurement elle était sacrément déçue de cette absence de réaction. Elle arriva ainsi une dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'opéra, avec un peu d'avance sur l'heure de son rendez-vous. La veille, elle avait demandé au roi Florian de Nestra d'arranger un rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'opéra afin de pouvoir passer une audition. Elle souhaitait profiter de son séjour pour réaliser son rêve de monter sur la scène de l'opéra de Cyrkensia.

Alors qu'elle avait anticipé une nouvelle rencontre avec Vivaldi, Lena fut surprise d'être présentée une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle, mais qui lui était tout de même familière. Mentalement, elle se demandait combien d'autres clones de Servants elle croiserait dans ce monde, car la jeune fille était le sosie de Rider Marie-Antoinette, l'ancienne reine de France.

_ Bonjour princesse Lena ! Je suis la princesse héritière de Nestra ainsi que la nouvelle directrice de l'opéra, Marie-Antoinette !, se présenta la princesse aux cheveux blancs/argents sur un ton pétillant.

_ _'Même leur nom est identique'_, pensa Lena avant de répondre :

_ Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, princesse Marie-Antoinette. Même si je dois m'avouer surprise que vous soyez la directrice de l'opéra, répondit poliment Lena.

_ C'est parfaitement compréhensible, je n'occupe cette position que depuis deux mois suite au décès de ma mère, l'ancienne directrice, expliqua Marie-Antoinette sur un ton moins enjoué.

Lena cligna des yeux, personne ne l'avait informé que la reine de Nestra était décédée…. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle actualise ses informations sur le reste du continent si un tel détail lui était passé sous le nez.

_ Toutes mes condoléances, princesse. Moi-même j'ai perdu ma mère étant enfant, mais n'est malheureusement plus aucun souvenir d'elle suite à un accident, déclara Lena.

L'histoire sur sa mère était un mensonge bien entendu, puisque Mikoto était encore en vie actuellement. Mais aux yeux de Nohr et de sa cour, la princesse _Lena _avait perdu sa mère quand elle était petite, puis avait été victime d'un accident qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses souvenirs de son enfance avec sa mère. C'était le scénario que Garon avait inventé pour justifier « l'amnésie » de Lena.

_ Merci, je dois avouer que son absence m'afflige encore, mais j'ai au moins tous nos souvenirs du temps que l'on a passé ensemble. Mais revenons à notre affaire, princesse ! Mon père m'a annoncé que vous souhaitiez tenter votre chance dans une audition afin de pouvoir performer sur notre scène jusqu'à votre retour à Nohr. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?, répondit Marie-Antoinette avec enthousiasme.

_ C'est exact, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir monter sur la scène de votre opéra pour y interpréter mes chansons et y danser. Malheureusement, ma position et mon statut m'empêche de m'installer à Cyrkensia afin de concrétiser ce désir en menant une carrière de chanteuse pour votre opéra…. Toutefois, j'ai deux semaines de libre avant que je reparte pour Nohr, j'espérais ainsi pouvoir même un seul soir jouer sur votre scène, si vous me trouvez assez talentueuse pour cela. Si mes talents ne vous satisfont pas, je n'en serais pas offensée bien entendu. Vous êtes ainsi libre de me recaler si j'échoue à votre audition, expliqua Lena.

_ Je vois, il s'agit d'une surprenante proposition. Mais je n'ai rien à perdre à vous laisser passer une audition. Il se trouve qu'une de mes artistes a été blessée pendant une répétition il y a deux jours. Elle est incapable de danser pendant tout un mois ce qui m'a obligé à changer le programme de mes autres artistes afin de pouvoir assurer un spectacle tous les soirs. Si vous êtes une bonne danseuse et chanteuse, je suis prête à vous laisser rejoindre ma troupe jusqu'à votre départ, répondit Marie-Antoinette en clappant dans ses mains.

_ Excellent, quand souhaitez-vous que je passe cette audition ?, enquerra Lena en souriant avec excitation.

_ Et bien, si vous pensez être prête, je préfèrerai qu'on vous teste immédiatement… Avez-vous une idée de chanson et de danse ?, répondit Marie-Antoinette sur un ton moins assuré qu'auparavant.

_ Cela ne me pose pas problème, je suis toujours prête ! Pour une chanson et une danse, j'en ai déjà de préparer, ne vous inquiétez pas !, déclara Lena.

_ Très bien, laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'aux coulisses et notre scène, dit Marie-Antoinette en ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour en sortir.

L'héritière de Nestra guida Lena jusqu'aux coulisses tandis que cette dernière observait les lieux avec nostalgie, se rappelant la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec son père, le roi Suméragi, dans cet opéra plus de dix ans plus tôt.

Marie-Antoinette la laissa se préparer sur scène tandis qu'elle était allée chercher des musiciens et le leader des danseurs de la troupe afin d'avoir leur avis sur la prestation de Lena. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un quatuor qui était encore une fois composé de visages familiers d'anciens Servants. Lena se demandait vraiment si elle n'avait pas atterri dans une dimension combinant les univers de _Fate/Grand Order et Fire Emblem Fates_, plutôt qu'une simple ligne temporelle légèrement divergente du second monde.

_ Princesse Lena, laissez-moi vous présenter ceux qui jugeront votre performance avec moi. Mon vassal, Sir Tristan, qui est aussi un formidable musicien se spécialisant dans la harpe et la lyre. Messires Amadeus et Antonio, tous deux musiciens et compositeurs de génie pour mon opéra, ils dirigent aussi notre orchestre. Enfin, Miss Mata Hari, notre danseuse vedette et la chef de la troupe de danseurs, présenta Marie-Antoinette.

Autrement dit, un clone du chevalier Tristan de la Table Ronde (Lena était heureuse de le voir car elle favorisait les anciens chevaliers de son ancêtre depuis des millénaires), un clone de Mozart (compréhensible avec la présence de Marie-Antoinette), un clone de Salieri (encore une fois compréhensible avec la présence de Marie mais aussi celle de Mozart), enfin un clone de Mata Hari l'ancienne espionne (étant donné que sur terre, elle travaillait comme danseuse afin de collecter des informations, sa présence à l'opéra était raisonnable).

_ Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire votre connaissance, j'espère que ma prestation vous satisfera, répondit Lena en s'inclinant devant le quatuor.

_ Bien, puisque les présentations sont faites, je pense que vous pouvez commencer Princesse. Souhaitez-vous être accompagnée par l'un de nos musiciens ?, demanda Marie-Antoinette.

_ Non, cela serait inutile puisque je compte vous interpréter une chanson originale dont vos musiciens ne pourraient connaître la mélodie, répondit Lena en souriant.

Un petit mensonge puisqu'elle comptait chanter le thème de _Fire Emblem : Echoes of Valentia_, mais dans ce monde ce thème n'existait pas donc elle ne pouvait pas en redonner crédit à son véritable compositeur et interprète.

_ Je me lance, Princesse, déclarais-je avant de commencer à chanter tandis que le silence s'installa.

__ On an ocean of stars,_

_Lo, an angel they see._

_Untouched by the war,_

_That they waged._

_Laid low by their scars,_

_A people wounded, but free._

_Seek what lies beyond,_

_This dark age._

_The seasons they turn,_

_Winter to spring._

_Dulling the pain and_

_Erasing the sting._

_The seasons turn,_

_Summer to fall._

_Time's warm embrace_

_Begins to heal all._

Mozart s'était installé à son piano pour accompagner le chant de Lena et bizarrement, il avait réussi à reproduire quasiment à l'identique la mélodie de cette chanson. Salieri avait fait de même mais avait pris un violon, tandis que Tristan jouait de la harpe. Mata Hari analysait avec attention les pas de Lena tandis que Marie-Antoinette regardait avec admiration la prestation de l'autre princesse.

_On the wild, at first light,_

_The jasper lion will run._

_Hark an anthem he drums,_

_Can you hear?_

_The people fresh from the night,_

_Rise and listen as one._

_The land that they were promised_

_Is near._

_And though I am gone,_

_Just ash in the wind,_

_One life surrendered,_

_So yours can begin._

_Courage my children—_

_This is your song._

_I am the Earth—_

_I will make you strong._

_A world riven by pride,_

_Repaired at last._

_And now its makers can be at rest,_

_Our vision comes to pass._

_The seasons, they turn,_

_Memory fades._

_But when my name has been lost_

_To the grey._

_I will sustain you,_

_Year after year._

_I will protect you,_

_When dangers appear._

_And though I am gone,_

_Just ash in the wind._

_One life surrendered,_

_So yours can begin._

_Courage my children,_

_This is your song._

_I am the Earth,_

_I will make you strong._

Lena termina sa chanson et se tourna vers les juges pour attendre leur avis.

_ Vous avez été fantastique, Princesse Lena ! Je n'avais jamais entendu cette chanson auparavant, mais je dois dire qu'elle m'a époustouflé ! Quelle puissance dans ses paroles !, félicita Marie-Antoinette.

_ Votre chant aussi est excellent. Vous pouvez encore progresser bien sûr, mais votre niveau actuel est plus que suffisant pour intégrer provisoirement la troupe, affirma Mozart.

_ Je suis d'accord avec mon collègue, il n'y a aucun problème au niveau du chant, pour la danse je laisse Mata Hari en juger, confirma Salieri.

_ Vos mouvements sont très fluides et multiplie les styles créant ainsi un univers personnel. J'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler avec vous et danser à vos côtés, répondit Mata Hari.

_ Je soutiens mes collègues sur votre prestation, vous avez du talent et un style à part qui je suis sûr intriguera notre public, acheva Tristan.

_ Oh, on est donc tous d'accord ! Princesse Lena, bienvenue dans la troupe de l'opéra de Cyrkensia !, conclut Marie-Antoinette.

_ Merci à vous tous et je m'en remets à vous pour la durée de notre association, remercia Lena.

* * *

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Lena s'entraîna quasiment non-stop à l'opéra. Elle avait ordonné à ses hommes de profiter de leur temps libre pour collecter des informations à sa place en ville, ainsi que garder un œil sur d'éventuels attaques de pirates. La bande de Requin avait été décimée, mais il n'était pas le seul capitaine pirate navigant la mer. Il était tout simplement le plus problématique pour Nohr.

Durant son temps à l'opéra, Lena se lia d'amitié avec les membres de la troupe, ces derniers étaient soulagés qu'elle soit aussi amicale que leur propre princesse héritière, et avec les deux vassaux de Marie-Antoinette : Tristan mais aussi Charles d'Eon de Beaumont, le sosie de Saber Chevalier d'Eon. Lena se demandait maintenant si Charles-Henri Sanson se trouvait aussi dans ce monde pour conclure la réunion des Servants français ou proches de Marie-Antoinette.

Lena apprit ainsi en écoutant les ragots de ses collègues que Ryoma n'était pas le seul membre de la famille royale d'Hoshido présent à Cyrkensia. Il était accompagné de Sakura, du jeune Kyouya qui était le petit-frère de sang de Lena puisqu'il était le plus jeune fils biologique de Mikoto et Sumeragi, ainsi qu'Azura. Lena avait entendu des rumeurs sur son plus jeune frère et son caractère violent, elle avait commencé à se demander s'il ne s'agissait de son plus jeune Chevalier dans sa première vie. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il surnommait les gens avec des termes comme herbivores, carnivores, bestioles et omnivores, ces soupçons furent immédiatement confirmés. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sosie d'Hibari Kyouya, son troisième et plus jeune Chevalier violet dans sa toute première vie. Cette nouvelle était à la fois une source d'euphorie pour Lena et une nouvelle source d'inquiétude, car elle connaissait parfaitement la personnalité de Kyouya. Le garçon était à coup sûr un fou de combat !

* * *

Très vite, le grand soir de Lena arriva et la jeune femme était impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir danser et chanter devant sa famille hoshidienne et Azura qui faisaient tous les quatre partis du public ce soir-là. Dans les coulisses de l'opéra, Lena attendait d'entrer sur scène en vérifiant une dernière fois sa tenue. Pour sa première chanson, elle avait ondulé légèrement ses cheveux et choisi de porter une tenue de danseuse exotique de couleur verte avec une large variété de bijoux en or. Sa jupe était légèrement transparente en plus d'être fendue à plusieurs endroits pour faciliter certains de ses mouvements de danse classique. Personne en la voyant ne penserait qu'elle était une princesse et non une simple danseuse, même si les deux serpents à ses pieds étaient plus qu'étranges.

_ Princesse, c'est l'heure de monter sur scène, lui annonça l'un des employés de l'opéra tout en la contemplant les joues rouges.

Elle était particulièrement sexy actuellement vêtue comme une danseuse exotique, donc cette réaction était compréhensible et surtout très plaisante pour Lena. Elle hocha de la tête en réponse, prit ses serpents puis s'avança vers la scène en déclarant :

_ It's show time !

La musique "d'Edge of Dawn", le thème de _Fire Emblem : Three houses_, commença à être jouer par les musiciens lorsqu'elle entra sur scène avec les deux serpents enroulés sur ses bras. Elle avait mémorisé les partitions d'un bon nombre de chansons durant sa longue existence et les talentueux musiciens de Cyrkensia les avaient maîtrisées très rapidement afin de pouvoir l'accompagner.

Lena commença ensuite à chanter :

_Reach for my hand,_

_I'll soar away_

_Into the dawn,_

_Oh, I wish I could stay_

Lena leva une main gracieusement tandis que le serpent qui y était enroulé s'étira comme pour toucher le ciel. Elle ouvrit ensuite grand les bras et les serpents glissèrent jusqu'au sol, avant qu'elle les referme en les croisant sur sa poitrine.

_Here in cherished halls,_

_In peaceful days_

_I fear the edge of dawn,_

_Knowing time betrays_

La chanteuse remua doucement la tête puis tourna lentement sur elle-même. Elle leva les bras au ciel puis les redescendit jusqu'à son visage comme si elle souhaitait masquer des larmes. Les deux serpents formaient au sol un cercle autour d'elle. Puis elle cessa de chanter pendant une vingtaine de seconde, enchainant les fouettés* à l'intérieur du cercle sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à chanter.

_Faint lights pass through colored glass,_

_In this beloved place_

_Silver shines, the world dines,_

_A smile on each face_

Cette fois-ci, Lena dansa comme si elle patinait sur la scène, ou valsait avec un cavalier fantôme. Sa tête était penchée et elle souriait d'un air euphorique.

_As joy surrounds, comfort abounds,_

_And I can feel I'm breaking free_

_For just this moment lost in time,_

_I am finally me_

Lena tourna sur elle-même un bras levé en forme d'arc, l'autre baissé mais tirant vers l'arrière. Elle finit par tendre une main loin devant elle tandis que l'autre était posée sur son cœur. Ses serpents s'enroulèrent autour de ses pieds puis grimpèrent jusqu'à son torse pour ensuite enserrer sa poitrine.

_Yet still I hide,_

_Behind this mask that I have become_

_My blackened heart,_

_Scorched by flames, a force I can't run from_

Des flammes apparurent autour de ses mains et Lena commença à danser en créant des cercles de feu autour d'elle tout en couvrant son visage avec ses bras le plus possible.

_I look to you_

_Like a red rose_

_Seeking the sun_

_No matter where it goes_

La tête haute, elle leva une main vers le ciel et immédiatement sa tenue se transforma lorsqu'une pluie de paillette dorée tomba sur elle. Elle portait maintenant une tenue quasiment identique à la précédente mais en rouge et or.

_I long to stay_

_Where the light dwells_

_To guard against the cold_

_That I know so well_

Lena invoqua des petites fées lumineuses, comme son ancien professeur Flitwick le faisait Durant les périodes de Noël à Poudlard. Les fées l'encerclèrent en scintillant, tandis qu'elle sautait et tournait, puis elle termina ce couplet en serrant ses bras contre son corps comme si elle avait froid.

_As the rain falls on the path_

_I chase your shadow_

_I don't feel a single drop,_

_Or the ground below_

Cette fois-ci, elle prit le contrôle de l'eau qui entourait la scène afin d'animer sa danse comme Azura le faisait dans le jeu, mais en lui faisant prendre des formes au lieu de la faire jaillir dans toute la salle.

_Then you turn to me and I_

_Stop before I know_

_And the lie upon my lips_

_I let it go_

Elle renvoya l'eau à sa source puis tomba au sol en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et son cou.

_Cross my heart_

_Making vows I know will be betrayed_

_A sad girl's pleas_

_Live only for a breath and then they fade_

Elle ouvrit les bras et avec ses poings serrés elle fit mine de frapper des murs invisibles qui l'entourait avant de se relever. Une fois debout, elle leva une main de manière parallèle à son corps puis la redescendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle couvre son visage, elle rejeta ensuite violemment sa main sur le côté comme pour chasser quelque chose.

_My dearest wish_

_Is that you'll know_

_These tender thoughts_

_That only seem to grow_

_They're a snow_

_Melting away_

_Yet seeking your warmth_

_If only for a day_

Lena dansait en parcourant la scène alternant les pas de danse classique et ceux de danses orientales, remuant les hanches de manière à soulever sa jupe de quelques centimètres.

_The blue moonlight_

_Cuts across our sight_

_As pure and clear as a ringing bell_

_Reaching for us in the night_

_As the wind calms my thoughts,_

_I held strong on this terrace_

_I feel at peace,_

_Carried away by the wind's song_

Cette fois-ci, elle n'exécuta que des pas de danse classique et tout cela sur la pointe des pieds même sans chanson.

_Open the door_

_And walk away_

_Never give in_

_To the call of yesterday_

_Memories that made_

_Those days sublime_

_These ruined halls entomb_

_Stolen time_

Lena recula de quelques pas alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la scène. Elle tourna et tourna en position d'arabesque tandis que ses serpents au sol faisaient de même à ses côtés.

_Reach for my hand_

_I'll soar away_

_Into the dawn_

_Oh, I wish I could stay_

Lena sauta haut dans les airs tout en faisant une pirouette sans même s'arrêter de chanter. Elle atterrit sur la pointe des pieds et les bras levés comme une gymnaste.

_Here in cherished halls_

_In peaceful days_

_I fear the edge of dawn_

_Knowing time betrays_

Pour terminer, elle dansa pour retourner au milieu de la scène et fit un grand écart. Ses serpents la rejoignirent et glissèrent sur ses jambes écartées tandis qu'elle fermât les yeux.

La musique s'arrêta et Lena se releva gracieusement tandis que ses serpents s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. La princesse salua le public puis marcha jusqu'aux coulisses sous une ovation. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua l'incrédulité sur le visage d'Azura. Sa cousine ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, elle pensait être la seule personne capable de dompter l'eau et cela grâce au pouvoir de son médaillon. Azura porta la main à son cou pour vérifier qu'elle portait toujours son collier et soupira de soulagement au contact de l'or sur ses doigts. Sakura qui était assise à la droite d'Azura prit la parole :

_ C'était vraiment magnifique ! Mon frère, avez-vous vu de quelle manière elle dansait tout en contrôlant l'eau ? Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant !, complimenta Sakura.

_ C'est vrai, c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un capable de contrôler aussi bien l'eau par magie. Le feu et le vent oui, mais seuls les membres des tribus du feu et du vent sont capables d'un tel exploit avec leurs éléments respectifs. Les autres mages ou devins ne disposent pas d'un tel contrôle sur les éléments même s'ils excellent en magie. En plus de cela, cette danseuse me semble bizarrement familière, répondit Ryoma en fronçant des sourcils.

Pour ses performances, Lena avait choisi d'utiliser un alias afin que ses actions n'arrivent pas aux oreilles de sa famille nohrienne. Bien évidemment, elle avait choisi un nom qui créerait une grande confusion, celui de la déesse dragonne protectrice de la tribu des glaces, Hela.

_ Il me semble que cette Hela a rejoins récemment la troupe, elle fait peut-être partie de la tribu des glaces, puisqu'elle porte le nom de leur divin patron ?, proposa Azura, mais elle-même n'y croyait pas, car cette tribu maîtrisait la glace pas l'eau.

_ Je pensais que la tribu des glaces possédait le pouvoir de contrôler la glace comme leur nom l'indique ? Depuis quand maîtrise-t-il l'eau ?, souleva Sakura.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que cette tribu avait un tel pouvoir. Il semblerait que nos informations sur eux ne sont plus valides, marmonna Ryoma.

Kyouya qui était resté silencieux mais fronçait des sourcils, prit pour la première fois la parole.

_ Cette danseuse est un vrai carnivore. Elle est plus forte que toi, affirma le jeune garçon qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années, en se tournant vers son frère aîné.

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'est une danseuse !, rétorqua Ryoma offusqué à l'idée d'être plus faible qu'une simple danseuse.

_ Cela ne change rien. Toujours plus forte que toi, réaffirma Kyouya sèchement.

Les deux princesses se regardèrent un moment avec confusion à cette déclaration. Toutes deux savaient que Ryoma était l'un des meilleurs combattants d'Hoshido, mais Kyouya qui était un diable lorsqu'il s'agissait de combats, proclamait qu'une danseuse surpassait leur frère ? Cela leur paraissait incompréhensible, mais elles ne pouvaient nier que Kyouya avait un extraordinaire flaire quand il s'agissait de reconnaître des guerriers de personnes ordinaires….

_ Si tu le dis Kyouya, il faudrait peut-être garder un œil sur cette femme ?, proposa Sakura pour calmer le jeu.

_ La petite bestiole a raison, je veux affronter ce carnivore, ajouta Kyouya et on pouvait lire sa soif de sang dans ses yeux noirs.

Sakura était considérée par son propre petit frère comme une petite bestiole, mais dans le cas de Kyouya, cette expression était employée de manière affectueuse, puisque le jeune démon avait un faible pour « les adorables bestioles ». Azura aussi était considérée comme une petite bestiole, Kyouya aimait l'entendre chanter, tandis que le reste de ses frères et sœur étaient appelés « herbivores ». Mikoto et Shiro Tokisada étaient les deux seuls « omnivores » dans son entourage, avec Sumeragi et Nagayoshi comme seuls « carnivores » jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lena avait obtenu ce dernier titre qui était une marque de respect et de valeur dans le dictionnaire des Hibari (un dictionnaire existait dans son monde d'origine pour traduire les paroles des membres de la famille Hibari, il avait été créé par une des épouses dans cette famille, puis transmit de générations en générations aux personnes épousant un Hibari).

_ Kyouya, on en a déjà parlé, tu ne peux pas défier toutes les personnes fortes que tu croises, sermonna Ryoma.

Mais Kyouya l'ignora ce qui agaça prodigieusement le premier prince d'Hoshido, qui priait encore une fois le dragon albe pour lui demander ce que sa famille avait bien pu faire pour recevoir _Kyouya_. Le démon n'écoutait que leurs parents et leurs cousins, ignorant constamment les ordres de ses frères et sœurs aînés ! Il se montrait aussi constamment irrespectueux, séchait ses leçons pour faire des siestes un peu partout ou passer à tabac ceux qui désobéissaient à ses règles. Les serviteurs à Shirasagi étaient complètement terrifiés par son caractère irascible prône à utiliser la violence pour s'exprimer, alors que les jeunes enfants de la capitale semblaient le considérer comme leur chef. Ils avaient même décidé d'adopter la même étrange coiffure, que le bras-droit de son petit-frère appelait une Pompadour et portaient tous un uniforme identique qui semblait plus nohrien qu'hoshidien avec un brassard autour du bras. Kyouya appelait ce groupe le Comité de Discipline, mais Ryoma n'y voyait qu'un gang dont il était le leader.

Le prince héritier d'Hoshido ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine amertume envers son plus jeune frère, qu'il ne parvenait à voir que comme une cruelle réponse du karma pour ses actions passées envers sa petite sœur disparue Reina. Ryoma avait traité durement et avec froideur sa petite sœur et après son enlèvement, Kyouya était né et le traitait de la même manière comme pour lui faire payer son ancien traitement de Reina.

Azura regarda avec inquiétude les deux princes. Même un aveugle remarquerait que leur relation était tendue, tous deux semblaient près à sortir leurs armes et se battre. Ce qui était l'opposé de ce que leurs parents souhaitaient. Le roi Sumeragi les avait envoyés à Cyrkensia en espérant qu'un séjour dans la capitale de Nestra améliore les relations entre les deux princes. Azura et Sakura les accompagnaient au cas où ils se disputeraient afin de les calmer, elles étaient deux des seules personnes que Kyouya respectaient ou tout au moins évitaient d'attrister.

_ S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Le prochain numéro va bientôt commencer, intervint Azura.

Les deux princes s'ignorèrent froidement pour fixer la scène et la prochaine danseuse qui n'était autre que Mata Hari. Vêtue de son traditionnel ensemble jaune, Mata Hari entra sur scène et commença sa danse du ventre.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine plus tard, en fin de soirée après une longue séance d'entraînement pour sa prochaine prestation, Lena se rendit dans une taverne dans la partie classe moyenne de la ville. Elle voulait profiter de l'absence de Gunter ainsi que de la distraction de ses vassaux pour s'amuser un peu, elle savait qu'en temps normal ils seraient tous sur son dos et s'opposeraient à ce qu'elle visite un endroit qui paraissait indigne de la présence d'une princesse. Surtout vêtue et coiffée comme elle l'était.

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux après qu'elle eut utilisé une goutte de son sérum capillaire pour les faire pousser en quelques secondes. La majorité de sa chevelure était ondulée et détachée dans son dos mais une partie avait été tressée assez lâchement puis placée nonchalamment sur son épaule droite. Lena portait une robe marron foncé avec une traîne blanche très moulante qui révélait pratiquement toute sa poitrine en plus d'avoir des lacets qui partaient du bas de la poitrine pour s'arrêter au niveau du bas de sa cuisse gauche révélant ainsi davantage de sa peau blanche. Ses talons noirs affinaient encore davantage sa silhouette tandis que ses bijoux, son châle violet foncé et sa cape rouge lui donnaient un air de gitane ou de diseuse de bonne aventure qui n'hésitait pas à jouer de son charme.

Si sa famille ou ses compagnons la voyaient vêtue ainsi, ils auraient une _crise cardiaque_ et feraient tout pour l'obliger à se changer.

__'Avec eux sur mon dos, je n'ai aucune chance de prendre du bon temps. Dommage que Tristan soit occupé, s'il est aussi talentueux au lit que l'Archer que j'ai connu, j'aurais passé une excellente soirée !'_, pensa en boudant Lena alors qu'elle entra dans la taverne.

Felicia était une amante tout en tendresse dans leur chambre, alors que Lena avait besoin ce soir d'un partenaire plus violent et bestial pour la satisfaire complètement. Archer Tristan répondait à ces critères, mais elle ne savait pas s'il en allait de même pour son sosie, qui ne disposait pas de l'endurance d'un Servant.

'_Tiens, tiens, que fait donc Ryoma, Saizo et Kagero ici ?'_, pensa Lena en remarquant le trio d'Hoshidiens à une table dans le fond.

La sorcière aiguisa son ouïe par magie afin de pouvoir espionner leur conversation dans le tumulte de la taverne et ce qu'elle entendit faillit la faire éclater de rire :

_ Avez-vous trouvé la princesse nohrienne qui séjourne à Cyrkensia ?, demanda Ryoma aux deux ninjas.

_ Non, il semblerait qu'après avoir visité le roi Florian, elle a mystérieusement disparu de la ville. Personne ne l'a croisé en ville ou n'a aperçu les armoiries de Nohr dans les rues. Pourtant, son bateau est toujours au port, donc elle n'est pas repartie par la mère, répondit Saizo.

_ Certaines rumeurs prétendent qu'elle est partie pour Cheve pour assister d'autres princes ou princesses de Nohr afin de mater une émeute. La résistance chevoise est en grand danger si c'est vrai, car cette princesse compterait dans ses rangs l'ancien général Gunter, ajouta Kagero.

_ Gunter, l'invincible chevalier ? Père m'a parlé de ce général et de ses prouesses, il m'a dit de tout faire pour ne jamais avoir à l'affronter. Si cet homme se rend effectivement à Cheve, nous devons l'y poursuivre et avertir Scarlett, répondit Ryoma en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez pas faire une telle chose. Rappelez-vous des ordres de Ses Majestés, votre séjour à Cyrkensia ne doit pas durer plus de deux semaines et vous devez rester tout le long avec les princesses et notre jeune prince. Notre roi serait furieux si vous partiez pour Cheve en abandonnant nos compagnons de voyage à leur sort, intervint Kagero.

_ Messire Ryoma, vous devriez laisser Kagero et moi nous charger de contacter la résistance. En notre absence, Kaze, Inshun, Kojiro et Subaki assureront votre protection en plus de celle de la princesse Sakura et du prince Kyouya, proposa Saizo.

Kagero fronça des sourcils et Lena avait l'étrange pressentiment que c'était parce qu'elle avait remarqué que Saizo n'avait pas nommé Azura parmi leurs charges.

_ C'est d'accord, je vous confie cette mission. Partez immédiatement, le temps nous est compté si les rumeurs s'avèrent vraies, ordonna Ryoma. Encore une chose, savez-vous à quoi ressemble la princesse ayant débarqué à Cyrkensia ?

_ Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est qu'elle est grande avec de généreuses courbes et des yeux verts. Parce qu'elle portait un voile sur la tête, personne n'a pu voir la couleur de ses cheveux, répondit Kagero.

Lena avait commandé un verre de vin tout en espionnant cette conversation et lorsqu'elle en but une gorgée, elle se rappela qu'effectivement elle portait un voile pour couvrir ses cheveux et une illusion recouvrait son œil rouge lorsqu'elle avait visité le roi Florian. Sur le coup, elle avait simplement obéi aux instructions de son hyper intuition sans vraiment réfléchir, mais maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi…

Saizo et Kagero quittèrent la taverne après avoir demandé à Ryoma de retourner à leur hôtel puisqu'il se faisait tard. Mais son frère ne leur obéit pas immédiatement, il commanda une bouteille de sake à une des serveuses. Du coin de l'œil, Lena admirait Ryoma et elle devait l'avouer cette dernière décennie l'avait rendu très séduisant et à son goût. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que sa force donnerait dans son lit et à quoi il ressemblerait nu sous elle.

'_Devrais-je l'approcher et voir s'il est intéressé à passer une nuit avec moi ? Ou bien chercher quelqu'un d'autre ?'_, se demandait intérieurement Lena en jouant avec son verre de vin.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider, puis but d'un trait son verre et le reposa avec quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Elle se leva en ouvrant partiellement sa cape qui recouvrait sa tenue jusqu'alors puis sous les regards pleins de désirs des hommes dans la salle, elle s'approcha de Ryoma telle une séductrice ou une panthère.

_ Puis-je m'assoir avec vous ? Rester au bar n'est pas mon style mais toutes les autres tables sont pleines, déclara Lena en s'adressant à Ryoma qui avait levé la tête en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher.

Lena était heureuse de voir que son apparence physique ne le laissait pas indifférent et qu'il s'était détourné avec difficulté de sa poitrine. Elle avait activé son charisme de détentrice de flammes du ciel afin de paraître encore plus attractive aux yeux des personnes présentes mais savait que cette faculté n'était pas infaillible. Elle permettait juste d'attirer un peu plus l'attention, c'était ses propres efforts qui détermineraient si elle garderait cette attention droit sur elle ou qu'une personne détourne le regard.

_ Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous assoir, répondit Ryoma en toussant les joues rouges.

Il ne devait pas être habitué à des tentatives aussi flagrantes de séduction, le pauvre !

_ Merci beaucoup, je craignais de devoir rester plus longtemps seule au bar, ce qui n'est pas pratique pour manger. Cela vous dérange si je commande quelque chose ?, dit Lena.

_ Non, allez-y, agréa Ryoma en se servant à nouveau de son saké.

Une serveuse arriva et regarda avec jalousie Lena, mais celle-ci ne lui prêta pas d'avantage attention, elle commanda son repas puis se tourna vers Ryoma qui détournait le regard pour ne pas fixer sa poitrine. Elle sortit de sa sacoche un livre qu'elle se mit à lire en attendant son repas. D'une main, elle tenait son livre, tandis que l'autre était sous sa poitrine la soulevant légèrement devant un Ryoma très embarrassé. Quand son repas arriva, elle rangea son livre puis commença à manger lentement mais de manière légèrement érotique. Ryoma cherchait à faire de son mieux pour ne pas l'observer manger, mais ses actions étaient si hypnotiques qu'il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux. Tout en mangeant, Lena entretenait la conversation et Ryoma avait à son tour décidé de commander un repas dans cette taverne.

Quand ils eurent tout deux terminé, Lena posa une main sur sa poitrine et murmura à voix basse pour que seul Ryoma l'entende.

_ Je compte passer la nuit ici, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, je me ferais une joie de vous accueillir dans ma chambre pour « discuter » davantage, dit-elle sur un ton suave qui fit frissonner Ryoma.

La taverne faisait aussi auberge, d'où le fait que Lena l'ait choisi pour cette nuit.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers une serveuse pour payer l'addition, Ryoma se levant immédiatement après elle à sa grande joie. Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'au comptoir de l'auberge pour obtenir une chambre pour la nuit, payant même d'avance. Quant l'aubergiste lui remit sa clé ainsi que des directions, Ryoma l'avait rejoins et elle le prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre.

Le reste de la nuit passa bien trop vite à son goût après plusieurs heures d'intense sex entre Ryoma et elle. Lena avait complètement succombé à sa luxure et Ryoma était plus qu'impatient à l'idée de la satisfaire. La sorcière n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle avait autant de frustration refoulé et à quel point elle avait besoin d'une nuit de passion comme celle-ci pour pouvoir décompresser. Ses cris de plaisir auraient maintenu éveillés tous les autres clients de l'auberge si elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'insonoriser leur chambre d'hôtel par magie.

En tant qu'amant, Ryoma était tout ce que Lena avait espéré et même plus, sauvage et bestial lorsqu'il la prenait, mais aussi attentif à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Une fois lancé, sa timidité et son embarras avaient disparu pour laisser place à une bête qui vénérait le corps de Lena de ses mains et sa bouche avec une étonnante fougue. Lena lui avait rendu la pareille en lui faisant une fellation avant de passer avec impatience à l'acte principale. Ce soir-là, Ryoma devait être aussi frustré sexuellement que Lena, il avait vingt-quatre ans après tout, parce qu'il avait immédiatement après sa fellation chercher à la pénétrer.

Quand Lena se leva de bon matin après les activités de la nuit, elle était épuisée physiquement mais d'excellente humeur. Elle se retourna et vit que Ryoma dormait encore dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé, elle embrassa ses lèvres une dernière fois, puis sortit du lit. Nue, elle s'approcha de sa sacoche et de ses vêtements abandonnés par terre qu'elle ramassa. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et un crayon puis écrivit un message à l'intention de Ryoma sur le papier qu'elle posa ensuite sur la petite table dans la chambre. Elle se rhabilla silencieusement, puis une fois prête ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit en faisant attention à bien laisser la clé pour Ryoma.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ryoma se réveilla à son tour et remarqua l'absence de sa partenaire de la veille. Il se leva du lit et aperçut sur la table le mot de Lena qu'il lut :

_Désolée d'être partie sans rien dire._

_Mais je suis attendue ce matin en ville._

_J'ai déjà payé la chambre, donc n'hésitez pas à faire la grâce matinée._

_Merci pour cette formidable nuit._

_L._

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent cette nuit passèrent en un clin d'œil et Lena se rendit compte alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur scène pour la dernière fois, qu'elle quitterait Nestra le lendemain matin. Cette révélation l'attristait car cela signifiait retourner à Nohr et à la routine de la forteresse. Sa récente liberté lui avait rappelé ce que c'était que de vivre la vie à fond et elle aurait souhaité continuer à expérimenter un peu plus longtemps. Malheureusement, le devoir l'appelait et elle ordonna à ses hommes de ranger ses affaires dans le bateau tandis qu'elle se rendait pour la dernière fois à l'opéra.

Pour sa dernière représentation avant son départ, Lena avait décidé de partir de manière flamboyante telle un feu d'artifice. Pour cela, elle avait choisi d'évincer Azura en interprétant _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_ sur la scène de l'opéra, à nouveau devant les trois membres hoshidiens de sa famille présent et sa cousine. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait une tenue identique à celle d'Azura et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi longs pour interpréter cette chanson.

Lorsqu'elle entra sur scène, elle remarqua immédiatement l'incompréhension de ses frères, sa sœur et Azura, ils étaient tous les quatre surpris par son apparence. Compréhensible, vu que ses cheveux avaient énormément poussé comparé à son précédent numéro et qu'elle semblait quasiment déguisée en l'un d'entre eux.

Lena commença à chanter en prenant bien soin de répéter l'exact chorégraphie d'Azura dans le jeu et d'activer son emblème quand elle prit le contrôle de l'eau près de la scène :

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_In the white light, a hand reaches through_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away,_

_Embrace the brand-new day_

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

Quand Lena conclut la première partie de la prophétie, la musique et son tempo changea complètement pour qu'elle chante la seconde partie sur un rythme beaucoup plus rapide et énergique. Sa tenue changea aussi et en une fraction de seconde elle portait la version nohrienne de la tenue de chanteuse d'Azura. Ses mouvements devinrent aussi plus sensuels et surtout plus rapides tandis que l'eau qu'elle contrôlait se mouvait dans les airs de manière plus dynamique.

_Embrace the dark you call a home,_

_Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

_A legacy of lies,_

_A familiar disguise_

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

_The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

_Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

Cette fois-ci, sa tenue devint bleu-vert afin de représenter Valla et son emblème s'était activé apparaissant ainsi derrière elle dans toute sa brillance, tandis que la cadence de sa chanson et de sa dance ralentissait. La chorégraphie de cette partie différait des deux premières puisqu'elle était une création originale de Lena, largement inspirée de pas de danse classique mais avec une plus grande liberté du corps. Du coin de l'œil, Lena vit qu'Azura était absolument livide en voyant la forme de son emblème, ce que la plus jeune ne pouvait lui reprocher étant donné que c'était le symbole de leur ancien royaume aujourd'hui détruit.

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny_

_Just let it flow_

_All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide_

_Let it flow_

_Life is not just filled with happiness_

_Nor sorrow_

_Even the thorn in your heart_

_In time it may become a rose_

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

_A veil falls away without a sound_

_Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

_For truth and peace you fight_

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

_The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

_Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

_Can no one hear my cry_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_You are the ocean's gray waves_

Lena conclut sa chanson sous les applaudissements du public excepté ceux de sa famille hoshidienne. Ils étaient bien trop choqués pour applaudir sa prestation et cette fois-ci Lena décida de ne pas lui en vouloir. Une fois qu'elle retourna dans les coulisses, elle fronça des sourcils, car elle avait l'impression que Kaze qui se trouvait dans la tribune VIP avec sa famille, avait des suspicions sur sa véritable identité. Si quelqu'un pouvait la reconnaître en dehors de sa famille, c'était bien le ninja aux cheveux verts. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes, que Kaze était probablement l'un des rares à pouvoir discerner les vestiges de « Reina » en Lena.

Il valait donc mieux qu'elle quitte immédiatement l'opéra avant que Kaze formule ses suspicions à Ryoma. Lena dit au revoir à Marie-Antoinette, ses deux vassaux ainsi qu'aux employés de l'opéra, puis sortit du bâtiment et se téléporta discrètement dans l'auberge où ses hommes et elle logeaient.

Le lendemain, la princesse monta à bord du bateau puis dit au revoir à Nestra, mais elle avait la certitude qu'elle reviendrait un jour dans cette ville.

* * *

**NOTES :**

***Le fouetté est un mouvement de danse classique, si vous voulez voir qu'est-ce que cela donne, je vous encourage à regarder sur youtube une vidéo sur ce pas exécuté par des danseuses interprétant le rôle du Cygne noir dans le **_**Lac des Cygnes**_**.**

**Lena atteint un soutien de rang B avec Ryoma dans ce chapitre.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter**_** et la saga **_**Fire Emblem**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates.**

**On entre enfin dans l'intrigue du jeu à proprement dit !**

**Dès ce chapitre, l'apparence de Lena est fixée, elle a l'apparence de Selvaria Bles de **_**Valkyria Chronicles**_** mais avec l'œil droit vert émeraude. Parfois, je me servirais de jeu d'habillage pour lui créer des tenues, donc son visage dans ces illustrations ne sera pas le même, mais cela ne change pas le fait que l'apparence de Lena est identique à celle de Selvaria.**

**L'illustration qui accompagne ce chapitre est une image de la tenue de Lena lors de son affrontement contre Xander et elle a été créée à l'aide de Dolldivine.**

**Stratégie 11 : Comment jeter le scénario du jeu à la poubelle.**

Lena comprit que l'heure d'affronter son destin était arrivée grâce à un rêve. Et pas n'importe lequel, dans ce songe, elle contemplait un magnifique lac devant lequel une jeune femme vêtue de blanc aux longs cheveux bleus se dressait chantant un air mélancolique. Il s'agissait d'Azura.

_« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan, tu cherches_

_La vérité au-delà des côtes, hors de portée. »_

Azura avança dans le lac et sans crainte de se noyer elle y plongea tout en continuant de chanter. Lena se retrouvant ainsi entraînée derrière elle.

_« Mais même les courants changent au fil du temps._

_Il t'appartient de poursuivre ta voie. »_

Azura se rapprochait des profondeurs du lac pour finalement disparaître dans une étrange lumière, laissant place à une plaine verdoyante et fertile, où se confrontaient deux armées très différentes. L'une était celle d'Hoshido alors que l'autre était l'armée de Nohr. Parmi tous ces soldats, deux hommes se distinguaient, l'un à cheval vêtu d'une armure noire les cheveux blonds et court, Lena reconnût son frère Xander, l'autre à pieds vêtu d'une armure rouge les cheveux longs et bruns, c'était son frère aîné hoshidien Ryoma. Tous deux possédaient une épée de laquelle émanait une puissante aura magique et se faisaient bravement face au grand agacement de Lena. Ryoma prit la parole en premier.

_ Général de Nohr ! Vous faîtes face à Ryoma, premier prince d'Hoshido ! Je vous défie en combat singulier, déclara-t-il à son adversaire d'une voix tonitruante.

_ Je relève votre défi avec joie, « premier prince », rétorqua Xander le paladin. Mais je ne suis pas un général… je suis Xander, prince héritier de Nohr !

Le prince Xander brandit son épée et chargea du haut de la colline, où il était positionné, pour aller à la rencontre du prince Ryoma, tranchant au passage les ennemis qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il fonça sur Ryoma qui l'attendait en serrant son sabre légendaire Raijinto des deux mains. Le choc entre Siegfried et Raijinto provoqua un léger frisson dans le corps de Lena.

Plus loin mais sur le même champ de bataille, quatre silhouettes tentaient de rejoindre le prince d'Hoshido, le groupe était composé de trois femmes dont l'une montant un pégase et un jeune homme l'arc en main. Ils affrontaient un guerrier nohrien avec une hache.

_ Plus vite, Reina ! On a du pain sur la planche !, cria la rousse à dos de pégase.

Lena ne pouvait que contempler son double dans ce rêve affronter le guerrier et le terrasser d'un coup d'épée. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que ce rêve était extrêmement irréaliste, car si cela avait vraiment été elle, elle aurait simplement électrocuté son adversaire… Mais, Lena continua tout de même d'observer les protagonistes de son rêve.

_ Reina ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que quelque chose te perturbe… Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes frères et sœurs sont là, à tes côtés. Les Nohriens n'ont aucune chance ! Prête pour le combat ?, poursuivit Hinoka le chevalier céleste qui se trouvait en compagnie de la seconde Lena.

Au centre de la plaine hoshidienne, les deux princes ennemis se faisaient face.

_ Que faîtes-vous en Hoshido, chiens de Nohr ? J'exige une explication ! Êtes-vous le responsable de cette attaque en traître, prince Xander ?, cria Ryoma à son adversaire.

_ Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Déposez les armes immédiatement. Si vous refusez… Alors, je vous tuerais, déclara Xander juste avant d'attaquer.

Pendant que les deux meneurs s'affrontaient, un troisième groupe se rapprochait du champ de bataille, il s'agissait des autres membres de la famille royale nohrienne : les princesses Camilla et Elise ainsi que le prince Leo. Encore une fois, Lena remarqua un détail irréaliste, George, Virion, Perceval, Lucrèce, Jeanne et Ishtar n'étaient pas présents. Le reste de ses frères et sœurs de Nohr n'auraient jamais loupé une invasion d'Hoshido, leur absence n'avait pas de sens...

_ Oh, non ! Le pont s'est effondré ! Comment va-t-on aider notre grand frère ?, demanda Elise à son frère et sa sœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Elise. Notre sang royal peut encore se révéler utile !, répondit calmement Camilla.

_ Est-ce que tu as trouvé une veine dragunaire, Camilla ?, interrogea Leo.

_ Tu me connais trop bien, petit frère !, répondit l'aînée avec affection avant de voler avec sa wyvern jusqu'à un endroit d'où se dégageait une étrange aura.

Lorsque la princesse Camilla atterrit au sol, un étrange phénomène se produisit, la rivière qui jusque là séparait les deux princes des deux autres groupes commençait à disparaître.

_ Oui ! Ça a marché ! La rivière est asséchée, s'exclama réjouie la jeune princesse Elise.

_ Je ne pouvais pas vous décevoir, mes très chers… Allez, suivez-moi !, déclara tendrement Camilla.

_ Elise, reste en retrait. Tu n'es pas encore prête à te battre en première ligne, avisa Leo à sa plus jeune sœur. Camilla et moi-même allons nous charger de ces Hoshidiens, conclut-il.

A l'opposé de la famille royale nohrienne se trouvait la famille royale hoshidienne qui avait assisté à la démonstration de Camilla.

_ L'armée nohrienne a utilisé une veine dragunaire pour assécher la rivière ! Je croyais que ce pouvoir était réservé aux personnes de sang royal…, s'exclama la première princesse d'Hoshido, Hinoka, de son pégase.

_ Ça signifie qu'ils n'ont pas n'importe qui à leur tête, ce qui me convient parfaitement. J'ai toujours rêvé de m'entraîner à l'arc sur l'un des princes nohriens !, conclut le second prince d'Hoshido, Takumi.

_ Concentre-toi, Reina. Les Nohriens sont sortis en force, aujourd'hui, acheva Hinoka.

Au sud des deux familles royales, les renforts nohriens étaient arrivés et commençaient déjà à affronter les troupes hoshidiennes. Lena contempla tous ces visages familiers et remarqua encore une fois qu'il manquait des gens dans les deux groupes. Une partie des vassaux de Nohr notamment.

_ Bon sang ! Leurs renforts viennent d'arriver. Je vais aller voir combien ils sont. Takumi, Sakura , restez avec Reina, ordonna Hinoka.

_ Compris, répondit l'archer.

_ O-oui … Bonne idée, balbutia Sakura.

Une fois que son frère et sa sœur acquiescèrent à sa demande, elle vola en direction de son frère aîné.

_ Ne te jette pas dans la bataille sans réfléchir, Reina. Les enfants du roi Garon sont loin d'être des incapables. Nous devons faire équipe… Puisque tu es l'aînée, c'est toi qui commandes. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, demanda Takumi.

_ Reina ! Vous êtes blessée ? Non ? Tant mieux !, déclara Sakura mais à peine avait-elle dit cela qu'un nouvel ennemi apparut devant le trio.

_ C'est un guet-apens ! Ne bouge pas, Sakura, tu n'es pas équipée pour le combat, ordonna Takumi.

_ Takumi ! Reina ! Je compte sur vous deux. Faites équipe et débarrassez-nous de ce soldat !, cria Hinoka au loin.

La seconde Lena/Reina fit signe à Takumi d'attaquer en premier le soldat, tandis qu'elle se mettait en position pour le frapper de son épée. Encore une fois, Lena roula des yeux devant un détail qui clochait, elle était suffisamment forte pour se débarrasser seule du menu-fretin !

_ Compris, acquiesça l'archer.

Takumi banda son arc et tira sur le soldat, dès que la flèche toucha la sentinelle, la seconde Lena/Reina fonça rapidement sur lui pour donner le coup fatal. L'attaque combinée de l'archer et l'épéiste permit au groupe de disposer rapidement et sans blessure de l'ennemi.

_ Bien joué, Reina et Takumi. Vous avez repoussé cette attaque, félicita Hinoka.

Lena trouvait cela franchement pathétique, l'adversaire était un seul gars contre trois adversaires, perdre dans un tel cas de figure aurait été une _humiliation_.

_ Vous avez été parfaite, Reina, félicita Sakura à son tour.

_ Tout s'est bien passé… sûrement parce que « quelqu'un » a bien assuré tes arrières… De rien, au fait, déclara Takumi avec fierté.

_ Assez de bavardages, allons voir si Ryoma a besoin de nous, conclut Hinoka.

Les quatre frères et sœurs se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur aîné qui en avait fini avec son duel.

_ Ryoma, est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda Hinoka inquiète.

_ Tout va bien. Je suis content de vous voir tous sains et saufs. Les renforts ennemis arrivent. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. Reina, je compte sur Hinoka et toi pour veiller sur les autres, commença le bretteur mais il fut vite interrompu.

_ Lena ! Les dieux soient loués ! Nous t'avons retrouvée. Rejoins-nous vite ! Nous sommes venus pour te ramener chez nous, dans ton foyer, cria Xander soulagé de voir sa petite sœur saine et sauve, après plusieurs jours d'angoisse.

_ Ordure nohrienne ! Reina est MA SŒUR, et la princesse d'Hoshido !, hurla Ryoma rempli de rage.

_ Au contraire. Lena est ma sœur, et la princesse de Nohr !, répliqua Xander avec détermination.

_ Lena ! J'étais tellement inquiète. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi !, rajouta Camilla remarquant la présence de sa chère petite sœur.

_ Heureux de te voir saine et sauve, Lena. Tu as une bonne étoile, commenta Leo.

_ Youpi ! On a retrouvé notre grande sœur !, s'exclama Elise toute excitée.

_ Ordure nohrienne ! Kidnapper Reina ne vous suffit pas ? Vous lui mentez aussi ! Reina est MA SŒUR, PAS LA VÔTRE ! , rugit Hinoka en colère.

_ C'est faux, Lena est MA PETITE SOEUR, ET VOUS NE L'AUREZ JAMAIS!, réfuta Camilla.

_ Ne les laisse pas te berner. Ta place est ici, auprès des tiens !, rugit Ryoma.

_ Nous t'avons recueillie et élevée depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Reviens à la maison, petite princesse. Notre famille sera de nouveau réunie !, riposta Xander.

_ Reviens en Hoshido, Reina, parmi les tiens !, dit Ryoma.

_ Non, Lena ! Nohr est ta véritable patrie !, contredit Xander.

_Milady…. Milady….MILADY !_ une voix autre que celle des princes et princesses résonnait maintenant, elle perturbait la scène qui se déroulait pour au final la faire disparaître.

* * *

**Royaume de Nohr : forteresse nord**

_Réveillez-vous, Dame Lena !_

Lentement, l'interpellée ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'au-dessus d'elle se tenaient deux domestiques, les jumelles de la tribu des glaces Flora et Félicia qui la servaient depuis plusieurs années déjà.

_ Hé oh ! Debout, Dame Lena ! Vous avez assez dormi comme ça !, déclara Félicia.

Lentement Lena s'assit sur son lit maugréant à voix basse. Bien qu'encore tout ensommeillée, elle remarqua immédiatement les deux présences supplémentaires dans sa chambre, il s'agissait de deux de ses autres vassaux : son majordome Jacob, et son professeur et gardien Gunter.

_ Hmm… Quelle heure est-il ?…, marmonna la princesse en baillant.

_ Le soleil sera levé dans quelques minutes, madame. Votre entraînement n'attend pas, répondit le vieux chevalier.

_ J'ai pris l'initiative de préparer votre armure et vos vêtements pour votre entraînement, ajouta Jacob arborant toujours son sourire professionnel.

_ Pff… Bon, bon, ça va. Fichu rêve, il a fallu qu'il vienne troubler mon sommeil…, maugréa Lena.

_ Ah, ah… De quel type de rêve s'agissait-il pour que vous soyez aussi agacée ? Dites-nous tout, Madame, demanda Jacob intrigué.

_ C'était un rêve stupide qui voulait paraître prophétique, mais avec tellement de failles dans son scénario que ce serait une perte de temps de vous le décrire. Probablement la création d'un dieu stupide incapable d'écrire un script avec du sens, au lieu d'un texte de troisième ordre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'heure est venue. Notre combat va bientôt commencer …, répondit Lena en se levant.

Ses vassaux écarquillèrent les yeux, mais hochèrent la tête après quelques secondes.

Lena demanda aux deux hommes de sortir de la pièce le temps qu'elle se change. Pendant qu'elle revêtait son armure, elle réfléchissait à son rêve et surtout à sa signification. Canon pouvait être jeté à la poubelle étant donné que sa situation actuelle différait de celle de l'avatar qu'elle avait remplacé. Non seulement Nohr avait dix princes et princesses au lieu de quatre, mais Hoshido aussi avait deux princes supplémentaires dû à la survie de Sumeragi lors de l'embuscade de Cheve. Lena n'était donc plus complètement sûre de la manière dont elle devait confronter son destin sans causer la mort d'un des membres de sa famille.

* * *

Le ciel de Nohr était comme d'habitude obscur, lorsque Lena acheva de se préparer pour son entraînement avec son frère aîné qui l'attendait sur le toit d'une des tours de la forteresse. Parce qu'elle affrontait Xander, elle avait décidé de porter son plastron noir et ses gantelets, par-dessus un pull vert, une jupe noire avec une bande verte et un pagne. Elle portait aussi sa tiare de princesse sertie d'émeraude. Un peu trop modeste comme tenue au goût de la jeune femme de 22 ans, mais Xander la préférait ainsi vêtue.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit finalement Xander, elle eut la surprise de constater la présence de tous ses frères aux côtés du prince héritier. C'était une chose rare ces dernières années que tous les princes viennent en même temps la visiter à la forteresse. Après un bref salut entre les six frères et sœur, George semblant mal à l'aise comme elle s'en doutait après les évènements de sa dernière visite, l'entraînement commença immédiatement. Xander ne ménageait pas sa jeune sœur, puisqu'il utilisait Siegfried dans leur duel. Tous deux s'affrontaient sur leur monture respective, son cheval pour Xander, Cordélia son pégase pour Lena.

La princesse esquivait avec aisance les puissants coups d'épée de son frère en volant plus haut lorsqu'il tentait de l'attaquer. Lena préférait attaquer en lançant des sorts à distance, car elle ne souhaitait pas être touchée par les rayons sombres de Siegfried. Sa main gauche était continuellement entourée d'une flamme tandis qu'elle projetait des boules de feu là où se trouvait son frère. Mais Xander dirigeait sa monture d'une main d'expert et parvenait à esquiver ses boules de feu sans grande difficulté.

_ Ha ! Notre frère n'est pas le meilleur chevalier de Nohr pour rien. Ce n'est pas en dormant toute la journée que tu vas le battre alors qu'il ne retient plus ses coups, Lena, commenta Leo qui jouait les commentateurs sportifs dans un coin du toit.

_ Leo, tu sous-estimes notre sœur. Si quelqu'un parmi nous peut vaincre Xander dans un vrai duel, c'est bien Lena. Sa magie est terrifiante et elle est un vrai démon avec une lance dans les mains, rétorqua Perceval en rougissant légèrement.

_ C'est vrai, Lena nous a tous vaincu en duel au moins une fois sans que l'on retienne nos coups. Xander est le seul qu'elle n'ait pas affronté jusqu'à maintenant, mais je pense que ses chances de l'emporter sont bonnes, agréa George en toussant.

_ Lena est dotée à la fois de la beauté d'une déesse et de la force d'une amazone ! Avec en plus un brillant cerveau pour compléter sa perfection, affirma Virion.

_ Tu retiens tes coups, ma sœur ! Montre-moi ta véritable force, je sais que ce n'est pas à ce niveau que tu aurais pu vaincre nos frères et sœurs, ordonna Xander sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

_ D'accord, mais c'est toi qui l'aura voulu Xander !, répondit Lena en transformant sa lance en épée puis en sautant du dos de Cordélia.

_ Je n'attends que ça !, conclut Xander en fonçant droit sur Lena.

Lena bloqua son attaque avec son épée en argent, puis sauta et donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Xander qui le fit tomber au sol. Lena recula en sautant en arrière puis lança un sort Foudre contre son frère à terre. Xander ferma un œil sous l'intensité de la douleur, être électrocuté n'était absolument pas une sensation agréable. Lena ressentit une étrange pulsation sous ses pieds alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer le sort Embrassement.

__ 'Serait-ce une veine dragunaire ?', _pensa la princesse.

Lena décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle tenta donc d'activer ce qu'elle pensait être une veine dragunaire. L'effet fut immédiat, une zone de soin apparut sous ses pieds. Satisfaite du résultat, Lena profita des effets curatifs de la zone pour booster son énergie avant de réattaquer.

_ Bien joué, petite princesse ! Je suis fier de toi pour avoir perçu cette veine dragunaire, tu te montre digne de ton sang royal qui nous accorde le pouvoir d'utiliser les veines dragunaires, déclara Xander avec fierté et tendresse tout en se relevant.

_ Mon frère, tiens-toi prêt ! Je vais conclure ce duel avec ma victoire, répondit Lena.

Elle fonça sur Xander l'épée levée, celui-ci prépara son épée pour parer le coup mais il s'agissait d'une feinte de la part de Lena. Elle sauta dans les airs et roula comme un canon en direction de son frère pour le frapper avec encore plus de force*. Xander plia les genoux sous l'intensité de son attaque et grogna faiblement mais sinon il encaissa le coup. Les deux adversaires poursuivirent leur duel à l'épée, leurs lames se croisant et se frappant pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Lena brise leur rythme en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la poitrine. Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme recula de quelques pas et relança le sort feu, mais cette fois, Lena cibla l'épée de son frère pour le désarmer. Malgré la faiblesse du sort, Lena parvint à séparer Xander de son arme grâce à sa vitesse d'exécution et leur proximité, elle fonça ensuite sur lui et lui donna un violent coup d'épaule qui les fit tous deux tomber par terre. Finalement, elle plaça son épée sous le menton de son aîné, tout en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher.

_ Grand frère… on peut dire que j'ai gagné, non ? Tu es à terre, désarmé et à ma merci, la conclusion de notre duel est évidente, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara la princesse avec confiance.

_ Effectivement, la victoire te revient ma sœur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses aussi facilement me surpasser, il semble que je me suis laissé aller dans mon propre entraînement, répondit Xander avec fierté, tout en repoussant l'épée sur son cou du revers de la main avant de se relever.

_ Grand frère es-tu blessé ?, demanda Lena avec inquiétude.

Après tout, elle était allée jusqu'à l'électrocuter, même avec une bonne résistance à la magie, ce type d'attaque était douloureux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petite princesse, la veine dragunaire que tu as activée, devrait suffire à me remettre sur pieds. En tout cas, encore une fois, bravo Lena. Les éloges de nos frères et sœurs sur tes talents de combattantes sont plus que méritées, répondit Xander.

_ Merci Xander. Je m'entraîne sincèrement pour faire honneur à notre famille alors savoir que mes efforts ont payé, est toujours un soulagement, dit Lena.

_ Tu as beaucoup de talent dans le maniement des armes et de la magie, sans compter tes compétences sur ton pégase. Avec ta polyvalence, tu es en voix pour devenir la meilleure guerrière de Nohr, déclara avec tendresse Xander.

_ J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à accomplir pour atteindre un tel niveau, mais entendre que tu crois en mes capacités est toujours agréable, répondit Lena en souriant.

_ Pfeuh. La puissance d'une personne et d'une nation dépend de bien plus que quelques épées…, interrompit Leo un tantinet jaloux en s'approchant avec leurs trois autres frères.

_ Leo, ce n'est pas ce que Xander voulait d…, commença Lena.

_ Du calme, mon frère. Tu prends tout comme une provocation. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un mage d'exception. Tes pouvoirs sont formidables, déclara gentiment Xander à son jeune frère.

_ Je voulais juste te rappeler que la puissance ne se mesure pas avec une tige d'acier…, maugréa Leo.

_ Tiens, ça me rappelle que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, Leo, déclara Lena pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

_ Quelque chose d'assez important pour interrompre notre débat ?, demanda Leo impatient.

_ Eh bien… ta collerette est à l'envers, avoua la princesse en faisant mine d'être gênée.

_ Quoi ?!, balbutia Leo en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Lena mourrait d'envie d'éclater de rire face à l'air effaré de son petit frère, mais se retint devant ses frères, qui eux n'hésitèrent pas à taquiner Leo.

_ J'en connais un qui s'est encore habillé avant d'être totalement réveillé…, dit Xander le sourire aux lèvres.

Perceval et Virion pouffaient tous deux de rire, tandis que George secouait la tête l'air amusé.

_ M-Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?!, demanda Leo honteux.

_ Ha ha, désolé Leo, mais s'est aussi pour cela que l'on t'aime…, s'excusa Perceval.

_ Et puis, tu avais l'air si adorable avec ta collerette à l'envers qu'on s'est dit qu'on pouvait attendre un peu avant de t'informer de ton erreur, poursuivit Virion les yeux brillants.

_ Tout à fait, renchérit Lena pour l'instant satisfaite d'avoir embarrassé Leo.

_ Humpf, pouffa Leo en se démenant pour remettre correctement sa collerette.

Avant que le groupe puisse reprendre leur conversation, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Quand ils se tournèrent vers les responsables de ces bruits, ils reconnurent leurs cinq autres sœurs Camilla, Lucrèce, Jeanne, Ishtar et Elise qui les rejoignaient. Maintenant tous les frères et sœurs de la famille royale étaient finalement réunis ce qui n'était pas arrivé en cinq ans.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien Lena ? Tu ne t'es pas blessée à l'entraînement ? Dis-le-moi, d'accord ? Je prendrai bien soin de toi si tu as le moindre bobo…., déclara Camilla de son ton le plus maternel.

_ Je vais très bien, Camilla. Merci de t'en soucier, c'est plutôt Xander qu'il faudrait examiner. Je l'ai tout de même électrocuté, rétorqua Lena en riant.

_ Tu as électrocuté Xander ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as gagné votre duel pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné !, s'exclama Elise à son tour.

_ Désolé, Elise. Notre duel est terminé et je l'ai remporté, répondit Lena.

Elise écarquilla les yeux d'admiration pendant quelques secondes, puis sortit son bâton pour guérir les dernières blessures de leur frère. Leurs autres sœurs pressèrent Lena sur la manière dont le duel s'était déroulé pendant ce temps.

_ Dire qu'on a raté la défaite de Xander, quel déveine !, bouda Lucrèce.

_ C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé assister à ce combat. Je suis sûre qu'un affrontement entre grand-frère et grande-sœur aurait été très instructif même simplement en tant que spectateur, agréa Ishtar.

_ Vous avez raté une impressionnante démonstration d'agilité de Lena. Elle a sauté dans les airs, puis s'est roulée en boule afin d'augmenter la force et la vitesse de son attaque. Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois un tel mouvement, dit Perceval.

_ Il semblerait que le dragon obscur n'était pas de notre côté ce matin, dire qu'on a manqué une telle performance, murmura Jeanne.

_ Désolée, mes sœurs. Si j'avais su que vous étiez vous aussi venues me rendre visite, j'aurais demandé à Xander d'attendre un peu avant qu'on commence notre duel. Votre présence à tous aujourd'hui est une véritable mais excellente surprise, je suis si chanceuse d'avoir des frères et sœurs comme vous, déclara Lena.

_ Et nous de t'avoir…Au fait, Lena, j'ai quelque chose à te d…., commença Xander avant d'être interrompu par Camilla.

_ Oh, laisse moi le lui dire, Xander ! Nous avons une nouvelle formidable, Lena. Père nous a demandé de te conduire à la capitale !, annonça Camilla.

_ Oh, une nouvelle mission ? Cela faisait des années que Père ne m'en a pas donnée, répondit la princesse.

_ Père ne nous a pas envoyés simplement pour te transmettre une mission ! Tu peux enfin quitter cette affreuse forteresse pleine de courants d'air pour toujours et résider avec nous à Windmire ! Rester à l'écart du monde pendant toutes ces années a été une épreuve difficile… Mais tu es enfin libre !, développa Lucrèce avec enthousiasme.

_ C'est génial, hein ? Hein ?!, demanda Elise excitée.

_ C'est vrai ? … Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai toujours pensé que la forteresse serait ma résidence jusqu'à ce que père me marie…, répondit Lena en feignant d'être surprise par l'annonce.

_ Père et toi aurez tout le temps de discuter de ça. Prépare tes bagages pour que l'on puisse ce mettre en route, acheva Xander.

La jeune princesse obéit immédiatement à l'ordre de son frère aîné et marcha en direction de ses quartiers pour faire ses valises en compagnie de ses sœurs. Avec l'aide de ses vassaux, Lena rangea rapidement ses affaires dans des malles que ses trois vassaux hommes prenaient pour ensuite les descendre jusqu'au hall d'entrée de la forteresse. Elle n'eut ainsi besoin que d'une demi-heure pour tout rassembler et rejoindre les écuries où l'attendait la palefrenière de la forteresse Lilith.

Lilith était finalement arrivée à la forteresse trois ans plus tôt et Lena l'avait discrètement approchée pour l'informer qu'elle connaissait sa véritable identité ainsi que leur lien de parenté. Pauvre Lilith n'avait jamais imaginé que Lena sache qui elle était d'elle-même, mais après quelques mois, elle s'était habituée au fait que Lena la traite comme sa petite sœur lorsqu'elles étaient seules.

En fait, Lena avait anticipé l'arrivée de Lilith plusieurs jours en avance, car dans son sommeil, elle avait « assisté » par projection astrale à l'arrivée à Valla de neuf des membres de la seconde génération des Veilleurs d'Ylisse. Severa, Owain et Inigo n'étaient pas arrivés seuls dans son nouveau monde. Lucina, Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle, Laurent et Brady étaient aussi de la partie. Lena les avait ainsi regardé combattre Lilith qui menait les troupes vallites et avait assisté impuissante à la mort de leur père « Valence » alors que ce dernier avait sauvé Lilith.

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez enfin partir, dame Lena, commença Lilith. Gunter m'a demandé de vous accompagner à la capitale pour prendre soin des chevaux.

_ Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Ta présence me manquerait si tu devais rester ici, répondit Lena en tapotant gentiment la tête de sa petite sœur.

_ Lilith, est-ce que les chevaux sont prêts ?, demanda Xander coupant court à la conversation des deux filles.

_ Oui, votre altesse. Tout est fin prêt. Je crois que les chevaux ont hâte de partir. Ils aiment beaucoup Dame Lena. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec eux…, répondit Lilith.

_ Lena adore s'occuper des animaux. Elle a vraiment bon cœur… Je me souviens même de la fois où elle avait soigné un oisillon qui était blessé !, commenta Camilla, rejoignant ses frères et sœurs déjà arrivés dans l'écurie.

_ Flora, vous resterez ici avec Emeraude pour garder la forteresse. Jakob, Félicia, Silas et moi-même accompagnerons son altesse Lena à la capitale. Nous pourrions ne pas revenir avant un long moment. Prenez bien soin de tout, ordonna Gunter mais Lena et les autres vassaux pouvaient comprendre le message secret caché dans ses paroles.

_ Bien sûr. Compter sur nous, répondit Flora.

_ Bon voyage, Dame Lena, souhaita Emeraude en s'inclinant.

_ Merci. J'espère vous revoir bientôt toutes les deux, une fois que je serais définitivement installée à Krakenburg, conclut Lena avant de monter sur Cordélia, puis quitter la forteresse en compagnie de sa famille et ses quatre vassaux.

* * *

Le voyage de la forteresse à la capitale de Nohr : Windmire dura quelques heures, mais le convoi prit quand même deux pauses pour que les chevaux qui portaient les malles de Lena se reposent. Lena en avait profité pour mener George derrière un arbre pour discuter sans que le reste de leur famille les entende.

Lors de la dernière visite de George, Lena avait célébré son vingt-deuxième anniversaire en sa compagnie et celle de Perceval et leurs vassaux. Durant la fête, George avait beaucoup bu sous la pression de Napoléon et Sigrun (Cynthia) les vassaux de Perceval. Alors que les autres participants de la soirée étaient soit couchés dans leur chambre, soit inconscient dans le salon, George avait pris Lena par la taille et l'avait fougueusement embrassé. En temps normal, Lena aurait mis fin à ce baiser afin d'éviter une possible situation gênante. Mais depuis un an, elle et Félicia avaient rompu car sa domestique était tombée sous le charme de Laslow, le vassal de Xander. Lena était donc extrêmement frustrée sexuellement, lorsque George l'avait embrassé. Une chose en amenant une autre, Lena et son frère adoptif avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

Le pauvre George s'était réveillé le lendemain complètement effaré par ses actions de la veille. Lena avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle était parfaitement satisfaite de leur nuit, son frère restait toujours incapable de la regarder plus de trois secondes sans détourner les yeux. La sorcière pensait que c'était parce qu'il se rappelait son corps nu lorsqu'il la regardait….

_ George, si tu continues à agir aussi suspicieusement en ma présence, nos frères et sœurs vont finir par se douter de quelque chose, chuchota Lena.

_ Je sais, je sais, mais après ce qui s'est passé. C'est difficile pour moi de feindre que tout est absolument normal entre nous, répondit George à voix basse mais la tête tournée pour ne pas regarder Lena qui était pratiquement collée à lui.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si on avait prévu ce qui allait se passer cette nuit-là. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. On a peut-être tous deux éprouvé du plaisir ensemble, mais on ne compte pas recommencer, donc notre relation n'est pas vraiment différente. Après tout, tu n'as aucune intention de faire de moi ton amante, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Lena.

_ N-non ! Bien sûr que non, tu es ma petite sœur, répondit George, mais Lena sentait qu'il n'était pas complètement sincère.

Elle soupira :

_ Rejoignons les autres, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter si nous restons trop longtemps loin d'eux, conclut Lena en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre le convoi.

* * *

Leur arrivée à la capitale se fit discrètement, l'obscurité naturelle de Nohr avait permis aux princes et princesses d'éviter toute commotion chez la population windmirienne. Ils ne s'étaient pas attarder d'avantage à l'extérieur du palais, préférant aller directement au château pour se présenter à leur père. Arrivés à destination, ils virent leur père debout les attendant dans la grande salle.

_ Tu es revenu saine et sauve, Lena…, commença Garon en la voyant en compagnie de ses autres enfants.

_ Oui, père. Je voulais revenir auprès de vous à Krakenburg depuis bien longtemps. Ces quatre dernières années ont été si longues…, répondit Lena.

_ Ta présence ici n'est due qu'à tes efforts, on me dit que tu es devenue une guerrière capable de rivaliser avec Xander lui-même. Ton potentiel a enfin atteint le niveau que j'espérais, afin que tu puisses montrer la véritable puissance de Nohr dans le monde, répliqua Garon.

_ Père, je suis prête à me battre avec le reste de notre armée, assura la troisième princesse de Nohr.

_ Lena, comme tu le sais, Nohr et le royaume oriental d'Hoshido sont en guerre, poursuivit Garon.

_ Oui, père, j'en ai conscience, répondit simplement Lena, mais intérieurement elle se préparait à ce qui l'attendait.

_ Notre famille royale descend des anciens dieux, les premiers dragons. En tant qu'héritiers de cette force divine, nous terrassons aisément nos opposants, quiconque apprend à la maîtriser peut détruire une armée entière. Tes frères et sœurs aînées ont d'ores et déjà prouvé qu'ils en étaient capables, je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, déclara le roi de Nohr.

_ Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, Père et je m'entraîne chaque jour pour faire honneur à ma famille, mentit Lena sur un ton assuré.

_ Hmm… Tu sembles être à la hauteur, mais il te faudra une arme digne de Nohr, marmonna Garon.

À peine le roi eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une aura obscure en forme d'épée apparut juste devant Lena.

_ Une épée ?, commenta Lena en haussant un sourcil.

_ Voici Ganglari, une épée empreinte de magie venue d'un autre monde, équipée de cette épée, tu anéantiras facilement l'armée hoshidienne, expliqua Garon.

_ Merci pour votre générosité, Père. Mais ma spécialité est la magie et la lance, me battre à l'épée du haut de mon pégase n'est pas idéal. Une telle arme serait bien plus à sa place entre les mains de Perceval, déclara Lena tout en saisissant sa nouvelle épée de manière incertaine.

Dès que Lena toucha Ganglari, une affreuse sensation se répandit en elle, comme si elle plongeait dans un océan de ténèbres et miasmes. La sorcière dut refouler sa première réaction qui consistait à réduire en cendres cette épée maudite pour la faire complètement disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre, Garon serait furieux, si elle rejetait son présent. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de garder cette épée à sa ceinture, malgré son dégoût pour elle.

_ Humpf, tu te battras avec cette épée. En tant que princesse de Nohr, tu te dois de terrasser nos ennemis avec une arme digne de ce nom, même si cela signifie changer de style de combat, rétorqua froidement Garon.

À ces mots, un malaise croissant saisi les frères et sœurs de Lena, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Garon forçait Lena à se battre avec un handicap.

_ À présent, voyons comment tu manie l'épée… Faites entrer les prisonniers !, ordonna Garon à un soldat.

_ Bien, Votre Majesté !, répondit le soldat.

_ Des prisonniers ?, demanda Lena en feignant d'être curieuse.

_ Ce sont les prisonniers de notre dernière échauffourée avec Hoshido. Je veux te voir à l'œuvre de mes propres yeux et pas simplement me baser sur un rapport, extermine-les de ton épée, commanda le roi.

Lena fit signe à ses quatre vassaux de rester en arrière pour cet affrontement, ce à quoi ils hochèrent la tête. Lena entra ainsi seule dans l'arène munie de Ganglari, dont l'influence maléfique s'accroissait rapidement et d'une lance en argent. Ces quatre adversaires semblaient tous dans un sale état et munis de simples armes en cuivre.

_ Je suis Rinkah, fille de l'honorable chef de la tribu du feu ! Quel est ton nom, princesse de Nohr ?, demanda la seule jeune femme parmi ses adversaires.

Celle-ci avait un style plutôt original, puisqu'elle portait un étrange masque sur la tête couvrant ses courts cheveux blanc et qu'elle n'avait pas de haut, seule sa poitrine était recouverte par des bandages.

_ Je suis la troisième princesse de Nohr : Lena Regina Von Einzbern !, répondit la princesse en pointant Ganglari droit vers Rinkah.

_ Lena ? Se pourrait-il que… ?, balbutia le ninja aux cheveux vert posté à côté de Rinkah.

Le cœur de Lena se serra en voyant Kaze parmi ses adversaires. Même si elle savait déjà que ce combat était fatidique, elle avait vainement espéré que ce soit son frère qui soit capturé à sa place.

_ Quoi ? Vous a-t-on parlé de moi ?, interrogea Lena en feignant la confusion.

_ ... Je suis Kaze, un ninja d'Hoshido. Montrez- moi de quoi vous êtes capable, répondit simplement Kaze.

_ Anéantis-les tous !, hurla Garon interrompant la discussion.

Lena hocha de la tête en direction de son père et ses frères et sœurs, puis s'avança davantage dans l'arène avant de s'arrêter net devant une place où étaient empilés des décombres. Comme dans le jeu…

_ Une veine dragunaire, dit Lena à haute voix tout en l'activant.

Immédiatement, se produisit un phénomène similaire à ce qui était arrivé sur le toit de la forteresse. Le pouvoir des anciens dragons avait révélé une nouvelle zone de soin au centre du hall, plus grande dans ce cas-ci mais tout de même semblable. Les décombres qui auparavant bloquaient le passage, avaient disparu de la place centrale.

_ Héhé…. Impressionnant, commenta Garon satisfait de la prestation de la princesse.

_ Autant avoir une zone de soin au cas où mes adversaires réussissent à me faire reculer, marmonna Lena pour elle-même avant de reprendre la route.

Le premier à attaquer fut Kaze, qui lança une poignée de shurikens avant que Lena frappe le samourai qui l'accompagnait.

_ Un shuriken n'est pas mortel sur le coup, mais à la longue, il vous affaiblit. La mort vous emportera, lentement mais sûrement, expliqua le ninja juste avant d'attaquer Lena.

Mais ses shurikens n'atteignirent jamais sa cible, car Lena avait sauté haut dans les airs juste avant qu'ils la touchent, puis avait lancé une boule de feu sur le samouraï alors qu'elle était encore dans les airs. Le choc de cette tactique avait laissé Kaze ouvert à une attaque frontale de la princesse, une fois qu'elle atterrit devant lui. Elle lui asséna un coup avec le plat de son épée dans le ventre le rendant ainsi inconscient. D'un bref coup d'œil, Lena vérifia l'état du ninja, puis se tourna vers Rinkah et le second samouraï qui les avaient rejoins.

Rapidement, Lena courut droit vers eux, sa main libre entourée d'électricité. Elle projeta une décharge de foudre droit sur Rinkah qui s'écroula en hurlant de douleur, puis frappa avec force du plat de sa lame le dernier samouraï pour le mettre à terre. Après avoir vérifié que tous ses ennemis étaient inconscients, Lena utilisa un sort de vent pour soulever les corps inconscients de ses deux premiers adversaires afin de les rapprocher de leurs compagnons. Elle créa ensuite un cercle magique juste en dessous d'eux.

Aux yeux de tous les spectateurs, ce cercle avait fait apparaître une énorme flamme qui avait incinéré les corps de ses adversaires. Mais, en vérité, il s'agissait d'un cercle de téléportation qui avait transporté le quatuor hoshidien jusqu'à la forteresse située à l'Abîme Eternelle. Le bûcher n'était qu'une simple illusion créée par les flammes du brouillard de Lena afin de duper Garon et sa famille. Seuls ses vassaux savaient qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de tuer les prisonniers hoshidiens.

_ Très bien ! Une mort par immolation est tout ce que ces chiens d'Hoshidiens méritaient ! Tu as prouvé tes capacités, demain je te confierai ta prochaine mission en tant que soldat de l'armée nohrienne, dit Garon avant de se retirer.

Quelques secondes après le départ du roi, Lena rejoignit ses vassaux et annonça à ses frères et sœurs qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre.

* * *

Une fois dans ses appartements avec ses vassaux et Lilith, Lena ne perdit pas de temps à construire une barrière magique afin d'empêcher Iago ou d'autres mages d'espionner leur conversation.

_ Le futur semble bel et bien suivre mes prédictions. J'ai affronté les prisonniers hoshidiens et demain Garon me confiera comme mission d'aller vérifier l'état de la forteresse à la frontière avec Hoshido, si rien ne change. Vous m'accompagnerez bien entendu, mais dès qu'Hans essaiera de nous trahir en attaquant les Hoshidiens, nous l'éliminerons. Vous rejoindrez ensuite Lilith qui vous conduira jusqu'à notre nouveau QG dans le plan astral. J'ai déjà terminé d'y préparer une base d'opération donc vous pourrez vous mettre à l'aise en attendant que Flora, Emeraude et moi vous rejoignons. Espérons que nos amies ne fassent pas le voyage jusqu'à la tribu des glaces pour rien, expliqua Lena.

_ Père est buté, c'est vrai. Mais il ne prendra pas le risque de refuser votre proposition alors que Garon a des vus sur notre tribu. Votre offre d'asile est la seule chance de notre tribu pour rester indépendante et obtenir des ressources alimentaires sans passer par Nohr ou Nestra, père serait un idiot de la refuser, répondit Félicia sur un ton assuré.

_ J'espère que tu as raison. Si possible, je préfèrerai savoir votre tribu hors d'atteinte de nos ennemis. Garon est plus que capable de l'utiliser comme otage contre nous, dit Lena.

_ Mademoiselle, êtes-vous sûre que vous laissez vous rendre seule à Hoshido est une bonne idée ?, demanda Jakob en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Désolée, mais c'est trop dangereux pour vous de m'accompagner, même si votre loyauté est envers moi et non Garon. Les Hoshidiens n'accepteront pas aussi facilement une telle idée et je préfèrerai que vous ne soyez pas envoyés en prison. Si tout va bien, nous nous retrouverons lorsque Nohr débutera l'invasion. Lilith observera la situation afin de vous mener jusqu'à moi lorsque j'annoncerai mes intentions de ne pas m'allier avec l'un des deux royaumes. Pendant ce temps, aidez Lilith à organiser davantage le plan astral et collectez plus de ressources. Notre future armée en aura bien besoin, répondit Lena.

_ Je m'occuperai de Cordélia pour toi, Lena. Je doute que les Hoshidiens s'ils te capturent, te laisse la garder avec toi, proposa Silas.

_ Merci beaucoup, Silas. Je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains avec toi, conclut Lena.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lena reçut une visite de Virion, Jeanne et Perceval dans sa chambre. Lena fut surprise de les voir, mais les fit tout de même entrer.

_ Une partie de cartes ? Pourquoi pas, répondit Lena en remarquant le jeu de poker dans les mains de Virion.

_ Je savais que tu accepterais te nous rejoindre dans cette activité familiale, petite sœur ! Et dire que ce cher Perceval pensait que tu refuserais !, commenta Virion en s'asseyant puis battant les cartes.

L'archer d'élite avait vingt-cinq ans et était le seul membre de la famille royale actuellement marié. Il avait épousé l'année précédente Zelcher son ancienne vassale et avait décidé d'engager Solomon (en vérité Laurent) pour remplacer son épouse comme vassal.

_ Lena a eu une éprouvante journée. Je pensais simplement qu'elle préfèrerait se reposer que jouer avec nous. Père lui confiera une nouvelle mission demain, elle aura besoin d'être au top de sa forme pour la réussir, alors jouer aux cartes au lieu de dormir semblait une mauvaise idée, rétorqua Perceval.

Perceval avait eu vingt-deux ans juste après Lena, elle était donc son aînée mais de peu. Le paladin était actuellement considéré comme un potentiel fiancé pour la princesse Marie-Antoinette de Nestra, car les nobles de Nohr souhaitaient faire d'un des princes, le prince consort de Marie-Antoinette. Perceval était complètement résolu à un tel mariage arrangé.

_ Si tu es fatiguée, n'hésite pas à nous le dire, grande sœur. Nous ne souhaiterions pas t'empêcher de te reposer, dit Jeanne.

Jeanne était un Grand Lord comme Chrom, elle maniait l'épée et la lance avec talent en plus d'être une figure centrale dans la religion du Dragon Albe. Le pape de ce culte lui avait même conféré le titre de Saint Lord lorsqu'elle avait fêté sa majorité trois ans plus tôt.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis parfaitement en forme pour jouer aux cartes. Mais je dois avouer que te voir participer à une partie de poker Jeanne, est surprenant. J'ai toujours pensé que tu trouvais le poker et les jeux d'argents comme une forme de vice, répondit Lena.

_ Quand on pari pour de vrai, oui je trouve cette pratique mauvaise. Mais sinon, jouer une partie juste pour se divertir n'a rien de mal, expliqua Jeanne en souriant.

Sa petite sœur était aussi gentille et pieuse que la Sainte que Lena avait rencontrée à Chaldea. Elle avait aussi selon les dire d'Ishtar la même manie d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les yeux de Gilles pour le punir….

_ Bien, jouons maintenant !, conclut Lena.

Durant la partie, Lena discuta avec Virion de sa situation de couple avec Zelcher et fut surprise d'entendre…

_ Zelcher est enceinte ?! Toutes mes félicitations, mon frère ! Je suis sûre que tu seras un excellent père pour cet enfant, félicita Lena sincèrement.

_ Merci petite sœur. Je comptais te l'annoncer plus tôt, mes nos frères et sœurs t'ont tellement accaparée aujourd'hui que je n'ai rien pu te dire avant maintenant, répondit Virion en souriant.

_ Désolée, grand-frère. Je ne souhaitais pas t'empêcher d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à grande sœur ! Je ferais de mon mieux à l'avenir pour penser davantage à tes sentiments, s'excusa Jeanne à toute vitesse.

_ Je ne parlais pas de toi, Jeanne. Mais de Camilla, Ishtar, Elise et Xander, ce sont eux qui ont tout fait pour s'accaparer l'entière attention de notre sœur, répondit Virion.

_ Oh, désolée pour ma confusion…, marmonna Jeanne en rougissant devant le quiproquo.

_ Hum, en y repensant, aujourd'hui, Xander semblait plus expressif de son affection envers toi qu'en temps normal. Que nos sœurs te collent, c'est plus que normal, mais cela n'a jamais été le genre de Xander, commenta Perceval en levant le nez des cartes dans ses mains.

_ Je dois avouer que moi-aussi j'ai trouvé cela étrange. Il me paraissait un peu bizarre après notre duel… Mais bon, je suis bien plus curieuse de savoir comment Père a réagi en apprenant ta future paternité, Virion !, répondit Lena.

_ … Je dois avouer que j'ai été déçu de sa réaction. Il semblait froid et même en colère quand je lui ai annoncé que Zelcher était enceinte. Il m'a aussi dit que sa grossesse ne devait pas me servir d'excuse pour fuir mes responsabilités en tant que Prince et soldat de Nohr…. Il a interdit à Zelcher de mettre les pieds à Krakenburg jusqu'à la venue au monde de notre enfant et m'a ordonné de l'envoyer vivre dans mon domaine pour le moment, annonça Virion d'un air grave et légèrement furieux.

_ Je peux comprendre pourquoi envoyer Zelcher dans ton domaine est nécessaire, après tout Krakenburg a déjà été infiltré par des ennemis dans le passé. Mais, sa froideur en apprenant qu'il allait devenir grand-père est vraiment déconcertante, affirma Lena.

_ Je le sais, et si tu avais entendu ces paroles exactes, je suis sûre qu'elles t'auraient rendue furieuses. Il parlait de ma chère et tendre Zelcher avec un tel mépris…, poursuivit Virion en serrant les poings.

_... As-tu élargi les effectifs des soldats dans ton domaine ?, demanda Lena avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, je sais que cela peut paraître être une réponse disproportionnée, mais en l'entendant parler j'ai commencé à craindre pour les vies de ma bien-aimée et notre enfant, répondit Virion.

_ Virion, tu ne peux pas penser une seule seconde que Père…., marmonna Perceval.

_ Il a changé, Percy. Père a changé après la mort de Dame Arete. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que notre vrai Père est mort et que quelqu'un d'autre se sert de son corps comme d'une marionnette, avoua Virion.

_... Le pape aussi commence à douter de père. Lorsqu'il communique avec Lord Fáfnir, le dragon Albe, une force étrange semble interférer et tout ce que le pape peut entendre c'est une série d'avertissement. « Le Seigneur du Silence se prépare à tout détruire » et « le roi n'est plus qu'une poupée du Seigneur du Silence ». Le pape m'a demandé de rester constamment sur mes gardes au palais et de venir me réfugier à la cathédrale si le pire venait à arriver, confessa Jeanne.

_ Le pape t'a-t-il dit qui est ce Seigneur du Silence ?, enquerra Perceval avec inquiétude.

_ Non, il l'ignore aussi, répondit Jeanne.

_ Le Seigneur du Silence, autrement dit le dragon Léviathan. L'un des premiers dragons et l'ancien protecteur de la cité d'Atlantis, il est le dragon de l'océan et du néant. Il est aussi dit qu'il détient le don de prescience et le savoir universel, répondit Lena.

Ses trois compagnons clignèrent des yeux quelques secondes en entendant cette réponse.

_ Comment sais-tu cela, ma sœur ?, demanda Perceval.

_ Flora m'en a parlé lorsque nous évoquions les premiers dragons. La tribu des glaces vénèrent Hela, mais ils sont aussi très respectueux de Léviathan et Jörmungandr, car ce sont les frères de leur protectrice. Flora a partagé certaines histoires sur ces dragons, notamment le fait qu'ils font partie des rares premiers dragons à ne pas avoir quitté le monde des mortels. Léviathan est sensé avoir pris son peuple lors de la grande guerre et avoir trouvé refuge dans une terre séparée du reste du continent, tandis que son petit frère protège les ruines d'Atlantis, répondit Lena.

La partie sur Flora était la vérité, idem pour le fait que les deux dragons de l'eau étaient vénérés par la tribu des glaces auparavant. Malheureusement, le sort d'Anankos avait effacé les esprits de certains membres de la tribu en qui le sang d'Hela coulait le plus faiblement dans les veines. Kilma et les jumelles faisaient partis des rares qui avaient été épargnés et par miracle, ils n'avaient jamais prononcé les noms « Valla » et « Anankos » avant que Lena les informe de l'existence de la malédiction. Ils appelaient Anankos par son prénom original, Léviathan, qui lui n'était pas maudit. Cela avait bien aidé Lena en tout cas, car les jumelles pouvaient confirmer à ses autres vassaux l'existence de Valla et de son Dieu-Dragon.

Lena avait ainsi informé les jumelles sur sa véritable parenté, une information qu'elles étaient les seules à connaître parmi ses vassaux.

_ Es-tu en train de nous dire qu'un des premiers dragons manipule notre père ?, demanda Perceval en palissant.

_ Si Lord Fáfnir parle de Léviathan, et bien oui, c'est ce qu'il semble. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Père a pris à la tribu des glaces des statues de Léviathan. Flora m'a interrogé à ce sujet lorsqu'elle a rejoins mon service, parce qu'elle trouvait cela vraiment bizarre. Nohr vénère Fáfnir, non Léviathan, répondit Lena.

_ Attends, l'étrange statue que père vénère depuis plus de dix ans est une statue de Léviathan ? Je me disais bien qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à Fáfnir, commenta Virion en se caressant le menton.

_ Père a donc renoncé à sa foi envers Lord Fáfnir ? Pas étonnant que les ténèbres dans notre royaume soient devenues plus cruelles ! Lord Fáfnir doit être furieux de la perte de foi de Père, se lamenta Jeanne.

_ Je doute que ce soit Lord Fáfnir qui soit responsable de l'atmosphère plus sombre du royaume… Léviathan doit en être la cause, répliqua Lena.

_ Écoutez-moi, cette conversation doit rester entre nous. Si elle venait à être entendue par l'un de nos frères et sœurs, ou pire un des hommes de père, nous serons tous en danger de mort. Gardez vos doutes pour vous, mais surtout ouvrez l'œil. Si vous remarquez quelque chose de bizarre chez père, venez m'en informer discrètement, ordonna Virion en assumant son rôle d'aîné.

Les trois autres agréèrent puis reprirent leur partie de poker le cœur lourd.

* * *

Le lendemain du combat contre les Hoshidiens, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lena.

_ Entrez !, permit la princesse en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Elle était déjà habillée et se préparait à appeler Jakob pour recevoir son petit déjeuner. La personne qui entra gaiment dans sa chambre, n'était autre que sa petite sœur Elise.

_ Grande sœur ! Es-tu prête à aller voir Père ?, demanda la plus jeune princesse excitée.

_ Tu souhaites m'accompagner pour recevoir mes instructions ?, demanda Lena.

_ Oui ! Père m'a demandé de te guider jusqu'à la salle du trône pour qu'il t'explique ta mission !, s'exclama Elise avec énergie.

_ J'aurais préféré prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant, mais bon allons-y, souffla son aînée en se levant puis se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avec Elise en tête, les deux princesses mirent une dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant la porte de la salle du trône.

_ Très bien, grande sœur nous y voilà ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à entrer, encouragea Elise joyeusement.

_ Merci, Elise, ta bonne humeur est toujours agréable et plaisante, déclara Lena en caressant gentiment la tête de sa plus jeune sœur.

_ Bon. On respire un grand coup et … c'est parti ! Père, nous sommes là, déclara d'une voix forte Elise pour pouvoir se faire entendre à travers la porte.

Le silence s'installa face à l'absence de réponse, puis fut percé par un rire énigmatique.

_ Mouah ha ha !, ria bizarrement Garon de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Père ? On dirait qu'il est avec quelqu'un… Nous devrions peut-être revenir plus tard, proposa Elise mal à l'aise en entendant un rire aussi malveillant.

Lena quand à elle avait des flashbacks des rires fous de Voldy, jamais le type de souvenirs qu'elle aimait se remémorer….

Alors que les deux princesses tournaient les talons et comptaient rejoindre le reste de leur famille, la voix puissante du roi s'éleva, les faisant s'arrêter net.

_ Hmm ?! Qui va là ?, grogna Garon énervé.

Elise frissonna au ton de leur père, mais prit son courage à deux mains et répondit :

_ Oh ! Pardon de vous déranger, Père…

_ Oui, pardonnez-nous si ce n'est pas le bon moment, ajouta Lena calmement en serrant Elise par les épaules.

_ Que voulez-vous ?, demanda Garon irrité.

_ Père, nous sommes ici pour que vous informiez Lena de sa nouvelle mission, comme vous me l'avez demandé plus tôt ce matin, répondit Elise.

_ Oui, Père, comme vous me l'avez ordonné, je suis venue recevoir ma nouvelle mission, confirma Lena.

_ Vous pouvez entrer, répondit simplement Garon.

Les deux sœurs entrèrent prudemment dans la salle du trône, Elise regardait de gauche à droite pour voir avec qui parlait leur père mais elle ne vit personne d'autre que le roi. La plus jeune princesse commençait à s'inquiéter de la santé de leur père, mais celui-ci interrompit ses ruminations.

_ Lena… Tu m'as impressionné hier avec la manière dont tu as exécuté les Hoshidiens. Je compte donc te donner une mission et si tu la réussis, la suivante sera encore plus importante, commença Garon.

_ Servir Nohr est mon devoir, père, répondit simplement Lena en s'inclinant.

_ Il y a une forteresse abandonnée, près de la frontière d'Hoshido, je souhaite savoir si ce bâtiment est toujours fonctionnel. Je te demande de t'y rendre et d'inspecter les lieux, tu n'auras pas à combattre. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Je ne tolérerai pas d'échec…, annonça Garon sèchement.

_ C'est compris, Père. Je ferai selon vos désirs, répondit docilement Lena, en masquant son mépris.

Lena et Elise quittèrent la salle du trône ensemble pour rejoindre le reste de leurs frères et sœurs pour leur annoncer le contenu de cette nouvelle mission.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre…

_ Ma sœur chérie, tu es sûre que tu sauras te débrouiller ? Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te rendes à l'Abîme Eternelle…, s'opposa Camilla en vraie mère poule.

_ Bien sur ! Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une forteresse abandonnée. Mes vassaux m'accompagneront aussi donc cela devrait être simple, bien plus simple que mes deux précédentes missions, répliqua Lena.

_ Tu sembles bien sereine à propos de tout cela, Lena. Mais, ça ne ressemble pas à Père d'envoyer l'un de nous pour une mission aussi simple…, commenta Leo mal à l'aise.

_ … Je dois avouer que moi-aussi j'ai eu des doutes en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple mission d'inspection, mais c'est probablement la localisation qui a poussé Père à m'en charger, répondit Lena en haussant des épaules.

_ Ça suffit, Leo ! Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter en permanence, bon sang !, coupa Ishtar.

_ Ne cherche pas à faire peur à notre sœur ainsi, ajouta Lucrèce tout en frappant son frère à la tête.

_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre !, s'indigna le prince.

_ Les filles, l'inquiétude de Leo est compréhensible, alors cessez de l'oppresser, sermonna George en tentant de séparer Leo, Elise, Ishtar et Lucrèce.

_ Le mieux, c'est que je vienne moi-même avec toi pour assurer moi-même ta sécurité, Lena, intervint Camilla encore plus anxieuse à cause des remarques de Leo et George.

_ J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, interrompit Iago le sorcier au service de Garon qui venait d'entrer dans la salle où s'étaient réunis les membres de la famille royale.

_ Et pourquoi cela, Iago ?, demanda Camilla agacée.

_ Dame Camilla, Sa Majesté souhaite que cette expédition fasse office de test. En tant que premier conseiller, il m'a chargé de coordonner la mission. Il veut donner l'occasion à la princesse Lena de prouver davantage sa valeur… Elle fait partie de la lignée royale après tout, la cour a de grandes attentes pour elle. Par conséquent, votre présence ne ferait que fausser les résultats, expliqua le sorcier froidement.

_ Très bien. Camilla, je dois effectuer cette tâche seule. J'espère que tu comprends, déclara Lena avec détermination.

_ Pas seule, Lena, contredit Garon en s'approchant du groupe.

_ Père ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa la princesse en saluant poliment son géniteur.

_ Rassures-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser livrée à toi-même, sans défense, commença le roi tout en indiquant à un homme derrière lui de s'approcher à son tour.

_ Madame, salua le berserker.

_ Voici Hans. C'est un guerrier chevronné, il s'assurera qu'il ne t'arrive rien, expliqua le roi.

_ Merci, Père, remercia chaleureusement Lena, alors qu'intérieurement elle imaginait toute une série de méthodes pour assassiner Hans.

_ Hmm, marmonna Xander en reconnaissant le berserker.

Le prince héritier se rapprocha discrètement de sa sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ À ta place, Lena, je me méfierais de cet homme…

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?, s'enquerra la princesse en murmurant à son tour.

_ C'est un criminel, un meurtrier et un scélérat que j'ai arrêté il y a des années. Père semble penser qu'il s'est racheté une conduite, mais je n'y crois pas. Cela dit, c'est un excellent combattant, acheva Xander sérieusement.

_ Je vois, répondit seulement Lena.

Les préparatifs furent rapidement achevés et il fut décidé que le groupe mené par la princesse, partirait le lendemain matin à l'aube après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

L'atmosphère durant le trajet jusqu'à l'Abîme Éternel était plutôt pesante à cause de la présence de Hans, qui était un intrus dans le groupe des vassaux de Lena. Au moins l'un de ses quatre vassaux gardait constamment un œil sur Hans pour s'assurer qu'il ne les trahisse pas en cours de route. Lena les laissait faire, car elle se demandait si le berserker communiquait avec quelqu'un durant leur périple jusqu'à la frontière. Du haut de son pégase, il n'était pas facile d'observer toutes ses actions, alors la méfiance de ses vassaux était la bienvenue.

L'arrêt soudain de Gunter qui menait le groupe, intrigua Lena qui regardait autour d'elle.

_ Ça y est, nous y sommes ? C'est l'Abîme Éternel ?, demanda la princesse.

_ Oui, c'est le gouffre sans fond qui sépare le royaume de Nohr de celui d'Hoshido. Je méprise cet endroit, ces terres dégagent une aura funeste. Le ciel y est toujours noir et menaçant et ceux qui survolent l'Abîme sont foudroyés. Cet endroit n'est pas pour nous, simples mortels. En général, nous le contournons, mais le fort où nous devons nous rendre se trouve juste là, de l'autre côté. S'il vous plaît, Madame atterrissez et poursuivez le chemin en trottinant, demanda Gunter.

Lena s'exécuta et Cordélia atterrit près du cheval de Gunter.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air si terrible. Ou suis-je juste soulagée d'être enfin à l'air libre ? En tout cas, c'est bien plus palpitant que notre bonne vieille forteresse, confessa la princesse excitée.

_ Ah ! Cela remet sans aucun doute les choses en perspective, Madame. Venez, poursuivons notre chemin, répondit Gunter plus calme.

Le groupe s'approcha du vieux pont afin de traverser le gouffre, mais ils furent arrêtés par l'arrivée soudaine d'un samurai hoshidien, qui leur bloqua le passage.

_ Parbleu ! On dirait que ce fort n'est pas aussi abandonné que nous le pensions, constata Gunter.

De leurs montures, Lena et lui pouvaient apercevoir la présence d'autres Hoshidiens de l'autre côté du pont ainsi qu'aux abords du fort.

_ Pourquoi diable cet endroit fourmille-t-il d'Hoshidiens ?, s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

_ N'avancez plus, soldats de Nohr !, commanda le samurai qui leur faisait face.

_ En traversant ce pont, vous commettrez une violation de notre traité frontalier. Faites demi-tour sur-le-champ où nous serons contraints de vous attaquer !, posa comme ultimatum un ninja nommé Omozu.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire, Dame Lena ?, demanda Jakob en feignant d'être dépassé par le cours des évènements.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre, faire notre rapport à Père est prioritaire, nous devons le mettre au courant de la présence de soldats Hoshidiens. De toute manière, avec notre infériorité numérique nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous lancer dans une bataille où la possibilité de renforts ennemis nous est inconnue, décida Lena avec assurance, mais elle avait sa lance sortie et était prête à se battre.

_ Sage décision, Madame, répondit Gunter mais lui-aussi était sur ses gardes.

_ Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, vieil homme !, coupa brutalement Hans.

_ Comment ?!, s'insurgea Gunter irrité par l'irrespect du berserker.

_ Yaaah !, hurla Hans comme cri de guerre avant d'essayer d'attaquer le samurai qui barrait la route du groupe.

Mais ce n'était pas l'Hoshidien qui gémit de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, non c'était Hans qui avait été tué de trois coups de lance simultanés.

Lena, Gunter et Silas avaient tous trois transpercé en même temps le dos du Berserker, tandis que Jakob et Félicia avaient un bâton dans une main et une dague dans l'autre. Lena créa une boule de feu qu'elle jeta ensuite sur le corps d'Hans pour qu'il brûle dans les flammes.

Les Hoshidiens les regardaient avec confusion, ne parvenant pas à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tué leur compagnon, alors Lena prit la parole :

_ Mon nom est Lena Regina Von Einzbern, je suis la troisième princesse de Nohr et j'ai été chargée par mon souverain de vérifier l'état de la forteresse nohrienne que vous occupez. J'aimerai savoir ce que des Hoshidiens font sur les terres de Nohr !, déclara Lena avec autorité.

_ Cette forteresse appartient à Hoshido maintenant !, répondit simplement Omozu.

_ Vraiment, pourtant elle se trouve sur les terres de Nohr. Où êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'Hoshido a transgressé le traité frontalier entre nos deux royaumes pour envahir ce fort ?, rétorqua Lena. Une telle action peut-être considérée comme une déclaration de guerre !

Les accusations de Lena provoquèrent un frisson d'agitation dans le camp hoshidien, mais l'apparition d'un certain quatuor mit fin aux tensions entre les deux factions.

_ Princesse Reina ! C'est bien vous princesse ?, demanda Kaze en sortant de la forteresse avec Rinkah et les deux samouraïs que Lena avait sauvés.

_ Tu sembles en forme, Kaze ! Heureuse de voir que mon opération de sauvetage a marché comme sur des roulettes, répondit Lena.

_ Princesse Reina ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ?, demanda Kaze sur un ton plein d'espoir.

_ Bien sûr que je me souviens de mon ami d'enfance. Tu m'avais promis de devenir mon vassal avant que le roi Garon m'enlève. Est-ce que cela suffit pour prouver que je suis ta Rei-Hime ?, répondit Lena en hoshidien cette fois-ci.

_ Rei-Hime… Vous… Vous êtes en vie…. Après toutes ces années…, murmura Kaze presque sur le point de pleurer de soulagement.

_ Je suis heureuse de te retrouver moi-aussi et désolée pour la manière dont on s'est retrouvé à Krakenburg. Garon m'aurait exécuté s'il avait compris que mes souvenirs d'Hoshido me sont revenus. Il a pris bien soin de les jeter tout au fond de ma mémoire et d'en bloquer l'accès avec un sort de magie noire juste après m'avoir enlevé. J'ai du feindre de lui être loyale et surtout de croire qu'il était mon père. Je dois avouer qu'à chaque fois que je devais l'appeler « Père » j'avais envie de vomir, déclara Lena en rangeant sa lance.

_ Attendez un peu Kaze ! Vous pensez que cette Nohrienne est notre princesse disparue ?!, s'exclama Omozu.

_ Oui, c'est bien la princesse, je n'ai aucun doute. Ses yeux vairons, l'un rouge et l'autre vert, sa chevelure grise et ses oreilles pointues sont des caractéristiques uniques à notre princesse. Le fait qu'elle sache qu'il était prévu que je devienne le vassal de la princesse Reina est aussi une preuve de son identité, confirma Kaze.

_ Vous ne pouvez affirmer cela simplement à cause d'une ressemblance, il est possible que l'apparence actuelle de cette Nohrienne soit une illusion pour nous tromper !, rétorqua Omozu.

_ Si vous voulez une preuve, laissez-moi vous en donner une ! Un secret de mon enfance que seul Kaze connait. Quand j'étais petite, mon rêve était de pouvoir un jour chanter et danser sur la scène de l'opéra de Cyrkensia. Souvent, je m'entraînais près du lac du palais avec Kaze comme compagnon et garde du corps, annonça Lena.

Les Hoshidiens fixèrent Kaze comme pour obtenir une confirmation à cette affirmation.

_ C'est la vérité. Rei-Hime m'a fait part de ce rêve quand nous étions plus jeunes. Nous passions souvent nos après-midi près du lac, là où la princesse chantait, confirma Kaze en souriant.

_ Je pourrais révéler d'autres informations pour prouver mon identité, mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Certains membres de la famille royale de Nohr m'ont suivi car ils craignaient que ma mission se passe mal. Nous devons partir au plus vite. Si vous souhaitez vous s'assurer que je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je suis prête à vous laisser me faire prisonnière. Mes vassaux ne m'accompagneront pas non plus, affirma Lena en remettant à Silas les rennes de Cordélia.

Lena détacha Ganglari de sa ceinture puis lança le sortilège de réduction sur l'épée maudite afin de la réduire en poussière.

_ _Reducto !_

Avec l'arme ensorcelée détruite, Lena fit rouler sa lance jusqu'aux pieds du samouraï qu'Hans avait tenté de frapper.

_ Content ? Maintenant, laissez-moi traverser le pont. Mes vassaux, allez retrouver Lilith, ordonna Lena avant de marcher vers le pont et le samouraï qui tenait sa lance.

Ses quatre vassaux hochèrent de la tête puis rebroussèrent chemin pour aller rejoindre Lilith, tandis que Lena traversait le pont les bras tenus par les samouraïs. Ses gardes la conduisirent jusqu'à l'entrée de la forteresse, là où Omozu et le quatuor qu'elle avait libéré, l'attendaient. Omozu semblait toujours méfiant envers elle, contrairement à ceux qu'elle avait sauvés.

_ Je vais vous faire conduire jusqu'au camp où se trouve son Altesse. Si vous êtes bien la princesse Reina, sa Majesté devrait vous reconnaître, affirma Omozu en croisant les bras.

_ Pas de problème, faites comme bon vous semble. Mais nous devrions tous partir, si les princes et princesses de Nohr apprennent que vous m'avez capturée, ils feront tout pour me libérer. Ils pensent vraiment que je suis leur sœur, vous voyez ?, répondit Lena.

Mais avant qu'Omozu réponde un duo de ninjas arriva.

_ Omozu, que se passe-t-il ici ?, demanda un ninja balafré, Saizo.

_ Cette Nohrienne prétend être notre princesse Reina et s'est laissée capturer pour le prouver. Kaze la croit et affirme qu'il s'agit bien de Reina-sama, résuma Omozu.

_ Kaze, es-tu sérieux ?, demanda simplement Saizo.

_ Oui, mon frère. Non seulement, elles partagent des caractéristiques physiques similaires, mais Madame a aussi révélé un secret sur notre princesse que moi seule connaissait, affirma Kaze.

_ Cela peut attendre. Messire Ryoma et sa Majesté nous suivent de près, ils pourront confirmer son identité. Mais nous devons partir, des renforts nohriens se rapprochent, intervint Kagero.

_ Ah, très bien… Partons immédiatement pour rejoindre ses Altesses, déclara Saizo en saisissant violemment Lena par l'épaule.

_ Saizo, sois plus délicat s'il te plaît ! Ou mieux encore, laisse Kaze ou Kagero se charger de m'escorter !, demanda Lena en boudant.

_ Une prisonnière n'a pas à faire de demandes, rétorqua sèchement le roux.

_ Tu es devenu encore plus taciturne, on dirait. Moi qui espérais que tu aies pris davantage exemple sur ton frère pendant toutes ces années…, maugréa Lena tout en marchant docilement.

Saizo fronça des sourcils à ses mots, il ne semblait absolument pas convaincu de la véritable identité de Lena et même les paroles de la princesse n'aidaient pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Très vite, le groupe croisa une troupe de soldats hoshidiens avec le roi Sumeragi et Ryoma à leur tête, Lena s'exclama aussitôt :

_ Papa ! … Cela faisait si longtemps !, dit la princesse en sanglotant.

Sumeragi s'arrêta immédiatement et balbutia :

_ Rei-chan ? C'est toi ma fille ? Je ne rêve pas ?, demanda Sumeragi en tremblant tout en franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Lena.

Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la serra contre lui à la surprise des personnes présentes.

_ Papa ! Papa, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Toi, maman, Takumi et Sakura !, pleura Reina dans les bras de son père.

Ryoma s'était senti comme transpercé en remarquant que sa sœur retrouvée ne l'avait pas mentionné, de même qu'Hinoka. Un sentiment de culpabilité et d'amertume l'envahit devant les retrouvailles entre le père et la fille.

_ Par Ouroboros ! Regarde-toi, Reina ! Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, sanglota Sumeragi.

_ Merci papa, j'ai toujours pris soin de mon apparence afin de devenir une vraie Dame !, répondit Reina en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les membres de la famille royale d'Hoshido et leurs proches savaient que Reina même toute petite était narcissique et obsédée par son look. Malgré les efforts de Mikoto pour que sa fille consacre son temps à une chose plus utile.

_ Toujours aussi vaine, je vois, ma petite princesse !, ria Sumeragi.

_ Narcissique et fière de l'être. J'ai déjà le désavantage d'avoir des yeux vairons et des oreilles pointus, si en plus j'étais négligée, je serais indigne d'être une princesse, rétorqua Reina.

_ Tes oreilles et tes yeux font partis de ton charme. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un regard hypnotique, affirma Sumeragi en libérant sa fille puis tapotant sa tête.

_ Hypnotique, mais aussi terrifiant pour certains. Mais ne discutons pas davantage de mon apparence, ce serait une perte de temps, alors que nous avons les princes et princesses de Nohr à nos trousses ! J'ai été élevée pendant tout ce temps comme l'une de leur sœur et ils sont tous sincèrement attachés à moi, ils feront tout pour me ramener à Nohr s'ils nous retrouvent, annonça Reina.

_ Je vois. Quittons rapidement cet endroit, nous parlerons davantage en route, agréa Sumeragi avant de remarquer que Reina était attachée. Pourquoi es-tu ligotée ? Laisse-moi te détacher ma fille….

Sumeragi lui retira ses liens et le groupe reprit la route, parvenant de justesse à semer Xander, Camilla, George, Perceval, Ishtar et Elise qui étaient partis à la recherche de leur sœur, tandis que le reste de leurs frères et sœurs cachaient leur absence au palais.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** L'attaque de Lena est une imitation de celle de Chrom lors de son combat contre Lucina à Férox dans l'une des cinématiques d'_Awakening_.**

**Lena atteint un soutien de rang C simultanément avec Virion, Jeanne et Perceval, ainsi qu'un de rang B avec George dans ce chapitre.**

**Avec ce chapitre, notre protagoniste sera appelée Reina ou Lena selon si ses interlocuteurs sont Hoshidiens ou Nohriens.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Le Ciel Nuageux contre le destin**

**AN : **_**Harry Potter**_** et la saga **_**Fire Emblem**_** ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone est ma version originale d'une fem Harry Potter. Circée remplace ici l'avatar de Fates.**

**L'apparence physique de Lena est fixée, elle a l'apparence de Selvaria Bles de **_**Valkyria Chronicles**_** mais avec l'œil droit vert émeraude. Stratégie 12 : **

**Comment rencontrer ses nouveaux petits-frères.**

Il avait fallu environ une semaine au groupe du roi Sumeragi pour finalement arriver devant la capitale et le château Shirasagi. Le chemin avait été parcouru à pieds d'où la longue durée du trajet que Reina aurait fait en deux à trois jours sur le dos de Cordélia ou Lévia. Mais, la princesse n'avait aucun problème avec cette lenteur, elle avait pu parler avec son père tout en marchant et Sumeragi semblait sincèrement heureux de l'écouter pendant tous ces jours. Reina avait ainsi pu « expliquer » comment son arrivée à Nohr s'était déroulée et de quelle manière elle avait été élevée. Le visage de son père et Ryoma avait vraiment valu le coup quand elle leur avait dit que Garon avait inventé une histoire comme quoi elle était née d'une de ses anciennes conquêtes qui avait préférée vivre en dehors de Krakenburg.

Elle avait révélé de but en blanc le fait que même si elle portait le titre de princesse de Nohr, elle avait vécu toutes ces années principalement dans une forteresse au nord de Windmire, afin de réduire les doutes de certains de leurs compagnons de voyages sur sa loyauté dès le début. Elle avait mentionné sa proximité avec les princes et princesses de Nohr, ainsi que sa vie avec ses vassaux, mentionnant Gunter encore une fois le plus tôt possible. Elle préférait se montrer honnête sur sa connexion avec l'ancien célèbre général, de peur que l'un des ninjas présents à son arrivée à l'Abîme le mentionne avant elle. Gunter avait une réputation même à Hoshido, alors il était bien plus logique d'avouer qu'il avait été son mentor et son gardien durant tout ce temps.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gunter a été choisi comme ton gardien et entraîneur. Ce n'est pas pour critiquer ton potentielle, ma fille, mais il aurait été plus logique pour Garon d'engager Gunter comme professeur pour ses enfants biologiques, avait répondu Sumeragi lorsque Reina avait mentionné l'ancien chevalier.

_ Père, se pourrait-il que vous ignorez ce qui est arrivé à la famille de Gunter ?, avait demandé Reina.

_ Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rei-chan, répondit Sumeragi en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Pratiquement toute la famille et le village de Sir Gunter a été exécutée par Garon, après qu'il est refusé le sang du dragon que Garon lui avait proposé comme récompense pour son service militaire. Seule sa fille Emeraude et son fils Gilles ont survécu parce qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur village lorsque le massacre a eu lieu. Depuis ce jour, Gunter voue une haine terrible envers Garon et il est devenu l'un de mes plus fidèles alliés dans la forteresse. Emeraude m'a même servi en tant que chef des domestiques lorsque je vivais à Nohr, expliqua Reina.

_ Garon a vraiment massacré les proches d'un de ses plus forts généraux, juste pour cela ?! Mais à quoi pensait-il ?!, s'exclama Ryoma qui espionnait la conversation même si Reina l'ignorait volontairement.

Lena avait peut-être passé une nuit avec lui, mais Reina se souvenait de sa froideur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il allait devoir la supplier pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

_ Je ne comprends pas une telle décision. Gunter est un formidable chevalier avec une excellente réputation et peu d'ambition, le châtier aussi cruellement juste pour avoir refusé le sang du dragon… Ce n'est pas logique…, déclara Sumeragi, du même avis que son fils sur cette révélation.

_ Je pense que ce n'est pas Garon qui s'est senti offensé au refus de Gunter. Mais, le dragon qui le contrôle comme une marionnette et sûrement le dragon qui a contribué le sang en question. Les souverains de Nohr n'ont plus depuis longtemps de sang de Fáfnir à offrir comme récompense, l'Eglise en dispose mais le conserve pour leurs papes. Je suis certaine que c'est le sang du dragon Léviathan*1 que Garon a cherché à donner à Gunter afin d'en faire une marionnette à son tour, répondit Reina.

Sumeragi frissonna en entendant le nom de Léviathan, car il savait très bien que c'était le nom originel d'Anankos.

_ Comment es-tu au courant de cela ?, demanda son père en la prenant par les épaules avec inquiétude.

_ Mon don de prescience m'a fait voir ce que Léviathan complote tout au fond de l'Abîme. C'est aussi ce pouvoir qui m'a permis progressivement de retrouver les souvenirs que Garon avait fait sceller. Tu peux appeler notre ennemi Léviathan et non par son autre nom, car son prénom d'origine ne déclenche pas la malédiction. Il n'a probablement pas pensé que des gens se souviendraient de son premier nom et donc n'en a pas fait un tabou, expliqua Reina.

_ Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, nous l'appelions juste notre ennemi ou le dragon, je n'avais pas envisagé que son prénom d'origine soit exclu de la malédiction…., marmonna Sumeragi.

_ Père, Reina, de quoi parlez-vous ? Qui est ce Léviathan ?, demanda Ryoma mais leurs autres compagnons semblaient aussi curieux.

_ Léviathan est l'un des premiers dragons, comme Ouroboros ou Fáfnir. Il était l'ancien protecteur de la cité d'Atlantis, mais quand la ville a sombré dans la mer, il a évacué son peuple jusqu'à l'Abîme Eternel. Là-bas, il a créé avec sa magie quasiment divine une sorte de plan astral pour son peuple afin de leur donner un nouveau foyer. Léviathan a ensuite changé son nom tout en restant le protecteur de ce peuple, offrant même son sang à leur famille royale. Tout comme Ouroboros l'a fait pour les Tokisada à Hoshido. Malheureusement, Léviathan contrairement aux autres premiers dragons n'a pas réussi son ascension, il s'est retrouvé coincé dans un corps physique qui l'a conduit petit à petit à la folie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a plus de vingt ans, il sombre complètement et anéantisse la majorité de son propre peuple. Il est même allé jusqu'à lancer une malédiction qui rendait son second nom et le nom de son royaume tabou, afin que personne ne puisse les prononcer et y survivre. La seconde reine Arete de Nohr, la mère d'Azura, est morte en informant sa fille de cette vérité, expliqua Reina.

Ryoma semblait complètement ébahi à cette révélation comme la plupart des autres Hoshidiens. Sumeragi était le seul à déjà être au courant de ces informations donc il était bien plus calme.

_ Je suis surpris que tu en saches autant Reina, même si tu détiens le don de prescience de ta mère, commenta ainsi son père.

_ Je garde un œil sur les mouvements de Léviathan depuis des années. Garon est déjà un cadavre ambulant sous ses ordres, Iago est pratiquement son minion et il amasse encore et toujours plus de morts pour créer son armée. Toutefois, nous avons aussi gagné des alliés contre lui, des combattants venant d'un autre monde ayant accepté de se battre avec nous. Ils se trouvent en ce moment à Nohr et servent de vassaux à la famille royale, mais quand l'heure viendra, ils rejoindront ceux qui défieront Léviathan. Mes vassaux sont aussi au courant de la menace et souhaitent tous me soutenir dans ce combat. Deux d'entre eux viennent de la tribu des glaces et connaissaient donc l'existence de notre ennemi et de son royaume avant que je les rencontre, répondit Reina.

_ Reina ! Ne me dis pas que tu comptes aller l'affronter ?!, s'exclama Sumeragi.

_ C'est mon destin, père. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas laisser une prophétie de pacotille me dicter la manière dont je le mettrais hors d'état de nuire. Je me suis déjà préparée à tracer ma propre voix pour ce faire. Mais, il faudra tout de même que je visite au plus tôt le Sage de l'Iris, déclara Reina.

_ On parle d'un des premiers dragons ! Un dieu !, rétorqua Sumeragi.

_ Un dieu qui détient un corps physique qu'on peut tuer, même si sa chair n'est pas comme la nôtre. Père, on ne peut pas le laisser vivre plus longtemps, il est presque prêt à lancer son plan d'extermination de toutes vies sur notre continent. Il se sert de Nohr comme d'une épée pour anéantir l'opposition la plus forte, quand nos deux royaumes seront affaiblis, il enverra son armée à la surface et éliminera les survivants en un éclair. Nohr n'est pas notre vrai ennemi, nous devons faire une trêve pour combattre celui qui veut notre mort à tous, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?, répliqua Reina.

_ Reina ?! Tu ne peux pas sincèrement penser cela après ce que Nohr t'a fait ?! Ils t'ont enlevé à ton foyer et ta famille, cherchant même à nous tuer père et moi, coupa Ryoma.

_ Ce n'était pas Nohr, mais Léviathan. Il me voulait moi spécifiquement pour des raisons que mère et moi t'expliquerons plus tard. Nohr croit que Père a refusé le traité de paix et des négociations pour l'achat de ressources alimentaires. Le royaume ignore ce qui s'est vraiment passé à Cheves à cause des mensonges de Garon. Garon leur a fait croire qu'envahir Hoshido est la seule façon de mettre fin aux famines qui ravageaient le pays. Mais cette raison est devenue nulle depuis que j'ai aidé l'agriculture nohrienne à fleurir. Les famines ont pratiquement disparu dans le royaume et la population survit plus facilement qu'auparavant. Elle est maintenant largement contre une guerre qui obligerait à donner leur peu de ressources à l'armée comme rations. Le peuple de Nohr ne veut pas d'une guerre contre Hoshido je vous l'assure*2. C'est Garon, ses proches minions, une partie de la noblesse et de l'armée qui désirent la conquête d'Hoshido pour leurs raisons personnelles. Les gens ordinaires veulent un traité de paix entre les deux pays, répondit Reina sur un ton ferme.

_ Je vois, tu as créé un conflit d'intérêt entre le peuple de Nohr et leur roi. Mais dans quel but exactement ?, demanda Sumeragi.

_ Un coup d'état. L'un des princes ou princesses doit renverser Garon au plus vite avant qu'il puisse lancer pleinement les hostilités. Xander ne le fera probablement pas car il est trop loyal envers son père. Je pense que c'est Virion ou Lucrèce qui tentera ce pari s'ils voient que Garon a sombré trop loin dans la folie, répondit Reina.

Il s'agissait d'un plan B au cas où Garon fasse quelque chose de vraiment terrible que Reina n'avait pas prévu. Virion et Lucrèce étaient tous deux les moins loyaux à leur père et surtout les plus résolus à protéger les intérêts de Nohr. Si Garon commettait un acte qu'ils voyaient comme un risque pour Nohr, ils agiraient contre lui à coup sûr et avaient suffisamment d'intelligence pour obtenir le soutien du peuple pour leur opposition.

_ Tu as prévu un plan pour un coup d'état contre Garon ?!, s'exclama Ryoma complètement abasourdi, mais le reste du groupe n'était pas mieux.

_ Il faut en avoir dans le ventre pour fomenter un tel plan. Même si je pense quand même que simplement décapiter Garon est plus rapide, commenta Rinkah en regardant avec respect Reina.

_ Décapiter Garon sans prouver ses crimes ou le fait que ses actions nuisaient à Nohr ne ferait qu'offrir à Nohr une nouvelle figure de martyre derrière laquelle s'unir. Mais, si Garon meurt après que son peuple apprenne toutes ses actions et leurs répercussions sur leurs vies, il deviendra un vilain dont ils voudront taire l'existence dans l'histoire, affirma Reina.

Les figures de martyre étaient toujours casse-pieds à confronter, car les personnes qui se battaient en l'honneur d'un martyre avaient des comportements d'extrémistes religieux, prêt à tous pour venger leur martyre. Vraiment très agaçant à stopper. Mais le pire était qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie _universelle_. Tous les mondes avaient des figures de martyre et des partisans extrémistes de cette figure qui causaient le chaos en son nom. Reina détestait vraiment ce procédé et avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas sur l'identité du martyre afin de dissoudre ce type de mouvements à la source. Simple mais plutôt efficace.

_ Je dois avouer que ton plan semble cohérent, j'aimerai que tu m'en parles plus en détail une fois au château, dit Sumeragi.

_ Oui, père, accepta Reina sagement.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant le palais, Reina sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement sous l'effet de l'angoisse, car elle allait enfin revoir sa mère en chair et en os, pas simplement en rêve. Ils étaient entrés par la grande porte du palais Shirasagi que Reina avait contemplé avec nostalgie. Après seize ans, elle revenait enfin dans son ancien foyer, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Qui aurait cru que la sorcière immortelle soit aussi émotive lors de son retour ?

Sumeragi les mena jusqu'à la salle du trône presque en courant d'impatience. Quand ils entrèrent, Reina regarda le trône qui trônait au fond en souriant. Combien de fois son père l'avait-il fait s'assoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il était assis sur son trône lorsqu'elle était petite ?

Dans la salle, il n'y avait personne d'autres que Reina, son père, son frère aîné, Kaze, Rinkah, Kagero et Saizo, leurs autres compagnons étaient partis de leur côté avant qu'ils entrent.

_ Nos camarades sont allés chercher le reste de notre famille pour ton retour, ma fille. Ils ne devraient donc pas tarder, déclara Sumeragi en plaçant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Reina.

_ Je comprends père. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue à Shirasagi… J'appréhende nos retrouvailles, avoua Reina à voix basse.

_ Je m'en doute, mais ne craint rien. Ta mère et le reste de notre famille a toujours espéré qu'un jour tu reviendrais à la maison, mon enfant, répondit son père.

_ Merci père, dit Reina.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un entra dans la salle du trône. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs foncés et au teint méditerranéen. Son visage était familier à la princesse et elle sentit ses larmes monter à nouveau tandis que sa mère la contemplait avec une grande intensité au bord des larmes après quelques secondes elle aussi.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vraiment toi…, murmura Mikoto.

_ Mère ! Mère ! Vous m'avez tant manqué !, pleura Reina en hoquetant.

Même la sorcière avait un cœur et quand il s'agissait des personnes qui lui étaient chères, elle ne parvenait jamais à rester complètement insensible.

_ Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Reina, ma chère enfant !, répondit Mikoto en prenant Reina dans ses bras.

_ Maman, je suis désolée ! Pardon de n'avoir pas pu revenir auprès de vous avant aujourd'hui !, s'excusa Reina en serrant sa mère contre elle.

_ Tout ce temps… je me suis demandé, si je te reverrais un jour !, déclara Mikoto avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Sumeragi et Ryoma regardaient avec tendresse les retrouvailles entre mère et fille, tandis que les trois ninjas et Rinkah qui étaient eux aussi présents, gardaient un œil sur la personne qui était entrée après Mikoto.

Il s'agissait du plus jeune prince d'Hoshido, Kyouya Tokisada, un maniaque du combat reconnu dans tout le pays. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs foncés et portait un étrange uniforme composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste gakuran noire avec sur l'une des manches un bandeau rouge sur lequel était marqué « Comité de discipline ». Il fixait aussi Reina comme si elle était un dangereux prédateur digne de devenir son adversaire.

Mais avant que l'une des personnes présentes puisse interrompre l'étreinte entre la mère et la fille, un soldat fit irruption dans la salle du trône.

_ Votre Majesté ! Messire Ryoma ! J'ai un message urgent ! Nous sommes attaqués par le nord !, s'exclama le soldat paniqué.

_ Non ! C'est là que se trouve Hinoka et Sakura en ce moment même !, s'exclama Mikoto avec inquiétude en lâchant Reina puis se tournant vers le soldat.

_ Oui, Vos Majesté ! On m'a indiqué qu'elles travaillaient à l'évacuation des villageois, répondit le soldat immédiatement.

_ Très bien. Nous allons leur prêter main-forte, je pars immédiatement. Reina, je suis désolé de te demander cela, mais serais-tu d'accord pour nous accompagner ? J'aimerais voir de mes propres yeux ta force actuelle, déclara Sumeragi en se tournant vers sa fille.

Mikoto semblait vouloir immédiatement refuser, mais Reina prit la parole avant :

_ Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi, père. Tant que vous me donnez une lance ou une épée, accepta Reina tout en serrant les mains de sa mère comme pour la réconforter.

_ Je viens aussi Carnivore. Je veux voir ce que le nouveau Carnivore peut faire, intervint pour la première fois Kyouya en s'avançant vers ses parents, son frère et sa sœur.

_ D'accord mon fils, tu peux te joindre à nous pour ce combat. Mais laisse-moi faire la présentation avant. Reina, voici ton plus jeune frère Kyouya, il a sept ans de moins que toi. Malgré sa jeunesse, c'est un formidable combattant surtout avec ses tonfas. Kyouya, je te présente Reina, ta seconde sœur aînée qui nous a été enlevée il y a seize ans, déclara Sumeragi.

_ Je suis heureuse de finalement pouvoir te rencontrer petit frère. Ta réputation est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles et j'attends de voir ce dont tu es capable de mes propres yeux, déclara Reina en s'inclinant légèrement devant son frère.

_ Hm. Ne me déçois pas carnivore. Montre-moi tes crocs, demanda Kyouya.

_ Si nos ennemis le méritent, répondit simplement Reina.

Le groupe dit au revoir à Mikoto puis quitta la salle du trône pour ressortir du palais, après n'y être retourné même pas une heure entière.

* * *

_ Je nous ralentis, pardonnez-moi. Ce n'était pas le moment de me tordre la cheville…, s'excusa une jeune fille aux cheveux entre roux et rose.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, tout ira bien. Ces monstres hideux n'ont pas la moindre chance contre moi, la rassura une autre femme aux cheveux rouge vif, juchée sur un pégase.

_ J'espère que vous avez raison…, murmura la plus jeune des deux.

De l'autre côté des collines, un groupe de combattant tentait de rejoindre les deux sœurs, il s'agissait de Sumeragi, Ryoma, Saizo, Kagero, Kaze, Rinkah, Reina et Kyouya.

_ Regarde autour de toi, Reina. Ce terrain cabossé complique le combat, il est important d'anticiper tes mouvements pour éviter tout danger, avisa le prince envers sa petite sœur en espérant pouvoir ainsi montrer qu'il tenait à elle.

Mais Reina l'ignorait presque, elle observait les environs avec attention afin de cataloguer la localisation de toutes les veines dragunaires.

_ Hmm ? Ce village… il n'est pas encore entièrement évacué, remarqua Rinkah.

_ Rinkah, tu devrais aller avertir les habitants de se mettre à l'abri, Kaze et moi balaierons le chemin pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre rapidement, proposa la princesse en constatant qu'effectivement les portes du village étaient toujours grandes ouvertes.

Rinkah hocha la tête en retour et se dirigea vers le village en courant. Ryoma, Kagero et Saizo étaient déjà partis de leur côté à la recherche de Sakura et Hinoka, tandis que Sumeragi scrutait les environs avant d'avancer. Kyouya affrontait un Sans-visage avec l'appui de Kaze qui gardait un œil sur le plus jeune garçon.

Reina suivit son père en transperçant de sa naginata en cuivre les Sans-visage qui bloquaient son chemin. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté à terrasser les abominations créées par Nohr car ils étaient bien plus lents qu'elle et surtout bien plus faibles. Leur défense et leur résistance à la magie étaient toutes deux absolument pitoyables, elle les décimait avec une facilité quasiment ennuyante. Mais durant cette progression, elle s'arrêta en ressentant la présence familière d'une veine dragunaire un peu plus loin. La princesse marcha en direction de la veine qu'elle ne perdit pas de temps à activer, détruisant ainsi la colline en face d'elle. Des Sans-visages en étaient sortis, mais se battre était tout de même préférable que grimper toutes ces collines.

_ La colline entière s'est complètement désintégrée ! C'est ça le pouvoir d'une veine dragunaire ? Quelle puissance !, s'époustoufla Rinkah fascinée après avoir trottiné pour rejoindre Reina.

_ Être capable de dompter les pouvoirs des anciens dragons est un don inouï, mais peut-on jamais contrôler complètement ces pouvoirs ? Cela dit… l'utilisation des veines dragunaires sera sûrement la clé de la victoire, commenta Kaze un peu en retrait, alors qu'il veillait sur les arrières du prince.

Kyouya fronça les sourcils quelques instants puis marcha en direction d'une autre veine dragunaire qu'il activa afin de détruire une seconde colline. Un nouveau groupe de Sans-visages apparut à sa grande satisfaction.

La destruction des collines avait permit à la princesse et ses compagnons d'avancer plus rapidement, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à en avoir profité, les monstres étaient plus rapide sans la colline comme ralentisseur. Mais, Reina n'y voyait pour sa part que très peu de différence. Contrairement à ses compagnons qui combattaient pour la plupart en duo. Comme dans le cas de Rinkah et Kaze, le ninja les affaiblissait avec ses shurikens tandis que Rinka les achevait à la batte. Kyouya était lui digne de son surnom de démon, car il tabassait avec un sourire carnassier les Sans-visage sur son chemin en faisait fi de ses blessures. Reina avait dû utiliser un sceptre équinoxe pour le guérir à distance à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement qu'elle avait remarqué avant qu'ils quittent la capitale que leur groupe n'avait aucun guérisseur ! Elle avait ainsi pu demander deux sceptres pour les soigner en cas de nécessité.

_ Tenez bon, mes sœurs ! Je viens vous sauver !, cria Ryoma plus loin alors qu'il affrontait deux monstres en même temps.

Ses vassaux les criblaient de shurikens de derrière leur maître.

Sumeragi et Reina avançaient rapidement et n'avaient subi aucunes blessures contrairement à leurs autres compagnons. Ils étaient ainsi parvenus les premiers devant la colline où se trouvaient les deux autres princesses d'Hoshido. Reina activa une dernière fois une veine dragunaire et désintégra la colline, révélant ainsi les deux femmes qui étaient saines et sauves. Sumeragi fonça vers les derniers monstres en premier, tandis que Reina le soutenait légèrement en retrait grâce à sa magie. Elle éliminait rapidement les monstres en les frappant d'éclairs tandis que Sumeragi les tranchait avec ses lames. Quand le dernier Sans-visage fut vaincu, Sumeragi rengaina ses épées et approcha ses deux filles pour enquérir de leur état, tandis que Reina attendait leurs autres compagnons qui étaient encore plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

Les deux princes et leurs compagnons les rejoignirent enfin quelques minutes après la fin du combat, mais c'était l'une des princesses qui s'adressa en premier à Reina :

_ Merci mille fois de nous avoir aidées, ces monstres auraient causé bien plus de dégâts si vous n'aviez pas été là. Mais si je puis me permettre… Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda la plus jeune princesse à Reina après avoir remarqué une inconnue dans le groupe.

_ Oh, c'est vrai que tu étais toute petite là dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je m'appelle…, Reina n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa présentation, car l'aînée des princesses prit la parole, l'interrompant ainsi.

_ Elle s'appelle Reina, répondit la princesse Hinoka au bord des larmes.

_ … Cela faisait vraiment longtemps, Hinoka. Tu as bien changé, dit Reina sur un ton neutre.

Tout comme pour Ryoma, leur séparation avait eu lieu après des mois de tensions entre les sœurs, Reina comptait bien laisser Hinoka souffrir un peu plus longtemps de culpabilité.

_ Hinoka ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?, interrogea Sakura inquiète du comportement de sa sœur.

_Enfin… Après toutes ces années… Tu… Tu m'as tellement manqué, pleura Hinoka en serrant Reina dans ses bras comme l'avait fait plus tôt la reine Mikoto.

Mais cette fois-ci, Reina ne répondit pas à cette étreinte, elle agissait assez froidement comme si les pleurs de sa sœur aînée ne l'affectait pas.

_ D-Désolée…, s'excusa violemment la princesse en pleurs.

_ Reina, lorsque tu nous as été enlevée, Hinoka a pleuré pendant des mois. Ton enlèvement l'a profondément affecté et l'a poussé à changer. Un jour, elle a arrêté de pleurer et elle a pris la naginata. Et autant te le dire… Si tu te trouves un jour du mauvais côté de son arme…Tu auras tôt fait de regretter les choix qui t'auront menée jusque-là. Elle a juré de te ramener parmi nous un jour… Et maintenant te voilà, expliqua patiemment mais mal à l'aise Ryoma alors qu'Hinoka continuait de pleurer.

Hinoka mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver une partie de sa contenance, mais ses yeux étaient rouge tout comme ses joues, à force de pleurer.

_ Je suis désolée Reina, je ne suis pas aussi émotive, d'habitude. Mais je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour. Dans votre face les Nohriens ! Vous avez perdu ! Nous sommes les vainqueurs !, rugit Hinoka exaltée, en brandissant sa naginata en l'air.

_ Attendez… Est-ce que c'est vraiment Reina ?, demanda la timide Sakura.

_ Oui. Je sais que c'est une sacrée nouvelle, je vous raconterai à toutes les deux comment votre sœur nous est revenue un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, retournons au château avant que Nohr envoie des renforts. Rentrons, tout le monde !, ordonna Sumeragi en prenant la tête du groupe qui rebroussa chemin en direction du château Shirasagi.

* * *

À peine étaient-ils arrivés au château qu'une servante prit Reina à part pour l'amener auprès de la reine Mikoto, qui l'attendait dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant.

_ Je suis si heureuse de te revoir en pleine forme, Reina ! Regarde, c'est ton ancienne chambre !, présenta gaiment Mikoto.

Reina regarda en souriant sa chambre d'enfant, remarquant même que des dessins et d'autres babioles trainaient toujours par terre. Elle les avait laissés par flemmardise avant son départ en pensant que quelqu'un les rangerait pour elle avant qu'elle revienne.

_ Nous avons tout laissé tel quel dans cette chambre après ton enlèvement, dans le cas contraire nous aurions eu l'impression de t'abandonner… Tu as tellement grandi durant toutes ces années et es devenue une si belle jeune femme !, murmura avec émotion la reine.

_ Merci mère, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour sublimer mon apparence durant toutes ces années, répondit Reina en souriant.

_ Oh ? Il semblerait que tu es conservé ton obsession par rapport à ton apparence… Même petite, tu prenais tellement de temps pour te préparer et paraître sous ton meilleur jour. Une vraie fashionista, commenta sa mère sur un ton nostalgique.

_ Vouloir être ravissante est dans ma nature. J'aime savoir que malgré certains de mes traits physiques anormaux, je peux faire tourner les têtes. Mon sex-appeal est indiscutable…, répondit Reina mais elle avait hésité en disant à haute voix sa dernière phrase.

Un détail que Mikoto avait immédiatement remarqué.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a blessé en critiquant ton apparence ?, demanda Mikoto avec inquiétude.

_ Non, ce n'est pas cela, je devrais peut-être vous confesser une de mes actions il y a quelques années… Il y a quatre ans, Garon m'avait envoyé en mission pour éliminer la bande de pirates mené par un dénommé Requin. Après avoir rempli ma tâche, je me suis arrêtée à Cyrkensia, afin de tenter ma chance d'intégrer provisoirement la troupe de l'opéra. Cela va sans dire, mais avec mon talent, j'ai été accepté comme danseuse et chanteuse intérimaire sous le nom de scène d'Hela et… durant mon séjour, j'ai croisé Ryoma… Disons simplement qu'après des années de vie strictement surveillée par l'œil vigilant de Gunter, j'ai voulu passer du bon temps… J'ai passé une nuit avec Ryoma mais ce dernier ne m'a pas reconnu car j'avais couvert mes oreilles pointus et mon œil émeraude avec une illusion. Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler ?, expliqua Reina légèrement embarrassée en avouant ses actions à sa mère.

Mikoto était complètement sidérée, elle n'avait jamais envisagé que son fils aîné et sa fille puissent un jour avoir une telle relation sans qu'elle ne le sache.

_ Mais… tu n'avais pas reconnu Ryoma ? Tu sembles parfaitement te souvenir de nous…, demanda Mikoto avec une boule dans la gorge.

Reina avait déjà imaginé un mensonge pour répondre à cette question. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère, mais l'idée de la décevoir en évoquant ses terribles frustrations sexuelles et sa nonchalance à l'idée de coucher avec son demi-frère lui était encore moins plaisante. Mieux valait jouer la carte de l'ignorance….

_ Je ne me souvenais pas de lui… Dans mes visions du passé, Ryoma et Hinoka étaient tous deux assez flous jusqu'à il y a quatre ans pour Ryoma et aujourd'hui pour Hinoka. Je n'ai reçu de visions de Ryoma plus précises qu'après notre nuit ensemble… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agissait juste d'une nuit pour moi et rien de plus, je ne considère pas Ryoma comme un potentiel futur époux… Encore moins quand mon mariage a des ramifications extrêmement sérieuses, répondit Reina en prenant la main de sa mère avec tristesse.

_... As-tu vu quelque chose sur ton future, ma petite chérie ?, demanda Mikoto en serrant à son tour les mains de sa fille en quête de réconfort.

_ Maman, je sais qu'une partie de papa est notre ennemi et qu'il se cache dans le royaume au fond de l'Abîme. Depuis des années, je surveille ses actions grâce à mon don de clairvoyance… Il se prépare à t'éliminer mère, il comptait se servir de moi pour apporter l'arme qui causerait ta mort. Mais je l'ai détruite avant de quitter l'Abîme… Toutefois, cela ne suffira pas à l'arrêter, il attaquera avec ses troupes de soldats invisibles d'ici quelques jours, quand vous annoncerez mon retour… Il a besoin que tu meurs pour que la barrière tombe et que la guerre éclate pour de bon, répondit Reina.

_ … Alors… tu connais ?..., balbutia Mikoto.

_ Sa Majesté Sumeragi n'est pas mon père biologique, je le sais depuis très longtemps. Mais il reste tout de même mon père de cœur ne t'inquiète pas… Néanmoins, je n'oublie pas celui qui a participé à ma conception… Mère, papa n'est plus de ce monde… Il est allé dans un autre monde pour réunir de nouveaux alliés contre sa partie draconique ayant sombré dans la folie, mais en revenant dans notre ancien royaume, lui et son groupe ont été attaqués par les guerriers invisibles menés par la fille du dragon Lilith... Père a fait fuir ses compagnons jusqu'à Nohr, là où ils sont devenus les vassaux de mes frères et sœurs nohriens. Alors que lui-même est resté derrière… il a sauvé la vie de Lilith et l'a acceptée comme sa seconde fille, se sacrifiant ainsi afin de rompre la connexion qui la maintenait à son créateur. Plus tard, Lilith est arrivée jusqu'à ma forteresse, là où je l'ai accueilli puisque je savais qu'elle était ma demi-sœur, malgré l'étrangeté de notre lien de parenté, raconta Reina.

_ Valence… il n'est donc plus ? Et cette Lilith, est-elle digne de confiance ?, demanda Mikoto sous le choc.

_ Oui, je suis désolée mère… Père pensait à nous jusqu'à la fin. Il a réuni ces guerriers pour nous soutenir contre sa moitié maléfique et même en lâchant son dernier souffle, il s'est excusé envers nous deux. Lilith a juré de me protéger et guider à sa place pour l'avoir sauvé et accepté comme sa propre fille malgré le fait qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer. Elle est loyale envers moi et surveille d'ailleurs en ce moment l'armée que j'ai créée dans le plan astral, répondit Reina.

_ Tu as fondé une armée ? Et qu'est-ce que le plan astral ?

_ Oui, mes vassaux de Nohr en sont les premiers membres mais la tribu des glaces nous rejoindra certainement aussi. Une partie de cette tribu se souvient de père et de notre royaume grâce au sang du dragon Hela qui coule dans leurs veines. J'envisage ensuite d'inviter les Ulfhedins du Mont Garou, car Garon prévoit de les éliminer bientôt. Quant au plan astral, il s'agit d'une dimension parallèle à la nôtre gouvernée par les dragons astraux dont le grand Moro. Dans cette dimension, le temps passe plus vite que dans le monde réelle, une heure dans notre monde est égal à un jour entier dans le plan astral. C'est l'endroit idéal pour entraîner une armée, expliqua Reina.

_ Je vois… tu comptes l'affronter, n'est-ce pas ?, soupira tristement Mikoto en fermant les yeux.

_ Je le dois, maman. Sa folie doit être stoppée et seule la mort peut mettre fin à la menace qu'est Léviathan. Appelons-le par son nom d'origine, le nom Léviathan, notre ancien nom de famille ne déclenche pas la malédiction, répondit Reina en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

_ Le nom Léviathan n'active pas la malédiction ?, s'étonna Mikoto mais on pouvait voir qu'elle était soulagée de pouvoir librement prononcer son ancien nom de famille.

_ Il a oublié son véritable prénom quand il a créé la malédiction. Cela m'a bien aidé car la tribu des glaces le vénère sous le nom de Léviathan à cause de son lien de parenté avec Hela, dit Reina.

_ Tu vas repartir pour Nohr ?, demanda Mikoto d'une petite voix.

_ Pas pour le moment, j'aimerai visiter la tribu du vent pour parler de la menace de Léviathan avec chef Fuga puis me rendre à Izumo pour rencontrer l'Archiduc Izana. Il y a aussi le Sage de l'Iris qu'il faut que je rencontre à Sapientia au plus vite… Garon fera tout pour le supprimer très bientôt, répondit Reina.

_ Tu comptes gagner le plus d'alliés possibles avant d'entrer dans l'Abîme… Si je survis au complot de Léviathan, laisse-moi t'accompagner, annonça Mikoto.

_ Mère, Hoshido a besoin de vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas me suivre dans une quête aussi dangereuse, pensez à mes plus jeunes petits frères, ils ont besoin de leur mère !, rétorqua Reina.

_ C'est aussi mon royaume que Léviathan a détruit. Je veux pouvoir revoir ma terre natale et combattre pour la reprendre à son destructeur. J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes proches là-bas, c'est vrai. Mais je ne compte pas continuer à fuir plus longtemps, trancha Mikoto.

_ … Mère, vous savez ce que cela signifie… Parmi nos ennemis, il y aura tante Arete, oncle Baldur et tous vos vassaux, ressuscités comme les minions de Léviathan. Vous serez peut-être forcée de les affronter…, dit Reina.

_ … Je vais m'y préparer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne flancherais pas à la dernière minute si je les revois… Dire que tu te souviens même d'eux, ton don de clairvoyance est d'une grande puissance, répondit Mikoto.

_ Je suis la fille de Léviathan, qu'il le reconnaisse ou pas. Ce pouvoir je l'ai hérité de lui, de même que mon emblème… D'ailleurs, mère, une marque en forme du symbole de notre ancien royaume est-elle déjà apparue derrière vous ou sur votre corps en plein combat ?

_ Maintenant que tu en parles, oui. Cela m'est arrivé et à Azura aussi lorsque des bandits nous ont attaqué lors d'un voyage. Ce symbole s'est mis à briller derrière nous, répondit Mikoto en réfléchissant quelques secondes.

_ Hm, donc père vous a bel et bien donné son emblème. Mais dans vos cas, il doit s'agir d'un emblème mineur. En tout cas, moi aussi je porte cette marque et des fois elle s'active lors d'un combat doublant la puissance de mes sorts d'attaque ou de guérison. Sinon, il s'agit d'un simple tatouage permanent, expliqua Reina tout en soulevant ses longs cheveux gris puis sa courte cape pour montrer à sa mère, l'emblème de Valla tatoué dans son dos.

Mikoto s'approcha et toucha du bout des doigts la marque avec étonnement mais aussi une pointe de mélancolie.

_ Je pense que père s'est inspiré des Emblèmes de Fódlan pour créer le sien qu'il nous a ensuite conféré, avant que nous partions pour Hoshido. En tout cas, le boost et surtout l'auto-guérison qu'il me confère, est un atout indéniable au combat. Mais il dépend de la présence d'une source d'eau à proximité pour guérir ce qui limite légèrement ses périodes d'activation, dit Reina.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y avait une rivière à quelques mètres lorsqu'Azura et moi avons été attaqués ce jour-là, marmonna Mikoto en s'écartant.

_ L'eau booste la marque et lors de ma première activation je volais au-dessus de la mer sur mon pégase pour affronter des pirates, ajouta Reina.

_ Je vois qu'on a encore plein de choses à se dire pour rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Mais pour le moment, mets-toi à l'aise, tu es libre d'explorer le château ou de te promener dans les jardins. Tu es en sécurité ici et parle avec Ryoma, s'il te plaît, affirma la reine en reculant légèrement pour laisser Reina replacer sa cape.

Mikoto partit ensuite de la chambre pour laisser Reina se mettre au lit.

* * *

Reina prit à cœur les conseils de la reine Mikoto et dès le lendemain, elle décida de marcher dans les jardins du palais pour admirer la végétation fleurissante qui lui avait tant manquée. Nohr était peut-être capable de faire pousser des végétaux grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais la flore d'Hoshido restait tout de même bien plus impressionnante et plaisante que les plantations nohriennes. Reina s'accroupissait donc parfois pour contempler de plus près certaines de ses fleurs préférées, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant du bruit.

_ Hmm ? Ce chant et ces paroles… se sont…, murmura la princesse en marchant vers la source.

En suivant la voix, Reina finit par arriver devant un lac et sur un petit pont se tenait une jeune femme proche de son âge qui chantait :

« Mais même les courants changent au fil du temps.

Il t'appartient de poursuivre ta voie. »

La surface du lac semblait répondre à son chant, une onde y apparut lorsqu'elle écarta les bras. L'effet était plus faible que ce que Reina réussissait à produire quand elle chantait ces mêmes paroles, alors même qu'elle ne possédait pas le médaillon d'Anankos comme artéfact magique pour la soutenir. Tout d'un coup, la chanteuse se retourna l'apercevant, et elle s'approcha de Reina.

_ Oui ?, demanda la jeune femme aux très longs cheveux bleu ciel et aux yeux dorés.

_ Azura, cela faisait si longtemps ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir en pleine forme après toutes ces années, ma sœur ! Je veux dire ma cousine ! Tu m'as tant manqué, mais pas qu'à moi, les autres princes et princesses de Nohr ont aussi pleuré à ton enlèvement, répondit Reina avec enthousiasme.

Savoir qu'elle allait retrouver Azura était une chose, mais la contempler en chair en os après plus de dix ans de séparation en était une autre. Reina était donc plus émue à ses retrouvailles qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

_ C'est bien toi ? Lena ? Non, je devrais dire Reina, c'est ton vrai prénom, déclara Azura l'air surprise et choquée.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi ! Je suis si si heureuse ! Quand Xander m'a annoncé qu'on t'avait enlevé, j'ai senti comme une épée me transpercer en plein cœur. J'avais si peur qu'on te fasse du mal, comme lorsque tu vivais à Krakenburg. J'ai prié pour que ta vie hors de Nohr soit meilleure que celle que tu avais avec nous au palais, mais ne pas avoir de nouvelles était dure à supporter. Au bout d'un moment, nos frères et sœurs ont juste décidé qu'il était préférable de ne plus prononcer ton nom à voix haute, afin d'éviter de tous s'effondrer en larmes… Mais aucun de nous ne t'a oublié, à part Elise et Ishtar qui étaient trop jeunes malheureusement…, dit Reina.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que les autres princes et princesses pleurent mon enlèvement… Les concubines de Garon étaient si… horribles et cruelles… que je n'avais jamais espéré être acceptée de leurs enfants… Je suis ici depuis si longtemps maintenant. Après ton enlèvement par les Nohriens, les forces hoshidiennes ont riposté, elles ont désespérément essayé de te récupérer, mais ont échoué à chaque fois. Comme j'étais la moins bien protégée de la famille, des ninjas hoshidiens m'ont enlevée afin que je serve d'otage… Mais Garon n'a jamais pris la peine de répondre aux tentatives de négociations pour nos libérations proposées par Hoshido. Je croyais que plus personne ne me voyait comme une princesse de Nohr, expliqua Azura.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies cru cela Azura. Mais, si Garon a fait comme si ta disparition ne signifiait rien, ce n'est pas le cas de ses enfants. Ils ont fait en sorte de récupérer une partie de tes affaires et celles de ta mère, afin que les concubines ne les volent pas et ont longtemps attendu ton retour pour te les remettre en main propre. Pour tes anniversaires, ils te préparaient tous des cadeaux qu'ils mettaient de côté pour le jour de vos retrouvailles, affirma Reina.

_ J-je, je n'aurais jamais pensé... je croyais…. Mais malgré tout, ma place n'a jamais été à Nohr. Je suis peut-être otage techniquement, mais je mène une vie bien plus heureuse ici. Les Hoshidiens m'ont acceptée comme l'une des leurs et même le roi Sumeragi et la reine Mikoto me traitent comme leur propre fille, avoua Azura sur un ton initialement troublé.

_ Vraiment ? J'en suis soulagée, j'avais peur que l'ombre des actions de Garon pèse sur toi. Mais savoir que tu as trouvé le bonheur à Hoshido me comble de joie. Peut-être qu'un jour nous parviendrons à réunir nos deux familles ici afin de partager une journée de paix et d'amitié, répondit Reina en souriant.

_ Ce serait un beau rêve… C'est vrai. Nos frères et sœurs me manquent parfois, dit Azura.

_ Tu as déjà imaginé retourner un jour à Nohr auprès d'eux ? Y bâtir une nouvelle vie après tout ce temps ?, demanda gravement Reina.

_ Non, si j'avais le choix, je préférerais rester ici, en Hoshido. Le roi et la reine font régner la paix et la justice sur l'ensemble du royaume, contrairement au roi Garon, répondit tout aussi gravement la princesse aux cheveux bleu.

_ Je te comprends. Malgré mon isolation dans ma forteresse au nord du royaume, j'aime Nohr et je compte bien y retourner un jour. Ou plutôt une partie de mon destin m'y ramènera, une fois qu'un certain dragon périra. Quoi qu'il arrive, pour la survie continue de Nohr, je devrais épouser son prochain roi, affirma Reina.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Azura sincèrement curieuse et troublée par la mention d'un dragon.

_ J'ai hérité du don de prescience de mère. Je peux voir le passé, le présent et le futur, je suis ainsi au courant que nos mères sont sœurs, ce qui fait de nous des cousines. Je connais aussi l'identité de notre véritable ennemi, Léviathan, le dragon du néant qui a ravagé notre royaume natal. Lorsque nous l'aurons vaincu, mon futur me conduira inévitablement à monter sur le trône de reine de Nohr, car je remettrais nos terres natales à Nohr pour sauver définitivement le royaume de la famille. Mon mariage scellera l'annexion du royaume caché à Nohr, car mère et toi renoncerez toutes deux à votre position d'héritières. Une paix durable sur le continent naîtra mais une nouvelle menace encore plus grande que Léviathan s'approchera lorsque nos enfants seront en âge de prendre eux-mêmes les armes, annonça Reina.

Reina avait eu de nombreuses prédictions sur son future et celui de ses proches au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du début de la trame du jeu, mais les plus terrifiantes portaient sur la menace qui apparaîtrait d'ici une vingtaine d'année. La princesse ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre que d'où elle apparaîtrait et sa dangerosité, elle ne connaissait même pas sa nature.

_ Je te crois, mais lorsque tu parles de Léviathan…, murmura Azura.

_ C'est son prénom d'origine, avant qu'il ne le change lorsqu'il a fondé le royaume dans l'Abîme. La malédiction ne fonctionne pas sur ce nom, il a du oublier qu'il était bien mieux connu en tant que Léviathan sur le continent, répondit Reina en haussant les épaules.

Les deux cousines discutèrent encore un moment près du lac, avant de finalement se dire au revoir et Reina reprit sa promenade.

* * *

Le déjeuner avait été assez calme et était en famille, Azura était compté dans la dite famille et faisait la conversation à Reina qui se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Hinoka, tandis que Sakura était trop timide pour lui parler. Elle discutait surtout de la capitale et des paysages bucoliques d'Hoshido, lesquels Reina avait aisément avoué, lui avaient manquée. Kyouya lui avait ensuite rappelé sa promesse de l'affronter en duel et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver quelques heures après au terrain d'entraînement.

Deux bonnes heures après le repas, Reina avait enfilé un uniforme de chevalier céleste, la même tunique rouge et blanche qu'Hinoka et les mêmes bottes, même si la tenue mettait la cadette bien plus en valeur. Après s'être ainsi changée, la sorcière arriva en compagnie d'Azura et ses sœurs devant les terrains d'entraînement, où se trouvait déjà Ryoma, ses deux vassaux, Kyouya et deux inconnus entourant le jeune garçon.

_ Carnivore, voici mes vassaux, Kusakabe Tetsuya un ninja et Inshun Hôzôin un moine guerrier, déclara Kyouya sur le ton que Circée associait à son ancien chevalier venant de Namimori.

Les deux Kyouya étaient vraiment similaires !

_ Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Reina, se présenta la princesse à son tour en s'inclinant.

_ Enchantée princesse, répondit Inshun poliment.

Le moine était le sosie du Servant Lancer du même nom, même tenu d'ascète violette, même boule à zéro avec une cicatrice visible sur le haut de sa tête et le même collier. Encore une fois, un Servant avait un sosie humain dans un autre univers.

_ Enchanté, répondit à son tour Tetsuya.

Cette fois-ci, l'apparence du sosie en face d'elle était complètement logique. Hibari Kyouya quel que soit l'univers dans lequel il réside, à besoin de son bras droit Kusakabe Tetsuya. Donc la présence du sosie de l'ancien membre du comité de discipline de Namimori et de la Fondation était parfaitement acceptable pour Reina.

_ Carnivore, allons nous battre, ordonna ensuite Kyouya en marchant vers un espace vide de combattants.

Reina le suivit après avoir accepté la naginata en bois tendue par Inshun et elle se mit en place face à son petit frère, tandis que leurs compagnons se plaçaient tout autour d'eux pour mieux observer le match.

Le duel commença moins d'une minute plus tard, dès que Ryoma avait donné le coup d'envoi. Kyouya n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour foncer sur Reina prêt à la frapper avec ses tonfas. Reina avait en retour foncé sur lui sa lance dans sa main gauche tandis qu'elle se préparait à lancer un sort de la droite. Quand ils étaient à moins d'un mètre de se toucher, Reina avait subtilement dévié de son trajet afin de contourner Kyouya par sa gauche au lieu de bloquer son attaque avec sa lance. Elle avait ensuite à toute vitesse tourné sur elle-même pour se retrouver dans le dos de son frère et elle frappa de sa naginata les jambes de ce dernier. Mais à la toute dernière seconde, Kyouya mut par son instinct sauta esquivant ainsi l'attaque. Mais la princesse avait déjà prévu qu'il esquiverait, s'il était ne serait-ce que la moitié du combattant qu'était Hibari Kyouya au même âge. Elle avait donc concentré un peu plus tôt sa magie afin de lancer un sort pour l'attaquer une fois dans les airs. Le sort Vent jaillit de sa main droite et frappa immédiatement Kyouya de plein fouet l'envoyant s'écraser au sol violemment.

Mais Reina malgré ce succès n'avait pas baissé sa garde, il en fallait bien plus pour mettre à terre Hibari Kyouya et elle était certaine qu'il en serait de même pour son petit frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyouya se releva comme elle l'avait encore une fois présagé et semblait à peine égratigné par la précédente attaque. Reina fonça vers lui et le frappa de sa naginata à toute vitesse, en espérant qu'il échoue à voir où sa naginata le visait, mais bien sûr Kyouya avait perçu cette manœuvre et bloqua la naginata avec ses tonfas. Heureusement, Reina avait envisagé que son coup soit intercepté, alors elle concentra davantage de sa force dans ses bras et son arme comme pour faire plier les tonfas. Mais en vérité elle pliait les genoux, car elle voulait en fait se projeter dans les airs et sauter derrière son petit frère. Quand elle sauta, Kyouya l'aida accidentellement à se propulser plus haut dans les airs à cause de la force qu'il avait concentrée derrière ses tonfas pour bloquer la précédente attaque.

Reina, grâce à son agilité et son entraînement de gymnaste, retomba dans le dos de son adversaire grâce à une petite pirouette puis lui porta un coup de derrière avec sa naginata alors qu'ils étaient dos à dos l'un de l'autre. Encore une fois, Kyouya encaissa le coup sans broncher puis tenta de l'attaquer à son tour à toute vitesse. Reina bloqua ses tonfas avec sa naginata puis décida qu'avec Kyouya comme adversaire, elle ne ferait que perdre son temps en établissant des stratégies pour le vaincre.

Mieux valait simplement le passer à tabac, autrement dit copier la tactique Hibari d'écraser par la simple force son opposant. Kyouya était un adversaire qui préférait attaquer frontalement mais avec une grande rapidité, ses coups étaient pratiquement invisibles car trop rapides pour l'œil de novices. Mais, Reina n'était pas une novice et avait souvent combattu son ancien chevalier sans magie ou leurs flammes. Elle pouvait discerner sans problème ses attaques grâce à son expérience et son hyper intuition l'informait à chaque fois de la partie du corps que Kyouya visait. Elle ne perdit donc plus son temps à cogiter et répondit aux attaques hyper rapides de Kyouya avec ses propres attaques portées à grande vitesse. Les spectateurs regardèrent l'affrontement monter d'un cran tandis que les échanges de coups entre les deux opposants devenaient de plus en plus rapides et brutales. La force derrière chaque attaque évidente rien qu'en entendant le fracas que les deux armes causaient en clashant.

Reina remporta la victoire en assénant un coup si puissant qu'elle avait réussi à désarmer Kyouya, sans ses tonfas elle l'avait ensuite plaqué au sol et avait conclu le duel en plaçant sa naginata sous le menton de son frère.

_ La victoire revient à Reina, le duel est terminé Kyouya, annonça immédiatement Ryoma.

Reina se releva à l'annonce de sa victoire puis tendit sa main droite à son petit frère pour l'aider à se relever. À la surprise des spectateurs du duel, Kyouya accepta la main tendue et se remit debout avec l'aide de Reina, la regardant même avec respect et curiosité.

_ Wao, tu es vraiment forte, Carnivore. Réaffrontons-nous plus tard, dit son petit frère.

_ Pas de problème, moi aussi je me suis amusée. Peu de personnes peuvent endurer mes coups lorsque je ne retiens pas ma force, répondit Reina.

Elle avait surpassé la force de Kyouya (qui était absolument monstrueuse d'ailleurs) grâce à sa force supérieure de demi-dragonne. Elle pouvait compter sur une main les personnes pouvant rivaliser avec elle en termes de force pure, il n'y avait qu'Effie et Hyppolite (Kjelle) jusqu'à maintenant, mais même les deux femmes étaient moins fortes que Reina. Kyouya semblait clairement surpasser Hyppolite dans ce domaine, mais la sorcière n'était pas sûre de qui l'emporterait dans un bras de fer entre Kyouya et Effie.

Dans le public, tous étaient impressionnés par l'habileté de Reina, mais les trois autres princesse étaient de loin les plus fières de la puissance de leur sœur/cousine. Hinoka se demandait même si actuellement Reina n'était pas meilleure qu'elle et souhaitait donc l'affronter à son tour pour le vérifier.

_ Petite sœur, j'aimerais être ton prochain partenaire d'entraînement si cela ne te dérange pas, déclara Hinoka en s'avançant vers ses deux cadets.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais, cela te dérange si j'emprunte l'un de vos parchemins ? Je n'ai pas pu demander plus tôt, mais mon style de combat est plus efficace quand je combine ma lance et la magie, expliqua la princesse à sa sœur.

_ Bien sûr, je suis curieuse de voir comment tu t'en sors avec nos parchemins au lieu des tomes nohriens, agréa sans hésitation Hinoka.

Reina s'approcha d'un des spectateurs et demanda poliment à ce devin de lui prêter ses parchemins le temps du duel. Le devin accepta et Reina retourna au centre du terrain pour affronter Hinoka. Les deux femmes vêtues du même uniforme se faisaient face et arboraient toutes deux un air concentré quand Ryoma donna le signal du départ.

Les deux princesses ne perdirent pas un instant et engagèrent immédiatement le combat. Hinoka se précipita sur Reina avec sa propre naginata, mais la sorcière était déjà en garde, prête à parer l'attaque. Bien qu'Hinoka frappa avec force, Reina bloqua aisément son coup puis avec un mouvement du poignée elle fit basculer sa demi-sœur ainée qui faillit tomber par terre mais parvint à se maintenir debout en reculant de quelques pas.

Hinoka n'avait ni la force de Ryoma et Kyouya, ni celle des aînés de Nohr de Reina, elle était bien plus faible physiquement et au combat utilisait la mobilité supérieur de son pégase pour frapper et esquiver. Autrement dit, la rousse était absolument désavantagée dans un combat qui la forçait à se battre comme un soldat d'infanterie. Alors que Reina avait été entraînée pour être un soldat extrêmement versatile. Elle pouvait combattre sur un pégase, une wyverne ou un cheval aussi bien qu'à pieds et maniait de manière plus que correcte tous les types d'armes, même les arcs, les haches et les dagues. Reina avait clairement l'avantage dans leur duel.

Alors qu'Hinoka se préparait à l'attaquer une seconde fois, Reina concentra sa magie et activa ses parchemins. Des feuilles de papier apparurent et foncèrent violemment sur Hinoka qui s'était précipitée sur sa sœur. L'Hoshidienne n'avait ainsi pas eu le temps de se mettre en position de défense quand le sort la frappa, elle se retrouva ainsi momentanément affaiblie et aveuglée par les feuilles magiques. Sa cadette profita de cette distraction pour lancer sa propre attaque à la naginata et parvint facilement à désarmer son aîné qui avait laissé sa garde grande ouverte. Reina ramassa la naginata d'Hinoka calmement, puis elle s'approcha de l'autre princesse.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle mais c'était davantage par habitude que véritable inquiétude envers Hinoka.

_ Juste un peu blessée dans mon égo. Tu m'as désarmée si rapidement… Et dire que je pensais être forte…, se lamenta Hinoka honteuse.

_ Tu as commis une erreur en te précipitant Hinoka, mais je suis sure que cette défaite te rendra plus forte et plus sage à l'avenir, interrompit Ryoma sur un ton assuré après s'être rapproché de ses deux sœurs.

_ Reina, vous avez été époustouflante ! Passes d'arme, sortilèges… et tactiques ! E-E-Est-ce qu'il y a seulement quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire ?, déclara avec admiration Sakura qui était juste quelques pas derrière son frère.

_ Tu sais, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai été entraînée selon les ordres de Garon afin de pouvoir combattre au nom de Nohr. Peu de personnes peuvent prétendre rivaliser avec ma force physique et j'ai un peu d'expérience en tant que leader d'un groupe de combattants. Il y a quatre ans, j'ai subjugué la bande de pirates de Requin qui sévissait sur la mer entre Nohr et Nestra, répondit Reina tout en tendant ses armes à leurs propriétaires respectifs.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser autant. Peu de gens peuvent prétendre être polyvalent en combat comme toi, ainsi qu'avoir un tel instinct de combattant… Maintenant que j'y pense, tu m'avais dit que Sir Gunter était ton vassal, j'aurais du comprendre plus tôt que la princesse qui avait éliminé ces pirates il y a quatre ans c'était toi, commenta Ryoma à la fois fier de la force de sa sœur mais embarrassé de n'avoir pas immédiatement envisagé que Reina était la princesse nohrienne dont ses vassaux lui avaient parlé des années plus tôt.

_ Merci beaucoup…. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'il y a quatre ans, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir approché alors qu'on était tous à Cyrkensia en même temps. Je craignais que Iago me surveille à cause de mon séjour prolongé et qu'il me voit vous rejoindre. Cela aurait révélé à Garon que mes souvenirs d'Hoshido étaient revenus, un risque que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre à l'époque. J'espère simplement que ma prestation sur scène vous a plu, déclara Reina tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches grises qu'elle entortillait autour de son doigt.

_ Hein ? Grande sœur, vous étiez à Cyrkensia ? Vous êtes montée sur scène ? Celle de l'opéra ?, demanda Sakura confuse.

_ Oui, vous étiez tous les quatre présents, Ryoma, Azura, Kenshin et toi. J'ai chanté et dansé sous le pseudonyme d'Hela pendant quelques jours. En reconnaissant Azura parmi le public VIP, j'ai décidé d'essayer de lui faire passer un message en chantant _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que ma prestation vous ai plu. Quand je t'ai vu m'applaudir Sakura, j'étais vraiment heureuse, car je t'ai immédiatement reconnu. Tu ressemblais tellement à ta mère, qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi que tu étais ma plus jeune sœur. Même si la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu n'avais qu'à peine deux ans, expliqua Reina.

_ Hela c'était vous ?! J'ai adoré vos chansons et vos chorégraphies étaient vraiment impressionnantes ! Vous êtes une artiste très talentueuse, Reina. Mais, je me demande… Je ressemble à ma mère tant que ça ?, enquerra timidement Sakura.

_ Oh oui, tu es le portrait craché de la reine Ikona, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai cru avoir affaire à son fantôme… Mais j'ai immédiatement rejeté cette possibilité puisque mère ne me hanterait pas moi si elle revenait en tant qu'esprit. Il serait bien plus logique qu'elle veille sur Takumi, Ryoma, Hinoka et toi, puisque vous êtes ses biens aimés enfants. Donc si ce n'était pas un fantôme, j'ai conclu que tu étais forcément mon adorable petite sœur dont j'avais été séparée plus de dix ans plus tôt, affirma Reina.

_ Merci, ma sœur. Savoir que vous ne m'aviez pas oublié me rend heureuse. Mais je suis sûre que ma mère veillerait encore plus sur vous si elle est un esprit. On vous a enlevé à notre famille et isolé des vôtres, alors que nous autres étions tous ensemble, prêts à nous soutenir les uns les autres. Mère se serait davantage inquiétée pour vous après qu'on vous ait séparé de la reine Mikoto, rétorqua timidement mais avec conviction Sakura.

_ Oh ! Sakura, tu es si adorable quand tu dis de telles choses. Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras ! Ta mignonitude est trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur, répondit Reina en enlaçant soudainement sa petite sœur et frottant sa joue sur la chevelure rose de Sakura.

_ Nee-sama !, couina Sakura prise de surprise.

_ Si mignonne et adorable ! Ha ! J'avais tant besoin de ma dose hebdomadaire de kawai !, déclara Reina en continuant de serrer sa sœur contre son voluptueux buste tout en évitant d'enfouir la tête de Sakura entre ses seins.

Reina n'était pas comme Camilla, qui avait tendance à oublier que ses seins pouvaient aisément asphyxier quelqu'un si elle enfonçait trop la tête d'une personne entre ses deux melons. Elle prenait garde de laisser aux personnes qu'elle embrassait ainsi une méthode pour respirer.

_ Nee-sama ! S'il vous plaît ! C'est un peu trop d'affection pour moi !, dit Sakura les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux d'Hinoka.

Reina la lâcha en boudant puis regarda avec des yeux de chien battu (qu'elle avait perfectionné en côtoyant Elise, la petite blonde avait un talent inné pour cette technique) sa petite sœur, qui était complètement embarrassée et mal à l'aise. Bien évidemment, la plus timide des princesses décida que le mieux c'était de prendre la fuite….

_ … Mes câlins sont si désagréables que cela ? Elise et Ishtar les ont toujours adorés pourtant…, commenta Reina l'air abattu.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Sakura est juste peu habituée à un tel témoignage aussi soudain et publique d'affection… mais elle n'a absolument rien contre toi, répondit Ryoma en posant une main sur l'épaule de Reina.

_ Hum, je vois. Il faut donc que je l'aide à s'habituer à mes marques d'affection… Aucune chance que j'arrête de donner des câlins aux personnes auxquelles je tiens, j'adore les câlins… D'ailleurs… Ryoma, tu aurais quelques minutes pour discuter en privé ? Il y a une chose dont on doit parler rien que tous les deux, expliqua Reina en se tournant vers son frère en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Suis-moi. Vous autres profitez en pour retourner à vos entraînements, répondit Ryoma en s'éloignant.

Ils marchèrent deux à trois minutes jusqu'à se retrouver près d'une petite cabane.

_ Nous devrions être seuls maintenant. De quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ?, enquerra Ryoma.

_ J'aimerai mettre certaines choses au clair entre nous. Déjà je sais qu'à part mère, Kenshin et Kyouya, je ne suis reliée par le sang à aucun d'entre vous. Je suis au courant du fait que papa est mon beau-père mais cela ne change rien à mes sentiments pour notre famille. Je me considère comme l'enfant du roi Sumeragi au même titre que mes petits frères, commença Reina en se mordant les lèvres.

_ … Comment l'as-tu appris ?, demanda Ryoma qui pouvait voir que nier cette vérité serait contreproductif dans cette discussion.

_ Mon don de clairvoyance m'a fait voir des visions de ma plus tendre enfance lorsque je vivais encore avec ma mère et mon père biologique dans le royaume que Léviathan a détruit. Azura et ses parents apparaissent souvent dans ces visions puisque mère et la défunte reine Arete sont sœurs, répondit Reina.

Ryoma semblait curieux en entendant l'évocation de son père biologique et surpris d'apprendre que Mikoto et Arete étaient sœurs, on dirait que Sumeragi et Mikoto avaient préféré garder cela secret….

_ Là, où je veux en venir, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de lien de sang entre nous deux, une chose que j'aimerai que tu gardes en tête avant d'entendre la suite. Il y a quatre ans à Cyrkensia, j'ai reconnu Azura et Sakura, mais pas toi… Ce qui nous a menés à passer une nuit ensemble dans une auberge après qu'on ait partagé une table dans une taverne, déclara de but en blanc Reina à son demi-frère.

Ryoma était complètement estomaqué à ses mots mais il ne semblait pas près à la croire. Reina n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de prouver ses paroles en reprenant son apparence à l'époque. Elle s'entoura d'une illusion et immédiatement Ryoma écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la figure de sa conquête de l'époque. L'illusion de Reina était fidèle dans les moindres détails de la robe qu'elle portait ce soir-là, à la coiffure, la cape, le châle et même le détail des deux yeux rouges.

_ Tu me crois maintenant ? Ne t'inquiète pas, seule mère est au courant à part nous et c'est elle qui m'a dis qu'il fallait que je m'explique avec toi sur ce qui s'est passé. Pour ma part, même si cette nuit m'a laissée plus que satisfaite, j'ai décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Autrement dit, je suis toujours en froid avec toi, et Hinoka soit dit en passant, pour votre traitement les mois précédant mon enlèvement. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à renouer des liens fraternels avec vous deux, votre froideur m'a sérieusement blessé à l'époque et je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu renouer si je n'avais pas été enlevée. Je ne veux pas reprendre une relation simplement parce que vous vous sentez coupable à la suite de mon enlèvement. Pour le moment, je préfère renouer avec Azura, Sakura et Takumi quand je le reverrais enfin, ainsi qu'apprendre à mieux connaître mes plus jeunes frères. Je ne resterais probablement pas longtemps au palais avant de me lancer dans ma quête contre Léviathan, alors je compte consacrer mon temps à nos autres frères et sœurs, ainsi que nos parents plutôt qu'à vous deux, annonça froidement Reina.

La princesse savait qu'elle se montrait cruelle envers Ryoma, mais elle n'était absolument pas prête à laisser leurs vieux souvenirs au placard. Tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas parlés à cœur ouvert de leur mauvais traitement à son égard, Reina ne cèderait pas sur ce point.

* * *

**NOTES :**

***1) On sait que Gunter a perdu sa famille à cause de son refus du sang du dragon, mais rien ne dit que c'était le sang du dragon obscur que Garon lui a proposé. Dans cet AU, Garon a obtenu du sang d'Anankos afin de former un groupe de puissants minions pour lui et il a donc essayé de le donner à Gunter, mais ce dernier a par chance refusé. Les papes du dragon obscur détiennent son sang afin de pouvoir communiquer avec leur Dieu et activer des veines dragunaires comme la famille royale, au cas où la famille régnante cherche à renverser l'église.**

***2) Dans canon, les Nohriens ne parvenaient à obtenir de nouvelles ressources alimentaires que par conquête, donc la population était résoute à la guerre. Mais dans cet AU, Lena a permis à Nohr d'avoir une agriculture (hors animaux) acceptable et donc de nourrir à peu près correctement la population. Une guerre contre Hoshido mènerait à la monopolisation de ces ressources pour les besoins de l'armée, ce que le peuple nohrien ne veut absolument pas. Maintenant qu'ils ont de quoi se nourrir, conquérir d'autres royaumes n'est plus aussi nécessaire qu'auparavant pour la population ordinaire qui préfèrerait une solution par négociation au conflit entre Nohr et Hoshido. Garon agit donc contre l'avis de sa population, c'est ce qui mènera une partie des princes et princesses à s'allier à Lena par la suite.**

**Reina atteint des soutiens de rang B avec Sumeragi, Mikoto et Hinoka et des soutiens de rang C avec Azura, Kyouya et Sakura dans ce chapitre.**


End file.
